The Demon That Ate My Heart
by Trickster45
Summary: Lia Mysterie's life as a hunter is hell, until she meets the Winchester boys. Learning of the 66 seals, she joins in their hunt to stop Lucifer rising. She becomes best friends with the boys, but they don't know her secret. Her secret that has them already in danger. It's just a matter of time before it catches up to them. Set season 4 and up first few chapters suck, gets better.
1. Oh Bill

This story starts when a girl witnessed a murder. She was 15 years old, the summer had just begun in Canada, and this girl's name was Lia Mysterie. Lia could hear her parents having a scream off in the kitchen, Lia wasn't listening though, she already had problems to deal with, and she didn't need another one. Lia heard footsteps get closer to her door, she waited for her father or mother to open the door and start screaming at her, and after all she wasn't the most innocent of teenagers. But no, nothing happened, Lia looked at the bottom of the door, there were the shadows of feet, Lia figured it was nothing, so she just looked outside her window, the blackness of the sky stared back at her.

Until, Lia heard some scraping of metal, or something like that. Lia never really heard that before, she looked back to the door, the shadows were still there. So what was going on? Lia wondered if the sound had something to do with the swords hanging on the wall. But no, it wouldn't have anything to do with that, after all her parents had stopped screaming, but there was no sound of a crash or a door opening before that. Until, she watched the shadows leave, and she heard a voice.

"You can't be serious. You wouldn't actually- not over something like this!" Her mother's voice echoed into the room.

"No! I can't take it anymore! I can't take _you _anymore." Her father's voice almost sounded unnatural, Lia had never heard such anger. Lia slowly crept out of her bedroom.

"What about our children?" She asked.

"To heck with the children!" He bellowed.

Lia walked down the hallway, and in the kitchen were her parents and her father carrying a sword in his hands, then he moved his hands with a swift motion, and the sword pierced through her mother's stomach. Lia gasped, surprised, her father heard Lia and he turned and saw her, and then he dashed out the door. Lia ran towards her mother, but it was no use, she was dead.

Lia wanted to get away from all this, no tears streamed down her face; she had to be a strong girl. She didn't know where to go; she was just 15 and her brother only 13. Then a thought came to her, her older sister whom was 21 years old. Lia ordered her brother to pack up, she did the same, she phoned the police before they left, but she didn't want to be around when they came, so she called her sister and waited on the sidewalk, next to her brother. Personally she didn't want to go with her sister, she just wanted to get out of town, but she was only 15 years old, she didn't know how to take care of herself.

Lia stayed at her sister's house for days, though they seemed like years. Lia rarely walked outside, she didn't go to school, she didn't want to and she was stubborn. Then one day her sister forced her out of the house so that she could get some fresh air, and Lia went to the nearest park.

The first thing she noticed was the quietness, well to her it seemed quiet, but in reality there were kids screaming and laughing, but Lia wasn't focused on that, she was focused on a strange man sitting down on a bench, he had a blank look on his face as he stared into nothing. But Lia sensed he was lonely, she didn't know why she sensed this but she also believed that he was a nice man. So she walked up to him and sat beside him, nobody would have dared to do such a feat; they believed he was too strange and too different from everybody else.

"Hello there, my name's Lia, what's yours?" She asked in the friendliest tone she could.

The man snapped out of his out-of-state, out-of-mind look and he looked around, then realizing Lia was talking to him, he looked at her surprised, "Bob."

Lia sat down on the bench beside him, "Nice to meet you. You seem kind of lonely though. Am I right?"

The man smiled warmly, it didn't look like he smiled in a long time, and "Yes I am why don't you tell me about yourself Lia?"

So Lia told Bob about what happened to her mother and her father and how she was currently living with her sister, but she wasn't so fond of it and she wanted to get out of town. Bob listened intently, he comforted her and he told her a few things about himself, like how he lived alone in a house close to the forest in Toronto, Ontario, he had only traveled this far west because he liked traveling. Lia knew that though he sounded like he enjoyed the solitude, he really didn't.

After that day, Lia would go to the park every afternoon after school (Bob had convinced her to get her education) and she would talk to her friend. After a few weeks she had a fight with her brother, she stormed out of the house to talk to Bob, but sadly Bob had bad news. He was going back home the next day. Lia didn't want to risk losing her friend, so she suggested she stay with him. It took a while for her to convince him but in the end he accepted. Lia packed up and left, saying a quick goodbye to her sister and brother.

Lia went towards the park, she looked around but she didn't see Bob, until he got out of his sleek black truck. He gave her a warm welcoming smile and he took her stuff and put it in the back of the truck.

"I call shotgun!" Lia called out. This made Bob chuckle.

Lia got inside the truck, they started driving for a while, listening to some Classic Rock, and Lia couldn't help but fall in love with the music. They stopped at a few diners, after all, they had to travel across Canada, and so Lia ordered some cheeseburgers and apple pies and Pepsi. Fast food was always Lia's favourite and that never changed. Then eventually a few days later (They stopped at Motels) they reached their final destination.

Lia liked the look of the house, it wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. It was made entirely of log. The look of the house suited the forest background that surrounded it; the forest went in a semi-circle around the house, and stared at the black highway and fields. Lia knew this would be perfect for her 'new' life.

Soon Bob signed some papers saying that he had adopted Lia. The town was 20 minutes away from the house, but Lia was used to long drives, in fact, she liked cars a lot. While living with her new foster-father, Lia found out that Bob was a car mechanic, and every day when she got home there would be a new car and he would be fixing it. Then Bob would call her over and teach her stuff about cars, and then the passion for cars bloomed inside Lia.

Soon she knew everything about cars, how to fix 'em, how to drive 'em, and all the types of cars. One day Bob brought a '67 Chevy Impala to the house, some guy needed it fixed, and Lia was so excited, this was her favourite car of them all, she helped Bob fix it and then he let her drive it. Lia drove it that's for sure; in fact she went into town and picked up a cute guy. Then she came back and Bob wondered why her hair was all messed up.

Another day be brought home a black motorcycle, it looked absolutely terrible, but Lia took her time and soon it was fixed, and very shiny. Bob said that he found the motorcycle at a junkyard, but he didn't see why the person would have left it there if it only needed some fixing and a nice paint job, and Bob kept it, he would let Lia drive it to school when she was in a rush, but that was the only time she would ever ride it.

Cars weren't her only passion, she would sing along with AC/DC on the stereo, but for some reason she wanted a black leather jacket, she told Bob this but he said it was too expensive. She did like boys a lot, one day she brought a guy home, and Bob did not approve, so she ended up staying out late, and you can imagine what happened. In fact Lia was gorgeous! All the guys wanted her; only the lucky ones would be a one-night-stand.

Lia's features weren't special, well she thought this, but she was very wrong, the only distinct features to her were her silvery blue eyes and her long light brown hair that she would do in many different styles. Her clothes weren't fancy, just a purple tank top and some ripped blue jeans. (Purple was her favourite color) but the reason her jeans were ripped was because Bob taught her how to fight, and she was a natural fighter and really good at it.

Not only did Bob teach her about cars but he also taught her the most important thing: How to survive on your own. He taught her everything like: How to steal, how to open safes, how to sneak around, how to cook, and how to do laundry. All the important stuff in life! It took her a while to learn how to do laundry and cook, but the thievery and the guns went by like a breeze.

One night on a full moon, an exact year since Lia had stayed with Bob, Lia was practicing her shooting, she didn't know why she should, since her shot was already perfect, and then Lia swore she heard rustling in the bushes, she looked over but there was nothing, so she kept shooting. Then tired from the long night, she walked inside, only it seemed quiet; there wasn't any noise, Lia found this a bit odd. So she entered the kitchen, and there was Bob, lying on the ground, his guts and blood splattered everywhere. That wasn't the thing that really caught Lia's eye though. It was the thing that crouched in front of it, head bent low.

Then it heard Lia, it looked up and stared at her, Lia had a better view of this monstrous creature. It had long teeth and long fingernails as well. Of course there was the blood around its mouth and chin, but the eyes were wolf-like and were slits. Then it ran and it ran right out the door, leaving Lia. At once Lia knew what the creature was, a werewolf. She didn't know how else she knew, but she just did. Lia ran upstairs and searched her room, she found silver bullets, and she loaded her gun and ran into the forest where the werewolf left a trace of blood and footprints. Then Lia found it, raised her gun to it, one _BANG_ later and in a few seconds, the thing was dead.

Lia walked back to the house, she dug a six-foot deep hole and she walked inside the house and dragged Bob's body into the grave. Lia covered the grave up and put a stick in front of it. Lia bowed her head; she was very upset, though she didn't exactly show it. Then she walked inside and walked into Bob's old bedroom, she walked up to a painting that hung over his bed, Lia noticed the hinges on it long ago when months ago she had woke him up for breakfast, she moved the painting and saw a safe, she put her ear to the safe and tried to open it. Soon it was opened, Lia shuffled through some stuff, some wasn't important, like bills. Then she found some cash, but she left that, she found something and she sat down on the bed and looked at it.

It was Bob's will. Lia read through it, apparently Bob didn't know anybody really, since he left most of his stuff to Lia. He left her his motorcycle, his guns, his money, and a black leather jacket. Lia looked back into the vault and there was something in the back, Lia pulled it out and there it was, a black leather jacket, tears streamed down Lia's face as she put the black leather jacket on, she also grabbed the cash, there was quite a bit, so she stuffed her pockets. Then she looked back at the will. He left her the house as well, but Lia knew she wouldn't be staying here again; she wouldn't be able to bear staying in the house that her foster-father died in.

Lia walked into her bedroom and she fell asleep, knowing that it would be the last time she would sleep on the bed, then when morning dawned in Lia started packing, she put the weapons in her purple duffle bag that she got for Christmas, along with some clothes, she wouldn't be able to take much. Then Lia hopped onto her new motorcycle and rode off.

Lia became a huntress, and some would say a thumpin' good one at that. It was true, she was a natural, and amongst some hunters she was well known. She never got paid for the hunting job of course, but she got her money by singing at clubs or bars, or hustling pool, or sometimes even playing poker. Lia would even hook up with lots of boys as well, she faked her age as well, until she became 18 of course, she would get fake I.D's, you name it, she also liked to drink beer. Years went by, and quite a few terrible things happened, Lia tries not to remember what happened though. More years passed and Lia was still in the hunting career. This time it happened to be a werewolf hunt.

Lia happened to be in Richmond California. Lia hopped off her motorcycle, she took her purple duffle bag and walked inside the hotel and walked straight up to the guy behind the desk and asked for a room.

"What's your name?" He asked; his fingers on the keys of his computer.

"Veronica Bennett," She lied, Veronica Bennett was the lead singer of the band called the Ronettes.

"What kind of bed would you like?" He asked dryly, not looking up from his computer.

"A queen," Lia stated simply, "I'll be staying for about 3 days."

Then the man said the price of her room, Lia paid him the cash, and then she realized she was running out of money. She heaved a great sigh, and then the man gave her the key to her hotel room. Lia walked towards the elevator and inside, she hit the number 4, since her room was 404. Lia hummed _Enter Sandman_ by Metallica, until the elevator _dinged_ and the doors opened. Lia walked up to her room and used the key to unlock the door; she walked inside and threw her duffle bag on the bed. Lia opened her duffle bag and shuffled through all her weapons until she found some bottles of beer, she put those in the mini fridge, then she walked back to the duffle bag, grabbed her clothes and stuffed them randomly in the dresser beside the queen bed.

Then she looked at the mirror, she tipped her head and saw the vampire bite that she was given a few days before in the vampire nest, but she ganked the monster before it could kill her, she wished she had someone to hunt with, or else it wouldn't have happened, she had been in a lot of times where she was close to death, but it still would have been better if she had another hunter with her. She sighed and she sat down on the chair, and rubbed her forehead, remembering what she found out.

A girl was killed, her heart was missing, Lia knew and cared only this much, but this was around a month ago, so Lia had to wait 'till tomorrow, to find out who the werewolf was, and kill it before it killed another innocent person, well as innocent as a human could get anyway. Lia stood up, walked downstairs into the bar, she saw there was a stage, so she walked up to the bartender.

"Hello. Could I sing up there for some cash? I'm... ha... kind of running out." Lia said with a smile. The bartender was cleaning a glass; he had one of those tropical t-shirts on and a gold chain necklace and he was balding.

"Sure sweetheart, start whenever you'd like." He said with a smile.

Lia walked up on the stage and began singing.

* * *

><p>Lia woke up in some hot guy's bed; she grabbed her clothes, got dressed, and walked out the door. Down to the hotel room, she saw the bartender there.<p>

"Oh hey, I didn't get my cash yesterday, I kind of..." She laughed, "Left with a guy. Could I have it now?"

The bartender walked over to the cash register and handed her a fifty, "You tend to leave with guys a lot?"

Lia shrugged, "You could say that, I never get too attached, I'm just a one-night stand kind of girl. My name's Lia by the way." She didn't bother with a different name; she just didn't say her last name.

"Bill." The man said simply, "Anyways unless you want a drink..."

"No I'm good," Lia said, she stood up and left the bar, then up to her room and walked to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer, then she cracked it open, she did want a drink, but just didn't want to pay for it. Nothing much happened after that, she just drove her motorcycle to storage, which was just down the road from the hotel room, she handed the man some money, then headed back to the hotel. She only put it into storage because she didn't want anyone to steal it; even if she had the keys it wasn't hard to steal a motorcycle. Then a lot of hours past and she went downstairs to sing for more cash. She walked up on the stage and began to sing Black Velvet by Alannah Myles.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_  
><em>Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high<em>  
><em>Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder<em>  
><em>The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky<em>  
><em>The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything<em>  
><em>Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for<em>

Two boys walked into the bar, one shorter and one taller, Lia thought the shorter one was really hot though, she couldn't keep her eyes off him, but she kept on singing, then he sat at the bar.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_  
><em>Black velvet with that slow southern style<em>  
><em>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees<em>  
><em>Black velvet if you please<em>

Lia couldn't hear what the two boys were saying. The short guy, Dean Winchester, sat at the bar, along with his brother Sam, who took out his laptop. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the bartender, "I'd like a beer please."

Bill nodded and looked at Sam, "Anything for you?" He asked, already taking out a cold beer. Sam didn't look up; he only stared at his computer screen, "No thanks."

Dean popped open his beer, then he heard a girl singing, he turned around, and raised his eyebrows, and she was good looking and a good singer.

_Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave_  
><em>White lightening, bound to drive you wild<em>  
><em>Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl<em>  
><em>"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle<em>  
><em>The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true<em>  
><em>Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for<em>

Lia kept looking at the guy she saw before, and she still kept singing. "I see you've taking a liking to Lia, she's a good looker I'll give ya that and an excellent singer, she just brought a boy up to her room last night," then Bill chuckled, "Haven't seen him since, but I'd think you'd be lucky if she took you up tonight."

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_  
><em>Black velvet with that slow southern style<em>  
><em>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees<em>  
><em>Black velvet if you please<em>

Dean looked at the bartender, then he smiled, but before he said anything the bartender looked up at Lia, and then he noticed she was looking at Dean. "Well you're in luck; I think she's taken a liking to you."

Dean looked back at Lia, and then he saw her wink at him quickly.

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you_  
><em>In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could<em>  
><em>You do?<em>

Lia knew the song was almost over, then she'd walk over to the guy, hey maybe she'd even get into bed with him. "_Oh shit!"_ she thought, she forgot about the werewolf hunt. Oh well, he'd have to wait until the werewolf had a hole in its heart.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_  
><em>Black velvet with that slow southern style<em>  
><em>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees<em>  
><em>Black velvet if you please<em>

Dean was glad that this girl look a liking to him, not like it hadn't happened before, but this girl was smoking hot. He drank some more of his beer and listened to her sing, he recognized it as the song from Alannah Myles, but she sang it so much better.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_  
><em>Black velvet with that slow southern style<em>  
><em>A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees<em>  
><em>Black velvet if you please<em>  
><em>If you please, if you please, if you please<em>

Lia heard all the cheers and wolf-whistles, but she ignored them and walked straight to the hot guy, as she got closer she saw he had greenish eyes, but they looked kind of hazel as well. She sat right next to him, and looked at him. "Hey."

Dean grinned, "Hey, name's Dean. You're Lia right?"

"You bet." Lia grinned back.

Dean looked at Bill, "Another beer please."

"Just take the cash off from my singing." Lia said. Then Bill reached into the register, handed Lia her cash, but there was a little missing, then he grabbed her beer and handed it to her. Lia cracked it open and took a swig. Then she looked at Dean, then her eyes trailed to the guy beside him, she couldn't see what he was doing though. Then Dean saw her eyes trail there, "My brother Sam."

Lia nodded, "I see. So then pretty boy," she crossed her legs and took another swig of her beer, "Maybe we could get together one night, but not tonight, I'm kind of busy."

Dean gave a cheeky grin, "Definitely," Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam roll his eyes. Lia looked back at Dean and grinned back, and then she stood up.

"Alright well it's been a long night," she gave a fake yawn, "sorry to cut this short, but I'm gonna hit the sack."

"And I can't come with you?" Dean gave a fake pouting face, this made Lia laugh, "Sorry, but I'm only planning to sleep."

Dean stood up and tilted her head a bit, he kissed her cheek and his eyes trailed down to her neck, then he looked back into her eyes, "See ya later then."

Lia nodded and headed back to her hotel room, and then when she walked inside she grabbed a gun and filled it with silver bullets.

* * *

><p>"Sam there's no point in researching; I know who the werewolf is." Dean told his younger brother. Sam looked up at him.<p>

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Lia, she's got a bite on her neck, I saw it just now, dammit!" He cursed, "Why does it have to be the hot girl? Worst part is she probably knew she was a werewolf too, remember the whole 'not tonight, I'm kind of busy.' Ha! Busy my ass." Dean said, a bit furious.

"Hey well at least you didn't go with her to the hotel room, else she'd probably wolf out on you." Sam said, remembering Madison.

* * *

><p>Lia walked outside, she walked around the corner, she saw one of the exits to the bar, and all there was around her was a street lamp that was flickering, a dumpster, and a forest, then all of a sudden she was pinned to the wall, and she was looking into the eyes of an angry Dean, who was holding a gun to her head.<p>

"Huh hunters, I should have known. You two are way too cute to be normal guys." Lia smiled.

"Shut your mouth bitch." Dean said with coldness in his eyes.

"Aw so this means our night is off? What did I do?" Lia asked, and then it hit her, "Whoa! Hey! I'm not a werewolf."

"How can you be so sure? You've got a bite on your neck." Sam said.

Lia laughed, "That was from a vampire, I was hunting a nest, there must have been about 5-10 vampires in there and while I killed all of 'em, but one of them sneaked up behind me and bit me on the neck, it probably wouldn't have happened if I had an extra hunter or two with me."

"Wait so- you took on a whole nest by yourself... holy crap." Sam said impressed.

"Don't listen to her Sammy, she's lying." Dean told his brother.

Lia sighed, "Look, a full moon right now, and if you let me go, then let me take a silver knife from my pocket."

Dean looked up and saw that Lia was right, the full moon was fully exposing her, then he let go, Lia took a knife from her pocket and cut a small bit of her skin on her wrist, she let out a deep breath, then she looked up at them. Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"See? I'm no werewolf, but the real suckers out there so we gotta find it and gank it." Lia told them.

The boys nodded then they heard a low growl come from the trees, they looked at the forest, then Lia dashed into the forest, she heard the creature move further and further away, she ran faster, she could hear the boys a ways behind her. Then Lia was in some strange clearing, she looked around but she couldn't see anything, she stood in the moonlight. Then she heard a snarl, in a flash Lia pointed her gun in the direction she heard the snarl, and she shot it.

A low whimper came, then a loud _thump, _Dean and Sam came out from the trees and they stared at Lia in awe.

"Wow, you've got quite a shot." Dean said impressed.

"Thanks." Lia said, then she walked over to where the werewolf was, the brothers followed her, Lia saw a gold chain on the werewolf, she instantly recognized who the werewolf really was."

"Oh Bill," Lia sighed, "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

><p>Lia stood in the lobby, watching the police talk to the manager of the hotel; she looked away and saw Dean and Sam looking at her.<p>

"Hey you okay? You two seemed like really close." Sam asked sympathetically.

Lia shrugged, "I barely knew him, but he was a good man, it's a shame, but it had to be done."

Sam gave a nod. Lia sighed and put her hands in her jeans pockets, "Guess I'm still on my own... here's my number, but I'll probably be dead the next time you call."

Lia handed them a slip of paper, well it was stuffed in her cleavage, she was used to it that way, and Dean took it of course.

"You probably won't be dead, your one of the best hunters I've ever seen." Dean admitted.

Lia shrugged, "Yeah but I wouldn't have gotten bit." She tilted her head to show the vampire bite.

"Ha you probably get bitten a lot of times from guys." Dean grinned.

Lia laughed, "Yeah, but still. I'd rather hunt with another person or two... would you guys mind if I stuck with you two for a while?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other; they looked like they were saying something using their minds. Then Dean looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Definitely," He said with a cheeky grin.

Lia smiled, great, she got to hang out with two guys and hunt beasties and ghoulies of all sorts, and this would be fun.

"Alright, I'm gonna go pack. Meet you two back down here." Lia told them, and then she rushed to her hotel room and started packing everything into her purple duffle bag: Make-up, clothing, her weapons, and all the typical girlie stuff. Then she walked back downstairs, and saw the brothers. Then she walked up to them.

"By the way, I never got your surname." Dean said.

"Mysterie. What about you mystery men?" Lia grinned.

"Winchester."

* * *

><p>Lia and the Winchester brothers walked outside, towards a car, and not just any car.<p>

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed "A '67 Chevy Impala."

Dean looked at her, surprised, but a smile shone on his face, "Yep. You know your way around cars?"

"Definitely, my foster dad was a mechanic, and we would work on cars for fun, and then send 'em off to people who needed 'em." Lia said as she stared at the Impala in awe, "I fixed one of these before, ha I wanted to keep it, but my foster dad only let me drive it around."

Sam tilted his head, "You were adopted?"

"Yeah, well when I was 16 my dad killed my mum and then Bob took me in as his own, ha and they call it 'sweet 16' she rolled her eyes." Lia explained.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, and then Dean looked at her, "Wanna take shotgun?"

Lia grinned, "You bet."

Dean walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her, then Lia got into the Impala, as she sank into the seat she felt instantly relaxed, then Dean came around to the driver's side and he got in, Sam climbed in the back. Then Dean put the keys in the engine, and then AC/DC blasted Lia's favourite AC/DC song as well: Back in black.

Lia started to sing along with the song, she couldn't help but smile in between the lines. Dean looked over at her, surprised, and an approving look. Then he started to sing as well, and he turned the volume up, then Sam groaned and rested his head against the window.

"This is going to be a very long ride." Sam groaned.


	2. Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean

Dean, Lia, and Sam were in the Impala, Lia had no idea where they were going, but she said nothing. Soon they pulled up to a house, there were cars everywhere, and they didn't look in any shape for driving. Dean parked the car, and then he and Sam got out, as did Lia. Then Dean rapped his fist on the door, and in a few moments the door opened.

"Bobby Singer?" Lia asked.

Bobby looked at Lia, "Well I'll be damned." Then his mouth broke into a smile and he hugged her tightly. Sam and Dean looked extremely confused. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

Lia pulled away from the hug and she grinned, "Oh come on Bobby, you know me. I have never gone down in a fight."

"How many times have you been close to death?" Bobby asked.

"Oh about a million, but I ain't dying soon," Lia smirked.

Bobby grinned. Then he looked at the dumbfounded Winchester brothers, and he invited them inside. Then all three of them walked inside and sat down at Bobby's table, while Bobby took out a case of beer, he threw one to each of them. Lia popped her beer open and threw the cap behind her, into the garbage, and then she took a swig of it.

"So Lia I see you have met Dean and Sam Winchester," Bobby said.

Dean grinned, "She's the coolest chick I've met."

Lia smiled at Dean, they hadn't gotten together, and they just became friends. "You bet your sorry ass I am."

"Well I'm warning you, nobody gets into as much trouble as these two," Bobby told her.

Sam and Dean looked at Lia to see what she'd say, "I can live with that."

Bobby grinned, "Alright well could you go get some books from upstairs? Look for the one's on angels."

"Alright then," Lia said, and then she walked up the stairs, wondering why she should search for angels since they didn't exist.

Lia looked through many books, she found some on angels, and she didn't believe angels existed, or else where would they have been all these years while all these bad things happened to her. She sighed heavily, she hated research.

Bobby looked a Sam and Dean, and then he sat down. "How much do you know about Lia?"

"Not much," Sam said.

Bobby sighed, "She is the only person I know who has about just enough problems as you do."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"She'll tell you, believe me, she will." Bobby said, then he took a sip of his beer, "She's a damn good hunter I'll tell you that. She don't know it, but she's famous around hunters and supernatural creatures. Hell for some strange reason there ain't a demon that don't know her name."

Sam and Dean traded looks then they looked back at Bobby, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Bobby admitted, "Every time we join up on a demon hunt, the demon always knows her name, but before it can say much else it's back in hell. It's strange, though. I even heard that she took on an entire nest of vampires by herself."

"_By herself?_" Dean asked, rather impressed. Bobby only nodded.

"I've heard lots of rumours about her, but I can't be sure any of them are true though." Bobby shrugged, "But she's a stubborn girl I'll tell ya that. Kinda like you." He said to Dean.

Dean only chuckled and took another swig of his beer, "Yeah right."

Bobby would have said something but Lia came down the stairs with a huge stack of books on angels, then she walked over to Bobby's desk that was covered in papers and books and a whole bunch of other stuff. Then she looked over at Bobby, Dean, and Sam and she raised an eyebrow.

"So? You gonna tell me why the hell I was looking for books on angels?" Lia asked Bobby.

Bobby sighed, "You'd better sit down."

* * *

><p>Lia took a swig of her beer and rubbed her forehead, "Your joking."<p>

Bobby shook his head, "Nope."

Lia laughed, "Come on, demons I understand but _angels?_ That's just plain crazy, and I've met crazy."

Bobby sighed and went into the next look at the angel books, while Sam and Dean stood up and Dean put a hand through his hair. Then he started explaining about this guy named Castiel and what happened a few days ago and Lia and Sam raised their eyebrows.

"But I don't believe it." Dean said, "The guy's just crazy."

"Well then tell me what else it could have been," Sam said, clearly believing that this Castiel guy was an honest to god angel.

"I don't know all I know is that I was not... groped by an angel," Dean said.

"Okay look Dean, why do you think this Castiel guy would lie to you about it?" Sam asked.

"Maybe he's some kind of demon, demon's lie!" Dean argued.

Lia sighed, "Yeah I can agree with you on that one."

Sam took a deep breath and he sighed.

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds? And devil's traps? And Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam tried to reason with him, but clearly it wasn't working.

Lia sighed in relief, she was so glad that Dean and Sam had told her about Dean's deal, Dean going to hell, Lilith, Ruby, and Ruby's magic knife that killed any supernatural creature, or they thought killed any supernatural creature. It was kind of like the Colt, which Sam and Dean told her that that was real as well. This was a lot to take in but the brothers were surprised at how Lia accepted it and didn't run off in the other direction.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, then some hunter, somewhere, would have seen one? At some point, ever!" Dean fought back.

"Yeah, you just did Dean." Sam told him.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here okay? Work with me." Dean told him, but Sam answered him while he was almost halfway done with his sentence.

"Dean we have a theory." Sam told him.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it please!" Dean half-yelled, he looked and sounded really pissed, but Lia could tell he was just frustrated, not angry.

"Okay look, I'm not saying we know for sure, I'm just saying that I think we-" Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"Okay, okay, that's the point. Okay we don't know for sure so I'm not going to believe that this thing is a freaking, angel of the lord, because it says so!" Dean yelled at his younger brother.

Lia sighed, "I agree with you Dean."

Dean or Sam probably would have said something to her statement, but Bobby, who all three of them had forgotten about while they were fighting.

"You three chuckleheads wanna kept arguing religion or do you wanna come take a look at this." Bobby said to them.

The three looked at each other, and then Lia stood up and took her bottle of beer as the three of them headed over to Bobby.

"I got stacks of lore," Bobby started, "biblical, pre-biblical. It all says that an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Asked Dean, a hint of hope that this wasn't some freakish angel thing sang in his voice that seemed only Lia could hear.

"What else what?" Bobby asked confused. Dean rubbed his shoulder for some strange reason.

"What else can do it?" Dean asked.

"Air-lift your ass out of the hot-box? As far as I can tell, nothing." Bobby said as he let go of the book and sat back a bit straighter in his chair.

Dean didn't look happy, but Sam looked at Dean and a slight smile spread across his face as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Dean, this is good news," Sam told him.

"How?" Both Lia and Dean asked Sam as they looked at him.

Sam looked at both of them, slightly surprised but he said nothing about that. "Because for once this isn't another round of demon crap. I mean maybe you were saved by one of the good guys you know?"

Dean did not look convinced, and neither did Lia. "Okay, say its true, say there are angels, then what there's a god?"

"This point, biggest money's on yeah." Bobby told him. It was two against two.

"I don't know guys." Dean said.

"Okay look- I know both of you are not all choir boy and girl about this stuff but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof."

"Proof? What the hell do we have that's proof?" Lia asked frustrated.

Sam sighed but before he could say anything Dean cut him off.

"Proof that there's a god out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry but I'm not buying it!"

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because why me?" Dean asked, and Lia said nothing, that sentence just got to her, and she could tell it did to Bobby and Sam. "If there is a god out there then why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean-" Sam started, but Dean cut him off again.

"I mean I've saved some people okay. I've figured that made up for the- for the stealing and the- and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved, I'm just a regular guy!"

"Well apparently you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs." Sam told him.

Dean and Lia were silent for a moment, then they both looked at each other and then Dean looked towards the floor, "Well that creeps me out! I mean I don't like getting singled out of birthday parties much less by... god."

"Okay, well too bad Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your pony hat." Sam told him, then they all looked at Bobby and Dean let out a deep breath.

"Fine, what do we know about angels?" Dean asked.

Bobby gave each of them a look then he took the huge stack that he asked Lia to look for, and set it in front of Lia and Dean and Sam.

"Start reading." Bobby told them.

Dean pointed at Sam, and then he took the book that was on top of the stack. "You're going to get me some pie."

Lia took a book as well, "Make that two, apple please."

Dean looked at Lia and a slight grin appeared on his face as he walked to the kitchen, Lia following close behind, then Sam walked out of the door.

Lia skimmed through a couple pages, trying to find something about angels, and then she noticed Dean was rubbing his arm again, he looked like he was in a slight bit of pain.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Lia asked him.

Dean looked up at her, and then he sighed and rolled up his sleeve to show a red hand-print on Dean's shoulder.

"Holy crap!" Lia's eyebrows shot right up, and then she set her hand on the hand-print, "That's what that Castiel guy did?"

"Yeah, apparently." Dean said. Then Lia took her hand off his shoulder and went back to reading, desperately trying to find out more about these angels.

After a while Dean stood up to phone Sam, he went into a different room, but Lia wasn't exactly paying attention to his conversation. She hated research, but she wanted to know about these angels. Then a while later Bobby called a friend but he wasn't getting an answer, he walked into the room with Lia and Dean and looked at them.

"Alright we gotta go now." Bobby told them.

"Why?" Lia asked.

"I've got a friend, Olivia, I've called over the past three days about this whole angel mess, and she hasn't picked up, so we better head over to her place and see if she's alright." Bobby explained.

"Alright, beats researching." Lia said.

"By a long-shot." Dean said as he stood up.

* * *

><p>Dean put a duffel bag into the back of Bobby's car, Lia saw the Impala stop right in front of her. Sam looked over curiously to what was going on, Lia put some of Bobby's weapons into the back of Bobby's car as Bobby said something to Sam, then Lia and Dean headed to the Impala.<p>

"Scoot over." Dean told Sam as he opened the car door.

"Yeah," Sam replied as he moved over to the passenger side. Lia got into the back seat. Sam handed Dean a plastic bag, Dean smirked as he went through it, trying to find the pie.

"Dude," Dean said, not exactly sounding happy.

"Yep," Sam said as he looked over to him.

"Where's the pie?" Dean asked.

Lia looked over to Sam, as did Dean. Then Sam was quiet for a few moments and he looked out of the window. He had to face death glares the whole way to Olivia's. Eventually they got out of the Impala and took some guns from the back of the Impala; Lia grabbed her favourite gun from her own collection that was in her purple duffel bag. Then they followed Bobby to the front door and they opened it, apparently it was unlocked. They held their guns up, and the first thing Lia noticed was the smell, and at once she knew that Olivia was more than likely dead.

"Olivia?" Bobby called.

All four of them walked around the small house, and then they saw the body lying on the floor. They all put their guns down to their sides, seeing as there was no threat. Bobby stormed out of the house, looking pretty upset.

"Bobby?" Dean asked. But he didn't answer to Dean. Then Sam, Dean, and Lia walked towards the body to get a closer look.

"Salt line," Sam said as he crossed a line of salt, Lia was already suspecting that this was a ghost attack.

Sam crouched over the body, while Dean looked at it then he walked over to a cabinet, Lia stood over the body and looked down at it. Dean saw an EMF detector and he grabbed it and showed it to Sam and Lia.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." Dean said.

"Spirit activity," Sam nodded, as Dean threw the EMF back where it was.

Lia sighed, "Yeah but the question is, why did a spirit go after Olivia? And this spirit must have been hella pissed; I've never seen a spirit do this to a person."

But nobody answered Lia because Bobby has walked in, Sam stood up and they all looked at Bobby.

"Bobby are you alright?" Dean asked rather concerned.

"I called some hunter's nearby." Bobby started.

"Good, we could use their help." Dean said as he looked at the body.

"'Cept, they ain't answering their phone's either." Bobby said as he put his cell phone into his pocket.

"Well that can't be good." Lia said.

"Gee, ya think?" Bobby asked rhetorically, Lia knew he wasn't trying to sound rude or mean; he was just upset about his friend's death.

All of them walked outside, and Bobby turned, "We're going to need to call some hunters I know."

They all nodded and soon they were dialling every hunter that Bobby knew, none of them answered. Lia cursed and she called some hunter's that she knew, only a few of them picked up like Danny Callisto, but Danny apparently had no idea who Lia was, strange since they were close friends, but she would check on him later, she warned the ones who picked up that something was happening to hunters. Then Sam, Dean, and Lia were in the Impala on the way to the house of a guy Jed.

"So how do you even know Bobby anyway?" Dean asked as he looked at Lia in the mirror.

Lia sighed, "How does any hunter know another hunter?" She asked rhetorically, "We met on a hunt and became close friends, but we sort of had a falling out, we just stopped finding each other on a hunt. Bobby's like a father to me, well a father that is god knows where or six feet under."

Sam looked over at Lia, "He's like a father to us too."

* * *

><p>The three walked out of Jed's house, the guy was definitely dead. It was late at night and chilly, as Dean took out his cell phone and dialled Bobby's number.<p>

"Yeah we're at Jed's. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?"

Although Dean was talking to Bobby on a cell phone, Lia could just barely hear Bobby's response. "I checked off Carl Bates and R.C Adams. They've redecorated, in red."

Dean rolled his eyes, "What the hell's going on here Bobby? Why do a bunch of ghosts wanna suddenly gank off hunters?"

Sam and Lia got into the Impala; Dean was coming, but was still talking to Bobby.

"I don't know, but until we find out you guys better get your asses to my place." Bobby told him.

"We're on our way." Dean said and he hung up then got into the Impala.

* * *

><p>They pulled up at a gas station. Dean and Sam had switched places so Dean could take a nap, Lia was already sleeping when this decision had been made, but she was awake now. Sam and Lia got out of the Impala and Lia started to fill it up with gas and she looked over at Sam.<p>

"You go take a bathroom break or something, I got this." She told him.

Sam nodded and walked inside the gas station. Eventually Lia had filled up the Impala with gas, and she noticed that Sam had been gone for a while. She walked over to the other side of the Impala and looked for a moment at the sleeping Dean, then she rapped on the window lightly and he woke up and looked at her then got out of the Impala.

"Mmm what is it?" Dean asked sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's just that... Sammy's been in the bathroom for a while. I don't know if he fell in the toilet or something, or if it's something to do with the spirits. But I think you should go check on him." Lia suggested.

Dean grabbed a shotgun that was lying on the dashboard, "I'll be back." He said and she watched him run into the gas station and ran into the bathroom.

Soon Dean came back out with Sam and Lia looked at them, judging by their looks, it was a spirit. Lia sighed and they all got back into the Impala.

* * *

><p>"Dammit Bobby pick up!" Dean cursed as he disconnected the call. Then he dialled Bobby's number once again and looked at Sam, "How you feeling huh? How many fingers am I holding up?"<p>

Sam let out a sigh, "None. I'll be fine Dean."

"Hendrickson?" Dean asked, Lia didn't know who the guy was but she figured that it was some guy Dean and Sam used to know, and obviously didn't survive something.

"Yep," Sam said looking down.

"Why? What did he want?" Dean asked, looking back onto the road.

"Revenge 'cause we got him killed." Sam said.

Dean looked over at Sam again, "Sam."

"Well we did Dean."

Dean took the cell phone and he disconnected the call, "Alright. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on its happening to us, now? Kay, I can't get a hold of Bobby so if you're not thinking answers then don't think at all!"

Sam looked at the road and nobody said anything, Lia was worried that something happened to Bobby.

* * *

><p>Finally they reached Bobby's place. They rushed into his house with their guns filled with rock-salt.<p>

"Bobby." Dean whispered. But there was no sound.

They searched around the house and Dean looked at Sam and Lia and he snapped his fingers and pointed towards the staircase. He walked over to it and Sam and Lia followed him and he crouched down beside something iron and he stood up, the answer was clear. Bobby had been in the house, and something probably took him. Dean looked up the stairs and he started to stand up.

"I'll go, you two check outside." He whispered.

Both Lia and Sam walked outside; Sam started to check in one area of Bobby's junkyard, and Lia in the other.

Lia was on her own. She called out Bobby's name a few times, but she only heard silence. Then something appeared in front of her. It was a spirit, a spirit of her mother. She looked a bit dirty, but she didn't have any warmth in her eye. But this time her mother looked more pissed that usual.

"Lia," Her mother said.

Lia said nothing, she only raised her shotgun, but her mother flicked her hand and it flew out of her hands.

"DON'T YOU DARE POINT THAT THING AT ME!" Her mother yelled.

Lia gritted her teeth, "What the hell do you want? Do you want to kill me?"

"You are even smarter than I thought you were." Her mother said coldly.

"Why? I didn't kill you, dad did." Lia said.

Her mother got closer, "But you stood there and watched him kill me."

Lia said nothing, because this was true.

"How do you think it feels, to get stabbed in your stomach?" Her mother asked.

Lia looked away.

"YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!" Her mother bellowed; her mother threw her daughter towards a car. Lia looked up at her mother, with a same coldness in her eyes, and she noticed some sort of brand or mark on her mother's hand. "Didn't your foster father teach you manners?"

Lia gritted her teeth, "No, he taught me, how to shoot a gun." She said and she ran towards the gun and shot it at her mother with deadly accuracy, and her mother disappeared.

Lia started to run, she looked around the cars, in the cars, but there was no sign of Bobby. She sighed as she kept looking; her gun was pointing everywhere as she turned in every direction. Then another spirit appeared in front of her, and she recognized him in an instant, it was Bob.

"Dad..." She said.

Bob got closer to her, sadly there was no gleam of happiness in his eyes, and it was the same coldness that shone in her mother's eyes a few minutes before his appearance. Lia looked at her foster-father with pain in her eyes. She knew something big was going down, 2 different spirits weren't common.

"You were supposed to come in at 9 o'clock." Bob started, "Why didn't you? A few hours and I might still be alive. But I guess you got what was coming to you. Watching death comes with being a hunter. The only difference is that you're not a hero."

"I never believed I was a hero." Lia said painfully.

"Well no kidding. After all, what you've done." Bob said, and Lia knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Sorry Dad." She said and she shot him with her shotgun and he disappeared.

Lia kept looking for Bobby, tried not to think of the spirits and what they said. She didn't want to remember, she kept looking for Bobby, and was glad that no spirits came to distract her; she knew time was running out. Lia ran everywhere trying to find Bobby. Then she saw Sam and she raced over, and she saw Bobby, he didn't look happy, but he wasn't hurt.

"Come on, we gotta get inside the house." Bobby said to them, and all three ran inside. Then they saw Dean coming down the stairs.

They all walked into Bobby's living room, Dean told them about seeing Meg's spirit. Of course Lia didn't know who Meg was, but she told them about seeing her mother and her foster-father.

"So they're all people we know?" Sam asked.

"Not just know, people we couldn't save." Dean said as he loaded a gun with rock-salt.

Lia was silent for a moment, remembering her mother and foster-father, and their untimely deaths. Then she loaded her own gun with rock-salt. Bobby looked at Dean.

"Hey I saw something on Meg." Dean started, "Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

Sam raised his eyebrows slightly, "I don't think so."

"Some sort of mark on her hand, almost like a brand." Dean said, pointing to his own hand.

"I saw one too on Hendrickson." Sam said.

Lia nodded, "I know what mark you're talking about, it was on my mother, but I didn't get a close enough look to recognize it."

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked.

"Uh paper?" Sam asked holding out his hand, Bobby got him some paper.

Dean cocked his gun and Lia continued filling her own up. Sam grabbed a pencil and she started drawing the mark on the piece of paper. After a few seconds he set the pencil down and he held up the piece of paper with the mark on it to Lia and Dean.

"That's it." Dean said and Lia only nodded.

Then Sam handed the piece of paper with the newly drawn mark on it to Bobby, for him to inspect it. Bobby took a quick look at it.

"I may have seen this before." He said as he turned to his bookshelf and grabbed a few books.

Then they heard some scratching and they all stopped moving for a few seconds, then Bobby handed the books to Sam.

"We gotta move." Bobby said.

Sam was a bit surprised, "Okay well where are we going?"

"Some place safe ya idjit." Bobby said.

Lia grinned and she grabbed her gun and the four of them headed down into the basement. Lia held her gun at her side, but ready to attack if anything appeared. Bobby stopped at a huge iron door, Lia, Sam, and Dean could only wonder what lay beyond the door. It was just so strange. Bobby opened the door and the three saw some sort of fan running and... a devil's trap on the ground? The three exchanged glances at each other then walked inside.

Lia looked around, there were guns, and devil's traps on the ceiling and floor, the whole thing seemed to be made out of iron. There were some more bookshelves, and a desk with some papers on it. Lia had to admit, she was very impressed. She could tell by the looks on Sam and Dean's faces that they were too. Bobby closed the iron door and Sam walked to a wall and he looked at Bobby.

"Bobby is this-" Sam started but Bobby cut him off.

"Solid iron." Bobby said, looking around his room, "Completely coated in salt. One hundred percent ghost-proof."

Lia raised her eyebrows and had a huge grin on her face.

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked, clearly impressed.

"I had a weekend off." Bobby said, giving him a 'don't judge me' face.

"Bobby." Dean said and Bobby looked over to him.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"You're awesome."

"I second that." I laughed as I looked around. All of them grinned widely, and Dean laughed then he saw a poster of a girl in a bikini.

"Oh..." Dean said rather surprised.

* * *

><p>Dean and Lia were putting rock-salt into shotgun shells. They were up many ghosts and needed as much rock-salt as they could get to blast the suckers away. Then after a while Dean opened his mouth to say something.<p>

"See this is why I can't get behind god." Dean said.

Bobby stopped writing something to look up at Dean.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked Dean confusedly.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people." Then Dean looked back at Bobby, who had begun to write again, "That's how it is. No rhyme or reason. Just random, horrible... I get it. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these descent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself you know? Why doesn't he help?" Dean asked, clearly unhappy.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other, Lia only sighed heavily, and this was a question that she couldn't answer.

"I ain't touching this one with a ten-foot pole." Bobby said.

"Yeah..." Dean said as he stared at all the rock-salt.

"Found it." Bobby said randomly.

"Found what Bobby?" Lia asked.

"The symbol you saw." Bobby started, "The brand on the ghosts; Mark of the Witness."

"What the hell? Witness to what?" Lia asked.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See these ghosts, they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony, they're like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them, on purpose." Bobby explained.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I know?" Bobby asked, "But whoever it was; used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand, on their souls."

Dean, Lia, and Sam looked at each other. Then Sam stood up, probably to pace around, trying to figure out what all this meant. While Dean and Lia just stared at the floor, trying to think about what could be going on.

"Whoever did this had big plans. It's called the Rising of the Witnesses. It figures into an ancient prophecy." Bobby said, tapping a spot on a book.

"Wait, wait, wait. What book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"Well a widely distributed version's just for tourists you know, but um, long story short, Revelations." Bobby told them."This is a sign you three."

"A sign of what?" They all asked together at the same time.

Bobby sighed and he rested his back against the back of his chair. "The apocalypse."

Everyone was silent, Lia was very surprised. She never expected the apocalypse. She had heard all about it when she was a kid, well at least the stories and everything, the four horsemen, War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. But to believe they were real? Well, when she'd see the angels, then she'd believe.

"Apocalypse?" Dean asked, not believing that what Bobby said was true.

"Yep," Bobby said simply.

"As in apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, Pestilence... Five dollar gallon gas. Apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"That's the one." Bobby said as he sighed, "The Rise of the Witnesses is a mile marker."

"Okay so what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Pfft, road trip." Dean said and he rolled his eyes. "Grand Canyon, Star Trek experience, Bunny ranch."

"My favourite!" Lia grinned, "Although I've been to the Grand Canyon, nothing to see there really. It's kind of boring."

Dean turned to her and grinned cheekily. He sat down on a chair and continued making rock-salt rounds. Sam stayed where he was, as did Bobby.

"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby's question wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Good idea Bobby, but how exactly do we do that?" Lia asked. "They ain't gonna wait all day."

Bobby tapped his book, "Its spell, should send the witnesses back to rest."

"Oh _should. _That's very reassuring." Lia said as she rolled her eyes.

"If I translate it correctly." Bobby said, "I think I got everything we need here at the house."

"Any chance we got everything we need right here in this room?" Dean asked hopefully.

"So you thought our luck was gonna start _now _all of a sudden?" Bobby asked bitterly. Then Bobby stood up, "Spell's gotta be cast over an open fire."

"Fireplace in the library." Sam said.

"Bingo." Bobby said as he looked for some guns that he liked.

Dean rubbed his forehead. "It's just not as appealing as a ghost proof panic room, ya know?"

Lia laughed, "Ah I see what you mean."

Sam let out a deep breath, and then they all started getting ready to face the ghosts. They grabbed their guns, filled 'em with rock-salt, and headed towards the iron door. Lia could only wonder who else waited for them outside that door.

"Cover each other." Bobby told them, "Don't run outta ammo until I'm done or they'll shred ya."

"That might be a little difficult." Lia said as she frowned and looked at Sam and Dean. Then they looked back at the door and Bobby opened it.

They all aimed their guns out the door, in case a ghost popped up randomly, but nothing was there... yet. They all walked out and kept looking around a little nervously. They got safely to the stairs, until they looked up and saw a man. He had long black curly hair and was looking down, but when they all stopped then he looked up. A grin grew on his face and Lia had to admit, she didn't like the look on him.

"Hey Dean. You remember me?" The man asked. It took a few moments for Dean to realize who this guy was. Then a smile grew on Dean's face.

"Ronald. Hey with the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you." Dean said, Lia noticed he had put his gun to his side, and she didn't think this was a good idea.

Ronald started to stand up, "I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!"

Then there was a gunshot, and Ronald disappeared. Then Lia looked to see who shot Ronald, and then she saw Bobby's gun looked like it had just shot out a bullet. Bobby looked at Dean as if he was a bit stupid.

"If your gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk." Bobby told him.

Then Bobby started to walk up the stairs, and Dean looked and Sam and Lia. Lia only shrugged, since Bobby was right in saying what he did. Then they walked up the stairs and started running, they ran into Bobby's living room, towards the fireplace. They immediately got to work, Bobby dropped a book on his desk, while Dean took a match and lit it, and Lia and Sam started to make a ring of salt around the fireplace and the desk. Dean set a fire in the fireplace for the spell to banish the spirits. Soon the salt ring was done and Bobby looked at Sam.

"Upstairs; linen closet; red hex box; it'll be heavy." Bobby told him.

"Got it," Sam said as he headed upstairs.

Then two girls appeared in front of the salt line, they looked very young and ragged.

"Bobby." One of them said.

Lia shot each of them very fast, to protect Bobby. The fire was set and Dean stood up.

Bobby looked at Dean, "Kitchen; cutlery drawer; it's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood." He said as he flipped through some pages in his book.

Dean looked back, "Opium?"

"Go!" Bobby ordered, and Dean raised a hand innocently as he walked into the kitchen.

Bobby started drawing something on the desk, and then the two girls appeared again.

"Bobby. You walked right by us. While that monster ate us all up." One of them said, and then the other girl started talking, "You could have saved us."

Lia didn't want to hear anything else, so she shot the girls and they disappeared. Then after that another girl appeared, this time in front of Lia. She looked about 16 years old, and she was very pretty, Lia recognized her at once. Then Lia raised her shotgun, not wanting to hear what the girl would say, and then she shot her gun. Bobby looked at her, but said nothing to her and he kept drawing the symbol on the desk.

Then the doors to the kitchen closed by themselves.

"Dean?" Lia called out, wondering if he was alright.

"I'm alright!" Dean called back.

Lia looked at Bobby and gave him a nervous look, but Bobby understood and he nodded to her and he kept working. Then Lia held up her gun as she crossed over the salt line. She knew a ghost was going to go after Dean. She tried to force the doors to the kitchen open, but they wouldn't budge. She kept trying over and over again, but nothing happened. Lia even tried kicking the doors a couple of times. But then she started to look for another entrance to the kitchen, so she went around.

When Lia got to the kitchen she saw Dean. He looked like he was in pain, but of course he was since there was Hendrickson's hand jammed into Dean's chest. Lia raised her gun and shot Hendrickson, and he was gone. Dean fell down to the ground and Lia ran up to him.

"You okay?" Lia asked concerned.

Dean looked at her, "No." He said.

Lia frowned and she helped Dean up, then she grabbed the herbs that Bobby needed, and she walked into the living room and stepped over the salt line and gave it to Bobby. Sam was already there with the red box. Then when they turned around there was the 16 year old girl. The girl opened her mouth but Lia shot her. Sam and Dean gave her confused looks, obviously wondering who the girl was, but neither of them said a word.

Then Ronald appeared in front of Dean as he was reloading his gun.

"Ronald, hey come on man, I thought we were pals." Dean said.

"That was when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive." Ronald said and a smile crept over his face.

Dean chuckled, "Well, I'm not a cheeseburger." Then he raised his gun, but Ronald disappeared.

Lia looked around, and there were no ghosts, she traded looks with Dean and Sam, then Bobby started the ritual. Lia almost didn't like the fact that there were no ghosts, because it meant that they were going to do something so that they could get at the four of them. And sure enough, the windows opened and wind gusted through, Lia looked down and saw the salt was starting to move across the floor. They were no longer protected.

Then the spirits started appearing, and every time Lia, Dean, or Sam shot at one, a different spirit appeared. Lia knew that they were soon going to run out of ammo, and fast. Not long, Lia ran out of ammo, she ran to get some iron from the fireplace and she started swinging. Bob, her mother, Hendrickson, Ronald, Meg, the two little girls, and the 16 year old girl kept appearing over and over again.

Hendrickson used his mind to through Dean's shotgun away, then Dean reached for Bobby's gun, but that was out of ammo, so he grabbed some iron and swung it over Hendrickson. Then Meg appeared and she used her mind to make a desk move and pin Sam to a wall.

"Sam!" Lia looked at her friend.

Sam groaned loudly, "Cover Bobby."

Lia nodded and she got a bit closer to Bobby, but then the 16 year old girl pushed Lia out of the room, and Lia hit the staircase hard. She groaned loudly and Dean looked over.

"Lia!" He yelled.

"I'll be fine!" Lia yelled back, and then she saw the girl get closer to her. "Yeah I know, it's my fault your dead, I never should have turned my back for that one second."

"Your right, you shouldn't have." The girl snarled.

Then Lia looked behind the girl and saw Meg had stuck her hand through Bobby's back. Bobby groaned in pain and he dropped the bowl of the herbs.

"Dean." He said, and then Dean swooped and caught the bowl, "fireplace."

Then Dean through the contents of the bowl into the fireplace and Lia saw the orange fire turn to blue. Then there was some sort of blue light and all the ghosts were gone. Lia breathed a sigh of relief and she stood up and wiped any dirt off her. Then she saw Bobby collapse onto the floor and Lia ran to him, she and Dean helped Bobby stand up.

* * *

><p>Bobby was letting them rest at his place. He and Sam were sleeping, but before Lia and Dean closed their eyes, Dean asked Lia what was bothering him.<p>

"Who was that girl?" Dean asked.

"That was my mother; I don't really look much like her." Lia told her friend.

Dean shook his head, "I meant the other one, the one who looked 16."

Lia looked at Dean and sighed, "Years ago, I saved a family from a nasty poltergeist. The family was thankful, but the couple's daughter seemed to idolize me. She asked me a whole bunch of questions about the supernatural, and I answered them all. She seemed alright with it ya know? She didn't freak out or anything. Then when I left, and got a new hotel room, I heard a knock on my door and I saw the girl there. I should have taken her back home... but I didn't. I don't know why. I really grew to like her and she became my hunter apprentice. She was so stubborn ya know? Would never take no for an answer. She kinda reminded me about me. Her name was Alexandria, though she absolutely hated her name, so I called her Lexi. Anyways one day we went into this vampire nest... and I turned my back on her for one second, since there were a couple vampires in front of me, and a vampire came up behind her and instantly killed her. I saw her fall onto the floor, lifeless. Then I slaughtered the entire nest of vampires like it was nothing."

Dean blinked, surprised, then he sighed, "It wasn't your fault she died. If you didn't turn your back, then the vampires would have killed you instead."

"Better me than her." Lia muttered.

Dean gave her a sympathetic look, he was going to pat her on the back or something, but Lia turned away from him and nuzzled her head into her pillow. She closed her eyes and dreamed of Lexi, just old memories.

_"So Lia, you gonna teach me to shoot a gun?" Lexi asked her._

_Lia looked at Lexi, she had such life in her young, wild eyes. "Sure, that is if you're up for it."_

_"Up for it?" Lexi pulled fake offended look, "Are you kidding me? I am going to be the best hunter in the world! All the monsters will run away screaming when they hear my name."_

_Lia laughed, "Yes, because 'Lexi' is so terrifying."_

_Lexi punched Lia playfully in the shoulder, "Hey! That's the nickname you gave me."_

_Lia smiled warmly, "It suits you."_

_Then Lexi and Lia just looked at each other for a long moment, neither of them saying a word. Lia always thought of Lexi as her own daughter, though she never told her. Then to break the silence Lia ruffled Lexi's hair._

_"Well what are you waiting for kiddo? Go get the guns."_

Then Lia woke up, and looked around, Lexi wasn't there though, just Dean. Then she saw him wake up, and he looked a little... freaked. Sam came into the room and sat down on the couch.

"You okay Dean?" Lia asked him, rather concerned.

Dean looked at Lia and Sam, "So, you got no problem believing in god and angels?" He asked Sam.

"No not really." Sam said.

Dean was silent for a moment, "So I guess that means you believe in the devil?"

"Why are you asking me all this?" Sam asked.

Dean was silent for a moment. But he ignored Sam's question, then he stood up, grabbed their stuff.

"Come on, time to hit the road."

**Hey everyone! Please tell me how you think this story is so far :) pwetty pwease? I will put some more actual episodes in here, but with Lia in them of course. I believe the next one will be 'In the Beginning' the one where Dean travels back in time and see's his mother and father. **


	3. In the Beginning

Lia lay asleep on the bed. They were on their way to a hunt but decided to take a rest. All three of them were dead-beat tired. Neither Dean nor Lia noticed that Sam had left the Motel. Lia woke up though, she looked around and noticed Sam was gone. She would have done something about it but then she saw Dean shifting in his sleep and his eyes opened. Lia blinked.

"You remember it..." Lia said quietly, she had always suspected that Dean remembered hell.

Dean said nothing; he just sat up, "Don't tell Sammy."

"Why not?" Lia asked, "Why would you lie to your brother about this?"

"Because I don't want him to worry about me," Dean said, "Just... please don't tell him."

Lia nodded and bit her lip, she didn't want to lie to Sam, but she didn't want to piss Dean off either. Then there was a different voice.

"Hello Dean and Lia." The man said as he sat on Dean's bed. Lia stood up but Dean motioned with his hand for her to sit down.

"Lia, it's just Castiel," Dean said with a grunt.

Castiel had black hair and electric blue eyes. He had a bit of stubble as well, more than Dean anyway. He wore a light brownish beige trench coat and blue tie that wasn't tied very well. He didn't look too bad either, but he did seem a bit strange.

"So there really are angels." Lia muttered to herself.

"Yes." Castiel replied as he looked at her. He was going to say something but Dean cut him off.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"Listen to me, both of you. You have to stop it." Castiel said to them.

"Stop what?" Dean asked confusedly and rather annoyed.

Castiel said nothing, but he pressed his two fingers on Dean's forehead and Dean disappeared. Then he walked to Lia and did the same.

* * *

><p>Lia woke up on a bench, she opened her eyes and saw a police officer, she felt a bit tight and spaced in, and she looked beside her and saw Dean, his arm was around her waist, and her back was touching his front. Then Dean opened his eyes and he saw her and he took his arm away.<p>

"You two can't sleep here, and you especially can't sleep together." The police man said. Then he walked away.

Lia stood up first, then Dean. He had his brown leather jacket and he put it on. Lia already had her black leather jacket on though. She had no idea where she was, the last thing she remembered was Castiel touching her forehead. She looked back at Dean and he was shifting through his pockets. He took out his cell phone and held it up, but there must have been no signal because he closed it.

"Perfect," Dean said.

Lia looked around, "Where the hell are we?" Everything seemed so different, so... seventies. Hell there was even a barber shop. Then Dean saw a diner, and he walked towards it.

"Really? You're hungry?" Lia asked him.

Dean gave a cheeky grin, "I'm always hungry."

Lia gave a look that said 'should have seen that one coming.' Then she walked into the diner with Dean, Lia rubbed her head though, she had this terrible headache now, she looked at Dean to see if he was feeling just as shitty as she was and he definitely had that look. Then they both sat down on stools, Dean sat next to this handsome man with black hair. Lia recognized the song that played in the diner: Rambling Man, by The Allman Brothers. Dean looked over to the striking young man.

"Hey where the hell am I?" Dean asked. The man looked at him.

"Jay Bird's diner." The man said.

"Yeah thanks, I mean city and state." Dean said.

"Lawrence, Kansas." The man said, clearly thinking that Dean was crazy or something.

Dean looked at Lia, "Lawrence."

Lia knew that this was where Dean was born; she frowned, wondering why Castiel brought them here.

"Hey you okay buddy?" The man asked.

Before Dean could say anything Lia stopped him, "We're both just very tired right now."

The man looked over to a guy behind the counter, "Hey uh, two coffee's here Rich."

Dean fished out his cell, "Hey uh, could you tell me where I can get reception on this thing?" He asked as he showed the man his cell.

The man scoffed, "USS enterprise?" Dean frowned at this but he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

Rich came with their coffee's and he looked at them, "Thanks." Lia said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Nice threads. You know Sonny and Cher broke up right?" Dean asked.

The black haired man looked at Dean confusedly, "Sonny and Cher broke up?"

Lia blinked, then she and Dean looked around, everything did seem seventies, the people's clothing... everything. Lia looked at a newspaper and it read: **_Monday, April 30, 1973._**Dean saw this too and they both looked at each other. Lia knew that she or Dean weren't even born yet.

"Hey Winchester!" Someone said. Dean and the man looked at whoever said that. "Son of a bitch. How are you doing Corporal?" The old man said as he walked over to the man with black hair and shook his hand.

"Hey Mr. D!" The handsome man shook his head. Dean looked dumbfounded.

"I heard you were back." The older man said.

"Yeah a little while now." The man replied.

"Good to have you home John. Damn good. Well say hello to your old man for me." The older man said.

"Dad?" Dean said quietly.

Lia's eyes widened, the handsome black haired man was John Winchester? Dean's father? Lia looked at Dean and he looked just as shocked as she did. Dean only stared at his father.

John smiled at the older man, "You got it Mr. D!" Then the older man walked away.

Then John turned to Dean, noticing him staring at him. John's smile disappeared as he saw Dean's wide bug-like eyes.

"Do we know each other?" John asked.

"I guess not." Dean said. John still looked at Dean a little oddly. Then John stood up.

"Take it easy pal," John said to Dean, and then he looked at Lia, "Take care of your boyfriend will ya?"

Lia was going to say that Dean wasn't her boyfriend. She was going to say that he was just a good friend of hers, but Dean cut her off and he pulled a fake chuckle.

"Believe me; she takes care of me all the time. Don't ya honey?" Dean looked over at her with a look that told her to play along.

Lia pulled a fake smile, "That's right."

John smiled slightly and he walked out of the diner. Dean watched him leave. When John had left, Lia punched Dean in the arm.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

Dean rubbed where she had punched him, "Well we need a cover!"

Lia groaned, and then she took a sip of her coffee. "You're not going to stretch this are you?"

"Well..." Dean started, "I might." Then he finished off his coffee and stood up.

"Where are we going?" Lia asked.

Dean looked at her, and Lia knew at once. They were going to follow John. Lia couldn't blame Dean, after all she knew that Dean really looked up to his father. Dean kept telling her stories about him and Lia always listened, in fact she told Dean about her own foster-father, Bob. Lia stood up and walked out the door with Dean, seeing as John had paid for their coffee's there was no point in leaving any cash. They both started to follow John

"We don't have to hold hands do we?" Lia whispered to Dean as a joke.

Dean was going to say something but then Castiel appeared in front of Lia and Dean as they went around the corner. When Dean saw him he looked pissed off.

"What is this?" He asked angrily.

"What does it look like?" Castiel asked calmly.

"Is it real?" Dean asked.

"Very." Castiel responded.

Lia frowned, "How the hell did we get here."

"Time is fluid." Castiel said as he looked away, "It's not easy but we can bend it on occasion."

"Well then why the hell are we here?" Lia asked.

Castiel looked at her with his piercing electric blue eyes, she almost felt a jolt of electricity herself, "I told you. You have to stop it."

"Stop what? Huh? What is there something nasty after my dad?" Dean asked.

Lia turned around as she heard a loud car alarm and a screeching of wheels, but when she looked it turned out it was nothing important, she saw Dean was looking too. When they had looked back to where Cas _should _have been, it turns out he disappeared. Lia felt a quiet growl in her throat, and Dean wasn't happy either.

"Come on! What? Are you allergic to straight answers you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, his voice started to get louder and Lia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, calm down." Lia told him.

"I can't calm down! The bastard sent us back here for a reason and I want to know the answer!" Dean yelled.

"I want to know the answer too." Lia said calmly, "But to find that answer we're going to have to stick around here and find out ourselves."

Dean let out a sigh and his shoulders relaxed. Then Dean started walking again, continuing to follow John. Lia followed Dean as well and they stopped at some place called: _Rainbow motors._ Lia knew this was a car shop and she looked around at some of the cars, admiring them and saying exactly the brand and name of the cars. Dean looked impressed.

"I didn't know you knew so much about cars." Dean said.

"Are you kidding me? My foster-dad was a mechanic, so he'd teach me and make me help out with some of the cars. Some of them I even fixed myself, and they'd be in the worst shape you can imagine. But I loved it." Lia said, "I guess it made me feel closer to my foster-dad you know?"

"Yeah... I understand completely." Dean said.

Lia frowned; she knew that Dean was thinking of his Dad. Of course John taught Dean everything about cars. Lia thought she shouldn't have brought it up; she didn't want to upset her friend. Then Dean saw John looking at a Van, it didn't look like it would last 10 years, scratch that, maybe 5 years. Then Dean saw a '67 Chevy Impala, just like the one he owned, and he leaned up against the front of the striking car. John moved his hands along the Van.

"That's not the one you want." Dean said. Lia sat beside Dean on the Impala.

John looked up at Dean, "You two following me?"

"No, no." Dean said, but Lia knew he was clearly lying, "We was just passing by. We never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning. And if you know my girlfriend as well as I do, she doesn't stop nagging about stuff like this."

Lia laughed and when John wasn't looking she shot Dean a look. But Dean continued and he stood up, Lia did as well.

"Anyways thanks, I understand I was a little out of it." Dean said.

"More than a little." John smiled.

"Then let me repay the favour." Dean said. He knocked on the front hood of the Impala, and he stared at it, "This is the car you want."

John's smile never faded, "Oh yeah? You know something about cars?"

Dean turned back to face John, "Yeah. My Dad taught me everything I know." Dean was clearly having some flashbacks. Most likely of him and his Dad working on some cars. Then he snapped back into reality again. "And this, this is a great car."

Then Dean popped open the front of the car, "Three 27 four barrel and 75 horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry."

Lia smiled at the car, she looked over at John and he looked like he was fighting on to get the Van or get the Impala. Then he sighed, but was still smiling.

"I know man. You're right." John admitted.

"Well then why are you buying the Van?" Lia asked John curiously. John looked at Lia.

"I kinda promised someone I would."

"Over a '67 Chevy Impala? Believe me, that thing won't last 10 years. But this baby? She'll last 'till she's 40. Maybe even older." Lia said with a warm smile.

John let out a heavy sigh, still debating. Then he looked at both of them. "John Winchester." He said and held out his hand, first to Dean.

"Dean Van Halen." Dean said as he shook John's hand. Then when he pulled away John held his hand to Lia and she took it.

"Lia Myles." Lia let go of John's hand. Her alias was after Alannah Myles, a singer that Lia would sometimes listen to.

Then Lia looked at Dean, "I've got to go to the washroom for a second. I'll be back soon." Then she scampered off to the women's washroom.

When Lia came out she saw Dean walking away, she frowned and ran up to him. Wondering what happened while she was taking a leak.

"What happened?" Lia asked.

"My Dad isn't a hunter in this time." Dean said.

Lia was surprised, she didn't know this. Clearly this was news to Dean as well. Then Lia turned around and she saw John pointing to the Impala, she smiled. He was going to get the Impala instead of the ugly Van. Then Dean and Lia walked towards this crappy looking car that was light brown, Dean cracked it open and hotwired it. Lia groaned but she didn't say anything, she just got in. Eventually they saw a '67 Chevy Impala go by and Dean followed it. They stopped as they saw John stop in front of a house.

Dean stopped the motor and they looked out the car window. They saw a blonde woman step out of the house and run to John. She was very beautiful too, and then she looked at the Impala, clearly not the vehicle that she was expecting. John and the woman started talking, Lia looked at Dean and he clearly recognized the woman.

"Mom..." Dean said quietly.

Lia blinked, she looked at Dean, then back at the woman. Mary Winchester, though Lia figured that she wasn't a Winchester at this point. She looked far too young to be married to John. Then Mary got into the Impala, Dean started the car again and they followed the couple. Then they stopped at a diner. Lia and Dean went around to a window and they looked at Mary and John.

"Sammy wherever you are, mom is a babe. And I am going to hell... again." Dean said, not taking his eyes off his parents.

Lia giggled and Dean looked at her and gave a cheeky grin. Then when Lia looked back at Mary and John she saw Mary standing up. Then when Mary had left John took something from his pocket, it was a little red box and he opened it up and there sat a ring. Lia smiled widely.

"Why are you following us?" A voice came from behind Lia and Dean. They both turned around and saw Mary.

Then she instantly started fighting the both of them. Lia and Dean didn't know what to do; they didn't want to hurt her or anything. She threw some punches at Dean and took him by his leather jacket and threw him, and then she just threw Lia into the wall. Lia groaned in pain. And when Mary started to walk towards Lia, Dean pinned his mother to the wall.

Lia walked towards Dean and Mary, rubbing her head. Then she saw Dean letting go of Mary, he looked at her bracelet, and Lia was surprised to see some charms of... hunter stuff. Then Mary looked at Lia and Dean.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked.

Mary was silent for a moment, but then she nodded. Lia knew she wouldn't have had to have nodded, she already knew the answer. Lia was just extremely surprised.

"Why are you two following us?" Mary asked both of them.

"Well we thought that something was after John..." Lia lied. Dean looked at her, but this time it was Lia's turn to make up a cover.

Mary blinked, "Something after John? What?"

"Well we don't really know... but can we just talk about this later?" Lia asked.

Mary nodded and she went back into the diner, then soon she came out with John, and the couple headed into the Impala. Then they drove off and Lia and Dean followed them. Then they stopped at a house, there was a mailbox that said: **THE CAMPBELLS**, in big bold letters, the name kept ringing in Lia's head, she knew she had heard this somewhere before. John parked the car and said his goodbye to Mary. Then Mary got out of the Impala and watched him leave, when he did Lia and Dean came out from behind a tree. Then Mary looked at both of them.

"Dean and Lia right? I'm not sure you should come in." Mary let out a heavy sigh.

"You can trust us. I mean come on, we're all hunter's right? I mean we're... we're practically family." Dean said, and Lia knew that what he said meant more than what came out.

Mary smiled faintly, "Yeah thing is my Dad he's a little um..."

But Dean cut her off, "Oh I gotta meet him."

"You've heard of him?" Mary asked confusedly.

But before Dean could say anything Lia cut him off, "I have, well I've actually heard of your family... somewhere."

Mary sighed and she led them to her house. Then they walked inside and stopped in the living room. There they saw an older bald man sitting on a chair and reading a book. He didn't even look up, but he knew that Mary brought in others to his house, and he seemed to know what they were.

"So your hunters?" The man asked. "Now tell me something, do you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?"

"Neither, you cut their heads off." Lia and Dean said at the exact same time. Lia saw a little smirk grow on Mary's face. "So did we pass your test?" Dean asked.

"Yep," The man said as he slammed his book closed and threw it onto a table. "Now get out of my house."

"Dad!" Mary scolded her own father.

Mary's father looked at Mary, "I don't trust other hunters Dean and Lia. Don't want their help. Don't want them 'round my family."

"Knock it off Samuel!" Said a voice that came from the kitchen, even though it was a scold, the voice sounded sweet and warm.

"They're hunters." Samuel said. Lia figured that Mary must have named Sam after her father, but what was her mother's name?

Mary's mother walked in the room, "They passed your little 'pop quiz' and now I am inviting them to dinner. You hungry?"

"Starving," Lia and Dean said at the same time. Samuel sighed, but Lia and Dean smiled.

"Good. I'm Deanna." She held out her hand and Dean shook it, then when they let go Lia shook her hand with Deanna's. So Dean was named after Deanna, good to know, Lia could see why Dean was named after the woman, "You've met my husband Samuel, now wash up."

Deanna walked back into the kitchen, Lia had to admit, that she was starting to like Dean's family.

Dean watched her leave, then he looked at Mary, "Samuel and... Deanna?"

Mary only nodded, Dean stared into space, and he now knew that he was named after someone. Then Lia walked towards the bathroom and washed her hands, Dean came behind her and he gave her a ring.

"What the hell is this?" Lia asked.

"You are now my fiancée. Congrats." Dean said with a cheeky grin.

Lia scowled, "I thought boyfriend/girlfriend was good enough."

Dean chuckled, "Well this is for later on as well. Just in case."

Lia sighed and she slid the ring on her engagement finger. She hadn't worn a ring there in years. Then she walked out and saw Deanna setting the table. But Lia smiled and took the plates and everything from her and begun to set the table herself. Deanna smiled.

"You're my guest; you didn't have to do that." Deanna said.

Lia only shrugged, "I wanted to."

Deanna gave a warm smile, and then she finished cooking and called everyone to the table. Deanna and Samuel sat opposite from each other, Dean sat next to Lia, and Mary sat in front of Lia and Dean. They all stocked their plates up and started to eat. Lia had to admit, Deanna was a really good cook.

"First time in Lawrence you two?" Deanna asked them, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Well, it's been a while. For me anyways, I don't think you've been to Lawrence have you sweetheart?" Dean asked as he looked over at Dean.

Lia shrugged, "I might have passed through it once or twice, but I don't think I've ever stayed here long."

Then they started eating their food once again.

"You working a job?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samuel asked, sounding a little irritated.

Dean gave a cheeky grin, "It means I don't trust other hunters either, Samuel."

Lia looked at Mary; she was trying to hold in a smile. But when she looked at Deanna she saw that she was smirking. Then Lia started eating her potatoes and looked at Samuel, and he couldn't help but grin.

"So do you still think something's after my boyfriend?" Mary asked Lia.

"Oh uh, no I don't." Lia said.

"John Winchester mixing up with spirits. Can you imagine?" Deanna asked, followed by a little laugh.

Lia looked at Dean, and he looked back at her. They both knew that maybe not in this year, but soon, John would become a hunter, and a damn good one at that. Fuelled by anger and vengeance. This made Lia think that soon, Mary would die as well. Lia frowned at this thought. But then Lia heard a scowl and a sigh mixed together and she looked up at Samuel.

"I saw that." Mary said as she looked at her father.

"What?" Samuel asked innocently.

"That, sour-lemon look." Mary said.

Samuel sighed, "Now look, John's a really, really nice... naive civilian." Then he muttered the last part quietly.

Lia figured that Samuel didn't like John very much. Lia looked at Dean and he seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. So apparently Samuel didn't just dislike hunters, he pretty much disliked everyone. Good to know...

"So what? You'd rather me be with a guy like this?" Mary scoffed.

Dean widened his eyes ever so slightly, "No, no. I'm already with a beautiful woman."

He said and he held up Lia's hand that had the engagement ring on it. Lia noticed that he felt so awkward, Lia did too, and Dean putting her in the middle of things wasn't helping either.

Lia looked at Dean and gave him a look, but then she played along, "Soon to be forever..."

Samuel was going to say something else, but then Deanna cut him off. "That's enough, both of you. We have company."

Everyone was silent for a moment, Lia continued to eat. She had finished off her potatoes and had started on her cooked carrots. This was the only vegetable that she loved.

"So what about you Samuel? You working a job?" Dean asked, trying to get rid of the tension.

"Might be." Samuel said, taking a sip from his drink.

Mary let out a sigh and she looked at Dean, "He's working a job on the Whitshire farm."

Samuel gave Mary a look that sort of said '_Why did you tell him?'_ But Dean put down his fork and he started thinking. Lia knew that the name rang some sort of bell in his head.

"Whitshire... why does that sound familiar to me?" Dean asked, pretty much to himself.

"Well it was all over the papers. Tom Whitshire got tailed up in a combine a few towns over." Samuel explained.

"That kind of thing happens." Dean said.

"'Cept why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead." Samuel said.

"Demonic omens?" Lia asked.

"That's what I gotta find out." Samuel said.

"What about the rest of the town? Did you find anything on the web?" Then realizing what he had just said, Dean came up with a quick cover-up, "of information that you have assembled."

Lia looked at her plate; she had finished off all her food. But she wasn't going to grab anymore, she felt a little stuffed. Then she looked over to Deanna, who was looking straight at Dean.

"Electrical storms maybe. Though weather service graphs should be here on Friday." Deanna said.

"By mail?" Dean asked.

Realizing that what Dean said was one of those things that you should never say when you've traveled back in time, Lia nudged him with her elbow.

"Of course by mail, you haven't had enough coffee this morning have you?" Lia asked.

Then she took a sip of her apple juice, and then Dean looked at her and chuckled slightly. Lia looked back at him and then everyone had their eyes on Dean, waiting to see what he would say back to her.

"Ah my little firecracker," Dean teased as he looked back at everyone. Then he looked at Samuel and leaned in, "You know it sounds like we may be hunting the same thing, maybe if we go in there in numbers we'll take care of this real quick."

"What part of 'we work alone' do you not understand son?" Samuel asked rhetorically.

Dean smiled a bit to himself and continued eating; eventually everyone had finished their dinner. Lia helped Deanna and Mary with the dishes. While Dean talked to Samuel a bit. When Lia wasn't within ear-shot of Dean, Deanna whispered to Dean.

"You've got a lovely young woman, don't ever let her go."

Dean looked at Deanna, and then he smiled and chuckled. Deanna smiled back and she continued with the dishes. Eventually all the dishes were done, and Lia and Dean were standing out the doorway.

"Thank you for letting us stay over for dinner, it was lovely." Lia said politely, she had learned all her manners from her real parents and her foster-father.

"It was nothing dear. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again?" Deanna asked.

"I hope so." Lia said with a smile.

Then Lia and Dean walked out of the house and waved goodbye to the family. Then they got back into the crappy brown car and drove to the nearest hotel. Then they got a room and bunked there for the night. When Lia and Dean woke up they headed to the Whitshire farm. Dean was wearing one of those outfits that Reverend's wear. Lia however, was wearing her normal clothes. Ready to interrogate anyone else who lived on the farm, or look for other clues. When they got there Dean rang the doorbell and someone answered it, while Lia looked around, trying to figure out what they were dealing with.

For a while, Lia couldn't find anything. But then she saw something, Samuel and Mary getting out of a car. '_Oh crap.'_ She thought. Then she hid behind a tree, while Samuel walked up to the house, he was wearing the same thing that Dean was, and carrying a fruit cake. _'At least it's not a casserole.'_ Lia thought. Then she saw someone open the door before Samuel even knocked on the door. Lia saw Dean and she cursed in her head.

Then Lia saw Mary walking over to a boy whom Lia hadn't noticed before. So while Samuel was occupied with Dean and the woman, Lia followed Mary, who was already in deep conversation with the boy, Lia looked and saw Dean stepping away from the house and closer to Mary and the boy. Then when Mary turned and saw Lia and Dean beside her, she looked back at the boy.

"This is my friend, Lia. Now Charlie would you like to tell the Father here what you just told me?" Mary asked.

Charlie looked at Lia, then to Dean, he was silent for a moment, then he started to talk, "Dad drank sometimes... sometimes he got rough with mom."

Mary nodded in understanding, "And that's when the stranger came?"

"I just thought he was some Bible thumper like you all. He showed up about a week ago." Charlie continued.

Lia nodded, "What did he say?"

"Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think... and the next thing I know Dad's dead." Charlie said, "Am I going to jail?"

"You didn't do this, Charlie." Mary said.

"Did the stranger want something in return?" Dean asked.

Charlie stared at Dean with his blue eyes for a moment. Lia was already starting to think that this was some sort of demon. But what was strange was that it wasn't very ordinary, because Charlie made it sound like he didn't summon this demon, like this demon just popped out of nowhere. Lia knew a lot about Crossroad's demons, probably more than any other hunter. Whatever they were dealing with wasn't a Crossroad's demon.

"He didn't want anything." Charlie replied.

"Come on Charlie. He wasn't handing out freebies now was he?" Dean asked.

"He did say something 'bout... coming a call in 10 years from now." Charlie said, "Maybe he'd want something then."

"Something like what?" Dean asked.

"I don't know okay." Charlie said. "Look I told you he was nuts."

Lia could tell that Charlie was a bit upset. Lia knew that he was feeling like his father's death was his fault. Of course it wasn't really his fault... he wasn't thinking straight and he didn't know what hunters knew. Whatever killed his father was to blame. But of course Lia sometimes felt like the people who died around her was her fault as well. So she didn't say anything. Then Mary moved Dean and Lia away from Charlie.

"What do you think?" Mary asked.

"I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it." Dean said.

"It definitely isn't a Crossroad's demon though. That's for sure." Lia put in.

Then the three of them walked back to Charlie, who hadn't even moved.

"Charlie, do you remember what the stranger looked like?" Mary asked him.

"Yeah um, he's about 5"10, white. He was kinda normal lookin' really." Charlie said.

Lia nodded in understanding, "Anything else, and anything that seemed to stick out from the rest?"

Charlie seemed to dive into his memories; he was trying to think of something else. Lia was hoping it was something strange or out of the ordinary, like possibly a different color of eyes. Black was most likely, but then again not all regular demons have black eyes. There was one demon that wasn't even a Crossroad's demon, and he had red eyes. Though, this was highly uncommon.

"There was one thing." Charlie said, staring into space.

"What?" Dean asked

"It's just- the light hit his eyes in a weird way." Charlie said. "For a moment I could have sworn-"

Dean cut him off though, "What they were black? Or red maybe?"

Yep. Dean was definitely thinking this was an ordinary demon. But the red eye thing... Lia knew for sure this wasn't a Crossroad's demon; the pieces didn't fit because Charlie didn't summon one. But then again if it wasn't a Crossroad's demon, and it couldn't be a regular demon, then what was it?

"No... They were yellow." Charlie replied, "Pale yellow."

Lia looked at Dean, she had never heard of a yellow-eyed demon before. But Dean seemed to know because he didn't have a normal expression on his face. Lia was tempted to ask if he was okay, but she wouldn't ask while Mary and Charlie were around. Dean looked at Lia and Mary, and he looked a little scared, then he looked back at Charlie.

"Well, thank you for your time Charlie." Lia said casually.

Then when Samuel came out they all decided to meet at Mary's house and talk about this. When Lia was in the car with Dean she looked at him.

"Dean... what is this yellow-eyed demon. You seem to know about it."

Dean kept driving, he didn't look at her when he spoke, "It's the thing that killed, er- will kill my Mom, my dad, and a whole bunch of other people."

Lia gave him a look of sympathy, but he didn't see it because his eyes were on the road. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean sighed and he kept driving, they were silent the whole trip to Mary's place. Which normally, Dean and Lia never stopped talking to each other. When they got to the house and walked in, Dean changed into his normal clothes. Lia was talking to Mary for a while, and then when she came into the room she saw Dean laying a map onto the table.

"What do you say you slow down and talk this thing through?" Samuel asked Dean.

"There's nothing to talk about." Dean said quickly.

"What you said your saying is a demon, and none of us has heard of a demon with yellow eyes." Samuel said.

Dean looked up at Samuel; he had a cold look in his green eyes. Lia didn't like the look, and if this was bad, then she hoped she'd never see him angry. Lia looked at Deanna, who was cutting up some fruit; Lia took a knife and started cutting as well. Deanna looked at her.

"I never thought you'd be the cooking type." Deanna said.

Lia laughed, "Well I'm not really. But my foster-father taught me how to cook."

Lia kept cutting, Deanna was cutting as well and she looked up at Dean, who was looking at Samuel.

"Yeah well I have, this thing killed my family." Dean said.

"Just calm down son," Samuel said, with his arms crossed.

Dean looked very upset, "You don't get it do you? I mean you're in danger, we're all in danger. In fact you need to get yourselves some place safe."

Dean stared back at the map. Lia only wondered what he was looking for. Lia started to put the fruit into a bowl that Deanna put onto the counter. Deanna put the fruit in as well and she took the bowl and headed to the table that Dean and Samuel were around. Lia walked and stood beside Dean.

"Sam's right." Deanna said, "It could be a demon, it could be a shapeshifter, it could be a lot of things."

Dean looked up, "I know what this thing is!" His voice rising. Lia frowned and she put her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down, Dean looked back at the map and sighed heavily and his shoulders relaxed a bit. Deanna walked back into the kitchen, "And I'm gonna kill it, that's all the talking I'm gonna do."

"You're gonna kill a demon? How?" Samuel gave him a look like he was crazy.

"There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins, he lives in Colorado. He has Colt's gun." Dean said. "The Colt."

Lia knew the gun was real, Dean and Sam told her some stories about it. How they gained it, what they did with it, and everything. Lia thought the legend was a myth, turns out she was wrong. But then again, most hunters believed it was a myth. Samuel was clearly one of those hunters.

Samuel walked around the table and he rested his hands on a chair and leaned, "Yeah, I heard about the Colt. Used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story."

"Well it's real." Dean said.

Samuel looked at Deanna, and she looked back at him. But she looked more amused, unlike Samuel who looked unimpressed.

"Alright say that it is. You got some sort of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be?" Samuel asked.

Lia looked at Dean and Dean looked back at her, she had never taken her hands off his shoulders. Then Dean looked back at Samuel.

"Yeah maybe I do." Dean said as he reached into a bag and took out John's journal.

Yep. Samuel and Deanna were more than likely going to think that they were nine-kinds of crazy. Dean set the journal on the table and he opened it up. Samuel walked over and stood beside him as he looked at the journal.

"What's this?" Samuel asked.

"It's a list," Dean answered.

"Of what?" Samuel asked.

"My Dad wrote down anyone he thought made contact with the yellow-eyed demon. Who, where, and when." Dean explained.

"Why?" Samuel asked.

Dean looked up from the list and looked at Samuel, "Because the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out on why he killed my mom."

Everyone was silent for a moment; Lia rubbed Dean's shoulders gently. She knew how it felt to have a parent die. Hell she had 3 parents die! She also knew how it feels when you watch a monster killing your parent. Lia knew exactly how Dean felt, she knew more than anyone ever could. Then Dean looked down at the list and flipped a page.

"Look, Whitshire farm." Dean said as he pointed to the name. "Told you that name sounded familiar."

"Whitshire farm? That was two days ago, how the hell is that on your Dad's list?" Samuel asked confusedly.

Dean was clearly trying to think of a lie to tell, they obviously couldn't tell him that they were from the future. That would earn them a one way ticket in a strait-jacket. Then again, Lia tried to think if they sent crazy people away in this decade. Then Dean looked at Samuel.

"My Dad could see the future." He said, Lia mentally face-palmed. But it was the only good excuse in the situation. Then Dean took in a deep breath and he looked back at the list. "Say's he's gonna hit here tonight."

Samuel took a closer look at the list, "Liddy Walsh? Haleyville."

"That's close." Dean said.

"Yeah it's about 3 miles but-" Samuel looked at Deanna and he sighed. Then he looked at Dean.

Dean looked at them, "I know you guys think I'm crazy."

"You seem like a really nice kid Dean, but yeah you're crazy." Samuel said.

Lia sighed, "Believe me, we've seen a lot crazier than any hunter you'll ever meet."

"Yeah. But I know where this bastard's gonna be, and I'm gonna stop it. Once and for all." Dean replied.

Then Dean walked away, Deanna and Samuel watched him go. Lia frowned and then Deanna and Samuel looked at her, expecting her to explain, but Lia only followed Dean. She wondered where he was going and he went into the living room, where Mary was. Lia let out a sigh; she couldn't blame Dean for wanting to see his mother again before he took off. So Lia walked beside him, just because she didn't want him to say anything stupid.

When Lia and Dean walked in, they saw Mary, there was music playing and she was looking at some records and smiling to herself. She looked so peaceful and happy, unlike most hunters Lia knew. John looked happy too, then again when he watches his wife die and becomes a hunter, he'll be far from happy.

Dean coughed to get Mary's attention, "We're uh, shoving off. We just wanted to say, bye."

Mary put the records down, "Really? So soon?"

"Yeah well, job to do." Dean said. "Hey I wanted to tell you, for what it's worth, it doesn't matter what your Dad thinks, I like that John kid."

Mary smiled and laughed, "You do?"

"Yeah, I think you two were meant to be." Dean said. "Hell I'm depending on it." He muttered.

Of course, Dean and Lia both knew that that was going to happen. That Mary and John would live together. What Lia didn't understand was that it seemed like Samuel would try to stop that from happening, but then how come they ended up together? It didn't make much sense and Lia wasn't sure if they would find out.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Nothing, um... Can I ask you a question?" Dean asked.

Mary gave him a look that said '_go right ahead'_

"What's he like? John?" Dean asked.

"Why do you ask?" Mary asked Dean confusedly.

Lia knew why Dean asked. He wanted to know more about his Dad. Of course Dean already knew so much about his father, but Lia could tell that he wanted to know what John was like. Before he was driven by anger and sought vengeance. But Lia could see why John did what he did, because he really loved Mary. Lia could see why John loved her. She was sweet and caring, and so loveable.

"Just curious," Dean said.

Mary looked away, she was thinking of the words to say, she laughed and smiled, "I don't know, um. He's sweet, kind, even after the war, after _everything_, he still believes in happily ever after you know? He's everything a hunter isn't."

Lia could tell that Mary was telling the truth. Lia knew that when she met the young John, he was smiling constantly and he looked so happy. Of course what Mary was talking about a war was that John was an ex-marine. Which probably helped with his hunting, in fact John was a really good hunter. But it never should have happened.

Dean gave one of those looks like, '_Possibly.'_

"No offense." Mary said.

"None taken," Dean replied.

Mary bit her lip, she was thinking of telling them something. Lia wondered what it was though, what was Mary thinking?

"Can I tell you something?" Mary asked. Lia and Dean gave her a look that said, _'Of course' _

"He's going to ask me to marry him, tomorrow I think!" She was smiling, clearly happy and excited.

"That's great!" Lia exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh Dad's going to _explode!"_ Then she looked at them with warm eyes, "But I don't care. I'll run away if I have to I just... I love John and..." She looked down.

Dean frowned, "And what?" He asked, wishing her to finish the sentence.

"I wanna get out." Mary said. "This job, this life. I hate it. I want a family, I want to be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of?"

Lia frowned; every hunter she knew would give anything to get out of being a hunter. It never ended well; Lia knew that once you had fought your first creature... there was no way out. It would be a curse, tied to you forever, until you die because of it. Lia knew there had been times where she tried to get out. Tried to break free. It never worked.

"The very worst thing is for my children to be raised into this like I was." Mary said.

Lia looked at Dean, and he didn't look too good, then she looked at Mary, "I know exactly how you feel."

Dean looked down, and Lia frowned and she put a hand on his shoulder, she knew that he was feeling terrible. Because the worst thing that Mary imagined... came true.

"Hey... you okay?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Dean said, but he clearly wasn't, "Hey Mary, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Mary said and a smile grew on her face.

"Even if this sounds really weird. Will you promise me that you will remember?"

Mary laughed slightly, "Okay." But then her smile slowly faded when she looked into the seriousness of Dean's eyes.

"On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed. No matter what you see or what you hear. Promise me you won't get out of bed." Dean pleaded.

Lia looked over at Mary; everything was silent for a moment. Mary seemed so confused, she looked at him strangely. Lia sighed quietly; she knew that Dean wanted to tell Mary. But Lia didn't think Mary would remember it. In fact, Lia was positive. She knew that a person couldn't alter the future that much.

"Okay." Mary said quietly, still confused and probably thinking Dean was crazy.

Lia looked at Dean, and she saw a tear had fallen from his eyes. This made Lia feel terrible, she didn't like seeing Dean cry. He was going to wipe away the tear, but Lia wiped it away for him. They just stared at each other for a moment. Then they looked back at Mary, then walked out of the house and got into the crappy car. Heading over to Colorado, where Daniel Elkins lived. Lia looked over at Dean and he looked very set on getting the Colt.

Lia frowned, she was going to ask him if he wanted her to take the wheel, so that he could get some rest, but then she noticed something in the mirror. She looked back quickly and saw Castiel and she jumped a little.

"Goddammit Cas!" Lia yelled, and then she looked up front.

Dean kept his eyes on the road, "Tell me something. Sam would have wanted in on this, why not bring him back?"

Castiel glanced at Lia, and Lia looked at him and their eyes locked, Lia knew why he didn't bring Sam, because Sam wasn't in the motel. Lia didn't know if it was because he wanted something to eat. But Lia had a deep feeling, that it wasn't good.

"You and Lia had to do this together." Castiel said.

"And you don't care that he's tearing up the future looking for me right now?" Dean asked.

"Sam's not looking for you." Castiel said, with his eyes on the road.

Dean kept his eyes on the road and he didn't look to happy, "Alright if I do this, then the family curse breaks right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and Sam and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail?"

"You realize; if you do alter the future... Your father, you, Sam, would have never become hunters. You never would have met Lia, and all those people you saved, they'll die." Castiel said.

Dean nodded slightly, apparently he hadn't thought of it before, "I realize."

Castiel looked over to Dean, "And you don't care."

"Oh I care." Dean said looking over at Cas, "I care a lot. But these are my parents. I'm not going to let them die again. I can't. But not if I can stop it."

But then Castiel disappeared. Lia frowned and she looked at Dean, she seemed to be the only one who knew not to mess with the future. Lia knew that bad things would happen. Though she sympathized with Dean, because deep down, Lia knew that if she was given the chance, she would alter the future. She'd give anything to alter it, anything. She wouldn't let Bob die, she wouldn't have become a hunter, and therefore Lexi would have lived, and so many things would be different, and she'd be happy again.

Hours went by, it was morning already, and they broke into Daniel Elkins house. He was out at the moment. Dean crouched down to a vault; he had said that this was where the Colt was. He tried to crack it open but Lia pushed him aside. He fell to the floor and he looked at her, but she was already spinning the dial on the vault.

"Hey!" Dean yelled slightly.

But Lia had opened up the safe a second later and he looked at her impressed. Then he raised his eyebrows, wanting an explanation.

"My foster-father taught me. He taught me everything on how to survive. I guess opening safes and stealing is one of them." Lia shrugged.

Dean smirked then he reached his hand to grab the Colt. But then Lia heard someone walk in, Dean didn't notice though, but Lia seemed to have a lot better hearing than most people and she turned around and saw Daniel Elkins, he cocked his shotgun that held in his hand and he pointed it to Lia and Dean.

"Hold it right there, friend." Daniel ordered, "Drop the gun, be on your way."

Dean held the gun and stood up, he made a move to put it on top of the vault but then he turned around quickly and pointed it at Daniel. Lia knew that Dean shouldn't shoot Daniel though, that would really mess up the future. Dean didn't know this, but Lia knew Daniel Elkins a bit.

"Can't do it, Daniel," Dean said, he never lowered his arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Daniel asked, wondering how Dean knew his name.

"I'm a hunter." Dean said, "Just like yourself."

"Thief's more like it." Daniel said; he glared at Dean and Lia with cold eyes.

"I just need it for a few days." Dean tried to persuade.

Daniel never left his gaze. "Not happenin' mister and miss."

Daniel wasn't very famous, but Lia knew him. The younger version didn't the same since Lia saw him last time. He wasn't as old, and he had ginger hair, instead of grey. But of course Daniel wouldn't have known Lia in this time, considering that she wasn't even born. But Daniel taught her a bit of the Supernatural, like he did with John Winchester.

"Look, I have a chance to save my family's lives. My family! But I need this gun to do it." Dean persuaded. "So if you want to stop me. Kill me."

Daniel said nothing, so Dean put the gun down to his side. Then Lia and Dean started to walk away from Daniel to the front door, and Daniel did nothing, but allowed them to pass through. Then Dean and Lia turned to look at Daniel, he frowned and put the shotgun down.

"There's some hunters in Lawrence, the Campbells." Dean said.

Daniel shook his head, "Never heard of them."

"That's where she'll be." Dean said, clearly talking about the Colt.

Daniel gave a curt nod, and Dean smiled faintly, then he walked out. Lia gave a slight goodbye wave and followed Dean out the door. Then they were on the road again and heading back to Lawrence, and by the time they got there it was dark. They had already been in the past for a while now, and Lia just wanted to go back to the future already. She kinda missed it, but she didn't dare say that to Dean. Eventually they were at Liddy Walsh's house, but there was another car there, Lia recognized it. '_Oh crap._' She thought. Dean and Lia looked at each other, and then they ran into the house.

When they got inside Lia and Dean saw the yellow-eyed demon, holding Mary, his arm was around her throat. The demon looked at Dean and Lia, and a smile grew on his face, not releasing Mary in the slightest. He looked over at Lia and his smile grew wider, and Lia felt herself take a step back.

"Let her go!" Dean yelled.

Then the demon's smile disappeared as he looked at the Colt, "Where did you get that gun?"

Dean was about to shoot any second, but the demon expelled itself from the man's body. Lia didn't bother to check and see if the man was dead, she knew he was because there was blood on his shirt; he had already been shot and stabbed. Dean put the gun to his side, and both he and Lia cursed. Then they walked outside to talk to Mary.

"What did he say to you?" Lia asked.

Mary frowned, "Just that he liked me."

"Mary, what else did he say to you?" Dean pressed.

"I told you, just that me liked me." Mary said. Samuel walked out of the house. Then she looked at Dean and Lia, "What did he mean by that?"

Dean and Lia sighed; they didn't know what to tell her. Because in truth; they didn't really know. But the look that the demon gave Lia... she had a feeling that Mary wasn't the only one this demon liked. This kind of freaked Lia out a bit, but she said nothing, and she didn't tell Dean a word about it. Samuel came down the steps.

"Liddy's a strong kid, she'll be fine. Are you okay?" Samuel asked as he got closer to his daughter.

"No Dad I'm pretty far from okay. Can we go?" Mary asked, she was already walking towards the car and she got inside.

Samuel looked at Dean, "Nice job with her."

"I missed the shot." Dean said angrily, but he was angry with himself.

Samuel let out a short sigh, "Take the compliment son, I'm saying I was wrong about you."

Lia raised her eyebrows at Samuel, but she said nothing. Dean was just as surprised as Lia was. Then he looked at Mary who was sitting alone in the car, and then he looked back at Samuel.

"We need to talk alone." Dean said.

Then he put his hand on Lia's shoulder and led her to the crappy brown car and they both got in. Then they drove to the Campbell's house, when Lia and Dean got inside they saw Mary walking up the stairs and slamming her door to her room. Lia frowned, but then she saw Samuel sitting at the dining table.

"We need to kill this thing now." Dean said as he pulled back some curtains, as if the demon was going to pop out unexpectedly, "Before Mary dies."

"What?" Samuel asked alarmed and looked back at Dean. "How do you know that?"

Lia gave Dean a look, now they had no choice but to tell Samuel they were from the future. Wouldn't this be fun? Dean started to take out John Winchester's journal.

Dean looked at his father's journal, "I just do okay?"

"When?" Samuel asked, but it sounded like it was an order for Dean to tell him.

"I don't know, maybe today. Probably years from now but it's happening." Dean said as he looked back at the journal

"So what, are you some sort of a physic now too?" Samuel asked.

Samuel and Dean just stared at each other for a moment. Dean was thinking on whether or not to tell Samuel about everything. That he was from the future, and Mary was his mother, and everything else. This was a tough decision too, but Lia figured that they should tell Samuel; after all, hopefully they were going back to the future soon. Well Lia hoped they were.

"No." Dean said, then he sat down at the table, and Lia sat down beside him, "Alright listen to me. Now this is going to sound a little-"

"Actually it's going to sound very crazy." Lia said.

Dean looked at her and nodded, "Yeah." Then he looked at Samuel, "Mary is my mother."

Samuel gave Dean a strange look, "Excuse me?"

"And I am your grandson, and I know what the hell I'm talking about." Dean said.

Lia knew that all this was going by a little too fast for Samuel to come by. Hell it didn't make much sense to her either, everything felt so weird and strange... out of place. But it was the truth, and sometimes the truth ain't always easy to understand, and it ain't always good. There was no point in lying about this.

"You wanna run me by that again son?" Samuel asked.

"My real name is Dean Winchester; I was born January 24th, 1979. My parents are Mary and John Winchester." Dean said, for Samuel to try and understand a bit better.

"I don't want to listen to this," Samuel muttered, a bit quietly.

Dean pressed harder though, "Mary gets killed by a yellow-eyed demon, in 1983. And I think that this, what happened tonight, I think that this is the moment that he caught her scent. Now if we don't catch this thing now, kill it, and it gets away, then Mary dies. So I'm asking you, please."

Lia knew that what Dean was saying, was what Lia was thinking all along. But then, Mary must have made some sort of deal or something, like Charlie. Because Charlie didn't know it, but when the yellow-eyed demon told Charlie that he could make the beating stop, if he came back in 10 years. Lia knew that this was some sort of deal. But if Charlie made a deal, and Mary died in a house fire, then she must have made a deal herself. But why?

Samuel gave them a look that he didn't believe them.

"How did I know about the Colt? How did I know about the yellow-eyed demon or where it would be?" Dean's voice stared rising, but Lia didn't try to calm him down this time, "I'm not making this up Samuel."

Samuel looked at Dean, "Every bone in my body is aching to put you 6 feet under but... something about you, and I can't shake it. Now I may be crazier than you son but I believe you."

Dean gave a little nod, "Thank you."

"Now how do we find this bastard?" Samuel asked.

Lia tapped John's journal, "The list."

"And what about the Colt?" Samuel asked curiously

Dean reached into his brown leather jacket and pulled the Colt out. He looked at it for a moment, and then he looked at Lia. Then placed it in front of her. Lia just looked at it, but she didn't dare touch it, she didn't need to. There was no threat at the moment, and she was thankful for that.

"Here let me see it," Samuel said as he stared at the Colt.

Dean looked at Samuel, but he moved the Colt farther away from Samuel. Then he looked up at his grand-father, "Sorry, I don't let anybody hold it."

"I'm your grand-father." Samuel said.

This was starting to get a little fishy. Lia was wondering why Samuel wanted to see the Colt so bad, in fact, Lia wasn't 100% sure that this was Samuel. Maybe a demon possessed him, maybe it was _the _demon, but she didn't have time to tell Dean because he was already starting to talk to Samuel.

"Nothing personal," Dean said.

"Sure it is." Samuel said; Dean looked at him curiously, "especially when it's me you're trying to kill."

Then his eyes turned yellow. Lia was going to reach for the Colt, but the yellow-eyed demon flicked his hand and he sent Lia and Dean across the room in their chairs. Lia tried to break free from the chair, but she couldn't move; it was like she was tied to the chair. She sort of was, but with the yellow-eyed demons mind. Lia looked over at Dean and he looked pissed, then Lia looked at the yellow-eyed demon who was just staring at them.

"Future boy and girl huh?" The demon asked rhetorically. Then he stood up and got closer to them, "Now I only know what thing that's got the juice to swing something like that, you two must have friends in high places. So I kill your mommy? That's why you came all this way to see little 'ol me?"

"Oh I came here to kill you," Dean said coldly.

"Hey, wait a minute. If that slut Mary is your mommy are you- are you one of my physic kids?" The demon asked.

Then he got closer to Dean, towards Dean's neck. For a second, Lia thought that the demon was breathing down it, but the demon had his eyes closed, seemed to be searching for something. But whatever it was, it wasn't there because the demon pulled away a little disappointingly.

"No, not you. Maybe you've got a sis... or a bro." The demon said, and then he looked at Lia, "Or maybe even a son or daughter."

Lia groaned and rolled her eyes, "Don't go there, we ain't even together. I ain't mating anytime soon either."

Dean looked at Lia, then back at the demon, "So that's what this is about? These deals you're making, you don't want these people's souls."

"No, I just want their children." The demon started, "I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your mommy."

"Why?" Lia asked.

The demon looked over at Lia, "Because they're strong, they're pure. My own little master race, they're ideal readers."

Lia and Dean gave him a disgusted look. Not wanting to think about what this demon did in his spare time. It was just too sick to even think about, a demon doing it.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter; no one's breeding with me." The demon said, "Though Mary? Or pretty little Lia over here? I'd like to make an exception, so far, they're my favourites."

Dean growled low, trying to break free of the chair and possibly slaughter the demon. Lia looked away, absolutely disgusted. So she was right, this demon did like her, and that made her sick to her stomach, she wanted to run to the nearest bathroom. No wait, she wanted to run to the Colt, shoot the demon, and then vomit into the nearest toilet. Then something caught Lia's eye, Deanna was hiding in the kitchen, looking at them.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, and then he tried to calm himself down, "So why do you make the deals?"

"I need permission. I need to be invited into their houses. I know the red tape will drive you nuts. But in 10 short years, it'll all be worth it." Samuel said; Lia saw Deanna walking over to the Colt. Lia knew Dean was buying time. "Cause you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna stand over their crib and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth, demon blood is better than oval-tine, vitamins, minerals. It makes you big and strong!"

"For what?" Dean asked. "So they can lead your discount demon army, is that your big plan?"

"Please..." The demon said, "My end game's a hell of a lot bigger than that kid."

"End game?" Lia asked, "What end game?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you." The demon said as he looked over at her. "All those, angels. Sitting on your shoulder? No! I'm gonna cover my tracks good."

Lia looked over at Deanna; she was just standing there, watching. Lia wished she could give some sort of sign to her to tell her to grab the Colt and shoot the demon in the back. But she couldn't, because the demon was watching her, and he was watching Dean. They were trapped, and Lia wasn't sure if they'd get out alive.

"You can cover the hell you want. I'm still gonna kill you." Dean said coldly.

"Right, now that I'd like to see." The demon said, rather amused.

"Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes you son of a bitch!'Cause I'm the one that kills you." Dean said furiously, he looked more pissed than Lia had ever seen him.

Samuel gave him a look, that he didn't believe him. Then he laughed, "So your gonna save everybody is that right? Is that it? Well I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save. Your grand-pappy."

Then the demon took out a knife, Lia's eyes widened. Then the demon winked and stabbed the body he was possessing. Lia saw the blood appear on Samuel's shirt. Lia knew he was dead, and now the demon possessed a dead body. Lia tried to move free anyways, but she was still stuck to the chair.

"No!" Dean, Lia, and Deanna yelled.

The demon looked back and saw Deanna. However, Deanna, realizing that she had been caught, ran towards the Colt. But the demon flicked his hand and sent Deanna flying over the table. Then the demon started to walk closer to Deanna, while Deanna started to move away from him and into the kitchen. Dean and Lia were trying harder than ever to break free and save Deanna, but with no prevail. It was only until Lia heard a snap, that they were free. Lia and Dean ran towards Deanna, Dean grabbed the Colt, but it was too late. She lay dead on the floor, her neck was snapped. The demon was nowhere to be found.

Dean and Lia stared at the body. Then a thought appeared into Dean's head.

"Mary!" He yelled.

Then Lia and Dean ran towards Mary's room, Dean kicked the doorknob hard, then they ran inside and looked around but she wasn't there. Lia cursed and she looked at Dean, wondering where she could be. She could be anywhere in the town, so Dean and Lia ran outside and got into the crappy car. Then they drove off, looking frantically for Mary, but they didn't find her for a while. Then Lia saw a lake.

"Over there." Lia said and pointed to it.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Just go!" Lia ordered.

Dean looked at her, but then he looked back at the road and drove towards where Lia pointed. The road wasn't even pavement anymore, it was rocks and gravel. Then Lia and Dean saw it. The demon's lips locked with Mary's, and John's head rested on Mary's lap, Lia assumed that he was dead. But once again, Lia and Dean were too late, Mary had made a deal.

Then the demon looked over at Lia and Dean. They both ran out of the car and Dean held the Colt up, but the demon threw his head back and black smoke came out from Samuel's dead body. Then the body fell, and the black smoke disappeared. Then Lia and Dean looked at Mary, and Mary looked back at them. Then John came back to life, and Castiel appeared beside Lia and Dean. He rested a hand on their shoulders and transported them back to the motel.

"We couldn't stop any of it." Dean said, "She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery didn't she?"

Castiel was silent for a moment, "Don't be too hard on yourselves. You couldn't have stopped it."

"What?" Dean and Lia asked at the same time.

"Destiny can't be changed. All roads lead to the same destination." Castiel said as he turned to look at them.

Lia was furious, "Then what the hell was the point in going back?"

"For the truth, now you both know everything we do." Castiel answered.

Dean looked just as furious as Lia did. They both didn't understand anything of what was going on. Why couldn't Castiel just supply them a straight answer that answered all their questions? Was that too much to ask for?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked furiously.

Castiel looked over to the empty bed, where Sam should have been. Dean followed Castiel's gaze, as did Lia. Then Dean looked back at Castiel.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

Castiel stared at the empty bed, "We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why." Castiel looked back at Dean and Lia, "What his 'end game' is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked again, more anger in his voice this time.

"14, 25. Watermen." Castiel said.

Lia and Dean both grabbed their jackets, ready to find Sam, to find out what the hell was going on. Castiel was silent for a moment, he didn't look at Lia or Dean, and he just looked into space.

"Your brother is headed down a dangerous road Dean. We're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will." Castiel said as looked at Dean.

Dean stopped moving and looked at Castiel, Lia looked at the angel as well, and everything was silent.

**Yay! Hoped you guys liked it. Please review, it took me a hell of a long time to finish this one.**


	4. Metamorphosis

Lia and Dean ran to the Impala and got inside. Dean started the car and drove off to where Castiel said that Sam would be. When they reached the warehouse they jumped out of the Impala and ran inside, and when they saw Sam... It wasn't pretty. There was some man strapped to a chair, he must have been a demon because black smoke was coming out from his mouth. Sam was apparently expelling the demon with his mind. That couldn't be good.

Dean looked at Lia, and Lia looked at him. Then Lia looked back at the scene and saw some sort of chick, whom Sam obviously knew. Sam walked up to the man and pressed two fingers to his throat, checking if he was alive. Then a smile grew on Sam's face and he looked over at the chick.

"How'd that feel?" The chick asked.

"Good, no more headaches." Sam said.

Wait a minute; no more headaches? Sam has done this before? Oh god, that couldn't be a good sign. It seems like Dean was lying to Sam and Sam was lying to Dean.

"None, that's good." The chick said.

Sam untied the man. Then he said some comforting words to him and Sam helped the man stand up, and then he stopped, because Lia and Dean walked into view. Neither Lia nor Dean looked happy. But Dean looked more pissed than Lia.

"So anything you wanna tell me Sam?" Dean asked as he got closer to his brother.

"Dean, just hold on okay? Let me explain some-" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Let me explain? You're going to explain this?" Dean asked as he walked even closer. "Okay how about you start with: Who she is, and what the hell is she doing here."

Dean was obviously talking about the chick that Sam 'knew so well'. If this turned out the way that Lia expected it would, then it would be two on two. Lia wasn't much for a fight right now, although she was pissed off at the chick, since she was clearly the one who started all this. Sam would possibly be okay, but Lia couldn't say the same for the chick.

"Good to see ya again, Dean." The chick said.

Dean was silent for a moment, but he seemed to know who the woman was, "Ruby? Is that Ruby?"

Sam didn't say a word. Lia looked at Ruby, she must be a demon and she growled low in her throat. Ruby looked over at Lia, and for a second, realization dawned on Ruby. Of course, what demon didn't know Lia? Ruby was probably going to say something, but Dean was really pissed and he moved so fast that Ruby was pinned to a wall and Dean took out her knife and was about to kill her. But Sam stopped his brother.

Dean pushed Sam into the wall and Ruby took hold of Dean and started to choke him, but Lia took Ruby off of Dean and threw her to the floor. Lia's silvery-blue eyes were ablaze. Lia would have killed Ruby right then and there, but Sam yelled at Ruby to stop it. Lia and Ruby locked eyes, Lia didn't trust any demon, whether they were helpful or not, whether she lived with one or not. Then Ruby tore her gaze from Lia.

"Ruby, he's hurt, go," Sam told Ruby, talking about the man that Sam exorcised with his mind.

Ruby stood up and walked over to the man, and she helped him up. But Dean didn't want her to get away that easily.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"The ER, unless you wanna go another round first," Ruby said.

Lia launched over to Ruby but Sam stopped her, when Sam touched Lia's shoulder, she shoved him off. Dean looked over at Sam, and gave him a pissed off look.

"Dean... Lia..." Sam started.

Neither Dean nor Lia wanted to hear what Sam had to say. So they walked out the warehouse and got into the Impala. They headed to the Motel and Sam eventually showed up, since they didn't wait for him to get inside the Impala. By the time Sam got into the room, Lia and Dean were sleeping.

When Dean awoke, he walked over to Lia and tapped her on her shoulder, waking her up. Lia fluttered her eyes open and looked into Dean's green eyes.

"What is it?" Lia asked quietly.

Dean looked over to Sam, whom was sleeping on the couch. Then he looked back at Lia, "Hungry?"

Lia blinked, but then she got up and walked into the bathroom and got dressed, then she walked out. Dean was just standing by the door, Lia walked past him and out the door, into the Impala. Then Dean drove to the nearest diner and they both ate, silently. Neither one of them wanted to say anything for a while. It was until they got back into the Impala that Dean spoke.

"You know what? If Sam wants to be with Ruby, then fine. He doesn't need us." Dean said rather coldly.

Lia nodded silently, when they got back to the Motel they both walked inside their room. Lia saw Sam reading a book; Dean went straight to the bed and started packing, taking his stuff and Lia's.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked as he stood up."Are you leaving?"

"You don't need us. You and Ruby go fight demons," Dean said. "Lia, come on and help me pack."

Lia did as Dean requested. Grabbing her knife from under the pillow, and some of her clothes; putting them into her purple duffel bag. Then Dean started walking to the door and Lia followed him.

"Come on you two." Sam said.

Dean turned around and punched Sam square in the jaw. Lia blinked, but she was pretty much giving Sam the silent treatment. Plus, Sam deserved it. Lia wasn't going to break up this fight, but she wasn't going to fight Sam either. Sam had a bit of blood on his bottom lip from the punch.

"You satisfied?" Sam asked.

Dean punched him again, throwing his stuff on the ground in the process. Sam wiped the blood away from his mouth; Lia and Dean were glaring at him. But Dean looked more pissed than usual.

"Guess not." Sam said quietly.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone?" Dean asked him. "How far from normal. From human?"

"I'm just exorcising Dean." Sam argued.

"With your mind!" Dean yelled. "What else can you do?"

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons and that's it." Sam said.

Dean clearly wasn't believing it. Lia didn't blame Dean of course, since Sam lied to Dean. But then again, Dean lied to Sam, but Lia couldn't tell Sam that, she promised Dean she wouldn't, and she kept her promises, most of the time at least. Lia just put her duffel bag onto the table and watched with a frown on her face.

"What else can you do?" Dean had taken Sam's shirt into his fists.

Sam moved Dean's hands off his shirt, "I already told you!"

It was silent for a moment, "and I have every reason in the world to believe that?"

Dean started to walk away from Sam, Lia let out a sigh. She didn't like it when they fought, but she didn't like what Sam was doing either.

"Look I should have said something. I'm sorry Dean, I am. But try to see the other side." Sam said; pleading ringed in his voice.

"The other side?" Dean turned back to Sam.

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people." Sam said.

"Use the knife!" Dean yelled loudly.

"The knife kills the victim. What I do most of them survive," Sam pleaded. "Look I've saved more people in the last five months, than we save in a year."

It was dead silent for a moment. Sure Sam had a good argument, but Lia knew this couldn't end well. It was clear that Ruby taught Sam how to do this, and Lia wasn't happy about that. Lia probably would kill Ruby the next time she saw the woman. All Lia could think of was hate at the moment.

"That what Ruby want you to think?" Dean asked. "Huh? The kind of the way she treating you to use your 'powers'? Slippery slope brother. Just wait and see. Cause it's gonna get darker, and darker, and god knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far." Sam said with truth in his voice.

Dean looked away and walked over to a lamp, and he hit it with a lot of force and sent it flying across the room, it just missed Lia by inches. Lia flinched a bit too and she frowned at Dean and she let out a sigh. She didn't like this at all; she wished Sam would stop already.

"It's already gone too far Sam," Dean said. "If I didn't know you, I would wanna hunt you. And so would other hunters."

Lia blinked in surprise, she almost felt hurt that Dean would say that. Lia could only imagine what Sam was feeling; Lia bit her lip and got closer to the brothers. Lia looked at Dean, and he had coldness in his eyes, while when she looked at Sam, she saw hurt in his.

"You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you, and what I'm doing... it works." Sam said; he was already close to tears.

"Then tell me. If it's so terrific, then why did you lie about it to us?" Dean asked as he looked over at Lia and then back at his brother. "Why did an angel, tell me to stop you?"

Sam looked at Dean with surprise. "What?"

"Cas said that if we don't stop you, he will. So you know what that means Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. So you just going to stand there telling me that everything is 'all good?'" Dean asked rhetorically.

It was completely silent for a while, until Sam's phone started to ring. Lia, Dean, and Sam were all close to tears, this was not the moment to be talking on the phone. Lia looked at Dean and she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, then Dean looked at her and they locked eyes. Neither of them tore their gaze until they looked at Sam who had answered the phone.

"Hello? Hey Travis, yeah hey. Uh, it's good to hear your voice too, yeah. Um look it's not a real good time right now it's... yeah okay. Uh well just give me the details." Sam started to walk over to the bedside table, where some notepapers were and a pen. "Carthage Missouri, for Jack Montgomery."

Then Sam disconnected the call, and looked at Dean and Lia. Then the three of them got into the Impala, they were silent for a moment, until they started to talk and had somehow got onto the conversation about how Lia and Dean traveled back in time to see young Mary Campbell and John Winchester. It was a long conversation, but it was also a long drive to Carthage, Missouri.

"I can't believe it, mom a hunter?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself," Dean admitted. "Man Mom could kick some ass; I mean she almost took us down."

"How did she look? I mean was she happy?" Sam asked.

Memories of Mary flashed into Lia's head. Lia couldn't help but smile warmly; she had never seen a hunter so happy as Mary Campbell. John was happy too of course. They were both so cheerful, like nothing could go wrong in the world. Of course, Mary was a hunter so it was even more impressive for her.

"Yeah she was awesome. Funny and smart and hopeful. And Dad too," Dean said. "Until of course..."

Sam let out a sigh and looked out the window, he seemed a bit unhappy.

"What is it Sam?" Lia asked.

"Nothing, it's just our parents and now we find out our Grandparents too? And all for what? So that yellow-eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?"

Lia and Dean looked over at Sam, both of them surprised. Lia knew for a fact that neither she nor Dean mentioned anything about the yellow-eyed demon standing over Sam's crib to bleed into his mouth.

"Sam neither of us said anything about demon blood," Dean glanced over back to the road. "You knew about that?"

"Yeah. For about a year." Sam said.

"A whole year." Dean said, he sounded surprised, but Lia could tell that he was just hiding how pissed off he was.

"I should have told you earlier. I'm sorry." Sam apologized.

Dean faced the road, "You've been saying that a lot lately Sam, but whatever. If you don't wanna tell me you don't have to."

Lia frowned as she looked at Dean. God he was just not in a good mood, and Lia did not like seeing him mad, she only hoped that she wouldn't see him angry at her. Lia didn't want to imagine that. But it seemed like all of them were keeping their own secrets, Lia's was just worse.

* * *

><p>They were finally outside of Jack Montgomery's house. All three of them were looking through binoculars, just staring into his window. Until eventually Jack had walked into his kitchen, and the three of them could get a good look at the man. Though they were unsure of what they could be looking at. The man seemed normal enough.<p>

"You sure that's him?" Dean asked unsure.

"Only Jack Montgomery in town," Sam said.

Dean put down his binoculars, as did Lia. "And we're looking for..."

"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird." Sam said, looking over to Dean and Lia.

Lia frowned, anything weird from this guy? Jack seemed so normal it was practically _boring. _Lia couldn't think of anything weird from this guy, like come on, the guy had his shirt tucked in. Weird from this guy would be his shoes being un-tied. Plus Lia didn't really know who this Travis guy was, he must be a hunter, but Lia knew better than to ask questions.

"Weird?" Dean asked unconvinced.

"Yeah," Sam said as he looked back to Jack.

"Alright well I've seen big weird and little weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean come on, this guy's boring." Dean said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Lia said with a smirk.

Then Dean looked at her and smirked back, and then he looked over at Jack, then towards Sam. Sam had already turned over to look back at Dean once again.

"I know Dean. Travis seemed pretty sure." Sam said.

Then the three of them looked back at Jack. After a few moments he had opened the fridge and he took out some chicken. He started eating it like he hadn't ate in days. Lia frowned, that was a little weird, but then again sometimes it was normal. Then Jack put the chicken away, and looked back at the fridge and took out some raw meat, and he just tore the package open and started eating it like a maniac.

Lia's eyebrows shot up, she had to admit, and she definitely wasn't expecting that. Then Jack all of a sudden stopped eating, and he looked over to the side, possibly his wife had called him or something. Then he looked back at the meat, realizing what he had just done. Lia didn't look to see what he would do after that. She tore her gaze from the window and looked at Sam and Dean.

"I'd say that qualifies as weird." Sam said.

* * *

><p>They drove towards Travis's place, to tell him about Jack Montgomery and what they had just seen. When they walked into the room they saw an older man sitting on a chair drinking some beer. His arm was in some sort of splint or something; makes sense why he couldn't go to see Jack himself.<p>

"Travis!" Dean smiled and he looked over at Sam and whispered. "See Sam, told you we should have had the beer."

Travis stood up and smiled, "Smart-ass. Get over here!" He laughed and gave Dean a hug. "Good to see ya."

Dean laughed, "You too." Then they pulled away and Travis gave Sam a hug.

Then when Sam and Travis pulled away from the hug Travis looked over at Lia. "Now I don't know you."

Lia only laughed, and then Travis took Lia's hand and he looked at it. Lia wondered what Travis was looking at then she noticed the ring on her finger. It was the one that Dean gave to her for a cover as being his fiancée. Lia only blinked and looked at Travis.

"So I take you are a soon to be Mrs..." Travis looked over at Dean and Sam, wondering which one she could possibly be engaged to. "Dean Winchester."

Dean widened his eyes and then he looked over at Lia and she looked back at him. Then Dean looked back at Travis.

"No, no, no. She ain't my fiancée, or anybody's," Dean said. "The ring's for a cover."

"Sorry, I forgot to take it off." Lia said to Dean.

Dean only smirked at her, "Right you 'forgot.'" Dean joked.

Lia was silent for a moment, and then she understood. She punched him playfully in the arm. Of course Sam was grinning too, he clearly liked the idea. But neither Lia nor Dean knew that he actually wanted them to get together.

Lia rolled her eyes, "right! I am so sure Dean Winchester!"

Travis chuckled, "My mistake."

Lia laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'm starting to get used to it. I haven't been hunting with the boys for long, but everyone keeps thinking that Dean and I are together."

Dean smirked and he put his arm around Lia's waist as a joke, Lia of course pushed him away, and both of them laughed. Then Lia took the ring off her finger and put it into her leather jacket pocket. Then all of them sat down at the table.

"Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little short-handed." Travis joked as he held up his arm. "So you tracked down Montgomery?"

"Yeah we found him at his home." Lia said.

"And?" Travis asked.

"Well he had a hell of a case of the munchies. Top off with a burger that he forgot to cook." Dean answered.

Travis frowned, "that's him alright."

Lia raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"

Travis let out a sigh. Lia was only wondering what was going on with this Jack Montgomery guy, Lia couldn't possibly think of what the guy was. She had never seen this before, but Sam and Dean didn't know what they were up against either. Which Lia found pretty surprising, since they had been hunting all their lives. But of course Lia knew she shouldn't expect them to know every single creature in the world.

"We've got a Rugaru on our hands." Travis said simply.

"A Rugaru? Is that made-up? That sounds made-up." Dean said, Lia only laughed at Dean's comment.

Travis sighed, "They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works."

Dean looked a little confused, "well that ain't this guy. I mean he was wearing a cell-phone on his belt."

Now that Travis mentioned it, Rugaru did sound a little familiar. Lia didn't actually know much about them at all; she just remembered seeing it somewhere, probably in a book when she was looking for something else. But Rugaru definitely sounded made-up, and Lia barely knew anything about them. Actually she knew nothing about them.

"He'll turn ugly soon enough," Travis sighed again. "They start out human for all intents and purposes."

"So what? They go through some sort of Metamorphosis?" Sam asked.

"Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull-fly," Travis said. "But most of all, they're hungry."

Lia frowned, "hungry for what?"

She didn't exactly know why she asked that question, because deep down she already had an idea of what Jack Montgomery would soon have a hunger for. Lia could just imagine it, and she really didn't want to. She started to already lose her appetite, which rarely ever happened.

"First for everything. But then, for long-pig." Travis said.

Sam scoffed but Lia and Dean were confused, "long-pig?" They asked at the same time.

"He means human flesh." Sam said simply.

Dean was silent for a moment, "And that is my word of the day."

Lia smiled and laughed. It was strange a bit, since Dean could constantly make her laugh. Sam didn't make her laugh really, but then again he wasn't much of a comedian like Dean. Lia hoped that Dean wouldn't say something stupid when they were in trouble. But then again, if Dean wouldn't then she would.

"They hold themselves in, 'till they can't fight it. 'Till they gotta take themselves a big juicy chomp, and then it happens." Travis said.

"What happens?" Sam asked.

"They change form completely and fast," Travis said. "One bite is all it takes, eyes, teeth, skin. All turns, no going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever, and our man Jack's headed there on a bullet-train."

"Well how did you find this guy if he's walking, talking, human?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say it runs in his family." Travis answered.

Lia blinked, so apparently Rugaru's were made from blood-lines. No biting or anything like how a werewolf turns. Would explain why Lia or Dean or Sam had never heard of Rugaru's. If they were made by a gene in their blood, then there couldn't be many Rugaru's around. This was a good thing, because it means one less creature to be very worried about.

"You mean-" Sam started but Travis cut him off.

"Killed his Daddy back in '78; son of a bitch mangled eight bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a Dentist," Travis said. "Cadillac, trophy wife, little did I know _pregnant_ trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption; by the time I found out he was long gone, lost in the system."

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Travis sighed, "I'm not sure I wanted to; idea of hunting down some poor kid. I don't think I would have had the heart. No, wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently I do."

Lia sighed; she knew that she probably would have done the same thing if she was Travis. She wouldn't kill a kid, even if it was a monster. If she would have had to, she would have called someone else to do it.

* * *

><p>Sam had gone someplace, while Lia, Dean, and Travis were making 'flamethrowers.' Of course Lia didn't mind, she actually liked fire a bit. Lia remembered when she was younger, and Bob was teaching her how to make them. Lia smiled at the memory, she remembered Bob nearly singing his eyebrows off since he had messed up. Of course Lia had no problem making it.<p>

"So fire huh?" Dean asked.

"Only way I've found to kill these bastards," Travis sighed. "Deep fry 'em."

"Well... that's gonna be horrible," Dean replied. "That what you did to Jack's Dad?"

Travis nodded. Lia had already finished her 'flamethrower' and she was now helping Dean make his. Then Sam walked into the room, and knowing Sam, Lia suspected he had gone to the Library to look up on Rugaru's; since he did love research.

"Not wasting any time are you?" Sam asked.

"None to waste," Travis answered. "Guy hulks out; we won't be finding bodies, just remains."

"What if he doesn't hulk out?" Sam asked. "I've been doing a little homework; been checking out a bit of the lore on Rugaru's."

Lia frowned, so apparently Sam had found something at the Library, since he had a little bit of a smile on his face. Lia looked over at Dean and he was just as curious as she was.

"What? My thirty years of experience not good for ya?" Travis asked as he drank some coffee.

Sam started to stutter a bit and Lia rolled her eyes and smiled, "Sam loves research, it's his absolute favourite thing to do; keeps it beside his bed and everything."

Sam chuckled, "look, everything you said checked out of course but I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this Rugaru gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step. See if they never eat human flesh, they never fully transform."

"So what, go vegan stay human?" Dean asked.

Lia blinked, it seemed possible. But Lia couldn't really imagine it happening to Jack, since she saw him eating the raw meat, he was very hungry and she didn't think that he wouldn't be tempted from eating 'long-pig.' Lia figured he was probably already tempted by it too, so Lia kept making the flamethrowers, sighing though, one thing she didn't like about hunting is that you might have to kill some monsters, who are good people on the inside. Jack was one of these monsters, and Lia didn't want to be the one to waste him.

"Basically, or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat." Sam replied, "Just not-"

Dean cut him off, "long-pig!"

"Right," Sam said.

Dean had a cheeky smirk on his face. He seemed to be very smug of using the term, 'long pig.' But Lia found it rather funny and kind of cute, well baby cute. Then when Lia looked at Travis he had a grin on his face, but not necessarily the good kind. Travis clearly wasn't buying Sam's story, just like Lia.

"Good on you for the do-diligence son," Travis said as he stood up to get a refill. "But those are fairy-tales. The fact is, every Rugaru I ever saw or heard of, took that bite."

"Kay that doesn't mean that Jack will," Sam started to stand up, as did Dean.

"So what do we do?" Travis asked. "Sit and hope and wait for a body count?"

Lia didn't stand up, she just looked at the three men, and then she looked at the flamethrowers and saw that they were all done and ready. Then Lia stood up and leaned against the table, she wondered what Sam wanted to do to this guy. It's not like someone could do much if the guy was already changing into a monster.

"No we talk to him," Sam said. "Explain what's happening, that way he can fight it."

"Fight it?" Travis laughed. "Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry? I mean, haven't eaten' in days hungry."

"Yeah," Lia and Dean said at the same time.

Well after all, Lia and Dean had a lot in common. They had their differences; well they were still trying to figure out the differences. But they both loved food, classic rock, cars, and the opposite sex. But Lia was sure they had something that wasn't in common, she just wasn't sure what that was yet. She thought that it would pop up sometime, she just needed to get to know Dean better, not that she already hadn't, but still. Lia just wished she was closer to Sam, of course she would protect Sam with every fibre in her body, but she didn't really know the guy. Plus the whole exorcising with the mind wasn't really helping things.

"Right then, so somebody slaps a big juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away?" Travis asked, Dean looked at Sam and gave him a look that said, 'you gotta admit, he has a point.'"That's what we are to him now, meat on legs. I'm sorry, I'm sure that he's a stand-up guy, but its pure base instinct. Everything in natures gotta eat, you think he can stop himself cause he's nice?"

"I don't know. But we're not going to kill him unless he does something to get killed for," Sam said angrily.

Then Sam walked out of the room. Lia sighed and frowned, she wondered why Sam wanted to help this guy so bad. It didn't make much sense, Jack was turning into a monster, and there was nothing much a person could do to stop it. Lia figured Jack was going to take that bite, what she feared though, was who was he going to take the bite from?

"What's up with your brother?" Travis asked Dean.

"Don't get me started," Dean replied.

* * *

><p>The next day Dean, Lia, and Sam were in the Impala, heading over to Jack's place, under Sam's wishes. Lia didn't know what to expect from this guy, she wasn't sure if he would take the bite right when they were talking to him, and that made her nervous. So she kept a lighter in her pocket, just in case.<p>

"Alright so we're going to have a talk with this guy you know. I'm down, but I just wanna make sure that if push comes, you're gonna shove," Dean said as he looked over to Sam.

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

Dean glanced at the road then he looked back at Sam, "well odds are that we're gonna have to burn this guy alive."

"This guy has a name, and a wife." Sam replied.

Lia frowned, she forgot all about his wife. Which made the situation that much harder. Lia could only think of the nightmare if the woman was pregnant, then they would have to come back in a few more years. She sighed though, she didn't want to kill Jack, but it had to be done, well that is if the talk didn't work.

"Yeah who we're probably going to make a widow; kay I mean you heard Travis, he's gonna turn, they always turn," Dean replied.

"Well maybe he won't! Maybe he can fight it off!" Sam argued.

"And maybe he can't. That's all I'm saying," Dean replied, sounding rather annoyed.

"Alright we'll just have to see then okay?" Sam asked.

Lia decided not to get into this fight; she didn't like to choose sides really. Because if you make one happy, you piss the living hell out of the other one, and she didn't want that, she just wanted to be friends with both of them. Though their fighting was making things difficult, after all, they both had secrets. Dean sure as hell wasn't happy when he found out about Sam's little 'mind trick,' and Lia could only imagine what would happen when or if Sam found out about Dean remembering hell. Then again, when she thought about it, Lia could only imagine what hell was like, and she didn't want to.

"See this is what I mean Sam," Dean started. "You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?"

Sam gave Dean a quizzical look, "what are you talking about?"

Dean stared at Sam for a long moment, "you know; nice dude but he's got something evil inside of him. Something in his blood, maybe you can relate."

Sam was silent for a moment, "stop the car."

"What?" Dean asked Sam confusedly.

"Stop the car or I will!" Sam yelled.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment, then he looked in the mirror to Lia for back-up, but she said nothing. Then Dean drove the car into an area off the road defeatedly. Then before Dean even stopped the car completely, Sam had got out of the Impala, and he looked pissed off. Though Lia couldn't blame him, something like that usually takes a turn in a civilized conversation. Then Dean looked back at Lia as he parked the car.

"Don't get out Lia, this might get nasty," Dean ordered as he got out of the car.

Then Dean got out of the car and Sam started yelling at him. About how Dean was looking at him like he was a freak, though Dean denied this completely. Then Dean started arguing back saying that he was going on a dark path but Sam argued saying that Dean had no idea, that he had demon blood in him and he couldn't take it out, it was stuck there forever and that he was trying to use the curse and make something good out of it. This pained Lia though, she felt so sorry for Sam, it wasn't like she knew exactly what he was going through, but she knew it must be difficult to live with such a burden.

Then the guys got back into the car, no one spoke a single word on the way to Jack's place. Then Dean parked the car and they went into the backyard of Jack's house, since they saw him watering some flowers. Jack didn't look to happy though, he looked depressed, Lia could tell by the way he was holding the hose, it was drooping and he was holding it loosely, plus he was staring into space, obviously thinking, and his shoulders were sagging. Typical depressed posture.

"Jack Montgomery?" Sam asked; Jack turned around to look at them. "I'm Sam Winchester; this is my brother Dean and my friend Lia Mysterie. We need to talk."

Jack looked over at Dean and Lia as if he was studying them. Dean didn't look very comfortable, but then Jack looked back at Sam curiously. The water from the hose never stopped flowing.

"About?" Jack asked.

"About you, about how you're changing," Sam replied.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

Lia sighed, "You're probably feeling your bones shift under your skin and when you look at food you look at it like an overweight man who's just seen a big juicy steak. Am I right? Or am I right?"

Jack looked from Lia to Sam, "who the hell are you guys?"

Typical question to strangers who seem to know everything about you, well they didn't know everything about Jack Montgomery, but he didn't know that. Of course if they were in his shoes then they'd probably ask the same question, it made them look like creeps talking about this, but it had to be said, and it had to be said now.

"We're people who know a little something about something," Dean answered.

"We're people who can help," Sam said. "Please, just hear us out."

Jack was silent for a moment, but then he nodded. Lia, Sam, and Dean started to tell Jack that he was turning into a Rugaru. Then they told Jack that his father was a Rugaru as well, and that he had some sort of Rugaru gene and had passed it onto his son, they told him how his father was killed, but leaving out that Travis was the one who killed him. But Jack refused to believe it; Lia knew that he just didn't want to believe it, although deep down, he probably already knew that it was true. But Dean and Sam kept trying to reason with him, telling him to fight off his hunger. They told him that if he fed once, then he would become a monster, they told him that if he fed, they would have to stop him, and this pissed him off so much that he yelled at them to get out.

When they started to walk away Dean looked over at Sam, "good talk."

* * *

><p>Even though Jack told them to get off his property, they still followed him when he left his house. Then they saw him walking over to an apartment, where a woman could clearly be seen, and then he started climbing up the outside staircase thing to her room. Dean, Sam, and Lia all knew what was going to happen.<p>

"Dammit Jack no," Sam muttered.

Lia passed Dean and Sam their flamethrowers and she took her own. Then the three of them ran into the hotel towards the woman's room. Dean broke down the door looking for Jack, but he wasn't there. Of course the woman came around the corner she saw the three of them and she screamed and she slammed the door to a room in her apartment.

"Wait! We're here to save you I guess," Dean protested.

The woman yelled that she was going to call the police.

"We should go," Sam said.

"Yeah," Lia and Dean agreed.

Then they walked out the door, Dean stopped to close the door that was practically broken, then he gave a slight laugh and he followed Lia and Sam to the Impala. Then they drove off, thinking of where Jack could possibly be. But Dean seemed to have an idea, and then it hit Lia: home.

They drove so fast, trying to get to Jack's place quickly to stop him once and for all. They all knew that it was too late, he may not have taken the bite already, but he was going too soon. It was only a matter of time.

When they reached Jack's place however, they saw Travis's truck and Lia sighed. Then the three of them got out of the Impala, holding their flamethrowers.

"At least now we know where Travis is," Dean said.

"That stupid son of a bitch," Sam replied.

The three of them walked towards Jack's house and they didn't even knock, they just opened the door. Seeing as it was unlocked. They walked inside and looked around; the first thing that Lia noticed was a chair on the ground with some rope around it. Someone had been tied up.

Second thing she noticed was a large blood stain on the carpet, it was practically like a pool of blood and there was a trail leading behind the couch. So of course the three walked behind the couch and they saw a pile of bones and a bit of meat.

"Oh god," Dean muttered. "Think that's Travis?"

"Definitely," Lia answered.

Then all of a sudden Dean was tackled to the coffee table. Lia gasped and saw Jack, he turned to Lia and Sam, and there was blood on his face and his face looked... different. Exactly how Travis had explained how a Rugaru looked like when it changed. Then Jack took a step to Lia and the next thing she saw was darkness. Lights out sweet Lia.

* * *

><p>Lia woke up, she found herself tied to a chair. Then she saw Dean out cold on the coffee table, and Jack looking at him like he was going to eat him, he was getting closer to Dean. Then Lia saw Sam walk out of the closet quietly.<p>

"No!" Lia yelled. "Don't eat him! Please don't eat him!"

The distraction worked because Jack looked at Lia. Then he started to lunge at her, and Sam torched him. Lia looked away though, and she saw Dean had woken up. Then she heard Jack scream, and in a moment he was dead. Then Dean, Sam, and Lia shared thoughtful looks. Then Dean stood up and walked over to Lia and untied her from the chair, she felt her head throbbing, but only because Jack had knocked her out.

Then Sam walked out the door looking a bit upset, and Lia noticed Dean had a bit of blood on his forehead. She let out a sigh and she took out a rag from her pocket, something she took with her because these guys spilled more blood than any other hunter she had ever met. Then she took the rag and pressed it where the blood was, she pressed it lightly not to hurt her friend, then she took it away and was satisfied to see there was no blood left.

Lia and Dean just stared at each other for a moment, then Lia put the rag back in her pocket and they both walked out the house and into the Impala. They drove off for a while in silence, until Dean looked at Sam.

"You did the right thing you know, the guy was a monster, there was no going back," Dean told him. "Sam I wanna tell you I'm sorry, I've been kinda hard on you lately."

"Don't worry about it Dean," Sam told him quietly.

Dean let out a short sigh, "it's just that you're um... your physic thing, it scares the crap outta me."

"Look it's all the same, I'd really rather not talk about it," Sam replied truthfully.

Lia let out a quiet sigh, she felt so sorry for Sam, but she was still grateful that the boys were making up. Well sort of, it would still take a little bit for them to mend, but they were getting there, and Lia just wanted them to stop their fighting and their secrets. But then again, who was she to talk?

"What? You don't wanna talk? You?" Dean asked in disbelief, also in a joking way.

Sam let out a sigh, "there's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you, I can't make you understand."

"Then why don't you try!" Dean pleaded.

"I can't. Because this thing this... blood, it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something I gotta deal with," Sam replied.

"Not alone," Dean said. "Lia and I are still here."

Sam let out a sigh and he looked out the window. Lia knew that Dean's words were true, she would always be there for Sam, she wanted to help and protect him, just like Dean did. Sam almost seemed... different. Lia didn't know why he seemed this way, but she just knew he wasn't like his normal self.

"Anyway it doesn't matter, these powers, its playing with fire. I'm done with them. I'm done with everything," Sam said.

Dean looked over, "really? Well that's a relief. Thank you."

Sam scoffed, "don't thank me; I'm not doing it for you, or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice."

And then everything was silent once again.

**Anyways hope you guys liked it, please favourite this or review or something so that I know that someone is reading this. I now that this** **one is shorter than the last, but it's not really one of my super favourite episodes. Plus I just wanted to get this one done and over with. These chapters are kind of going slow because I have school and homework and some days I just don't feel like writing. But over breaks and stuff then it should be done much faster. **


	5. Yellow Fever

Lia fixed her short black skirt as she stood beside Dean and Sam, pretending to be an FBI agent in Rock Ridge, Colorado. Believing there was a hunt in the town; a man named Frank O'Brien had a heart attack at age 44, and he was a runner. The three of them were inspecting Frank's body; they all thought that something weird was going on, since Frank wasn't the only one who died from a heart attack at a young age.

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, and Agent Twain meet Frank O'Brien," the Forensic Scientist said.

Sam nodded, "he died of a heart attack right?"

"Three days ago," the Scientist answered.

"But, O'Brien was 44 years old, and according to this, a marathon runner," Sam looked up from his folder of research he had gathered.

Lia looked at the body; she felt a little queasy looking at it. But she swallowed, she had seen a lot of dead bodies so she was kind of used to it. But still, the guy didn't look to good, plus she had a fear of... well it didn't matter at the moment. Lia looked over at Dean and Sam and she frowned, she had no idea what they were up against.

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later, that's why they call it job security," the Scientist said.

Lia frowned, "but all the other guys dropped dead of a heart attack as well, and they were healthy. You don't think that's strange?"

"Why does the FBI give a damn?" The Scientist asked confusedly.

Dean glanced over at Sam and Lia, then to the Scientist, "we just wanna see the results of Frank's autopsy."

Yep, Lia was out. There was no way she was going to stick around to see the guy cut into a dead guy! Well, if the Scientist hadn't done the autopsy yet of course. It would make her run to the bathroom to vomit up her lunch if she stayed to watch. In fact just imagining it, she already felt the vomit coming up her throat, but she swallowed it down, she tried to keep it down. She tried to figure out how to tell Sam and Dean that she would have to go, but she didn't want Dean making fun of her or anything for it.

"What autopsy?" The Scientist asked.

"The one you're going to do," Dean responded.

Lia nodded, and then she looked at Sam and Dean, "I need to talk to both of you quickly."

Dean and Sam looked at her confusedly, but they nodded. Then Lia walked into a different room than the Forensic Scientist, she didn't want the guy to hear what they were talking about, it wouldn't make much sense. Then they were completely alone, and Lia spoke.

"I can't stick around while the guy does the autopsy," Lia muttered quietly.

Dean frowned, "why not?"

Lia looked at her polished dark purple nails, "because I'm sort of scared of... hospitals, and anything to do with hospitals."

Sam's eyebrows raised and Dean blinked surprisingly, "seriously? Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well I've never really had the occasion!" Lia yelled, but then she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I can only be around these kinds of stuff when I've had a beer."

Lia didn't exactly know how she got her fear of hospitals. She just knew that every time she was around one she started to get tense, she didn't like the smell, the food, and the fact that someone would have died in there. Someone she wouldn't be able to save, so she stayed away from the place as much as she could. Every time Lia got injured on a hunt, she would never go to a hospital; she wouldn't even put on a band-aid. She'd just clean up her mess with water and a cloth; if she was gushing blood then she _might_ wrap the cloth around her wound.

Sam nodded sympathetically, "alright how about you go to the bar around the corner and we'll pick you up?"

Lia let out a sigh of relief and she nodded, then she walked out of the building and to the bar. Naturally, the bar had a stage, so naturally she started to sing for some cash. Because the boys didn't really know it, but they were running out, besides more money was better anyways. By the time Dean and Sam walked in, Lia was singing Be My Baby, by The Ronettes.

_"The night we met, I knew I needed you so_  
><em>And if I had the chance, I'd never let you go.<em>  
><em>So won't you say you love me, <em>  
><em>I'll make you so proud of me.<em>  
><em>We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go.<em>

Lia was a fan of The Ronettes, and often her alias was after The Ronettes lead singer: Veronica Bennett. Of course The Ronettes weren't widely known, so most people didn't know who Veronica Bennett was, which was a very good thing.

_So won't you, please, be my, be my baby_  
><em>Be my little baby, my one and only baby<em>  
><em>Say you'll be my darlin', be my, be my baby<em>  
><em>Be my baby now, my one and only baby<em>  
><em>Wha-oh-oh-oh.<em>

Dean and Sam listened to her sing, Dean had a wide grin on his face and Sam was smiling. This made Lia glow and she continued singing.

_I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see._  
><em>For every kiss you give me I'll give you three.<em>  
><em>Oh, since the day I saw you<em>  
><em>I have been waiting for you.<em>  
><em>You know I will adore you 'til eternity.<em>

Lia had never really gotten into a singing career, of course with hunting it's not like she really could. So she just hustled pool, played some poker, and sang for money. Though she preferred to sing, it was easier to get money that way.

_So won't you, please, be my, be my baby_  
><em>Be my little baby, my one and only baby<em>  
><em>Say you'll be my darlin', be my, be my baby<em>  
><em>Be my baby now, my one and only baby<em>  
><em>Wha-oh-oh-oh.<em>

Dean let out a sigh, "ah I love her voice."

"Is that all you love about her?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Dean shot him a look, "Sam, we're just friends okay? Drop it."

_So come on and, please be my, be my baby_  
><em>Be my little baby, my one and only baby<em>  
><em>Say you'll be my darlin', be my, be my baby<em>  
><em>Be my baby now, my one and only baby<em>  
><em>Wha-oh-oh-oh.<em>

Sam let out a sigh, he knew that Dean and Lia would only be friends, he wanted them to be more than that, but that would be highly unlikely. Sam just wondered why she wasn't with a guy already, it didn't make much sense. Then again, Lia wasn't a person to be settling down, and neither was Dean. They both probably didn't even want to be in a relationship.

_Be my, be my baby, Be my little baby._  
><em>My one and only baby, oh, <em>  
><em>Be my, be my baby, oh, <em>  
><em>My one and only baby, wha-oh-oh-oh-oh."<em>

The crowd clapped and wolf-whistled and begged for her to continue, but she stepped off the stage. Seeing as her best friends were already here, then she took her money from the bartender and finished off the beer that she had. Then she walked over at Sam and Dean with a huge smile on her face.

"You should be singing for a full-time career," Sam chuckled.

Lia laughed, "That good huh?"

Dean and Sam nodded, then they walked out of the bar and Dean and Lia told her about what they had found out, it wasn't much of course. Just that Frank O'Brien might have been married, he had scratches on his arm, and there were no blockages in any of his main arteries. Then Sam told Lia about Dean having to hold Frank's heart, but Dean couldn't wait to tell her about Sam getting hit with spleen juice. Lia laughed at both of these, finding them both very amusing and funny, she was glad she hadn't stuck around. Then they stopped at the police station, to talk to the Sheriff.

The three of them sat in the chairs, like professional FBI agents. Apparently, the guy behind the desk told them to wait for the Sheriff, so that's what they were doing. Then the guy behind the desk smiled and Lia and she save a slight smile back, then the Sheriff walked out from his office muttering something. Then Dean, Sam, and Lia stood up and he noticed them.

"Who are they?" the Sheriff asked.

"Federal agents I -" the man behind the desk started but the Sheriff cut him off.

"And you kept them waiting?" the Sheriff asked sternly.

Lia looked over at Dean and Sam, so this guy really seemed to respect the authorities, good to know. Besides, they needed to know what was going on in this town and why healthy people were getting heart attacks for some strange reason.

"You said not to disturb..." the man behind the desk said.

The Sheriff ignored what he said, "Come on back fellas."

The Sheriff waved his arm in a motion for them to follow him. Dean, Sam, and Lia exchanged looks, and then they walked towards the Sheriff. They were about to walk in the office but the Sheriff held his hand in front of them, as a motion for them to stop.

"Shoes off," the Sheriff ordered.

Lia was relieved and she took her heels off. She just wasn't a big fan of heels since they were a bit painful, then she straightened her short black skirt a bit more and walked into the office. Lia thought she looked more like a lawyer than a federal agent, but she didn't care. Apparently, the Sheriff had his own trophy case, and his room was clean, he was obviously a germ-o-phobic.

"Al Briton," the Sheriff stuck out his hand to each of them, they all shook his hand. "Good to meet you."

"You too," Sam replied.

Lia took another glance at Al's trophy case. Then Al moved behind his desk, and motioned with his hand for them to sit down, and Dean and Sam sat down, then moment later Lia sat between them. Then Al let out a huge sigh and he took a huge bottle of hand sanitizer from his desk and just poured a whole bunch into the palm of his hand. Then the three glanced at each other with weird looks, and then they looked back at Al, who was now sitting down.

"So, what can I do for uncle Sam?" Al asked.

"Well we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien," Sam answered. "We understand some of your men found his body."

Al almost looked a bit horrified, and a bit sad. Lia could tell by his look that he seemed to know Frank O'Brien personally, this could make things go a lot easier, well if they chose the correct words of course, if they made him upset, then things could get ugly really quickly.

"They did," Al confirmed. "Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell we were Gamecocks."

Al looked over to the Trophy case, Lia figured that it was some sort of team, so she didn't laugh at the name. However, Dean did, and Al looked at him sternly, then the smile on Dean's face went away fairly quickly.

"That's our softball team's name," Al explained. "They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school, to be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was... he was a good man."

"Yeah, big heart," Dean replied.

Lia bit her glossed lips to keep herself from laughing. She could only imagine Dean holding Frank's heart in his hands, so Lia bit down on her tongue instead to try and stop her from giggling at the mental image. Then Sam shot Dean a look and then he looked back at Al.

"Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange? Maybe he was scared or something?" Lia asked.

"Well yeah. Real jumpy," Al answered and he put his elbows on his desk.

"Do you know what scared him?" Sam asked.

"No," Al answered simply." Wouldn't answer his phone, finally sent some of my boys in to check on him and... Well you know the rest."

Lia nodded, she knew what it felt like to lose a friend. Now that she thought of it, she hoped she wouldn't lose Sam or Dean. She wouldn't let that happen to them, and if it did... well she didn't want to even think about it. It was too horrifying to her and she kept out the mental images. Then Al started to cough, and Dean was about to ask him something, but then Al took his huge bottle of sanitizer and he poured an even more amount on his palm then he did before. Dean looked at Lia and mouthed 'what?' to her as he looked back at Al. Lia did have to agree with Dean, it was very disturbing and distracting.

"So why the fed's give a crap?" Al asked. "You don't really think there's a case here?"

"No, no, it's probably nothing, just a heart attack." Dean said with a smile.

Lia nodded, and then she started to stand up, along with Dean and Sam, "well thank you for your time. I'm sure if we need anything else then we'll swing by."

Then Al nodded and the three stepped out of the Sheriff's office and put their shoes on. Then they started to walk out the police station, giving a quick nod to the guy behind the desk. Lia knew that something was definitely up, but she had no idea what it was. When they reached outside they started to walk towards the Impala.

"No way that was a heart attack," Dean said.

"Definitely no way," Sam agreed. "Three victims, all with those same three red scratches, went from jittery to dead in 48 hours."

"So what? Something scared them to death?" Lia asked. "What can do that?"

Dean scoffed, "what can't? Ghosts, Vamps, Chupacabra. It could be a hundred things."

Lia nodded, true, Dean was correct. There were about a thousand things that could scare the living hell out of people. But it almost didn't seem like it was a thousand creatures, because the three victims had a connection with their deaths that didn't seem to fit, well the whole scratched arms thing pretty much. But what could do that?

Sam sighed, "Yeah so, we'll make a list and start crossing things off."

"Alright, so who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?" Dean asked.

"Uh his neighbor, Mark Hutchens," Sam answered.

Then Dean stopped Sam and Lia. Lia was a bit confused; she looked around a bit and didn't really see any threat. Lia looked towards the Impala and just saw some teenagers about 15 feet in front of it, so what was the hold-up? It wasn't like the teenagers were going to start chasing after them on their bikes trying to throw knives at them.

"Hang on, hang on," Dean said.

"What?" Lia asked confusedly.

Dean glanced over at the teenagers, "I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there. Let's walk this way."

Dean started walking the long way to the Impala, away from the teenagers. Lia and Sam looked at each other confusedly. Something seemed to be wrong with Dean; it wasn't like him to act this way around a couple of teenagers. Lia frowned, almost wondering if whatever was happening to Frank O'Brien was happening to Dean, but probably not. Then when they got into the Impala Dean drove towards Mark Hutchen's apartment, and when they got there they showed him their badges and he let them sit down on the couch. Lia sat between her friends and looked around at the reptiles fascinated.

Of course, when Lia was younger she went through one of those 'phases,' and she was obsessed with all sorts of creatures. So she knew a lot about what was in the room, from the smallest lizard to the biggest snake. Dean looked a bit uncomfortable though, but Sam didn't seem to mind. In fact Mark had a snake around his neck.

"Tyler and Perry? Just like Aerosmith! And Twain just like Shania Twain!" Mark exclaimed.

"Yeah, small world," Sam answered. "So the last time you saw Frank O'Brien..."

"Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him but he just closed the curtains," Mark said.

Lia nodded, "Did he seem different, like scared?"

She really wondered what was going on in the town, then she looked over at Dean and he looked really uncomfortable, he was constantly looking around. Then Lia sighed, she really thought that what was happening to the people who were dying, was happening to him. Then Lia started to get really worried, but she looked back at Mark.

"Oh yeah totally! He was freaking out!" Mark exclaimed.

Dean kept glancing around then he looked back at Mark, "do you know what scared him?"

"Oh yeah, witches," Mark said.

Lia nodded, so maybe this was some sort of witch attack? Maybe the witches were putting spells on people to make them scared of everything and eventually dropping dead? But why would they do that though? What was the connection between all the victims other than that they were healthy? This case wasn't really making much sense at all.

"Witches?" Lia asked.

"Well Wizard of Oz was on TV the other night right? And he said that that green bitch was totally out to get him," Mark answered.

Then Lia traded looks with Dean and Sam. Alright so it possibly might not be witches, of course it was possible but still, not really likely. Then Lia coughed slightly, but she let out a sigh afterwards and loosened her shoulders as she looked around again at the reptiles all around Mark's apartment, she could only wonder why Mark kept all these animals around. Then she looked back at Mark again.

"What else scared him?" Lia asked.

"Everything else scared him! Ferrets, artificial sweetener, and those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff!" Mark exclaimed.

Sam nodded, "so tell me, what was Frank like?"

Now this might get them some answers, because if they find out what Frank was like, and see if the others had the same personality qualities, then maybe that would be a connection to the victims. Lia glanced back at Dean and she sighed and she whispered to him that the reptiles were not going to kill him and neither of them were poisonous.

Mark was silent for a moment, "I mean he's dead you know, I don't wanna hammer him but... he got better."

Lia raised an eyebrow, "he got better?"

"Well in high school he was a dick," Mark replied. "Like a bully. I mean he probably taped half the towns butt cheeks together, mine included."

Okay a dick, Lia guessed that was a personality trait... sort of. Well now they'd have to see if the other victims were dicks, and if they were then they knew the connection, but Lia already had a feeling on whatever was happening in this town was going to pick Dean as the next target. But then if the connection was really that these people were dicks, then that would mean that Dean was a dick. So she had to hold in her laughter once again. Of course she only felt a little sorry for Dean, but only a little bit.

"So he pissed a lot of people off, do you think anyone would wanna get revenge?" Dean asked.

"Well I don't- Frank had a heart attack right?" Mark asked.

Lia sighed, "Just answer the question please."

Mark shook his head, "no I don't think so, like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife-"

Dean cut him off, "his wife? So he was married."

Lia wondered if his wife played in something to do with what was going on in the town. Though, Lia couldn't think of what obviously, but there might be something. She glanced over at Sam, then back a Mark, wondering if he was thinking what she was thinking.

Mark nodded, "she died, about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it."

Dean looked at the snake that was wrapped around Mark, he gave it weird looks and Mark noticed, then he chuckled. "Don't be scared of Donny, he's a sweetheart. Its Marie you gotta look out for, she smells fear."

Mark was looking between Dean and Lia, and as if on cue, a large white snake climbed over the couch. Then Marie slid down to Dean's feet, and Dean took in a deep breath, Lia tried to hold in her laughter. Of course, she knew that the snake was harmless, but neither Sam nor Dean seemed to know. Then they thanked Mark for his time and left, and then they all split up to look for something more to this case. When Lia reached the shiny '67 Chevy Impala she got into the back, Dean jumped a little and he was scratching his arm. Lia was going to say something but Sam got inside as well.

Then Dean showed Lia and Sam a newspaper article printed from a computer. Lia and Sam looked at it curiously.

"Frank's wife Jessie went missing back in '88, they found her 2 weeks later, 3 towns over, strung up in her Motel room. Suicide," Dean explained.

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?" Sam asked.

"Nah, Frank was working his swing-shift when she disappeared," Then Dean revved the engine and he started driving. "So how was Frank's pad?"

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur," Sam replied. "Lia?"

Lia sighed, "Couldn't figure out what's going on in this town. 3 hours spent in a Library and I found squat."

Then Lia looked around and she noticed they were moving fairly slowly, everything was passing by quickly and she looked over at Dean. He was driving the speed limit? That wasn't really like him at all. Then again, he wasn't even acting like himself lately; he was terrified of everything, just like the guys that died. Lia coughed again, but she ignored it.

"So probably no ghost, no witches, no demons," Dean replied. "3 down and 97 to go."

Sam nodded, then he looked out the window, and he too realized they were going very slowly. Then he turned back to Dean to confront him.

"Dude, you're going 20," Sam said.

Dean never took his eyes off the road, "and?"

"That's the speed limit," Sam informed.

"So what? Safety's a crime now?" Dean asked rhetorically.

Sam ignored Dean and looked out the window. Lia saw their hotel coming up, but then Dean drove right past it. She looked behind her to the hotel, and then she looked back at Dean and raised an eyebrow.

"Dean, where are you going? That was our hotel," Lia said.

"Lia I am not going to make a left-hand turn in on-coming traffic, I'm not suicidal!" Dean exclaimed sounding rather nervous.

Then Lia heard some sort of noise, she could already tell by the sound that it was the EMF, but why was it going off? There weren't any ghosts around to set off an electromagnetic frequency.

"Did I just say that? That's kinda weird," Dean started to laugh slightly.

"You hear something?" Sam asked.

Then Sam dove into his jacket pocket and took out the EMF, then Sam started tilting it towards Dean and it went up high, then Sam took it away and the red lights went off, Sam kept doing this. Then Sam stopped and he looked over at Lia who had wide eyes, so apparently Dean was making the EMF go crazy.

"Am I on it?" Dean asked; he started to sound scared. "Am I haunted?"

* * *

><p>Lia was doing laundry, Dean and Sam's clothes as well. Of course she coughed again; she started to get the feeling that she was getting sick, and that couldn't be good, but not "Dean sick" thank god.<p>

Well Sam had called Bobby about what was going on with Dean, and Bobby said that he would find out. Then, not long ago, Sam got a call from Bobby. Then Sam called Lia and told her all about what was happening, apparently Dean had some sort of ghost sickness, it's like regular sickness only a spirit gives it off, so they had to find the spirit that was sending off the ghost sickness and gank it.

Apparently, Dean got the disease from Frank's corpse, and now he has pretty much 24 hours until he dies, which meant that they had to find out who the ghost was and defeat it quickly. Also, the victims all had the common personality trait, that they were all dicks. Then Lia laughed but stopped, thinking that Dean might die soon, and she didn't want that.

The laundry was all finished and Lia carried a large basket down the street, where their hotel was. Lia thought that Jessie might be the ghost that was giving off the sickness, she wasn't sure though, but she knew that if Dean was in danger than it was good enough for her. Thankfully Sam told Lia that he bumped the room down to the first floor because Dean didn't want to be on the fourth floor.

Lia knocked on the door to their room, she waited and then she heard someone unlocking the door, then she was looking into the green eyes of Dean Winchester. Lia pushed past him and she lay out each of their clothes on the bed. Then Lia turned and saw donuts, Lia walked towards the box and took one and started eating.

Dean was still looking at her almost fearfully. Lia sighed, she was going to say a smart-ass comment, but then she noticed a clock smashed onto the ground. Then she looked back at Dean and frowned.

"You're not going to die on me Dean. I won't let that happen," Lia replied.

Dean only nodded slightly. Then he grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. Then Lia started to cough again, but she took a beer and took a sip and the coughing stopped. Then she sat down in a chair to relax and Sam walked in and noticed the busted clock.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, just peachy," Dean answered sarcastically with a smirk. "Find anything?"

Sam nodded, "yep. Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated. So I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost."

Lia frowned, if Jessie O'Brien wasn't the ghost than who was? She wanted to gank that thing so that Dean would be okay; after all he was her best friend. Then Dean started scratching his arm, Sam who sat down in a chair opposite of Lia, kicked Dean's feet.

"Hey, quit picking at that," Sam ordered. "How you feeling?"

"Awesome. Except I have my head on a chopping block again, I almost forgot how that feels like," Dean replied and he coughed slightly and took a sip of his beer. "It's freaking delightful."

Lia let out a sigh, "we'll keep looking."

Then Dean started to cough uncontrollably, it almost looked like he had swallowed something in the beer that wasn't supposed to be there, like he was choking. Then he raced towards the sink, Lia and Sam ran towards him and Lia put a hand on Dean's shoulder, wondering what was going on. Then he spat something out, it was covered in blood.

So Dean grabbed whatever the small object was and ran it under the water to clean it up, then he turned around to the light to get a better look at it, Lia tilted her head, it almost looked like...

"We've got the biggest clue we ever had, you," Sam replied.

"I don't wanna be a clue," Dean said stubbornly.

"The disease is trying to tell us something," Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam confusedly, "tell us what? Wood-chips?"

Lia let out a sigh, Dean did have a point, and she had no idea what wood-chips had to do with anything that was going on. She frowned, trying to think of what the wood-chips could symbolize. Lia took a closer look at the wood-chip that Dean was holding in his hand, there seemed to be some sort of markings, but of course she had no idea what they meant.

Sam smiled, "exactly."

* * *

><p>The next thing they knew it, they were pulling up to a Lumber Mill. It looked like nobody had stepped inside for years, of course why would they? The place was obviously shut down, and it did look a big haunted, the perfect place for a ghost to stay. Lia just hoped that they would get answers on who the ghost was, so that they could destroy it.<p>

Then the three of them got out of the Impala, Lia could tell by the look on his face that Dean was scared. Naturally of course, since he took one look at the creepy Lumber Mill, and he just said what Lia predicted he would.

"I'm not going in there," Dean said.

Sam let out a sigh, "I'm going to need back-up, and both of you are all I've got. You're going in, Dean."

Then Dean took out a flask from his pocket, and then he put it on his lips and started drinking. Then Lia started to cough and when Dean put his flask down, Lia took it and drank a little bit. Dean frowned at her.

"What?" Afraid you're going to get cooties?" Lia teased with a little smirk. "Dean you're already sick, don't worry about it."

Then Lia opened Dean's jacket a little wider and she put the flask into one of his inside pockets. When she was done, Dean went to the back of the Impala and opened the trunk, and then Lia and Sam each took a gun filled with rock-salt. But Dean, looked terrified when Sam handed him a gun.

"Oh I'm not carrying that," Dean said. "It could go off! I'll man the flashlight."

Sam gave him a look, "You do that."

Dean had a little smirk on his face, and then the three of them headed into the Lumber Mill. The place was deserted and it looked very old, like no one had stepped in there for years, Dean held the flashlight while Lia and Sam held guns, ready if anything jumped out at them. Then Lia noticed a sound, and Sam noticed it too and took the EMF out of his pocket.

"EMF's not gonna work with me around is it?" Dean asked.

"You don't say?" Sam asked rhetorically and rather irritated.

Then Sam put the EMF back in his pocket and they kept walking around, but then Sam noticed something on the ground and he squatted beside it and took it, it was a gold ring, Lia knew exactly what it was, a wedding band.

"To Frank, love Jessie," Sam read what was inscribed onto the wedding ring. "Frank O'Brien's ring."

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean asked.

Lia frowned, "No clue."

They continued walking around the empty, old, Lumber Mill. They came up to a couple old lockers, and then some sort of noise was coming from one. Lia and Sam aimed their guns at the locker, and Dean looked freaked as he held the flashlight to the locker. Then Sam reached his hand out to the locker and opened it.

A cat jumped out and Dean started screaming like a girl. Lia looked over at Dean and she didn't even notice the cat rubbing against her leg and purring. But then Lia looked down at the cat and smiled, cats were her favorite animal. Then Lia picked the tabby cat up and petted it. After a little bit, Dean stopped screaming.

"That was scary," Dean said as he took a deep breath.

Sam looked at him and raised his eyebrows, and then he walked past Lia and Dean. Then Lia put the cat down onto the floor and followed Sam, as did Dean. But of course, the tabby cat started to follow Lia, not that she minded, animals tended to like her for some strange reason.

They walked into a room with papers scattered all over the floor. Lia frowned, wondering what room this was supposed to be. Then Dean walked up to a certain desk and moved some papers around, Lia followed him and the cat jumped onto the desk.

"Hey this is Frank's wife!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam walked over to Dean, "plot thickens."

"Yeah, but into what?" Dean asked.

Then Dean took the picture of Jessie O'Brien that was on the desk, it accidentally ripped though. But then the Lumber Mill turned on and the three of them could hear the working gears and noises. Dean turned with his flashlight and looked around the room, but Lia looked back at all the pictures, she had to admit, whoever drew these was a good artist. Then Lia looked around for whatever could pop up, when she looked at Dean he looked paralyzed.

Dean was pointing his flashlight into a certain direction, when Lia followed the flashlight's beam she saw some sort of man. Though his back was turned Lia could see him wearing a blue jumpsuit and he was bald. Lia raised her gun, as did Sam, then when Lia looked over at Dean she saw him running out the door.

Lia and Sam looked back at the man and he turned around. He had blood on his face and he started towards them, but Lia and Sam shot their guns and the man disappeared. Lia knew they had their ghost; she traded a look with Sam as the Lumber Mill stopped working. Then they walked out the door, the tabby cat followed Lia until she walked out. Apparently the cat was not going to leave the Lumber Mill.

Lia and Sam walked towards the Impala and they saw Dean behind it drinking out of his flask. Then Sam held up some sort of identification card of the ghost they had just seen.

"Guess we got the right place," Sam said.

* * *

><p>The three of them were back at the Sheriff's office, trying to retrieve Luther Garland's file, the man whom they saw at the Lumber Mill, according to his identification card. The man behind the desk that they saw the day before came up with the file, Lia looked over at Dean. He was clearly drunk, but Lia sighed, she had confiscated his flask so that he would stop drinking and start acting like a professional federal agent.<p>

Dean started to sway back and forth and Lia took his shoulders to steady him. She let go of him and the man behind the desk said something to Sam, then Sam looked at his brother. Dean gave him a thumbs up and Sam turned back to the man behind the desk. After a few minutes Sam turned and he started to walk out the door, Lia followed him until they both realized that Dean wasn't behind them. So Lia went back and took Dean's hand and led him out the door, he was just saying something drunkenly to the man behind the desk.

When they got out Lia released Dean's hand, Sam had already shifted through Luther Garland's file. When he saw Dean and Lia he got into the Impala, they both followed him in. Sam stated where they needed to go and talk to Luther's brother whom was still alive. When they reached the building Dean started saying worrisome things.

"Gah this isn't going to work. Like come on, these badges are fake. What if we get busted? What if we go to jail?" Dean asked.

Sam turned to Dean, "Dean shh! Calm down. Deep breath."

Dean took in a deep breath and then he released it, but he didn't look very relaxed at the moment, he still looked pretty freaked. Lia coughed again, though this time was much worse.

"Feel better?" Sam asked; Dean only shook his head. "Just come on."

Then the three of them walked into an empty room. The room could have been used for many things, but possibly a cafeteria, since Luther's brother was in a nursing home. Then Sam, Dean, and Lia walked in front of Mr. Garland, whom was in a wheelchair and he looked a bit tired.

Sam cleared his throat, "Mr. Garland, hi I'm Agent Tyler; this is Agent Perry, and Agent Twain. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther."

Mr. Garland was silent for a moment, "let me see some I.D."

Dean looked at Lia and Sam, and he had a freaked expression on his face. He was probably thinking that they were going to get caught by this guy and get thrown in jail. Though Lia and Sam, however, looked calm.

"Of course," Lia replied.

The three of them took out their fake I.D's. Then they handed them to Mr. Garland, and the man really took his time inspecting them. Lia was almost starting to get a little worried herself that the man might think they were fake; of course it never really happened often, but still.

"Those are real, obviously," Dean said. "I mean who would pretend to be an FBI agent huh? That's just nutty."

Lia nudged Dean hard in the stomach, trying to get him to stop, while Sam had stepped on his brother's foot. Then Mr. Garland handed the badges back rather satisfied. Lia took her badge and put it back into her pocket, Sam and Dean did exactly the same thing with their badges. Then Sam and Dean sat down in two red chairs at the table, while Lia had to bring a chair over since there were none left. Then she sat down at the table and looked over at Mr. Garland.

"What do you want to know?" Mr. Garland asked.

Sam took out the file and opened it, "according to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma."

Mr. Garland scoffed; Lia could tell this wasn't an easy subject for him. Of course it wasn't, since Luther was his brother after all, Lia could only imagine what it felt like to lose a sibling. Then again, she had, she had lost both of them, and she missed them of course, but she knew that she could never go back to see them again. Maybe she would see them again once, but it would be highly unlikely, Lia knew that it might not be safe for them, because something might just follow her to her sister's place, and Lia didn't want that. She knew that they were better off without her and that they would be safe and protected as long as she wasn't around.

"You don't agree?" Sam asked.

Mr. Garland looked away from them, "no I don't."

"What would you call it?" Lia asked.

"It don't matter what an old man thinks." Mr. Garland replied.

Lia let out a quick sigh, along with a short cough. Dean looked at her but she said nothing about it, she didn't care if Dean was getting freaked out by her coughing, he'd have to live with it. Not that he had much longer to live, but this thought made Lia want to know even more, so that she could save Dean.

"It matters to us," Lia said truthfully.

Mr. Garland took the I.D. card of Luther, "everybody was scared of Luther, they called him a monster. He was too big; too mean lookin', just too... different. Didn't matter, he was the kindest man I ever knew, didn't matter he never hurt no one," Mr. Garland took in a deep breath; he clearly didn't like talking about this. "A lot of people failed Luther, I was one of 'em. I was a widower with three youngin's and I told myself there was nothing I could do."

Mr. Garland looked like he was going to cry, Lia frowned but she gave him a sympathetic look. She sort of knew exactly how this man felt, so she vowed to herself that she wasn't going to let Sam and Dean down, she would never do that. Not even if a demon was about to kill her, she would protect her friends like they were her brothers.

"Mr. Garland, do you recognize this woman?" Sam asked as he took a picture of Jessie O'Brien that they found at the Lumber Mill.

Mr. Garland looked at the picture, "that's Jessie O'Brien. Jessie was a receptionist at the mill, she was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her. Frank didn't like it, and when Jessie went missing... Frank was sure that Luther had done something to her. Turns out; the 'ol gal killed herself. But Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck, he was dragged up and down the stretch down that plant, he was past dead. "

"O'Brien was never arrested?" Dean asked almost outraged.

"I screamed at every cop in town," Mr. Garland said. "They wouldn't look into Frank; he was pillar of the community. My brother was just a down freak."

Lia let out a heavy sigh; she was really starting to hate the cops in this town. How could they let a guy get away with murder? Someone should have taken their badges away or something, it was not right and it didn't give Luther's murder justice, and Luther's case will always be what it was, and Frank would have never gotten what he deserved, well technically he did, but still.

"You must have hated Frank O'Brien," Sam said.

"I did for a long time but," Mr. Garland stopped to laugh slightly. "Life's too short for hate son and Frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished, he was terrified, a damn shame he had to put Luther through the same but that's fear. It spreads and spreads."

Lia took in Mr. Gaerlan's words, he seemed to be pretty wise, and of course that tended to be what happens when you get older. But Mr. Garland had a pretty depressing past; it was good that he seemed to know what he was talking about at least. Then Dean, Sam, and Lia stood up and thanked Mr. Garland for his time and they left the nursing home. They walked outside into the cold night air and towards the sleek black '67 Chevy Impala.

"Now I know what these are," Dean said pointing to his arm. "Road rash. And I'm guessing that Luther swallowed some wood-chips when he was being dragged down that road."

"Makes sense, your experiencing his death in slow motion," Sam replied.

Dean looked over at Sam, "yeah well not slow enough, I say we burn some bones and get me healthy."

"Dean, it won't be that easy," Sam told him.

Lia mentally hit her head onto the Impala, though of course she didn't in reality because she didn't want to dent the car. Sam was right, Luther was dragged up the road, they probably didn't gather up all his body parts. Worry started to rise up into Lia, she wondered how they could get rid of the ghost before Dean... well she didn't even want to think about what would happen. Lia coughed again though, she put her hand on her forehead and it was burning.

"No, no, it'll be that easy," Dean said, but he didn't believe himself. "Why won't it be that easy?"

"Luther was road hauled. His body was ripped to pieces, he was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we are going to find all the remains," Sam replied.

Dean didn't look so good, "you're kidding me."

Lia put her hand down from her forehead, she felt like she was going to hurl, but she held it down. She knew she'd survive, but she wasn't so sure about Dean at the moment, he already looked freaked. His eyes were practically bulging out of his head, and the expression he wore...

"Look, we're just going to have to figure something else out," Sam replied.

"You know what? Screw this," Dean said as he started walking away, then he stopped. "I mean come on you two, what are we doing?"

Lia frowned, "we're hunting a ghost."

"A ghost, exactly who does that?" Dean asked frantically.

"Us," Sam answered simply.

"Us, right. And that is exactly why our lives suck, I mean come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell? I mean normal people, they see a monster and they run, but not us, no we search out things that want to kill us! Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We are insane!" Dean yelled. "And then there's the bad diner food and the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean who wants this life huh? Seriously, I mean do you two actually like being in a car with me 8 hours a day every single day? I don't think so! I mean I drive too fast and I listen to the same 5 albums over and over and over and over again, and I sing along I'm annoying I know that. And you Sam... You're gassy! You eat half a burrito and you get toxic and you know what? You can forget it."

Dean threw the keys to Sam, Lia was just surprised and was wondering if Dean was actually serious, but the expression on his face said that he was. Lia frowned, well she didn't actually mind being in the Impala with Sam and Dean all the time, she actually found it a bit fun because she had someone to talk to and someone she could sing along with. It was better than before when she hunted solo and was always worrying that the next hunt she could die, or she'd be too injured to get some help, with Dean and Sam she felt safe and secure. She felt protected, and she knew that they would protect her, because she would do the same to them.

"Dean stop!" Lia called after him, she took his hand and was a bit surprised at how easily his hand slid out of hers. He just kept walking.

Lia looked at Sam and she frowned, he wore an expression on his face that read: '_What just happened?'_ Lia watched where Dean had left, but she knew that he would come back, she wasn't sure how she knew, but she just did. Then after a few minutes Sam got into the Impala, as did Lia, then they started driving around. They were both looking for Dean, wondering where he had gone, and then it hit Lia.

"Go to the hotel," She told Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He's there, don't ask me how I know, I just do," Lia replied.

Sam nodded slightly then he drove to the hotel. When they walked inside their room they saw Dean sitting on the bed, he was panting and he didn't look too good either. Lia frowned and she sat beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. While Sam just kept standing and stared at him.

"We looked everywhere for you Dean, how the hell did you get here?" Sam asked.

"Ran," Dean replied, swaying back and forth.

Lia sighed, she rubbed Dean's shoulders. Then she felt the vomit come back up her throat, then she ran to the bathroom, then she got down on her hands and knees in front of the toilet and she hurled. Lia groaned and she brushed her teeth about 10 times, she hated being sick. Then she walked out the door and saw Dean, he still looked freaked, but he had about 4 hours left, time was running out. Worry started to boil inside of Lia, and then she looked at Sam as well.

"You okay?" Sam asked, but Lia only nodded. "Just so you know; Dean's hallucinations are starting to kick in."

* * *

><p>Sam had called Bobby for some help, since Lia could not go and get the ghost herself because she was sick, plus she had no idea how to kill Luther if all his body parts were spread out across the strip of road. Unfortunately, Lia's sickness wasn't getting much better, she was lying on the couch watching TV, and she hadn't taken any medicine at all, before Sam left he kept trying to shove it down her throat but she refused. She said that she would get better after some sleep, which she hadn't yet taken, but she was pretty much looking out for Dean. He was in terrible shape, he kept scratching his arm, but Lia was too exhausted from vomiting that she couldn't tell him to stop. She had an ice pack on her forehead, and she had her head tilted a little bit to watch Gumby, which was on the TV. Apparently Pokey had a rope around his neck and was being dragged, so Dean turned off the TV.<p>

Lia frowned and she held her hand out to Dean, when he looked at her he seemed to understand and he handed her the remote, then Lia started channel surfing and she stopped at some sort of kids channel. She then put the remote down and looked up at the ceiling; she only changed it to the kids channel for Dean, since he was practically scared of everything. Soon, Sam phoned Dean, Lia only heard Dean's ringtone go off, she wasn't really concentrating on what Sam was saying over the other line, and she wasn't listening to Dean either. A minute later Dean hung up, and when he hung up Lia was feeling something come up her throat.

In a flash Lia threw the ice pack away and ran to the bathroom, she vomited a few times and she just kept her head hung over the toilet. She felt like absolute shit, she probably looked pale as well. Then Lia let out a groan and eventually she got the strength to stand up, when she did she flushed the toilet and started brushing her teeth. Lia lost count of how many time she brushed her teeth and how many minutes, but when she came out she saw Dean sitting on the bed.

"What happened?" Lia asked, she coughed and looked over to the side and saw the Sheriff's body lying on the ground.

Her eyes widened and she walked over to the body, she glanced over at Dean, but he looked traumatized. Then when Lia looked back at the body she saw that he had scratches on his arm... just like the victims on their case. So apparently Al had the disease as well. Lia frowned and she called 911, as much as she wouldn't like to talk with the authorities she knew that she had to, Lia coughed and told them that Al just had a heart attack, she said that she would bring the body out of the hotel and in a bag so that no one could see. When Lia hung up, that was exactly what she did.

Lia didn't want to leave Dean alone, she was afraid that something might happen when she was gone, so she wanted to keep her conversation with the authorities as short as possible. When the police arrived she showed them the body and she told them that he had walked into their room, he wanted to talk about a case, and then he had a heart attack. Well it wasn't a total lie. But the authorities kept asking her questions and she kept saying: "I don't know." Or she'd just make up some lie, but then it started to take a while and she was really starting to worry about Dean, she hadn't expected the police to take this long.

"Look, if you guys don't mind," Lia coughed. "I really shouldn't be talking right now; maybe you could come over some other time? It's just that I am really sick and not in the mood to answer any more questions."

The police looked unsure, but then they nodded. Lia walked into the hotel, but then she ran to her hotel room, when she opened the door she couldn't see Dean for a moment. Then she saw him lying on the ground and he looked like he was having a heart attack! Lia ran up to him, she knew that she shouldn't shake him because that might make it worse.

"No!" She yelled.

She didn't want him to die yet; she had only just begun to know her friend. Lia watched in horror, but there was nothing she could do, but hope that Sam and Bobby destroyed this ghost soon. Lia got on her knees beside him, she prayed he would be okay; she needed him to be okay. Lia was supposed to protect him and Sam, and now she was watching him die.

"Dean, just hold on okay? You're going to be fine," Lia whispered, though she wasn't sure she believed herself.

Dean wasn't even looking at her though, he was looking at something past her, when Lia looked though, and she saw nothing. Lia wondered if it was another hallucination, she wondered what he was seeing. Then he stopped moving, and Lia did too, though she thought that Sam and Bobby didn't destroy the ghost in time. But then she saw Dean move and he took in a deep breath of air. Sam and Bobby did it! Lia was so relieved she took Dean in a tight hug, so tight that she thought he wouldn't be able to breathe, but then she felt arms come around her and then she pulled away and smiled.

"I almost thought I'd lost you," Lia whispered.

Dean smirked, "Almost?"

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Dean and Lia met up with Sam and Bobby. Lia had actually felt a bit better, she was only coughing a little bit, and she had a slight headache, but she knew it would pass in the morning. She was just glad her friend was safe and alive, she couldn't have asked for more. The four of them were drinking beer, Bobby was leaning against one of his own cars from his junkyard, and Dean, Sam, and Lia were against the Impala. Dean allowed her to sit on the back of the Impala, which she was thankful for. Then Sam and Bobby told them all about what happened.<p>

"So you guys road hauled a ghost, with a chain?" Dean asked.

"Iron chain, that's for the spell work," Sam replied.

"Hmm, that's a new one," Dean said.

Then Dean took a sip of his beer, but she could tell that even though he wasn't acting like it, he was grateful that it had worked. Then Lia took a sip of her own beer, what a crazy case this had been, she actually found Dean freaking out about everything rather funny, but she would never say that out loud.

"It was what he was most afraid of," Sam replied. "It was pretty brutal though.

Dean his beer down to his side, "on the upside I'm still alive, so go team."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "How you feeling by the way?"

"Fine," Dean replied.

"You sure Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary," Bobby said.

Lia giggled, she knew what Sam and Bobby were doing. They were teasing him about when he had the disease and was scared of everything, the teenagers, the snake, the cat jumping out of the locker, the Lumber Mill, the ghost, and much more. Lia would have jumped in too if she wasn't drinking her beer at the moment, she was very thirsty since it was a rather hot day.

"I'm fine! You wanna go hunt? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything," Dean replied stubbornly, trying to defend himself.

"Aw," Sam replied.

"He's adorable," Bobby replied.

Lia laughed, "Makes you wanna pinch those cheeks."

Then she teasingly pinched Dean's cheeks and he batted her hand away. Then Sam, Bobby, and Lia started to laugh, but Dean wasn't and he didn't look too happy. Lia would never forget him watching a little kids TV show because he was scared of the other shows, she wouldn't tell Sam or Bobby though, and it was just their little secret.

Then Bobby stood up and walked over to the driver's side of his car, "I gotta get outta here. You three drive safe."

"You too Bobby," Lia said with a smile.

Then Bobby got into his beat-up car. Then he put the keys into the ignition and started the car, and then he drove off. Lia watched Bobby drive away, she smiled, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time she would see Bobby, he was kind of like a father to her, just like he was to Dean and Sam.

"So what did you see?" Sam asked. "Near the end I mean."

"Besides a cop beating my ass?" Dean joked. "Howler monkeys, a whole room full of them. Those things creep the hell out of me."

"Right," Lia replied, not convinced of course.

Dean sighed, "Just the usual stuff. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Then Dean took a sip of his beer. Lia could tell that he didn't want to talk about it, and though he wasn't talking about it, Lia knew it was something to do with hell. Sam wouldn't know though, because he seemed to believe that Dean didn't remember hell. That hit Lia like a stone to the stomach, she didn't like lying to Sam, and it didn't feel right. But she was doing this for Dean, but she didn't know how long his charade would last, how long he would keep pretending. Lia closed her eyes peacefully, and tried to keep her lies away.

**Yay its the end of this chapter! I know I skipped an episode but I really didn't want to write that one. If I don't like an episode and it's not really important in the season then I won't write it. Sorry to you some of you peoples if you wanted me to write: _Monster Movie_, but I really was not in the mood to write that one. Anyways next up is: _It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester! _**


	6. It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester

It was one day before Halloween, Lia's favourite holiday. Naturally, there was a hunt, a man named Luke Wallace died from razor blades. Of course this wasn't common, and Dean, Sam, and Lia were dressed as FBI agents to talk to the one who found Luke, his wife. When they arrived at the widow's house they walked into the kitchen, where Luke had died, the three of them already thought it was a witch, but they still had to check just to be sure. And the only way to check if it was a witch attack was to look around for hex bags. Sam was asking the woman questions while Lia and Dean looked around the room.

"Now how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach, and one was stuck in his throat," Mrs. Wallace answered, her eyes were slightly watery. "He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?"

Sam gave a slight shrug; Lia was looking under the table until she heard some sort of noise. She stood up straight and saw Dean closing the oven door, obviously thinking that the hex bag could possibly be in the oven. But Mrs. Wallace had no idea that they were looking for that, so she looked sort of offended.

"The candy was never in the oven," Mrs. Wallace told him.

Dean tried to come up with a good cover-up, "we just have to be thorough Mrs. Wallace."

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Sam asked the woman; clearly trying to change the subject.

Lia kept looking around, she didn't know what it felt like to be widowed, and she hoped that she never would. Mrs. Wallace looked like a total wreck and Lia knew that it would take a long time for her to heal, she would never get over her husband's death, but she would heal eventually. Lia saw a highchair, and at once she knew that Mrs. Wallace had a kid, Lia could only imagine how the kid would grow up, since it was now fatherless. She checked the highchair but there was no hex bag there either, then she walked over to the cupboard, she opened the doors but just like before... nothing. Lia glanced over at Dean and he seemed to be moving the fridge, but quietly so that Mrs. Wallace didn't notice.

"No, I mean I don't know. I don't think so," Mrs. Wallace replied. "I just... I can't believe it, you hear urban legends about this stuff and it actually happens?"

Sam let out a sigh, "more than you might imagine."

Then Dean turned around and he held up a little brown bag, a hex bag. Lia saw Dean and she frowned, definitely a witch attack, just like the three of them had suspected. Sam saw Dean too and he looked back at Mrs. Wallace. Then Dean put the hex bag in his pocket so that Mrs. Wallace didn't notice. While Sam turned to Mrs. Wallace to ask her some more questions, like if someone disliked Luke Wallace, then if they got a name, they would probably get the witch. Though when were they ever that lucky?

"Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Wallace seemed confused, "enemies?"

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?" Sam asked.

Clearly Mrs. Wallace was taking this the wrong way. Lia could feel the awkwardness and hostility in the room and she just wanted to get out quickly, this conversation was getting bad and it could get much worse with what Lia predicted Sam would ask next. Mrs. Wallace was clearly a very sensitive woman, and these questions were only making it worse.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Wallace asked confusedly.

Sam shrugged, "co-workers, neighbours, maybe a woman?"

"Are you suggesting an _affair?"_ Mrs. Wallace asked, sounding horrified by the thought.

"Is it possible?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Wallace shook her head, "No! No Luke would never-"

Mrs. Wallace had cut herself off from her sentence, Lia frowned, and she knew it was only going to get much nastier if they stayed much longer. Besides, Lia already figured that Luke wouldn't be in an affair, he seemed like a family-man, plus he already had a kid. Of course Lia didn't know Luke personally, but still, it was highly unlikely.

"I'm very sorry, we just have to consider all possibilities," Sam replied.

Mrs. Wallace looked pretty angry at the moment, "if someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they would find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he _might _eat?"

Lia knew that they should go so she stood up straight, "I believe we've got everything we need. I am very sorry for your loss Mrs. Wallace."

Then the three of them walked past the woman and into the Impala. Then they got to a Motel and got a room, when they got inside they each took turns in the bathroom to change into their clothes. Dean and Lia decided to go out and find something bad about Luke Wallace, but after an hour of researching, they found nothing. Sam decided to stay and do research, his favourite thing to do. Then Lia and Dean decided to go to the grocery store and they bought a whole bunch of candy, in case some kid walked by their motel room on Halloween, then they got back into the Impala and drove back to the Motel.

Lia took a Reese's bar, and she started to eat it, Dean took a chocolate bar as well and when they walked into the Motel room they saw Sam sitting at the coffee table and was looking at the contents of the hex bag they had found earlier, while a book and his laptop lay on the coffee table as Sam looked up and saw Dean and Lia eating candy bars. He just stared at them in disbelief.

"Really, after that guy choked on those razor blades?" Sam asked them.

"Its Halloween man," Dean replied.

"Yeah, for us every day is Halloween," Sam said.

"It's still candy," Lia replied. "You got anything?"

Lia sat in a chair, while Dean sat next to his brother on the sofa. Lia was wondering about what Sam had dug up about the witch, of course there probably couldn't be much to go on, but still. There could possibly be something important in the hex bag, however, Dean and Lia couldn't figure out why someone would want Luke Wallace dead, he was a very nice guy and people seemed to like him. It didn't really make sense why a witch would kill him if he didn't really do anything wrong to anybody in town.

"Well we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure, and this isn't your typical hex bag," Sam answered, pushing the hex bag closer to them.

Dean was slightly curious, "No?"

Sam picked up some sort of stringy thing, "Gold thread: a herb that's been extinct for two hundred years. And this is Celtic and I don't mean some new-age knock-off, it looks like the real deal like six hundred years old." Sam said as he picked up some sort of coin.

Lia frowned, she had no idea how the witch could get this stuff. Especially the things that were extinct and ancient, she almost wondered if they were up against one of those really old hag witches. Like the ones with the green skin and the wart, this made Lia smile ever-so-slightly, she knew that it was highly unlikely, but still, the thought brought a smile to her face. Then she snapped back into reality

Then Dean picked up this black object and he sniffed it, then he looked at it in disgust. Lia took a closer look at it, slightly curious at what it was, while Sam noticed Dean pick up the object.

"And that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby," Sam replied.

Dean gave the bone an even more disgusted look and he put it back onto the coffee table. Lia frowned at the bone as well; definitely not something she wanted to think about while eating dinner.

"Ugh gross," Dean said.

"Relax man," Sam said as he picked up the bone."It's like at least a hundred years old."

Dean shuddered, "Right like that makes it better. Witches man, they're so friggin skeevy."

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with that's for sure," Sam put the bone back down. "What about you two? Find anything on the victim?"

Before Lia could answer, Dean did, "Mr. Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy."

Lia frowned, "I don't know why someone would kill the guy out of random, it just doesn't make any sense."

Lia remembered being at the library, searching for anything through old newspapers about Luke Wallace, but there was absolutely nothing. So she went with Dean to ask around town about Luke Wallace, and they all seemed to like him a lot, it didn't make any sense why a witch would just kill the guy if he didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

><p>The next thing they knew it, they were in the basement of someone's house, where a party had taken place. A girl by the name of Jenny had died, so the three of them thought it had something to do with their case. When they looked around it didn't look much like a party, even though there were cops and everything, it just didn't seem like a good party even before the girl died.<p>

Then Lia walked up to some sort of zombie-looking guy.

"Hello I am Agent Bennett, from FBI," Lia lied and she held up her badge. "Care to answer a few questions?"

The zombie-guy nodded and his gaze went from her face to a little lower, Lia rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Ahem, my face is up here, not down there," Lia said sternly. "Now, what happened?"

The zombie guy scratched his head, "It's weird; I mean Jenny was bobbing for apples. Then all of a sudden she couldn't take her head out of the water-"

"So she drowned?" Lia asked.

Lia already thought this was a witch hunt by what the zombie-guy had already said. It wasn't normal for someone to hold their breath under water long, well unless they were trying to commit suicide. But with what happened to Luke Wallace, it didn't seem likely that this Jenny girl's death was ordinary.

The zombie-guy shook his head, "No, Tracy and I tried to pull her out, but it was like she was stuck to it. Then all of a sudden the water started to boil, and then when we eventually pulled her out..."

Lia nodded, then she saw Sam holding up a hex bag, then Lia looked back at the zombie-guy, "I see, well thank you for your time."

"No problem, it was my pleasure," The zombie-guy said with a smirk. "Maybe you could ask me some more questions in private."

Lia was so tired of this she took out the ring in her pocket and slipped it onto her finger so quickly that the zombie-guy didn't notice, "Sure, if my ex-marine fiancée could come as well."

The zombie-guy widened his eyes; Lia knew he was just imagining this fake guy. Lia smirked and she walked away, she already knew she had her answer. Then she walked up to Dean, no one else was around to hear their conversation.

"Definitely our kind of case, I mean the chick's face was boiled!" Lia exclaimed, and then she scratched her head, wondering what was going after all these people.

Dean nodded, then he caught her hand and he looked at the ring, then back at her and he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh give me a break! The kid in the zombie costume wouldn't stop hitting on me," Lia took her hand away and she took the ring off her finger.

Dean looked at the zombie-guy and he glared at him for hitting on his friend, but he said nothing. Then Sam, Dean, and Lia all walked out of the basement, back to their motel room.

* * *

><p>It was already dark; Dean was on Sam's laptop, looking for some reason that the witch would want to kill Jenny. While Sam and Lia were searching in spell-books that could give some sort of clue on what was going on what was going on in the town, since none of it made sense. Of course their entire lives didn't make sense, but still.<p>

"I'm telling you, these vic's are squeaky clean, there is no reason for wicked bitch payback," Dean said, rather irritated.

"Maybe because it's not about that," Sam said.

Dean waited for a few seconds for Sam to reply, "Wow insightful."

"Maybe the witch isn't working a grudge, maybe they're working a spell," Sam said as he stood up to walk over to them. "Three blood sacrifices, over three days, the last before midnight. On the final day, of the final harvest. Celtic calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October thirty first."

Then Dean closed the laptop, while Lia looked up at Sam as he sat down. Sam handed the book over to Lia and Dean for them to take a look at. Lia saw some sort of hole in the ground, and there was something that looked like it was trying to get out, definitely looked middle-aged creepy. The masses of bones around weren't helping the effect.

"Halloween," Lia replied quietly.

"Exactly!" Sam exclaimed.

"What exactly are the blood-sacrifices for?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, "If I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon. And not just any demon: Samhain."

Lia widened her eyes as she looked at the book, then she looked at Sam. She knew who Samhain was, in fact she heard stories about him all the time when she was a kid, only because she liked to freak her brother out, but she didn't know he was real! That was big, real big, like head-about-to-explode-big. Lia could only imagine what would happen if this witch succeeded, and she didn't want to.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked; clearly not knowing who Samhain was.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October thirty first was the one night of the year where the veil was thinnest between the living and the dead. And it was Samhain's night I mean masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago," Sam explained.

Dean nodded, "So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs the tradition stuck?"

Lia nodded, "Pretty much, only now it's about little kids getting candy while running around in bunny suits."

Lia then took a glance at the book; Dean had turned the page so now there was this half-mountain goat, half-human guy holding a person's head in his hands. She figured that the guy was Samhain, plus just like the photo before, there were bones all around the guy. While there were a few humans looking up at him. Then Lia tore her gaze from the book.

"Okay so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asked.

"Dean this is serious," Sam told him.

"I am serious!" Dean exclaimed.

"We're talking heavy weight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years," Sam explained.

"Naturally, the six hundred year marker rolls around tomorrow night," Lia replied.

Lia already figured it was true, without Sam even telling her, it was the only reason how this whole situation made sense. So they had to find the witch and stop her before she raised Samhain, wouldn't that be fun to locate him or her. Since they had absolutely no leads, plus they didn't have much time to find him or her.

"Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon," Dean said.

"That's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own," Sam answered.

"Raising what exactly?" Dean asked as he looked back down to the book.

Sam watched Dean flip the page of the book, "Dark evil crap, and lots of it. They follow him around like the friggin pipe-piper."

Lia thought of what Samhain could raise. It had been a while since she read about him; well it had been more than a while: years. Lia remembered something about ghosts and possibly zombies. Any type of thing that was already dead, she just hoped that the witch wouldn't succeed.

"Ghosts?" Dean asked; Sam nodded. "Zombies?"

Sam made a mumbling sound that said he was correct.

"Leprechauns?" Dean asked.

Lia giggled, but Sam gave him a stern look as he said: "Dean."

"Those little dudes are scary, small hands," Dean said as he made a motion with his own hand to make it appear smaller.

Lia giggled even more, Dean was very amusing and funny after all, even in the darkest of times he could make her laugh. But she was afraid that his loud-mouth would get him killed sometime, and she didn't want that.

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls. The sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we've ever seen, everything we fight! All in one place," Sam explained.

Dean had a serious expression on his face now, "It's going to be a slaughter house."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and Dean and Lia were sitting in the Impala outside of Mrs. Wallace's house. They had talked to her again but found out nothing about who the witch could possibly be. So they were just eating candy, and there was a big pile of wrappers between them. Then all of a sudden, Dean's phone started to ring. Lia listened to his familiar ringtone, and knew at once that it was Sam. Then Dean fished out his phone and answered it.<p>

"Hey," Dean said, still chewing the candy in his mouth.

Lia could faintly hear Sam's voice over the other line, "how's it going?"

"Awesome," Dean replied as he swallowed. "We talked to Mrs. Razor blade again. We've been sitting outside her house for _hours_ and got a big steamy pile of _nothing." _

"Look Dean, someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses. There's gotta be a connection," Sam said over the line.

Lia knew she had to agree with Sam. She tried to think of who could have done this; zombie-guy didn't seem likely; he was just a pervert. While Mrs. Wallace definitely wouldn't have killed her husband, since she looked so distraught about it, and the baby couldn't be the witch... for obvious reasons.

"Yeah well I hope he find him soon cause I'm starting to cramp like a _son of a bitch," _Dean said as he looked out the window.

Lia followed his gaze, curiously. He sounded like he wasn't talking about the cramps. He sounded like he was talking about something else. Then Lia saw some blonde chick, what was her name? Oh right, Tracy! But Lia was confused about why Dean would act like that. Lia just watched Tracy knock on Mrs. Wallace's door, wait a minute, she had a connection to both houses!

"Quit whining," Sam replied.

"No Sam, I mean _son of a bitch!" _Dean exclaimed.

Lia watched as Mrs. Wallace opened the door with the baby in her arms. Then Mrs. Wallace greeted Tracy, Lia thought that she was some sort of babysitter. She glared at Tracy, thinking that she was the witch.

* * *

><p>Dean drove himself and Lia towards the motel. When they got to their room Dean threw the keys onto the table and Lia sat down on a chair by the coffee table. Sam looked up from his laptop towards them as Dean walked over to a bed.<p>

"So?" Sam asked. "Our apple-bobbing cheerleader?"

"Tracy? The Wallace's babysitter, she told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace," Dean said.

Then Dean took off his black jacket and he threw it away. Lia thought about Tracy, she believed that Tracy was the witch; after all she seemed suspicious enough. Especially after telling Dean that she didn't even know Luke Wallace. So Tracy was the main suspect for the hunt.

"Huh, interesting look for a centuries old witch," Sam said as he looked back at his laptop.

Dean sat down on the bed, "Yeah well, if you were a six hundred year old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader?"

Sam glanced at Dean, and then looked back at his laptop. Being a girl however, Lia understood what Dean was talking about, because that's probably what she would go for. Or perhaps Poison Ivy from Batman, maybe even Emma Frost from the X-men. It was a fairly hard decision.

"I would," Dean said.

Lia looked over at Dean and raised her eyebrows, Sam did as well. Dean was staring off into space as if he was daydreaming, though she honestly didn't want to know what he was thinking about. She thought she might end up scarred for life, maybe even longer. Depended how long her life-span already was. Then Dean went out of his little 'fantasy world' and looked at Sam and Lia whom were giving him very weird looks.

Then Sam took a deep breath, "Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging, apparently, she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers. Got suspended from school."

Sam passed Dean the laptop, Lia got out from the chair and sat on the bed beside Dean as she read what was on the computer screen.

**NOTE: Student was suspended for a violent act on a teacher.**

**Student Name:** _Tracy Davi_s

**Address: **_27 Lirewenshire Lane_

**Parents Names:** _Jerome Walker Davis and Mary Jane Kanoli Davis_

**Student E-mail:**_ 2_

**Parents E-mail: **

**Grade:** _11_

**Home Room: **_Mr. Goldwyn_

**Counsellor: **_Mrs. Parks_

**Emergency Contact:** _Mary Davis 555-0892_

Lia looked up from the computer screen, "I say we have a chat with the teacher she attacked."

* * *

><p>They headed to Tracy's old school, as FBI agents of course. They walked in to the room of the teacher whom Tracy had attacked, he was the school's art teacher, and as soon as they walked into the room Lia saw a whole bunch of painted masks hanging from the ceiling, drawings on the wall, and a few kennels for heating up clay.<p>

When Lia turned to look at Dean he seemed to be fixed on one of the masks. She glanced at the mask and saw that it looked like a bloody face, when she looked back at Dean she noticed that he seemed to be remembering something... something scary. Then it hit her, he was remembering hell.

"Bring back memories?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he snapped back into reality.

Sam looked around the room, then back at Dean, "being a teenager, all that angst."

"Oh," Dean replied.

"What did you think I meant?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled a fake smile, "Nothing."

Sam looked over at Lia, but she just played dumb and pretended that Dean was being totally normal. She hated keeping secrets from him, she hated that Dean didn't want her to tell Sam, and she especially hated keeping her own secrets, but she knew she couldn't tell Sam and Dean. As much as she liked them and trusted them, she was afraid that they might turn on her.

Dean looked around the room and saw the zombie-guy, who wasn't wearing his costume. As if Lia could read Dean's mind she knew what he was thinking at once.

"No," She ordered.

Dean smirked, "Hey, you want the guy to stop right?"

"Not by scaring the shit out of him!" Lia exclaimed.

But Dean was already walking towards the guy, and he tapped the boy on his shoulder. Lia looked at Sam and he seemed fairly confused, but Lia decided to watch anyways, while they waited for the teacher who wasn't there yet. Lia rubbed her forehead, wondering what Dean was going to say.

"Hello, I'm Agent Seger," Dean lied; his alias was after Bob Seger. "I understand that you have been flirting with my fiancée."

Lia felt hot from embarrassment, she rubbed her forehead even harder and closed her eyes. Dammit, why did Dean have to do this to her? She could take care of herself once in a while.

"Oh I er- didn't mean any-" The zombie-guy started to stutter.

Dean crossed his arms, "You do understand that I am an ex-marine as well as an FBI agent right?"

The guy stared at Dean with fear in his eyes, but he only nodded.

Dean nodded as well, "If I ever catch you flirting with her again, I will personally find you myself."

The guy never left his gaze off of Dean, he looked absolutely paralyzed. Then Dean walked away from the poor guy and he smirked at Lia and Sam. The guy left the room though, and when he did Lia punched Dean in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Lia asked as she lowered her voice, though it was still sharp.

Dean rubbed where she punched him, "Hey, the guy deserved it for hitting on a chick who's twice his age."

Lia was going to say something but then the teacher walked in, "You three want to talk to me?"

She looked at the teacher and saw that he was holding a brown box. Probably full of artsy stuff, he looked a little aged yet fairly eccentric Lia supposed. Or maybe he was just hyped up on coffee that was sitting on top of the box.

"Ah Mr. Harding," Sam said.

"Please, Don," Don said as he shook each of their hands as best as he could while carrying a box. "Even my students call me Don."

"Yeah we get it Don," Dean replied.

Then Don started to walk to his desk, it seemed like he was having a hard time with the box and everything. Dean, Sam, and Lia turned to look at Don. He set the box down on his desk, took his coffee off of it, and he opened the box. Lia tilted her head at the gargoyle that sat on the desk, but she said nothing.

"I'm Agent Geddie, this is Agent Lee and Agent Jett," Dean lied. "We just have a few questions about Tracy Davis.

Their aliases were after Geddie Lee, and Joan Jett. Though Lia liked Joan Jett, her favourite song by the artist was: _I love Rock and Roll_. Lia remembered not long ago when she went to a diner with the boys and there actually was one of those old-style jukeboxes, she put a dime in it and chose the song. Then she sang along quietly and the boys chuckled at her, but Lia could tell they were trying hard not to sing along with her.

Then Lia snapped back into reality. The three of them took out their badges and fake I.D's and held it up to Don all at once. Then they put their badges back just as quickly.

"Yeah Tracy! Uh... bright kid, loads of talent, shame she got suspended," Don answered.

Lia nodded, "And you both had a violent altercation?"

Don chuckled, "Yeah she exploded; if Principal Murrow hadn't walked by then he did Tracy would have clawed my eyes out."

This whole situation made it seem like Tracy was definitely a witch. Though some parts were still a little fuzzy. An example would be: Why did Tracy attack Don anyways? That part didn't make sense and if they got an answer then they might know for sure that Tracy was the witch, at the moment she was only a suspect. Though Lia already was convinced that Tracy was the witch, but there was the chance that she could possibly be wrong.

"Why?" Sam asked the magical question.

Don shrugged, "I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing."

"More disturbing than those guys?" Dean asked.

Dean pointed towards the masks, and Lia had to agree, they did make her feel a little uncomfortable. Since plenty of them had fangs and red paint for blood on them. Then of course there was the mask that Dean was looking at when they had walked into the door, the one that Lia knew reminded him of hell.

Don smiled slightly, "She would cover page after page of bizarre cryptic symbols. And then there were the drawings, detailed images of killings. Gorey, primitive, and she would put herself in the middle of them, participating."

Sam nodded, "Symbols, what kind of symbols? Anything like this?"

Dean glanced at Lia and she looked at him as well and she frowned, then Sam held up the Celtic that was like a coin, it was put into a small bag. Don took a look at it and nodded, Lia frowned, and Tracy was the highly likely witch, unless Don was lying of course.

"Yeah! I think that might have been one of them," Don answered.

"Do you know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked.

"I would imagine her apartment," Don answered.

Lia frowned at this, Tracy lived alone? That was highly suspicious, since many teenagers lived with their parents. Well when Lia was 17 it was sort of an exception since two of her parents died and one was God knows where. But in the situation that Tracy was in, it was more than likely that what happened to Lia didn't happen to Tracy.

"_Her _apartment?" Dean asked.

Don nodded, "Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone. As I understood it: as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like."

Dean, Lia, and Sam exchanged glances at each other.

* * *

><p>Sam went to look for Tracy Davis, while Lia and Dean located some of her friends and had a chat on where she might be as well, but they got into the Impala with absolutely nothing. Then Dean and Lia headed back to the Motel so they could meet up with Sam. When they pulled up at the Motel they both got out and they saw Sam coming towards them.<p>

"So?" Dean asked.

"Tracy was nowhere I could find," Sam answered. Any luck with her friends?"

Dean sighed, "Luck isn't our style. Friend's don't know where she is. It's like the bitch hopped the broomstick."

"She could be making a third sacrifice any time," Sam replied.

Lia frowned and rolled her eyes, obviously she could be. Tracy must have been a very powerful witch or something to be able to hide from all three of them. Besides, Lia was practically a master at tracking, the boys were too. She could only wonder where Tracy was, and when she found the bitch she would take her down.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Lia exclaimed.

Then some chubby boy walked up to them in an astronaut costume. He was carrying a pumpkin treat bucket and Lia glanced at the time. It was around the time that the trick-or-treaters would start to come out, but this kid was still early. Lia wondered where the kid's parents were, but he looked about the age he could go around himself.

"Trick-or-treat," the Astronaut said, his voice was muffled from the clear dome around his head.

Dean pointed upwards, "This is a Motel."

"So?" the Astronaut asked snobbishly.

Dean blinked, "So we don't have any candy."

Lia looked away innocently, remembering Dean and herself eating the candy in the Impala, she wondered if she should start whistling. Surprisingly, neither she nor Dean had gained any weight; well even if they did they would lose it quickly because of the job. But she couldn't help but eat the candy, it was just too good and she rarely had any.

"Yeah we have a ton in the-" Sam pointed to the Impala.

Dean cut him off, "We did but it's gone. Sorry kid we can't help ya."

Sam gave each Dean and Lia a look, but Lia wasn't looking at Sam. She knew that she didn't want to face one of Sam's many bitch-faces. Besides, she already was curious as to what the Astronaut would reply to Dean's ignorance.

"I want candy," the Astronaut whined.

"Oh I think you've had enough," Dean replied.

Lia raised her eyebrows and tried not to laugh. Sure it was mean, but it was pretty funny, especially when the Astronaut glared at Dean. Dean of course gave the Astronaut a weird look, but the Astronaut shouldered past Dean and hit him when he walked away. Sam and Lia kept walking to their Motel room. Then Sam opened the door and he noticed someone on the bed.

Sam raised his gun quickly, "Who are you?"

Lia saw Castiel sitting on the bed and staring into space. Typical, that seemed like something Cas would do. Lia pushed Sam's arms down as she looked back at Castiel.

"Don't worry Sam, it's just Cas," Lia said, and then she noticed some other guy staring out a window. "But him I don't know."

Dean walked into the room a moment later; he saw Cas and gave a slight groan. Then he noticed the other guy who was staring out the window. He was wearing some sort of suit, like most angels like to wear, except for Castiel who was just into trench-coats. But the guy was also black and bald, though he never turned around when they walked in, but Castiel however, did.

Castiel walked over to the three and he looked at Sam whom was almost star-struck as he gaped at the angel in surprise. Castiel looked from Lia and his gaze lingered on her, then he looked at Dean then to Sam.

"Hello Sam," Castiel said.

"Oh my God- er uh- I didn't mean to- sorry- it's an honour, really I-I've heard a lot about you," Sam stuttered.

Then Sam held out his hand for Castiel to shake. Castiel only looked at his hand awkwardly, as if he was unsure of what to do. Then Sam made a jerking movement with his hand as if to tell Castiel to shake it. Then Castiel took his hand in Sam's and shook it slightly, and a bit awkwardly.

"And I, you," Castiel replied as he set his hand upon Sam's. "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon-blood. Glad to see you have ceased your extracurricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way," the other angel said, not moving to look at them. Castiel took his hand away from Sam's and he looked at Lia briefly, but she had nothing to say.

"Yeah okay Chuckles, who's your friend?" Dean asked Castiel.

Naturally, Castiel completely ignored Dean's question, "The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?"

Lia shifted a bit on the spot, she felt slightly embarrassed. Lia figured it was only because they hadn't actually been able to find Tracy Davis and put a stop to Samhain's possible rise from hell. She started to wonder if they would actually succeed, but she couldn't tell. Lia hoped that they would of course, since the whole idea of Samhain rising made Lia itch with worry.

"Why?" Lia asked.

"Have you located the witch?" Castiel asked as he looked at Dean and Lia.

Dean nodded, "Yes we've located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?" Castiel asked.

Lia sighed, "No but we know who it is."

This was true of course, not that she would lie to Castiel with an angel creep in the room, but she just wanted to take the witch down and be done with worrying of Samhain. Though for Lia not to worry was highly unlikely, but she never showed it, and she definitely wouldn't show it with Dean and Sam around.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too," Castiel replied.

Castiel started to walk towards the bed, but he went to the night-stand and took a little brown bag. A hex bag, of course, so the witch was after them.

"This was inside the wall of your room," Castiel said as he held it up to them. "If we hadn't found it, surely one or all three of you would have been dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

Dean glanced at Lia and Sam then he turned his attention back to Castiel, "We're working on it."

"That's unfortunate," Castiel said as he glanced over to the angel staring out the window.

Lia thought about Castiel's words, and she did not like them one bit. She could only imagine what God or whoever was telling them what to do here, and she didn't want to even think about it. What was the worst thing that the angel's could do?

"Why?" Lia asked.

Castiel looked back at Dean, Sam, and Lia, "The raising of Samhain is one of the sixty six seals."

Lia remembered Dean telling her and Sam all about what could happen. Apparently, the seals were like locks and the last seal to be broken would set Lucifer free. It would start the apocalypse, but if they stopped the seals from breaking then Lucifer would not rise. But of course, there weren't just sixty six seals, there were way more than that and neither of them had any clue what a seal could be.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer," Dean said.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," the unknown angel replied as he continued to stare out the window.

"It's just an expression," Dean called.

"Lucifer cannot rise, the breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs," Castiel said.

Lia couldn't argue with Castiel about that one, but something in the way he said it... it made her feel a bit wary. What exactly were the angels going to do to protect this seal? If people had to die for it then Lia wouldn't accept that, she would find the witch and kill it herself before they could stop her.

Dean nodded, "Okay great, well now that you're here why don't you tell us who the witch is? We'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient, this witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods," Castiel replied.

Lia was about to say something but the creepy angel started to talk, "Enough of this!"

"Okay who are you and why should I care?" Dean asked, sounding rather irritated.

She couldn't help but agree with Dean; after all they all wondered who this angel was. Yet every time they asked Castiel completely ignored them, but the guy was listening in on their conversation because he always kept blurting things out. He seemed very arrogant and a bit annoying as well. Then the angel turned around to face them.

"This is Uriel," Castiel introduced. "He's what you might call a specialist."

"What sort of specialist?" Lia asked, almost regretting her question as Uriel stepped closer.

Uriel and Castiel stared at each other for a long moment. As if they were contemplating whether or not to tell them, but they would tell them or else Lia would make them tell her what was going on. She needed to know what was going on and she hated their secrets and their non-straight answers. It was almost as if they were allergic to giving straight-answers or something like that.

Dean seemed to catch on, "What are you going to do?"

"All three of you need to leave this town immediately," Castiel answered, again with the non-straight answers.

"Why?" Lia asked, though there was a bit of an order in her voice, telling Castiel to tell him to answer her question with a straight answer.

"Because we are about to destroy it," Castiel answered.

Lia blinked and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. The angels were going to destroy the town over one seal? Sure there was the apocalypse and everything, but to actually kill a thousand people over a demon? The angels really didn't seem to care about people's lives like Dean, Sam, and Lia did, after all saving lives is what they did for a living.

"So this is your plan? You're going to smite the whole friggin town?" Dean asked, rather pissed off.

"We're out of time, this witch has to die," Castiel said. "The seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here," Sam argued.

"One thousand two hundred and fourteen," Uriel added.

Lia really didn't like Uriel at all; he was really annoying her and his ignorance wasn't helping the situation. Angels didn't seem to know how to pick friends apparently, why would Castiel actually like this guy? He was so rude, well all angels were rude but still. Lia glared slightly at Uriel, and then she turned her gaze back to Castiel.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked.

"This isn't the first time I've... purified a city," Uriel said.

Lia did not like the way Uriel said that at all. It just made her dislike the guy even more than she already did, how could angels have no feelings at all? They probably wouldn't care if everybody just shot themselves, Lia started to wonder why God (if there was a God) created them in the first place. They were all so stuck up and rude.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable," Castiel told them.

Lia frowned, "Oh you do, do you?"

Castiel gave her a stern look, "We have to hold the line; too many seals have been broken already."

"So you screw the hooch on some seals and now this town has to pay the price?" Dean asked.

She had to agree with her friend on this one. She wasn't going to let the angels do this, it wasn't right and she would do whatever it took to stop them. Of course it would be difficult since she didn't actually know how to kill an angel, she wasn't even sure if the angels knew or if they even _could _be killed. But still, it was worth a shot and she would protect the town with every fibre in her body, because it was just something she would do.

Castiel gave them another stern look, "It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here."

"Right because you guys care a little bit about us humans," Lia argued.

Castiel stepped closer to Lia, yet there was something in his gaze that she couldn't quite pin-point. It wasn't anger, and although the guy seemed to have no emotion whatsoever, there was something in the way he looked at her. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, though his length apart from her was threateningly close, and her silvery-blue eyes stared into his electric blue ones.

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him, is that something you're willing to risk?" Castiel asked her.

Lia wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question. Instead what she did do, was shift uncomfortably under Castiel's gaze onto her. Gladly though, she didn't have to answer because Sam answered for her.

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone, your seal won't be broken and no one has to die," Sam answered.

Castiel took a step away from Lia as he looked at Sam. Of course, Sam's plan didn't sound bad at all, in fact it sounded fairly good. Lia wondered if Castiel and Uriel would accept it though, since they weren't people who saw eye-to-eye with others.

"We're wasting time with these mud-monkeys," Uriel said to Castiel, trying to get him on his side.

Castiel looked away, "I'm sorry, but we have our orders."

"No you can't do this," Sam argued. "You're angels. I mean aren't you supposed to- you're supposed to show mercy!"

Uriel started to chuckle, which made Lia that much closer to grabbing her knife and stabbing him in the neck. His arrogance was really getting on her nerves, of course Lia could take arrogance, but this guy was just being a cold-hearted bastard. Which Lia did not like at all.

"Says who?" Uriel asked rhetorically.

"We have no choice," Castiel said.

"Of course you have a choice!" Dean argued. "I mean come on, what you've never questioned a crap order? What are you both just a couple of hammers?"

Castiel gritted his teeth, "Look even if you can't understand it, have faith, the plan is just."

Of course, Castiel comes back with some sort of puzzle that has no right answer. The way he said it made it seem righteous, but Dean, Sam, and Lia saw right through it. Why were the angels always so god-damn full of themselves? Why were they like this? What made them this way?

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked.

"Because it comes from heaven," Castiel answered as he looked at Sam. "That makes it just."

Lia could tell that Sam was losing less and less respect from the angels every second. Lia didn't really like them when Castiel sent her and Dean back in time and they couldn't prevent anything, she didn't exactly understand the point of that, except for understanding what Azazel did to Sam. Though Castiel said it himself that they had to stop 'it' whatever it was.

"It must be so nice, to be so sure of yourselves," Dean said sounding pissed off.

Castiel looked back at Dean, "Tell me something Dean and Lia, when your fathers gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

Lia growled slightly, there was no reason to bring Bob into this conversation. It just made her feel wrecked inside, she could only imagine what Dean was feeling since he practically idolized his father. Though Lia would never say that out-loud, she didn't think Dean would be very happy, and he would just deny it.

Dean ignored Castiel though, "Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed."

Castiel tilted his head, yet Uriel answered, "You think you can stop us?"

Dean shook his head, "No, but if you're going to smite this whole town, then you are going to have to smite us with it because we are not leaving. See you went through the trouble of busting me out of hell," Dean spoke about Castiel of course as he got closer to Uriel. "So I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You wanna waste me? Go ahead, see how he digs that!"

Of course, Lia couldn't help but like that Dean was taking control. He always was like a leader, a leader that Lia would be happy to follow. Though while Lia saw Sam as the sort of deputy of the group, everyone else saw _her _as the second in command. Though no one said a word about it, and if they did then Lia would probably deny it.

Uriel shook his head, "I will drag you and Lia out of here myself."

Lia frowned at this, why hadn't Uriel included Sam into that sentence? Was it because of the demon-blood? Why did he make it seem like Lia was somehow important? She didn't think she was at all; she was just there for the ride, helping along as she went.

"Yeah but you'll have to kill me; and we're back to the same problem. I mean come on, you're going to wipe out a whole town, for one little witch? Sounds to me like you're compensating for something," Then Dean turned to Castiel. "We can do this, we will find that witch, and we will stop the summoning."

Castiel held his gaze onto Dean, debating or not whether to go with Uriel's plan or Dean's plan. Lia thought he was already going to go with Dean's plan, just by the look in his eyes.

"Castiel, I will not let these-" Uriel started.

Castiel cut him off though, "Enough! I suggest you move quickly."

Dean and Lia nodded, then they exited the Motel room as Castiel and Uriel disappeared. When they walked out they walked towards the Impala and saw that it was spattered with eggs. Dean didn't look happy and Lia didn't either. Dean just put a hand on the hood of the car.

"Astronaut!" Dean shouted.

Then the three of them got into the Impala. Sam looked depressed though as he was fiddling with the hex bag. Dean seemed to be too pissed off to show much empathy, but Lia did.

"What?" Dean asked coldly.

"Nothing," Sam said, but he seemed to change his mind and talk again. "I'd thought they'd be different."

"Well we tried to warn you," Dean answered as he glanced at Lia.

This was true, because they told Sam a million times that the angels were... well that they were _dicks._ After their little adventure in 1973, Lia wasn't very respectful of the angels. They just didn't understand how humans behaved and they didn't seem to have free-will, could the angels possibly be jealous of the humans? Because they were allowed to do whatever they wanted while the angels were only allowed to follow orders?

"I just... I mean I thought they'd be righteous," Sam replied.

Dean nodded, "Well they are righteous. I mean that's kind of the problem. Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on some holy mission."

Sam nodded as well in agreement, "But, I mean this is God and heaven? And this is what I've been praying to?"

Lia put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Hey, don't let this get you down Sammy. Maybe there are some good angels out there somewhere. Just don't give up; hell, maybe this Castiel guy might change somehow."

Sam smiled ever-so-slightly. Lia did as well; she wanted to make him feel better, even if she wasn't so sure about her own words. She glanced at Dean and he seemed to agree and approve. Then Sam opened the hex bag and looked at the contents, and then he started to fiddle with the bone again. Dean noticed Sam with the bone and Lia could tell he was going to come up with a good one-liner or two.

"Well you could figure out a way to find this witch or you could just sit there fingering your bone," Dean teased as he put the keys into the ignition.

Sam seemed to be contemplating something, "You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this?"

Then it hit Lia, the kennels in the school! Maybe Don Harding had been lying to them, maybe instead of Tracy, Don was the witch. Since it couldn't have been Tracy since she had been suspended from school, it must have been Don instead. It would make a bit more sense; of course Tracy was still a bit suspicious.

"No," Dean answered truthfully.

"A lot, I mean more than a fire or some kitchen oven," Sam replied.

Dean looked at Sam confusedly, "Okay Betty Crocker, what does that mean?"

"It means we make a stop," Sam answered.

* * *

><p>They pulled up at the school and were currently busting into Don's empty art classroom. Looking for any sign that he was the witch, like a few contents from the hex bag, or some dark magic book of some sort, anything that would fit the bill. Naturally of course, Dean, Sam, and Lia walked up to Don's desk first. Since if the teacher was hiding something; it would most likely be in the desk; hidden from all the students so that they wouldn't go in. Because what student would go snooping into a teacher's desk? Not that Lia had of course, maybe Dean might have, but she didn't bother to ask. They shouldn't waste their time; they needed to find the witch as soon as possible.<p>

"So Tracy used the kennel to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean asked.

Lia rolled her eyes as she searched on the top of the desk, "Oh come on Dean, the hex bag turned up not after we talked to Tracy but after we talked to the teacher instead."

Then Dean seemed to understand and he nodded, Sam was crouched down by the corner of the desk. Then Lia saw a lock on one of the drawers, very highly suspicious for a teacher, clearly he did have something to hide. Lia was starting to figure that the teacher was the real culprit after all. Then Sam stood up and looked for a way to break the lock, and then he found a hammer and smashed it onto the lock. Then he opened the drawer and there they sat, clear as day, bones, and Sam stood up and the three of them stared down at the sight.

"Oh my god, those are all from children," Sam said in surprise.

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog," Dean replied.

Then they left the school and went back to the Motel, Dean and Sam were going to look for Don Harding. While Lia came out of the bathroom carrying a white bucket with soapy water and a sponge, (as well as a few rags that didn't have blood-stains on them) she wore short denim shorts and a red and white checkered T-shirt with their ends tied together, though exposing a bit of her belly. Her hair was curled and she was ready to wash the dirty Impala, thanks to the kid wearing the Astronaut suit. The boys looked up and her surprised, but she smirked and walked out the room and got onto the Impala and started to give it a good wash.

She looked at the window and saw that Dean and Sam were watching her and she giggled and kept washing.

"Hey don't scratch her!" Dean called, his voice came out a little muffled but she could hear him clearly.

Lia rolled her eyes though, of course she wasn't going to scratch the Impala; she loved it too much. When a few guys walked past the Motel they couldn't help but watch her for a few moments, some of them even hollered and wolf-whistled, but she didn't care. It wasn't like she was in the mood to flirt with any guys at the moment. Eventually the Impala was clean and shiny and she got off satisfied, it had already gotten a bit dark out and she just realized how chilly she was as the wind hit her wet body. Then she walked back into the Motel room, shivering a little bit, Sam noticed and he chuckled and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her gently.

"Why don't you go change? We have a lead on where Don is going to be," Sam told her.

Lia nodded and she went back into the bathroom and came out a moment later wearing her normal clothes again. Then they headed into the clean Impala and drove to someone's house, and then they got out with their guns and snuck inside into the basement. There they saw Don, holding a knife over Tracy's head while he held some sort of goblet, he was about to kill Tracy Davis and make her the third sacrifice. But Dean, Sam, nor Lia were going to let that happen, so they all shot at Don and he fell to the floor, lifeless. They each put their guns back into their pockets, Sam ran up to Don to see if he was still alive, while Dean and Lia cut Tracy down since she was hanging from the ceiling.

"Thank you, he was going to kill me! Ugh that sick son of a bitch! I mean did you see what he was going, did you hear him?" Tracy asked and the three of them nodded, but she seemed to change. "How sloppy his incantation was? My brother always was a little-"

The three of them reached into their pockets for their guns so that they could shoot at Tracy. So apparently she _and _Don were witches, should have seen that one coming. But she said some spell and they flung to the ground, there was a sharp painful feeling in Lia's stomach. She clenched it and groaned, Sam and Dean had done the same with their stomachs, but Tracy kept on talking. Apparently the bitch was chatty; well most monsters were as well.

"He was going to make me the final sacrifice, his idea. But now, that honour goes to him. Our master's return; the spell works a two-man job you understand? So for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch," Tracy crouched down by Don and took the goblet that lay next to him. "Planning, preparing, unbearable. The whole time I wanted to rip his face off, and you kill him with a gun, ugh love that."

Tracy took a knife and poked at where Don had been shot, and blood started to pour into the goblet. Lia knew how this was going to go down, she was going to say some sort of spell over an altar that currently sat at the far-end of the basement, and the three of them were going to watch as Samhain rose. The seal would be broken.

"You know back in the day, this was the one night you kept your children inside," Tracy kept going as she walked towards the altar. "Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is."

Then Tracy lifted the goblet full of Don's blood and started to say a spell. Lia wormed around on the floor in pain, she couldn't say anything because she felt like she had no air in her lungs to breathe. Then she watched as Sam inched closer to Don's body for some strange reason, then Sam set his hand on the pool of blood around Don's body. Sam took his hand and swiped blood all over his face, Lia gave him as much weird looks as she could. Dean and Lia inched closer to Sam.

"What... are you... doing?" Dean asked as he whispered.

"Just follow my... lead," Sam answered.

Then Sam dipped his hand back into the blood and he wiped it on Dean this time. Sam did this again once more, but to Lia. She felt a bit disgusted because she had blood on her face, though she tried to ignore it as best as she could, even though it was difficult. Tracy kept saying the spell, but Lia wasn't listening to what she was saying really, she didn't care much. Then all of a sudden the floor of the basement cracked open a bit, and then black smoke came out from the ground and went into Don's dead body. Then Don, who was currently Samhain, stood up and walked towards Tracy.

Lia didn't see what happened next because she closed her eyes. She was following Sam's lead, and he had pretended to be dead, so that was what she and Dean were doing. But Lia could hear well, she heard a sort of kissing noise and Tracy begun to speak again.

"My love," Tracy said quietly.

"You've aged," Came the voice of Samhain who had the same voice of the dead Don.

There was silence for a moment, "This face, I can't fool you."

"Your beauty is beyond time," Samhain replied, and then there was a snap. "Whore."

Lia knew from the snap and what Samhain had said, that Tracy was dead. Whatever, they were going to kill her anyways, but now they were up against an even more powerful opponent: Samhain. Lia wasn't sure if they would succeed in destroying him, but either way, the seal had been broken. They were one step closer to the apocalypse, and the world was going to end bloody. Then Lia heard footsteps as Samhain drew closer, then they stopped and Lia knew all too well that he was looking at them. But they must have appeared dead because Samhain's footsteps got fainter and fainter.

The three of them opened their eyes and looked around; Tracy was dead on the ground as her neck had been snapped. Samhain was no longer in the room. And the three of them no longer felt the pain in their stomachs anymore because Tracy's spell had been broken. Then Lia and Dean looked at Sam.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked. He was clearly talking about the blood thing.

"Halloween lore, people used to wear masks to hide from him," Sam answered. "So I gave it a shot."

Lia gave him a look, "You gave it a _shot?" _

Then the three of them walked out of the house and Lia took out the rag from her pocket and wiped the blood off her face, then she threw the rag to Sam and he wiped the blood off his face. Soon they were all clean and were getting into the Impala.

"So where are we going to find this mook?" Dean asked.

"Where would you go to raise all the dark forces of the night?" Sam asked.

Lia rolled her eyes, "the cemetery. Naturally."

Of course Samhain was going to go the cemetery; it was the perfect place for a demon that was going to raise a whole bunch of evil crap. So Dean sped away towards the cemetery, it was quiet for a moment and they were going as fast as they could so that they could stop Samhain.

"So this demon's pretty powerful," Sam said.

"Yeah," Lia said as she looked at him.

Sam seemed to be thinking of something, and Lia wanted to know what his plan was. Lia was almost wondering... could he actually be considering it? No, she wouldn't allow him to do this, and neither would Dean. He got out of it and he wasn't going to jump back into it.

"Might take more than the usual weapons," Sam said.

Dean and Lia looked at him, but it was Dean who spoke, "Sam no, you're not using your physic- whatever. Don't even think about it, Ruby's knife is enough"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because the angels said so for one!" Dean argued.

Lia had to agree with Dean, she wasn't a big fan of the angels. But they did have a point, and she didn't want Sam to start using his physic powers, in fact it sort of scared her a bit. Sam was her friend and she would die for him in a heart-beat, but she didn't like what he was doing.

"I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics," Sam argued.

"Well they happen to be right about this one," Dean replied.

Sam shook his head, "I don't know, Dean. It doesn't seem like they're right about much."

Lia frowned, she hated to admit it but Sam was wrong on that one. Because sure the angels were going to blow up the city, but still, they were right about Samhain rising. Lia felt a weight drop into the pit of her stomach, wouldn't Castiel and Uriel be happy about the seal breaking, she just hoped they didn't say "_I told you so."_ Then again they weren't very skilled at human skills so they probably wouldn't.

"Well forget the angels okay? You said yourself, these powers, it's like playing with fire," Dean said. Sam was silent because he knew that Dean was right, then Dean held Ruby's knife to him. "Please."

Sam just stared at the knife for a long moment, then he took it and Lia relaxed a bit in the backseat. Eventually they arrived at the cemetery, Dean took his green duffel bag while Lia took her purple one, and Sam carried the knife. Then they rushed into the large catacombs, thinking that Samhain would be in there, since there was a lot of screaming. When they got in there they saw a whole bunch of teenagers screaming, they were locked up and rattling against the bars. Clearly something was in there; Lia bet anything that Samhain already raised a few of his friends.

"Help them," Sam ordered Lia and Dean.

"Dude you're not going alone," Dean tried to reason with his brother.

"Do it!" Sam yelled then he ran off.

Lia looked at Dean, and then at the kids, "Alright everybody move your asses away from the bars for a second!"

Then Lia took her gun out of her pocket and shot it with deadly accuracy at the lock, of course the lock broke and she unlocked the cell for them. Then they all screamed as they ran out, Lia looked at Dean and he looked back at her. Then they entered the cell and saw that the 'graves' were rattling, then the cement of them fell onto the ground, and zombies started crawling out.

"Dammit," Lia cursed as she opened her purple duffel bag and took out a silver stake.

Dean also took his silver stake out, "Bring it on stinky."

Then they both started staking the zombies quickly, more and more kept piling out of their graves and more and more were dropping to the ground. Lia hoped Sam would be okay facing Samhain, after all the guy was a very powerful demon, she wished she was there beside him.

Dean took a swipe at a woman but she disappeared and reappeared behind him, a spirit. Then the woman flung him to a wall and he groaned in pain, but then the spirit disappeared and Dean fell to the ground. Lia rushed to him with her stake in her hand as she crouched beside him and took a zombie out as it was crawling out its grave.

"You alright?" Lia asked as she helped him up.

Dean sighed, "I'll survive, but zombie-ghost orgy? Get a lighter, we're torching everybody."

Lia nodded and she got her lighter and some gasoline, they started spraying it on all the bodies as watched as they burst into flames. Then when they were done they rushed after Sam, to help him defeat Samhain, Lia hoped that Sam wasn't dead already. Though when they saw Sam they saw him using his physic powers to expel Samhain from its host and drive it into hell. Lia frowned at this though, why wouldn't he use the knife like they told him to? The angels were probably already pissed off at the moment; they were just going to be even angrier.

Though what Sam was doing was working, and eventually Samhain was back in hell. Though Sam looked up and Lia and Dean just gave him disappointed looks.

* * *

><p>The next day Sam was packing in the Motel room, while Dean and Lia were at the park. Lia took a sip of her beer as she watched the kids running around, she smiled seeing as they were all safe, and Lia and Dean didn't say a word. At least until Castiel appeared beside Lia, sitting on the bench. Dean looked over to Castiel.<p>

"Let me guess, you're here for the 'I told you so'," Dean said.

Castiel shook his head, "No."

"Well good, cause I'm really not that interested," Dean replied.

"I'm not here to judge either of you," Castiel said.

Lia frowned at this; she wondered why Castiel was even here then. But she took a sip of her beer and looked at the kids screaming and laughing, her lips curled slightly at the corners happily. It wasn't like Lia wanted kids or anything, but she just liked seeing someone happy. Because even though she rarely was, at least someone was happy.

"Then why are you here?" Lia asked.

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do," Castiel said to Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Your orders were to follow my orders?"

"It was a test," Castiel explained. "To see how you would perform under 'battlefield conditions' you might say."

Lia looked curiously at Castiel, why did the angels have to follow Dean? Sure he was a great leader but there must have been some reason behind it. But Lia knew that if she asked she probably wouldn't get an answer, so she asked nothing. Dean looked at the children again for a moment, then back at Castiel.

"It was a witch, not that tad offensive," Dean replied.

Castiel made a noise that sounded like it would be a chuckle, but he said nothing. He was grinning ever-so-slightly, Lia had to admit, and it did make him look more human. Though he was far from it, but it was still a nice thought. Lia looked over at Dean who was looking at the kids again.

"So I failed your test huh? I get it," Dean said. "But you know what? If you were to wave that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. Cause you see, I don't know what's going to happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. But what I do know is that this here, these kids, the swings, the trees, all of it; is still here because of me, Lia, and my brother."

Lia nodded in agreement with Dean; of course they broke a seal. But it wasn't worth destroying a whole town over; Lia wasn't sure if they would be able to stop the apocalypse from happening. It wasn't a happy thought but it was true. Castiel was thinking about what Dean had said and Lia could tell that he agreed, though he didn't seem like it.

Castiel nodded, "You misunderstand me Dean, I'm not like you think; I was praying that you would choose to save the town."

Lia blinked, "You were?"

"These people, they're all my father's creations, they're works of art. And yet, even though you stopped Samhain and the seal was broken, and we are one step closer to hell on Earth for all creation. And that's not an expression, its literal. Dean, you of all people should appreciate what that means," Castiel explained. "Can I tell you both something if you promise not to tell another soul?"

Lia nodded, "Of course."

Lia wondered what it was that Castiel wanted to tell them. She was glad that he trusted them a little of course, if he was going to share some sort of secret with them. Lia took another sip of her beer as she thought about what Cas had said, about the whole apocalypse thing; apparently he knew that Dean remembered hell. Of course he also must have known that Lia knew as well, it seemed like Sam was the only one who didn't know Dean's secret.

"I'm not a 'hammer' as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make, I don't heavy the weight that is on your shoulders Dean. I truly don't," Castiel said.

Lia frowned at this; Lia knew how Castiel felt about not knowing what was right and wrong. But what he said to Dean, Lia could already tell that Dean wasn't a big fan of being the leader and making decisions, she could tell just by the way he looked when Castiel had said it. Dean nodded and Lia stared at her beer for a moment. Then when she looked beside her to Castiel she saw that he was gone, and she let out a sigh, and she and Dean began to watch the kids again in silence. The only noise was the laughter and the wind that played in the background.

**Alright that is the end of this chapter :D I believe next one is Wishful Thinking. You know suicidal teddy bear, perverted invisible man, and super-strong kid. Yep that one is next and I am going to have loads of fun writing that one, well I would like some feedback on this story, but please no flamers, I would just like to hear the nice stuff you have to say. (As someone I know says it: If you don't got anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all) That person wasn't very wise, but still. Anyhoo I hope you liked this chappie! **


	7. Wishful Thinking

Dean, Sam, and Lia were sitting in a restaurant at a table. Dean was having a few shots while Lia was drinking her beer and looking at her hamburger and fries. Apparently Uriel had told Sam that Dean remembered hell, and Dean was pretty much denying it completely. Lia wasn't happy at all with this and she just wanted to tell Sam that Dean was lying, but she wouldn't do that because she didn't want to piss Dean off, she had seen him angry and it terrified her. However, she was debating on whether or not to tell Sam anyways.

"It just doesn't make any sense Dean, I mean why would Uriel tell me you remembered hell if you didn't," Sam argued.

They had been going at this for hours, and Lia hadn't said a damn word or anything. She just kept eating her food in silence as she listened; she wished they would stop arguing.

"Maybe because he's a dick, that might have something to do with it," Dean answered.

Well Dean did have a point, Lia absolutely despised Uriel. He kept pissing her off and his arrogance was absolutely annoying, it just made her want to grab the sharpest object. But sadly, she didn't know how to kill an angel, hell she didn't know if anyone _could _kill an angel.

"But he's still an _angel," _Sam argued.

Lia was still a bit glad that Sam didn't like angels that much. He had finally realized that angels were assholes; in their last hunt he had met Castiel for the first time. However, Dean, Sam, and Lia met Uriel for the first time as well, and neither of them liked the guy.

"Yeah an angel who was ready to level an entire town," Dean argued quietly; he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. "Look I don't know-"

Lia wasn't very hungry at the moment; she just played with a fry as she rolled it around in ketchup. Neither Sam nor Dean seemed to really notice however, but when Dean stopped his sentence, Lia looked around for the reason why. Then she saw this creep wearing overalls and flashing buttons on the straps, the guy just gave Lia the chills as she inched away from him slightly, she moved closer to Dean.

"Radical, what else can I get you guys?" Mr. Buttons asked.

Lia looked at him with wide-eyes a bit, what sane person said _radical? _Lia just took another sip of her beer and she felt a little better, but she still gave weird looks to Mr. Buttons

"Uh we're good," Sam answered.

Lia knew that Sam just wanted the guy to leave; after all it wasn't a very good time because he was just having an argument with his brother. Now that Lia thought about it however, she'd take Mr. Buttons over another one of Dean and Sam's arguments any day. She loved the boys but she hated their constant fighting.

"Yeah, you wanna try a couple of fryer bombs?" Mr. Buttons asked.

Lia wasn't even going to ask what a fryer bomb was; she just wanted to be left alone for a moment. She was still deciding whether to side with Sam or Dean. If she sided with Sam then Dean would be hella pissed, but if she sided with Dean then Sam might think she wasn't lying, but he still wouldn't be as pissed as Dean was. Then there was always the option of playing dumb and keeping her mouth shut.

"No, no, no we're still good," Dean answered.

Lia had a feeling that no one at the table liked Mr. Buttons. Whatever that was fine with Lia, but she had a feeling that the guy was trying to get them to buy more food. She didn't think that either of them was going to leave a tip. Mr. Buttons left the table, and then Lia let out a sigh of relief.

Dean watched the guy go and then the raised his eyebrows at Sam and Lia, then he went back to their conversation that they had before they were interrupted, "Sam honestly I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did okay?"

Lia knew that he was obviously lying, she watched as Dean downed another shot. She hated the fact that Sam was practically the only one who didn't know that Dean remembered hell, because Dean didn't want to talk about it. It was just a mistake that Lia had found out, she just knew that he remembered at once when he woke up, the expression he wore... it was like he had a nightmare, a nightmare of hell.

"Right," Sam replied sarcastically.

Lia felt a chill crawl down her spine. Sam clearly believed that Dean was lying, thanks to Uriel. Next time Lia saw the guy she would probably stab him in the face, she didn't care that it wouldn't kill him.

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

She knew this was getting bad, and she knew that one of them was going to ask her a question, most likely Sam of course. But Lia took a sip of her beer; she really didn't want to be pulled into the middle of this.

"Okay, fine, then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under," Sam ordered.

Lia looked from Sam to Dean, she had a feeling that Dean was going to lie... again for the millionth time. Because that seemed to be all he did and it made Lia wonder if Dean ever lied to her.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I don't remember a thing from my time down under."

The cold condensation from Lia's beer dripped onto her hand as she looked at her polished purple nails, trying to avoid contact. She knew she was going to get dragged into the argument very soon.

Sam looked at Lia, "Is he telling the truth?"

Lia took a sip of her beer, trying to calm down a little bit. She didn't want to lie to Sam because it hurt her to do it, it ate her up inside. She wasn't sure if it was because he told them his secret, or if it was because she cared about him. Maybe it was both.

"Of course he is telling the truth," Lia lied. "Sam I swear, he isn't lying, Uriel is. Uriel probably wants you to turn on Dean or something."

Dean looked at Lia; he had warmth in his eyes about what she had done. But Lia showed no warmth back, she just took another sip of her beer, she was glad she hadn't pissed Dean off though.

Sam let out a sigh, "Alright I guess you're right, but Dean I just want to help."

Lia frowned, she knew that Sam was trying so hard to believe her; she knew that truly he didn't. Why did she do this to herself? It pained her to have to choose sides. It just wasn't right.

"You know everything I do okay? That's all there is!" Dean argued.

Though in Dean's voice it was quiet yet sharp, and Lia saw the creep coming back and she groaned. Then she looked at her food again, she really wasn't hungry which was surprising since she usually had a large appetite even though she was so thin, but now... she wondered if it was because of how terrible she felt, emotionally.

"Outstanding! Dessert time, am I right?" Mr. Buttons asked.

Who starts a sentence with _outstanding? _Out of Lia's top creepers that were human, this guy would be on top of the list. She knew that he was just trying to mooch more money out of them for a fact. But they didn't have much money anyways so this guy was just going to have to deal with it.

"Dude," Dean replied.

Clearly Dean knew that this guy was trying to mooch money as well. No tip for Mr. Buttons today or any other day, Lia almost wanted to spray him with some holy water or salt, just in case, he did seem a little _too _weird.

"Listen, you have got to try our ice cream extreme, its extreme!" Mr. Buttons exclaimed.

Lia widened her eyes because Mr. Buttons put his hands onto the table, right in front of her. So she shifted in her seat a little more and moved even closer to Dean and away from Mr. Buttons.

"No extreme please, just the-" Sam started before he was cut off by Mr. Buttons.

Though before Sam had said what he did, Lia noticed that Sam looked at her. He knew that she was very uncomfortable with Mr. Buttons around, as were Dean and he.

"Check," Mr. Buttons said. "Alright, awesome."

Then Mr. Buttons put the check onto the table and Lia took a glance at their bill. It wasn't _that _much, but Lia quickly stood up and threw her food into the garbage, then sat back down at the table.

Sam looked at Mr. Buttons, "Thanks."

Lia watched as Mr. Buttons left, she hoped that was the last time he came over to the table, he was just so creepy. Then Lia took another sip of her beer and let out a sigh.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Alright so where do we go from here?"

Lia just remembered that Sam was searching for their next hunt. She hoped it wouldn't be something to do with the seals; she had enough with that crap. She watched as Sam took out his silver laptop from the case that slung over his chair.

"Not sure, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or importance that I can see," Sam answered.

Lia watched as Sam opened his laptop, then when Lia went for another sip of her beer she realized she had ran out. She frowned and took Dean's just as he was about to take a sip, he gave her a look but she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, then she took a sip of his beer and handed it back to him. He owed her after lying to Sam after all.

"That's good news for once," Dean said.

Dean took a sip of his beer then he set it down and gave Lia a look. She wondered why he did that then she realized that there was cherry lip gloss on the rim of his glass, and then she giggled.

"I thought you liked cherry lip gloss," Lia whispered.

Then Dean gave a slight smile along with a look that said she was correct. After all, Lia knew her friend well and she almost always was correct... sometimes. But she put her head in her hand as she looked at Sam, feeling rather bored.

"Just the typical smattering of cranky UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit," Sam explained, then he handed Dean and Lia his laptop, but Lia snagged it before Dean could. "Here check this out, up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility. The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs... I can see you are very interested."

Sam was talking about Dean whom when Sam mentioned women and showers in the same sentence, choked a bit on his beer. Lia rolled her eyes at this though; she was not going to take another sip of Dean's beer if he just spat it back into the glass. Then he took out his wallet and just put a whole bunch of cash onto the table to pay for their meal.

"Women, showers, we gotta save these people," Dean replied.

* * *

><p>They were driving into Concrete, Washington not much later than their meal. They had called the woman who had been attacked by the ghost and Sam was to meet her at a Chinese restaurant in town, while Dean and Lia would go into the women's showers. When they arrived at the restaurant Dean only stopped for a second for Sam to get out, and then he kept driving, clearly wanting to get to the women's showers as soon as possible. Lia only rolled her eyes; she was going to take a shower anyways. Might as well, since, they would be around a shower.<p>

Then Dean parked at the showers and Lia took a little bag full of her shampoos, soap, and whatnot. Then she walked into the women's facilities, not waiting for Dean. When she walked inside she went around a corner where Dean wouldn't go in and she got undressed. Then she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and looked over around the corner.

There was Dean, looking at her with an eyebrow raised, Lia tried to ignore him and she walked to the nearest shower, sadly it was a clear shower and she looked over at Dean.

"Alright don't... look," Lia ordered. "Just... look around or something and talk to the other chicks in this place."

Lia could have sworn that Dean's eyebrow rose even higher, but he did as she ordered and went around into a different area. Then Lia got into the shower and started it. While about five minutes later she came out, clean, wet, and a towel wrapped around her body again.

Then Lia walked towards the mirror and she wiped the steam off it, then she took out a hairdryer that was attached to the wall and she begun to dry her hair. Once it was dry she took out her brush and brushed it. Then of course, Dean came around the corner, Lia was just thankful she had a towel on. But she hadn't noticed he walked around the room until he purposely started to tickle her from behind. Lia squealed loudly at this and she slammed her hairbrush down.

"Ticklish huh?" Dean asked with a wide smirk.

Lia whipped around to look at him and she held the top of her towel, she wasn't ticklish, it was just that he had startled her. She gave him a very stern look.

"No," Lia replied truthfully.

Dean smirked and Lia rolled her eyes at this as she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't look too bad, she just wondered why she didn't notice Dean come around the corner.

Dean pointed towards the exit, "I'm gonna wait outside. Unless, you want me to, stay?"

Lia didn't answer; she just rolled her eyes and started putting her stuff away. She knew that Dean wasn't flirting with her; he was just teasing and fooling around. She heard his footsteps get fainter and fainter as a door opened and closed. Then Lia started to get dressed into her clothes and she walked outside a moment later.

Dean was sitting on the steps reading a newspaper. Lia sat beside him and he realized she was back, then she gave a warm smile to him and he smiled back.

"So... you got anything?" Lia asked.

Lia was talking about the hunt of course, with the whole ghost thing or whatever. Since while Lia was taking her shower, Dean was trying to find out more about this 'ghost' if it was even a ghost.

Dean shook his head, "Nope. You know I never got to tell you this but, thanks. For lying to Sam, I know you're not a big fan of lying to him."

Lia nodded slightly, but she wasn't in a super mood to talk about it at the moment. Maybe later, but what were friends for? She knew that she would still feel this way if she sided with Sam or didn't side with anyone at all. Then she saw Sam coming, but Dean was looking back at the newspaper.

"Well, you pick up anything?" Sam asked.

Dean folded his newspaper; Lia took a quick glance at it before he did. The headline was about some guy who won the lottery, wasn't that important she supposed.

"No EMF in the shower of anywhere else, this house is clean," Dean answered, sounding rather disappointed.

Then Dean stood up and Lia did as well, she looked at the surroundings though. There was a river beside the women's showers and Lia could clearly hear the sound of birds chirping, however it sounded more like seagulls.

Sam sighed, "Yeah I'm not surprised. Kinda got the feeling that _crazy _pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs."

From that sentence Lia gathered that Mrs. Armstrong was pretty weird, but that still left some questions unanswered. Like what did push Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs? Lia supposed that maybe Sam was right, she could have just fell on the stairs and maybe lied about it just to get attention.

"Yeah I tell you, I'm pretty disappointed," Dean replied.

Lia raised an eyebrow, and then she realized what he was getting at. Then she rolled her eyes as she quickly walked to the Impala and put her shower stuff into the backseat. Then she came back to the brother's just in time to hear Sam's reply.

Sam scoffed, "You wanted to save naked women."

Lia knew this was true, with the way he acted at the restaurant, but she didn't care much; as long as Dean didn't see _her _naked she was cool with it.

"Damn right I wanted to save some naked women," Dean replied with a grin on his face.

Then Dean looked at Lia and pretended to check her out, just because of the stupid shower thing. Lia rolled her eyes and playfully punched Dean in the shoulder, and then they both laughed. Then a kid ran past the three, being chased by a pack of other kids, Lia frowned at this though.

"Run Forrest run!" Dean called.

Lia wasn't a big fan of bullying, so she wasn't super happy with Dean's comment, but she said nothing about it because she overheard a man who was speaking to what looked like a forest ranger. The guy kept talking about something throwing him at a tree.

"Something's going on," Dean said.

Then the three of them walked towards the ranger and the man who looked like he was a hunter of probably deer and bears. Lia knew because he had the vest and the plaid shirt and one of those hunter hats, kind of like what Bob used to wear. Lia couldn't really hear the ranger arguing with the hunter until they got closer.

"There's a Bigfoot out there and he's a son of a bitch!" The hunter exclaimed.

This struck Lia as odd, there was no such thing as Bigfoot. Perhaps this guy was just delusional or something, Lia couldn't think of a creature that looked like Bigfoot at the moment. Dean, Sam, and Lia took out their fake identification cards.

"Excuse us, FBI," Lia said. "We're here about... that."

The three of them held up their fake I.D's then put them away quickly. Names of creatures popped into Lia's head, Wendigo, Werewolf, Skinwalker, but she knew that none of them was what they were dealing with; it didn't seem to fit the description.

"About Bigfoot?" The ranger asked in disbelief.

Lia could tell that the ranger was most likely thinking that they were crazy. But of course they got that all the time, Lia didn't seem to care about it that much at the moment.

Sam nodded, "That's right. Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened."

Good thinking Sam, if they got the location of 'Bigfoot's' whereabouts then they would be able to investigate it themselves and decide what this thing was, if it was a thing.

The hunter nodded, "Yes I can."

Then the hunter told them the location of where he spotted whatever this thing was, then Dean, Sam, and Lia walked right to where the hunter had told them to.

"What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked rhetorically. "First there's a ghost that's not real and now a Bigfoot sighting?"

Lia looked around the forest; she wasn't completely listening in on what they were saying. She just let out a happy sigh, she absolutely loved forests, ever since she was a little girl and her family went camping. Back when they were a family, but they just started to get nasty when her sister moved out. Lia listened to the birds chirping in the trees and she watched a squirrel scurry around the forest ground.

"Well every hunter with a soul knows Bigfoot's a hoax," Sam said.

Sam was right of course. Only an idiot would think that Bigfoot was real, even when Lia first became a hunter she knew that Bigfoot couldn't be real, it seemed as likely as a Yeti. The three of them kept walking around the forest; they were closer to the area that the hunter had told them to go to.

"Maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply," Dean joked.

Sam and Lia smiled at Dean's joke, but that smile went away quickly when they saw it on the ground. It was a giant footprint, clear as day, on the forest floor. Lia blinked in surprise as she stared at it intensely.

"Okay, what do you suppose made _that?" _Dean asked.

Lia tilted her head at the large footprint, it definitely wasn't any bear print that she had ever seen, and she had seen plenty. When she lived with Bob he would take her hunting for deer, moose, and bears, and that was no ordinary bear footprint.

Sam tilted his head as well, "That is a... big foot."

Then the three followed the giant footprints to where ever it led. This entire case so far didn't make a lick of sense, first the ghost that could speak fluently, then Bigfoot, what next? Then they came to the back of some sort of liquor store, the back door had been ripped off and there was a scratch mark on it that looked like it was from a _claw. _

Dean, Sam, and Lia exchanged glances with each other, then they walked inside and the store looked like a complete mess. But there was no blood anywhere so it looked like the creature didn't kill anybody, but perhaps no one was in the store when the thing broke in. There were broken bottles of alcohol lying around the floor, however there were still some on the shelves.

"So what? Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store for some hooch?" Dean asked rhetorically.

Lia frowned, none of this made any sense at all, she watched Dean crouch down by a couple of bottles and Lia kept looking around the store for some other clues.

"Amaretto and Irish cream, he's a girl-drink-drunk," Dean said.

Lia watched as Sam walked around towards a certain rack for magazines. Lia frowned as she looked at all the glass lying on the ground, then she walked to the alcohol that hadn't been touched and she took a few of her favorites, Dean did as well.

"Hey, check this out," Sam called to them.

Lia wondered what Sam was talking about, but she and Dean walked towards him and looked at the magazine rack and it seemed fairly empty of a certain variety of magazines.

"He took the whole porno rack?" Dean asked rhetorically in disbelief.

It was true, all those magazines were gone. She wondered why though, why would 'Bigfoot' take alcohol and porn magazines? It was Bigfoot for god-sakes! Then Sam took something off the rack, it was a tuft of brown fur. Maybe they missed something, maybe this wasn't Bigfoot or any kind of creature, and maybe it was some sort of person messing with someone. Though, Lia didn't believe herself.

Dean looked at the fur strangely, "Well I'll say it again: What the hell is going on in this town?"

Then the three of them walked out of the liquor store with blank looks on their faces. They sat onto the bench to try and figure out what they were dealing with. They were silent for a long moment until one of them spoke.

"I got nothing," Dean said truthfully.

Lia was silent for a moment and she nodded, agreeing with Dean. She looked around at the forest that surrounded them; she didn't see anything hairy in there or anything.

"It's gotta be a joke right? Some, big-ass mother in a gorilla, suit?" Sam asked.

Sam of course did have a point, but Lia still wasn't so sure. It just seemed like their kind of gig, with the claw marks and the footprints, but the whole alcohol and porn didn't make any sense.

Dean nodded, "Or it's Bigfoot. You know some kind of alcoholo-porno addict."

Lia looked at Dean and saw him smirk, but his smirk went away just before Sam looked at him. Then Lia heard a sort of bell and she saw a little girl riding on her bicycle with a yellow basket attached to the back of her bike. Then the wind gusted and something flew out of the yellow basket. The three of them glanced at the object and Lia noticed it was a magazine.

The three walked up to the magazine and Dean picked it up, they all stared at it for a moment, Lia knew with just one look that it was a porn magazine. Her only question was: Why did a girl have a porn magazine? Lia watched as the girl kept riding away, not even noticing that the magazine fell out of her yellow basket.

"A little young for Busty Asian Beauties," Dean said.

The next thing they knew it, they were in the Impala, following the little girl to her home. It made Lia feel like some sort of stalker, but still the girl must have some sort of connection with whatever they were dealing with. They parked at a house with a bicycle and a yellow basket attached to it. Then they got out of the Impala and they all walked up to the girl's front door and Dean knocked on it.

Then a moment later a little girl appeared and she opened the door, it was the same little girl that they had seen earlier, but she didn't have her helmet on and her hair was in pigtails.

"Hello," Lia greeted cheerfully. "Are your parent's home?"

Lia hoped that they could possibly speak with the little girl's parents about this whole Bigfoot deal, though Lia didn't see a car parked outside.

"Nope," The little girl answered simply.

Lia frowned, what kind of parents left their little kid alone? Something about this town... nothing was making any sense at all, but Lia knew that if she ever had kids, she wouldn't want to leave them alone. However, John did, Dean told Lia all about that and she wasn't very happy about it.

"No... Uh have you seen a really, really furry-" Dean started but the girl cut him off.

Dean had described a bit of 'Bigfoot' and when he had said his sentence he moved his hand above him to show that this thing was a bit tall, though they didn't actually know for sure.

"Is he in trouble?" The girl asked.

Dean, Sam, and Lia exchanged looks; apparently this kid did have something to do with 'Bigfoot' again, if it was Bigfoot. But that was good enough for them, and they wanted to get more answers.

"No, no not at all, we just wanted to make sure he was okay," Sam lied.

It felt a little weird, lying to a kid, it wasn't something Lia had done before, well she might have but she couldn't really remember a time when she had.

"He's my Teddy Bear," the little girl explained. "I think he's sick."

Lia blinked in surprise, wait so it wasn't Bigfoot? It was a Teddy Bear? Then again, the little girl might have confused Bigfoot with a Teddy Bear, it was highly possible.

"Wow uh... amazing," Dean replied, trying to come up with a good cover. "Because, you know what, we are Teddy Bear doctors."

Lia looked at Dean and then she looked back at the little girl, the three of them had reached into their pockets and took out their fake doctor I.D's. The little girl definitely believed their lie of course.

"Really, can you please take a look at him?" The little girl begged.

Lia nodded and gave her a look to lead the way, when the girl turned around she looked at Dean and Sam and mouthed: '_What the hell?'_ Then they followed the little girl up her stairs towards where this furry creature was.

"He's in my bedroom, he's pretty grumpy," the little girl explained, and then she stopped by a door and knocked on it. "Teddy! There's some nice doctor's here to see you."

Then the little girl opened the door and when Lia looked at what was inside she blinked about 10 times in a second. There on the bed sat a large Teddy Bear holding a bottle of alcohol, and then the Teddy Bear looked at them.

"Close the friggin door!" Teddy exclaimed.

Then the little girl closed the door, when Lia looked at Dean it seemed like his eyes were about to pop out of its sockets. Sam wore the same expression and Lia could only wonder if she looked like them.

"See what I mean?" The little girl asked.

All Lia could think of was how did the little girl's Teddy Bear come to life? Was it magic or hoodoo? What the hell was going on in this town? She, Dean, and Sam exchanged weird looks.

"All I wanted was a Teddy, which was big, real, and tall. Now he's sad all the time, not ouch sad but ouch in the head sad, says weird stuff, and smells like the bus," The little girl explained.

Lia looked back at the door; almost expecting the Teddy Bear to come bursting through the door, that thing just freaked her out. Then Lia stared back at the little girl curiously.

"Uh- little girl-" Dean started.

The little girl cut him off though, probably to tell him her real name. Lia looked around the room again, it was silent and she could just imagine the Teddy Bear drinking.

"Audrey!" She exclaimed.

Lia knew that Audrey had no idea what drinking was, that's why she said that her Teddy Bear smelled like the bus, either that or the Teddy was doing drugs.

Dean raised his eyebrows, but they went back down again, "Audrey... how exactly did your Teddy become real?"

Dean had asked the question that Lia had been wondering this whole time, and probably Sam too. She just hoped that Audrey knew the answer.

Audrey shrugged, "I wished for it."

Lia tilted her head, Audrey wished for her Teddy to become real? Where did Audrey wish for this? At her Birthday party or something? What about the ghost though?

"You wished for it?" Sam asked.

"At the wishing well," Audrey answered.

Dean nodded and he bit his lip, then he walked towards Audrey's bedroom and opened it again. Lia stepped beside him but Sam didn't budge.

"Look at this," Teddy requested as he pointed to the TV that was showing the news. "You believe this crap?"

Dean blinked, "No, not really."

The Teddy Bear seemed to be moving forward and backwards, Lia wondered if it was going to get into fetal position soon with the way it was acting.

"It is a terrible world," Teddy said, and then he snapped as he looked towards the group and Dean jumped a bit. "Why am I here?"

"For tea-parties!" Audrey exclaimed.

Lia blinked and she almost wondered if she was dreaming, it would make sense, but Lia knew for a fact that she was awake. Though she wished it weren't so.

"Tea-parties oh, is that all there is?" Teddy asked.

Lia widened her eyes, okay so the Teddy Bear seemed very depressed, maybe it was suicidal? Then Dean started to walk slowly out the door and Lia followed him close behind. When both were out of the room, Dean closed the door behind him.

"Audrey, give us a second okay?" Sam asked.

Audrey nodded and then Dean, Sam, and Lia walked away from the door, and away from Audrey. What the hell were they supposed to do about the Teddy Bear?

"Are we- should we- are we going to kill this damn bear?" Sam asked as he whispered quietly so that Audrey couldn't hear.

Lia blinked, it did sound like a good idea, but how could they do that? The thing was brought to life by a wish, how could someone get rid of that?

Dean was thinking for a second, "How? Shoot it? Burn it?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know! Both?"

Lia looked over at Audrey and she was just standing there quietly. Lia gave her a slight smile and gave her a thumbs up to tell her that everything was all good, even though it wasn't. Then Lia faced her friends again.

"How do we even know that's gonna work? I mean, I don't want a giant flaming pissed off Teddy on our hands," Dean whispered.

Dean did have a point of course, since that would be very, very, very bad. Lia could only imagine the Teddy Bear running around on fire, chasing after them.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, besides the bear isn't really a core problem here. Audrey, where are your parents?"

The three of them tuned to face Audrey again and she looked up at them and Lia gave a slight smile that told her that it was safe to tell them.

"My mom wished they were in Bali so I think they're in Bali," Audrey answered.

Lia exchanged glances with Dean, and then she looked at Audrey. What kind of piss-pore parent left their kid at home alone while they went on vacation? Talk about bad parenting.

"Okay well I hate to break this to you but your bear is sick," Sam said with a fake sad expression on his face. "Yeah he's got..."

"Lollipop disease," Dean said, seeing that Sam was having trouble coming up with a name. "It's not uncommon for a bear his size but see it's really contagious."

Lia knew that they were just finding out a way for Audrey to stay with someone older and get out of the house. No kid was supposed to stay in a house alone.

Lia nodded, "Is there someone you can stay with who's an adult while we help him?"

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street," Audrey pointed out.

Lia breathed out a sigh of relief; she didn't want this kid living on her own when her parents were away. Especially with a large suicidal Teddy Bear in the house.

Lia smiled, "Great! We'd like you to stay there for a few days but before you go, where is this wishing well?"

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam, and Lia arrived at the Chinese restaurant that Sam had been in a few hours before. When they walked towards the wishing well Lia noticed that one kid who was being bullied by that gang of kids. But she kept walking to the wishing well and the three stared at it for a long moment.<p>

"Think it works?" Dean asked.

Lia shrugged, "Possibly."

Then Dean started to fish inside his pocket for something and Lia looked at him and raised her eyebrow wondering what he was going to do.

"Well there's one way to find out," Dean spoke and he took out a quarter and threw it into the well.

Lia wondered what her best friend wished for, until she heard a ringing noise and looked towards the door and saw some sort of delivery guy for subs.

"Somebody order a foot long Italian with jalapeno?" The delivery guy called.

Dean looked at Sam and Lia, and at once Lia knew that the sub is what Dean wished for. Of course she wasn't a big fan of Chinese food so she couldn't blame Dean for wanting a sandwich, plus the guy loved to eat food.

Dean held up his hand, "That would be me."

Then the delivery guy handed Dean the sub and he walked out the door. Lia looked at Dean with disbelief, so the wishing well worked apparently. Then the three sat at a table in the Chinese restaurant, Lia was just a bit surprised that the wishing well worked, but she didn't want to wish for anything at the moment.

"The wishing well works, I was pretty specific," Dean indicated.

Lia frowned, "So the Teddy bear, the sandwich, the lottery winner-"

Sam looked over at the table with a couple, "I'm guessing that."

Lia and Dean stared at the couple; apparently it was a really pretty girl who was feeding this not so cute guy his food. Lia swallowed a bit, knowing that Sam was definitely correct.

"Oh that definitely goes on the list," Dean noted. "What are we supposed to do; some people's wishes are coming true? It sounds like a kind of douche-y thing to do."

Sam nodded, "Yeah maybe, but come on when has something like this come without a price tag and usually a deadly one."

Lia knew that Sam was right, she thought of the famous saying: _Be careful what you wish for._ But would Dean's wish go bad? How could it though, he just wished for a sandwich.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, but this is a damn good sandwich. Alright fine we'll put a hole in the wishes until we figure out what's-"

Then Lia saw what looked like the owner of the Chinese restaurant coming towards them. Lia let out another sigh and she rubbed her head in frustration, someone else that was going to start bitching off to them about something.

"You three, I'm sorry, we don't allow people to eat outside food here," The Chinese restaurant owner told them as he pointed to Dean's sandwich.

Dean looked at his sandwich then to the owner, "Well I'm certainly not going to eat the _inside _food here."

Then Dean reached into his pocket and took out a fake I.D but it was the wrong one so he put that one back in his pocket and held up a finger to tell the owner to wait a second. Then Dean took out the right I.D.

"Health department, you my friend, have a rat infestation," Dean responded.

Lia reached into her pocket and took out her fake I.D as did Sam. Then they held it up to the owner and he looked at it for a moment, then the three of them put their fake I.D's back in their pockets.

"Rats?" The owner exclaimed.

"We're going to have to shut this place down, under emergency code number fifty six," Dean lied.

"Rats?" The owner repeated.

* * *

><p>Dean had told the owner to clear everyone out of the restaurant and he did. Then Sam drained the wishing well and Lia moved a brush along the coins, while Dean observed the wishing well.<p>

"It's a typical fountain, nothing I can see," Dean admitted.

"Yes, nothing; we keep a clean place here," The owner assured.

Lia wasn't so sure that what Dean said was true, there had to be something that was making the wishes come true. Maybe it was the fountain itself?

Sam put his hand on the owner's shoulder, "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, thank you."

The owner walked away and Sam turned back to the wishing well. The three of them observed the wishing well intensely, wondering what sort of hoodoo was put onto the well.

"Oh come on, aren't either of you a little bit tempted?" Dean asked as he flipped a coin.

Lia caught it but she sighed and handed it back to Dean, she just shook her head as she stared at the wishing well. Sam seemed to agree with her.

"Nah wouldn't be real, wouldn't trust it," Sam answered.

When Sam said that, Lia silently agreed. After all there was that whole saying: _Be careful what you wish for_. Besides, whatever you wish for can be twisted in ways that make you regret you had wished it. Not like she knew from experience, but it was just common sense, in fact she wondered how or if Dean's wish would turn sour.

Dean grinned, "I don't know, that bear seemed pretty real. Oh come on, if you could wish yourself back, before it all started. Think about it, you'd be some big yuppie lawyer, nice car, white picket fence."

Lia faintly remembered Sam and Dean telling her that years ago Sam had gotten into a huge fight with John. It ended with Sam leaving Dean and John and going to college, where he met Jessica Moore. Then a while after they had gotten together Sam was going to ask her to marry him.

But sadly when John went missing, Dean stopped by Sam's place for help. Sam agreed but on the conditions that he would have to be back by Monday, since he had a law school interview. So Dean and Sam searched for their Dad at the last place they knew where he was. Turns out that John had left the town, leaving the unfinished hunt behind. So Dean and Sam finished off the hunt, and when Sam went back to Jess, he had found her pinned to the ceiling, bleeding.

Then flames came from Jess's body and she burned in the house. This happened on November 2nd, the same night that the boy's mother was killed in the exact same way. Over a year later, Dean had killed the thing that was responsible for his mother and Jess's death, the yellow-eyed demon. But it had come with a cost; his father had sold his soul to save Dean's life when he was dying.

Sam smiled, "Not what I'd wish for."

This confused Lia however; she always thought that Sam would have wanted to live a normal life again. If Lia could wish for anything it would be that Bob was never killed by that werewolf. But she knew that if she wished for that, then her life would be completely different, and she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted that, not anymore.

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, "It's too late to go back to our old lives Dean. I'm not that guy anymore."

Lia frowned slightly; she wondered what Sam was like before she met him. He seemed to really love Jessica; of course it wasn't easy to get over someone you loved. But was Sam more of a romantic guy? She wondered about this.

Dean nodded, "Alright well what then? What would Sammy wish for?"

"Lilith's head on a plate, bloody," Sam admitted.

It was silent for a long moment. The boys had told her about Lilith, of course Lia had already known about the bitch, not that she had met the first demon. But they had told her that she had held Dean's contract when he sold his soul, and when Dean and Sam went up against Lilith, she had killed Dean and sent him to hell. Lia couldn't blame Sam for wanting to get revenge; in fact she wanted a little bit of bitch payback herself.

"Okay," Dean replied awkwardly. Then Dean noticed a certain coin on the well. "What is that?"

Lia watched as Dean shifted some pennies around to take a better look at the coin. Lia leaned in to get a better look at the strange coin; it had some sort of creature or something on it.

"Some kind of old coin, I recognize the markings," Sam said.

Dean tried to take the coin, but he looked like he was having a tough time. The only thing the coin did was wiggle a bit, Lia knew that Dean was strong enough to take the coin; she just wondered why the coin wouldn't budge.

"Gah! Is that little mother welded on there?" Dean asked rhetorically.

Then as if an idea appeared into each of their heads, they all looked at each other. Then they walked out to the Impala, Lia took a crowbar while Dean took a hammer and Sam carried a duffel bag. When they walked back inside, the owner saw them and he looked befuddled, but they continued to walk to the fountain, with the owner following close behind.

Lia handed Dean the crowbar as he put the hammer down. Then she watched as Dean tried to take the coin off with the crowbar, but it wasn't working at first.

"Hey you are going to break my fountain!" The owner yelled.

Lia frowned, "I don't want to slap you with my crowbar, but I will."

The owner frowned as well, but he walked away. Then Dean took the hammer from the ground, he pressed the crowbar against the coin, then he swung the hammer, but instead of the coin flying out, the metal part of the hammer broke off the stick and flew in the air.

Lia watched with wide-eyes as the top of the hammer landed in front of the restaurant owner, and then she looked back at the broken stick with surprise. Sam and Dean had done exactly the same thing as well.

"Coin's magical," Sam stated.

"Well I'd say," Dean replied as he looked at the stick. "I think its hoodoo that's protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this."

Then Sam took something out of his pocket, it looked like a blank book. Then he ripped a page out and crouched by the fountain, he set the blank piece of paper onto the coin and took out a pencil. Then Sam started to lightly move the pencil over the coin so that they could get a picture of what was on the coin.

It was very smart, so then they could research what the coin _was. _Then Sam handed Lia the piece of paper as he stood up and put the pencil back in his pocket.

"Here, look into this," Sam told Lia.

Dean looked up at Sam, "Where are you going?"

"Something just occurred to me," Sam answered.

Then Lia and Dean watched as Sam exited the restaurant, then the two looked at each other. Then they both walked out of the restaurant and got into the Impala and headed to the hotel. Though, on the drive there, Dean's stomach started to rumble a bit, but Lia said nothing. But when they got into their hotel room, Dean went into the washroom.

Apparently Dean's recent sandwich was acting up in his stomach. So Lia was stuck researching about the coin, while listening to Dean's groans through the bathroom door, which wasn't helping. Apparently this was the bad part of Dean's wish, Lia was just glad she hadn't made one.

While Dean was busy 'relieving' himself, Lia found out what the coin was. Apparently it was a coin that represented a God of chaos, made sense since the wishes were pretty much chaotic. Probably the most chaotic was the Teddy Bear of course, but Lia knew that they had to stop it, because it could get much worse very quickly.

After a while Sam walked into the hotel room, he looked at Lia and gave a slight smile, but the smile quickly disappeared when he heard Dean's groaning.

"Dean, you alright?" Sam asked.

Dean groaned again and didn't answer for a few seconds, "Wishes turn bad Sam, wishes turn very bad."

Then Sam walked towards Lia and he sat next to her while she was staring at the computer. Dean had just walked out of the bathroom with a towel in his hand.

"The coin is Babylonian and cursed. The serpent on the coin represents Tiamet, the Babylonian God of chaos. Whoever tosses the coin in the wishing well and makes a wish upon it gets their wish granted. Of course whoever tosses a coin in afterwards also gets their wish granted, but of course the wishes get twisted, fun stuff," Lia explained.

Lia watched as Dean walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, she just rolled her eyes and closed the laptop.

"Dean, don't be a dumbass. When you've just had your... whatever, you don't drink beer. You drink water, unless you wanna make it worse," Lia told him.

Dean frowned, but he put the beer down and grabbed a water bottle instead. Then he walked over to Lia and Sam and he sat in the chair in front of them as he took a sip of his water.

"Anyways, how do we stop it?" Sam asked.

Lia nodded, "The person who dropped the coin in the wishing well is the only one who can take the coin out and reverse the wishes. So we better find out who it was quick, before more people make wishes."

* * *

><p>Dean decided to get some rest, while Sam typed on the computer, looking for whoever could have made the first wish. Lia was drinking beer and watching TV, since they only had one computer. Then Lia glanced over at Dean and noticed he was fidgeting in his sleep, she frowned and knew he was dreaming about hell.<p>

"Dean wake up!" Sam called to him.

Dean opened his eyes at once and sat up; he definitely looked like he had just woken up from a nightmare. Lia had only wondered if Sam had noticed, which knowing Sam, he probably did.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Dean exclaimed.

Though Lia couldn't see it, she knew that Dean was rubbing his forehead. Lia frowned and she took a sip of her beer as she turned off the TV. Then she saw Dean reach for something on the floor beside the bed, Lia saw that it was alcohol as he took the bottle and pressed the top to his lips as he took a large sip.

"Dean come on, you think I can't see it?" Sam asked.

Lia closed her eyes as she let out a sigh, Sam had definitely noticed. But that didn't hurt her, what hurt her was that Sam hadn't asked Lia a single bit about it. She wondered if Sam wanted to believe that she didn't know that Dean remembered hell, and that hurt. Only because, Sam was a good friend to her, and, she hated, lying to him.

Dean turned to look at Sam, "See what?"

"The nightmares, the drinking, I'm with you 24/7 I know something's going on," Sam said.

Dean turned back towards the window as he threw his alcohol bottle onto the pillow. Lia could tell that Dean didn't want to talk about it; she just wondered how long Dean would keep playing dumb.

"Sam, please," Dean pleaded.

"Uriel wasn't lying, but you are," Sam told his brother as Dean stood up and walked over to him. "You remember hell don't you?"

Sam had just hit the jackpot; Lia knew he was smart enough to figure it out. She just didn't know Dean was stupid enough to keep lying about it. It really got on her nerves, but Dean didn't notice that she wasn't comfortable about lying to Sam.

"What do you want from me?" Dean asked. "What?"

"The truth Dean, I'm your brother, I just wish you'd talk to me," Sam spoke.

Then a thought appeared into Lia's head: How would Sam react when he found out that she knew Dean remembered hell? Especially since Sam was Dean's brother, and Dean told his friend instead. Lia knew for a fact that Sam would be furious, and she wondered if Sam would be mad at her.

"Be careful what you wish for," Dean grinned cheekily.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Cute."

Dean was still grinning, and he grabbed a newspaper that sat beside him. But his grin disappeared quickly when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"Come on, can we stow the couple's therapy? We're on a job, I wanna work. What do you got?" Dean asked.

Sam looked back at his laptop, "We got Teddy Bear, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy, they all must have wished in the last two weeks. But who wished first and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what and when."

Dean was still staring at the newspaper; it looked like he wasn't listening to whatever Sam had said. Lia took another sip of her beer as she wondered what Dean had found so interesting in the newspaper.

"Well it helps when they announce it in the paper," Dean announced as he walked over to Sam and Lia. Then he put the paper down in front of them and pointed to a picture of the couple that the three of them had seen earlier in the Chinese restaurant. "Goes, back a month."

Sam read the article out loud, "Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement."

That definitely was suspicious, especially the way that Hope had acted towards Wesley in the restaurant. Lia figured that Wesley had dropped the coin into the well, and probably wished for Hope to love him, typical.

"Ah true love," Dean replied sarcastically.

Lia shrugged, "Best lead we've got."

* * *

><p>Next thing they knew it, they were standing outside Wesley and Hope's house to have a little 'chat' with Wesley. Lia pressed the doorbell and waited for a moment. Then they saw Hope open the door and stare at them for a moment.<p>

"Hello, we're the florists for your wedding," Lia lied.

Hope let them inside the house, and then they followed her as she walked into the living room. Lia figured that was where Wes would be, she looked around the house and noticed it was fairly messy.

"Wes, you didn't tell me that you called the florists for the wedding!" Hope exclaimed.

Then Dean, Sam, and Lia got a better look at Wes. He sort of resembled a nerd, since he had big glasses and a white shirt that was tucked into his pants, he also did look a bit sweaty.

"Huh?" Wes asked.

"Oh you're the best!" Hope exclaimed as she kissed the top of his forehead. "I'm gonna go get my folders."

Lia watched as Hope left the room to go and get her wedding plans, Lia absolutely hated weddings though. They were boring and pointless and she didn't want anything to do with them.

"Wes, how's it going?" Dean asked.

Wes started to stand up, "Its Wes...sss." Wesley sat back down as Dean got closer to him. "Aren't you guys from the health department?"

Lia looked around the house; she saw that there was a cooked chicken sitting right beside Wes. It did make her feel a little bit hungry, but she ignored it.

"Yeah, and florists on the side," Sam told Wes.

"Plus FBI and on Thursdays, we're Teddy Bear doctors," Dean added.

Lia smiled ever-so-slightly at this, of course Wesley wouldn't understand what they were talking about, but Lia hardly cared. She wondered if Hope would come back soon with her wedding plans. Not like Lia cared, planning weddings were stressful and very, very, very dull.

"Huh?" Wes asked confusedly.

"Doesn't matter who we are, what matters is what we know," Dean told him.

Lia knew Dean was talking about the wishing well thing, just by what he had just said. Then Lia noticed a bunch of coins in a case, hanging on the wall. All of them looked old, and with one look at it, Lia was one hundred percent positive that Wes had dropped the magical coin into the wishing well.

"So, coin collector huh Wes?" Sam asked.

Wes looked over at the case, then back at them, "Oh yeah, my grandfather gave them to me."

Lia frowned, just by the sound in his voice; she knew that his grandfather was no longer ticking. But Lia pushed the thought away; she wasn't in much mood to empathize at the moment.

"Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately? And by lose I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it," Dean said.

Lia knew by the look in Wesley's face that whatever he would say next would be a big fat lie. She knew the look extremely well, since she was practically the master of lies.

Wes shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Then Lia heard a door close and she knew at once that Hope was coming into the room. So Lia couldn't throttle Wes into telling the truth, but she'd probably do that if Hope left the room again. Then Hope walked into the room and the three pretended like they were florists again.

"Okay now, I have a lot of ideas but you know we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now, means more time for me," Hope explained as she carried a bunch of folders and papers in her hands. "You know I'm thinking, a Japanese-y cabana kind of thing."

Lia suppressed the urge to groan, instead she nodded stiffly. She hadn't always hated weddings, but over the past few years she had despised them greatly. She found them boring, dreadful, and pointless; she didn't understand the point of getting married. Why couldn't a couple just live together instead? Why did they need to waste their money on a boring celebration of them getting married when they could just move in and be done with it?

Besides, weddings were very boring and dull, Lia had only been to a few and she remembered having a hard time _not _falling asleep. She knew that Dean probably wouldn't get married to a chick, but Sam might want to. After all, he was going to marry Jessica Moore, his old girlfriend from many years ago.

"Yes, I can see it!" Dean lied.

Sam nodded, "Yeah... so Hope, tell us how you two lovebirds met."

Lia supposed Sam was trying to get more information, make damn sure that Wesley was the person who dropped the coin into the wishing well. Lia was already positive, but there was always that one chance that it was just a coincidence. So she couldn't blame Sam for wanting more information.

"Best day of my life," Hope smiled, and then she looked at Wes. "It's the funniest thing, we both grew up here. I never really knew who he was- not by name anyway- 'till one day last month, it was like I just _saw _him. The first time ever; just, glowing, oh, just glowing."

Lia knew where this was going, since she wasn't keeping her eyes off of Wesley and she kept stroking his cheek. Lia gave weird looks with Dean and Sam, and then she focused back on the couple. Wesley also seemed to know where this was going since he looked slightly nervous and a bit embarrassed.

"Uh... babe can you get us some coffee?" Wesley asked her.

"Yes," Hope whispered.

Then she started kissing Wesley repeatedly, though it was like a half-kiss since Wesley wasn't really kissing Hope back. He kept saying 'okay' but Hope didn't really do anything else but kiss Wes. Dean tilted his head but Lia just blinked a couple of times, she wasn't sure why she was still watching this but she couldn't tear her eyes away, it was just... weird. Then Lia looked at Sam and he looked back at her, they both wore the same _what the hell_ expression.

Eventually Wes got her to stop, and then she left the room to go and make the coffee. Dean's eyes trailed after Hope, he was just a little freaked out and astonished. Wesley was without a doubt their guy, and though he seemed to love Hope, he would have to take the coin out and reverse the wish.

Sam cleared his throat, "Wes we know, so tell us the truth."

Wes stared at them for a long time, he was obviously contemplating on whether telling them or not. But Lia could tell by the expression that he wore on his face, that he would tell them.

"My Grandfather found the coin in North Africa. You know, World War 2, and he brought it back. He said it was a real wish-granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it. He was all I had and when he died I thought: 'You know what, why not give the coin a shot?'"

Lia frowned heavily, she felt a bit sorry for Wesley, losing someone was hard to handle. But just because you lost someone didn't mean that you should drop a magic coin into a fountain and make a wish on it, especially if it was what the person who died _didn't_ want.

"Well now you're gonna wish it back," Sam ordered.

They were dead serious about this; it had to be done before people got hurt. Lia glanced around the room to make sure Hope wasn't sneaking around the corner trying to listen in on their conversation, because that would be very awkward. The last thing Lia wanted was Hope attacking them from behind because they wanted to 'destroy Wes and her love for each other' and Lia didn't want to hurt the innocent girl, as annoying as she was.

Wesley chucked, he obviously believed that they were joking. Well, the grin on his face disappeared when he saw how serious the Dean, Sam, and Lia were about this situation.

"Oh ha-ha, no I'm not!" Wesley argued.

Of course Lia hadn't expected that he would agree to this that would just be stupid to even think that. So she thought that they might have to come up with some sort of threat, Dean was obviously the best at that of course.

"If you don't stop then something bad's gonna happen," Dean replied.

Lia looked at him, what he was saying was very close to a threat. Then Lia looked over to Sam, thinking that he was going to say what Lia thought he would. The two were definitely brothers, even though they were pretty different, you could pick out the similarities between them and they almost always seemed to know what the other was thinking. That only happens when you know someone very well and have known them practically forever.

Sam gave a stern look, "Something bad... like us."

There was the threat that Lia was thinking of and looking for. She definitely predicted that Sam or Dean would say that. Lia felt like she knew them her whole life, but of course she would have remembered them if she did. They were her best friends, and she was theirs, though she was closer with Dean obviously, but knew that she would never fall in love with a guy like that.

Dean took out a gun from his jacket pocket, "We really wish you'd come with us."

Wesley looked up at them, with a terrified look in his eyes. Dean was clearly very intimidating, since when he got mad, he got _mad. _It would make you want to curl up in the corner. Though with Sam, well he was larger than Dean (height and muscles) and he had this serious look that could make you want to run off in the other direction. Lia was just glad she was on _their _side.

* * *

><p>Wesley had agreed out of force, he clearly didn't want to mess with either of them and obviously didn't want to get shot in the head. So the next thing Lia knew, Wesley was in the back of the Impala beside her, and he kept complaining about his life and how the coin was a good thing. Lia almost wanted to take Dean's gun and put it in her mouth, she hated it when strangers complained about how their life was crap and they wanted this specific pair of shoes but couldn't get it because it was out of stock.<p>

"I don't get it. So my wish came true, why does it have to be a bad thing?" Wesley asked.

Lia knew the answer to this question in a heart-beat. Because wishes go bad, and people aren't supposed to get, what they want. As much as Lia wished that Bob had never died, she knew that once you wish for something, a whole crap load of dominoes fall over, and the last one would lead to death. That was just how life is, no matter how harsh.

"Because the wishes go south, Wes," Sam explained. "Your town is going insane."

Now that Sam had mentioned it, how the hell did Wesley not notice anything that was going on in the town? From the shower pervert to the large teddy bear, what was Wesley doing in his spare time that he couldn't pay attention to his surroundings? Then Lia remembered Hope saying that he was in-between jobs and of course he was probably helping to plan the wedding.

"I mean come on; you're just going to sit there telling me that your relationship with Hope is functional? That it's what you wished for?" Dean asked.

Dean did have a point, because Wesley did seem a bit happy, but he wasn't very happy. Maybe he was feeling guilty about making that wish because it probably wouldn't have been what Hope would have wanted, and he probably regretted the wish a little bit. Since Hope was completely obsessed about him and she seemed oblivious to her surroundings and just didn't care about anything else _but _him.

"I _wished _she would love me more than anything," Wesley said.

That one sentence explained a lot. Wishes had to be very specific; especially the ones that could change into something bad and make your life miserable. And Wesley was headed that way on a roller-coaster, he could argue it all he wanted, but it would happen soon. Well, the three of them were going to stop this whole mess before that would happen, but still.

"Yeah and how's that going? That seem healthy to you?" Sam asked.

Sam definitely did have a point; it definitely wasn't healthy what Hope was doing. Lia had never seen a single person act that way to their significant other _ever. _In fact what Hope was doing was a bit disturbing, with the whole make-out scene in the house made Lia feel very awkward.

Wesley looked over at Sam, "Well it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive!"

Lia sighed heavily, so now she understood a little bit more. Apparently Wesley had a crush on Hope, but she must have been one of those snobby popular girls and didn't even notice 'losers' like Wesley. Lia hated those kinds of girls, they really got on her nerves, but she didn't hate them as much as weddings.

Dean kept his eyes on the road, "You're not supposed to get what you want man, not like this, nobody is. That's what the coin does; it takes your heart desires and twists it on you. You know the whole: Be careful what you wish for."

Wesley let out a huge sigh and he slumped into the seat of the Impala. He looked fairly depressed and Lia almost couldn't blame him, though she didn't really care much. Then all of a sudden the Impala moved as if they had hit a speed bump, strange since Lia hadn't seen one on the road. Dean looked behind to see if they had hit something.

"Did we just hit something?" Sam asked.

Lia looked back as well; she didn't see anything on the road though. There wasn't a speed bump or a rock or anything that could have made them move like that. Lia frowned, she wondered why that happened though, but she tried to ignore her curiosity as she looked forward.

"Well I didn't see anything," Lia answered truthfully.

Dean kept driving, and not one person from the small group noticed the invisible pervert guy turning visible and groaning in pain. But all of them ignored what just happened and went back to talking about their previous subject. It was as if what had just happened hadn't happened at all.

"'Careful what you wish for'," Wesley quoted Dean in a not at all accurate voice. "You know who says that? Good looking jerks like you three. The one's who got it so _easy _because you happen to be handsome and beautiful."

Lia knew that Wesley was only saying that to get them to stop pestering him about the wishing well. She also knew that she wouldn't have dated this guy either, but that was because he wasn't the type of guy she would go for. Lia hoped that he didn't point that fact out or anything, because that would put her in a very awkward position.

"Easy?" Dean, Sam, and Lia asked rhetorically at the same time.

The three of them had pretty much nothing that was easy. Of course the three had no problem picking up the opposite sex, but nobody else lived the crappy lives that they did every day. They had to fight the supernatural and face death every day, risking their lives for other people. Wesley had no idea how hard of a life they all had.

"Yeah, women look at you, they notice you," Wesley replied, and then he looked at Lia. "And for you, guys would definitely be interested in you; I'm surprised that neither of these two haven't. But be real, you wouldn't go out with me if I was the last man on Earth."

Lia rolled her eyes; she had heard the 'you and so-and-so would look great together' speech and the 'I can't believe that you and so-and-so _aren't_ together' speech as well. Plus the ending of Wesley's argument was in fact true, but she didn't say anything about that because she was trying to convince him to stop this madness.

"Believe us, we do not have it easy," Sam said truthfully.

Lia believed that she couldn't have said it better herself. She was glad that Sam had nothing to comment on the last thing that Wesley had pointed out. Dean didn't really either, though he was still concentrating on the road, but he probably didn't want to say anything on Wesley's statement.

"We are miserable," Dean replied. "We never get what we want; in fact, we have to fight tooth and nails just to keep what we got."

Wesley was giving the look that he just wanted them to shut up; he looked like he already had his mind made up on not taking the coin out. Though Lia hoped they would be able to convince him even more, because she wanted this madness to stop already before the whole town blew up.

"But you know what? Maybe that's the whole point Wes," Sam told Wesley.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, people are people because they are miserable bastards, because they never get what they really want."

That was true, Lia never got what she wanted and so she was a bit miserable. She never got to return to her normal life because of hunting. In fact, hunting was what ruined her life, many people died, and good people. Of course she saved many others, but she never got to save the ones that she actually cared about.

"Right, yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy," Sam agreed.

Lia thought of someone who got what they wanted and went crazy. Well her father certainly had a few perks, they did live in a big house after all, and when he didn't want something (His wife) he got rid of it. (In a bloody way) That was the only example she could think of that actually related to her life.

"Just look at Michael Jackson, or Hasselhoff," Dean added.

One thing Lia knew was that she wasn't a big fan of either of those celebrities. She had heard Michael Jackson's songs, and of course she liked a few, but it didn't mean she was going to sing along to his songs or go to 'Michael Jackson fan clubs.' And as for Hasselhoff, well she had only heard of him, she didn't know jack about his acting career.

"You know what? Hope loves me now, completely and it's awesome! Besides look around, where is all this _insanity _you guys are talking about?" Wesley asked.

Lia looked at Wesley; she wanted to say 'where the hell do I start?' But she didn't really need to, because when they drove into the center of the town they saw the little boy whom they saw earlier that was being chased by a bunch of bullies, and now he was the bully and was tipping over a van filled with the boys that _were_ chasing him.

"Well that should cover it," Dean answered with wide eyes.

Lia knew that someone had to stop the little boy, now that he had super strength. When she looked over at Wesley, she noticed that he was extremely surprised. Then Lia got out of the Impala quickly and walked towards the boy who was screaming: "Kneel before Todd!" Dean got out as well and Lia heard him speaking to Sam.

"Lia and I will handle Todd, you get Wes to Lucky Chins," Dean told his brother.

Lia looked behind and saw Dean closing the door to the Impala and Sam sliding over into the driver's seat, then Sam drove towards the Chinese restaurant and Dean and Lia walked closer to Todd.

"Hey kid, can we talk to you for a second?" Dean asked.

Todd turned around to look at them; he took his hand off the van that was tipped over. Lia couldn't help but hear the bullies screaming inside the van, but she didn't care much about them. Then Todd walked towards Dean and Lia, and he didn't look like a happy camper at all.

"Get out of my way," Todd ordered.

Todd was wearing a blue sweater; he was pretty short and might be a little cute if he didn't look like he was going to kill somebody. He had light brown hair that was a little curly and around his eyes were dark circles that added to his look of creepiness.

"Hey I can dig you Todd its Todd right?" Dean asked as he held up his hands innocently, then he lowered himself to Todd's level. "Look I know the score okay, they're bully-"

Dean was cut off from Todd explaining. But Lia was a bit worried because this kid was clearly pissed off and Lia didn't believe that she was good with kids. She knew for a fact that Dean wasn't either, he just didn't seem the 'father' type, which in this situation, Lia wished otherwise.

"Every day, every day, you do not know what it's like!" Todd yelled.

It was true, Lia didn't know what it was like, and she hadn't remembered being bullied for days and days. She could tell that this boy was upset and Lia sympathized with him. It was probably the only reason why Todd had gone to the wishing well in the first place. He probably couldn't stand the bullying.

"No, no I don't but your you and I'm me so-" Dean agreed.

To that Lia stepped on his foot hard, it was not the thing to say to a kid having a temper tantrum. When Dean gasped a bit in pain and looked at her, Lia gave him a menacing look. Dean winced a bit and he looked back at Todd who was looking down at his feet, not exactly in shame but something like that.

"I couldn't stop them, I couldn't do anything," Todd explained. "Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked."

Dean nodded, "Okay, okay, look I get it, they're mean little jerks, but they're not superhuman, like you. See with great power, comes great respons-"

Dean was cut off from Todd punching him under his chin. This sent Dean flying into a pile of garbage bags, Lia knew at once that she had to do something about this kid. He really pissed her off when he punched Dean, so when Lia turned to Todd she felt herself getting pushed hard into a wooden fence. Then she was out cold.

* * *

><p>Lia felt someone shake her, trying to wake her up, but she didn't want to wake up, she was having such a good dream. So she let out a groan, although she didn't open her eyes when she spoke.<p>

"Sam please, leave me to my fantasies," She said softly.

Then she heard a chuckle, "You seriously have fantasies?"

Lia knew at once that the voice was not Sam's, but Dean's. She opened her eyes at once and found herself looking into the hazel eyes of Dean Winchester. Then she sat up looked around, she didn't know what had happened after she passed out. She just saw that there was no Todd or screaming kids. Then she looked back at Dean.

"What happened?" Lia asked curiously.

Lia figured that Wesley might have actually pulled the coin out. She wondered where in hell Sam was though, since he didn't seem to be around. But what would happen now if Wesley pulled the coin out? Would everything go back to normal?

Dean smiled softly, "Well first after you got knocked out I faced Todd. We dueled, but I won once Wes pulled the coin out of the wishing well, but I was clearly winning the fight anyways."

Lia laughed quietly, she figured that Dean made the last part up. But she didn't want to get rid of his pride so she just went along with it. Then Dean helped her stand up by taking her hand and lifting her up quickly, she knew he was strong but he didn't have to help her stand up. Then the two started to walk.

"Where exactly are we going?" Lia asked curiously.

Dean looked over at her as he continued to walk. She wondered if they were going to see if all the wishes had been brought back or if they were going to meet up with Sam. Either of them seemed very likely.

Dean smirked, "You'll see." Then he continued walking with her to wherever their destination was.

* * *

><p>Eventually the two reached a dock, waiting for Sam as they both sat down on a bench. Dean took out a newspaper and Lia looked out to the body of water. Then she saw Audrey walk by with her teddy bear in her arms, the teddy was normal sized and it had a large hole in the back of its head. But Lia decided it best not to ask about where the hole had come from.<p>

Audrey waved to Dean and Lia and continued walking with her confused parents behind her. Lia and Dean both smiled softly as they watched Audrey walk by. Then Lia saw Sam coming and she stood up from the bench and smiled slightly at her friend.

"Well the coin's melted down, shouldn't cause any more problems," Sam said.

Dean folded up his newspaper and stood up as well. Lia was glad that there wouldn't be any more problems with the coin; it would be a total nightmare all over again, so therefore, she was relieved.

"Audrey's parents are back from Bali. It's like all the wishes are gone," Dean said, then he added. "And so are we."

Lia smiled softly, she was ready to get out of this crazy town. She wondered what other hunt they would get into; she wondered if this one had something to do with the 66 seals. She hoped not of course.

"Thank god," Lia added.

Then the three of them started walking, towards the shore again. Lia could faintly see the beautiful '67 Chevy Impala in the distance, but all of a sudden it stopped when Dean stopped walking and he turned to face Sam and Lia.

"Hang on a second," Dean ordered them.

Lia stopped; she wondered what Dean was going to tell them. Although it seemed rather like he was going to tell Sam something instead.

"What?" Sam asked.

Lia watched as Dean took a deep breath. It seemed like he was going to say something that he had been thinking about for a while. But what could that possibly be?

"You were right," Dean started. "I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the pit, everything. Lia's known it for a while as well."

Lia flushed slightly as Sam looked at her, although she gave a sigh of relief. She was glad that Dean had finally told his brother the truth. Because she was getting close to tell Sam herself. She didn't like to see them lying to each other and arguing, she hated being the one who was forced to lie and keep a secret.

Sam nodded, "So tell me about it."

"No," Dean said simply.

Lia frowned, she was curious to why Dean wouldn't tell Sam what happened in hell. Then again, now that she thought about it, she didn't know herself. Dean never told her either, she only knew that he had actually remembered hell. It was a heavy burden to carry so Lia wasn't going to press the subject.

Dean went on, "I won't lie anymore, but I'm not gonna talk about it."

Sam looked like he was getting tired of this. But Lia respected Dean's decision. She knew that he didn't want to talk about it, just by the look in his eyes, and Lia didn't want to force him to talk about it. She bottled things up in her all the time as well.

"Dean look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone, you gotta let me help," Sam told him.

Lia frowned at this though; she knew that Sam wanted to know and to help his brother. But if there ever came a time when Dean was going to tell them, he would do it when he wanted to, and Lia was willing to wait for that.

"How, you think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring is going to change anything, somehow heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here. The things that I saw... there aren't words, there is no forgetting, there's no making it better. Because it is right here," Dean tapped at the top of his head. "Forever, you wouldn't understand, and I could never make you understand. So I am sorry."

**Oh my god finally! I have finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I have been very busy with my own Supernatural role-play and everything. Just so you know; if you are interested in joining my RP it will be very simple to find. Just go to Forums - TV - Supernatural. Then you just pick on the first one :) Yep, my forum is the first one for Supernatural, I am so proud :D **


	8. A Creature's Song

**Alright everyone, this is not a Supernatural fanfiction, but it's actually this short story I wrote for a contest in my L.A. class and I REALLY need some feedback. Don't worry, the next two Supernatural fanfictions are coming up soon, I just really wanted to post this. I am not sure if I will write a second part to this. **

Abigail Turner walked home from school with her backpack slung over her shoulder, the sunlight danced on her curly blonde hair. She passed by a run-of-the-mill house, with a couple cop cars in front of it. Abigail looked over to this sight with her dark blue eyes and she let out a heavy sigh, another person gone missing. It was the 5th disappearance over the last two months, and the police still did not believe that all the missing victims were connected somehow. Abigail, however, knew that each individual had walked into the forest that surrounded the small town, and once they entered, they never came out.

Naturally, Abigail tried to tell this to the authorities, but they told her that she was just as obsessed as her Dad was. Eventually, Abigail arrived at her ordinary looking house; she kicked off her shoes and dumped her backpack onto the light brown wooden floor. Then she walked up the stairs, passed the dark brown mahogany door that was always locked, and she arrived into her bedroom.

Abigail plopped into her swirly white chair and turned on her black laptop. Then she went through some of the older towns newspapers and relooked at the missing people. The first person to go missing was a man named Frank O'Brien. A 36 year old man, whose wife had committed suicide many years ago, she went missing and the police eventually found her strung up in a motel room. Furthermore, Abigail hardly knew Frank, she lived in a small town in Kansas, so she had seen him around a few times, but he wasn't a very pleasant man to be around.

Despite the fact that now he was dead. (As well as many other people) Abigail had remembered hearing something similar to this about 15 years ago, just after she was born. Yes, now that she thought about it, many people had gone missing then too, her father told her so. She figured that this was where his obsession all started, and she was just following in his footsteps.

When Abigail snapped out of her trance, Calisto jumped onto her lap, and Abigail couldn't help but smile at the male feline. Calisto was given to Abigail 5 years ago when he was just a little kitten; he was a birthday present to her from her father. Calisto was jet-black with a birthmark of a silver crescent-moon shape on his thigh. Abigail brushed her hand down his silky smooth back, and he looked up at her with his forest-green eyes, while the crescent-moon tag on his collar jingled.

Abigail turned off her laptop and stood up from her white chair. Then she carried Calisto out of her room, her original plan was to go to the fridge and grab something to eat. Abigail figured that her mother was painting a gloomy picture of some sort, while her brother and sister were probably in after-school detention or possibly at the movies. Once Abigail snapped back into reality she walked out of her room but the dark brown ebony door made her stop dead in her tracks.

This hadn't been the first time that this had happened before. Abigail often wondered curiously what was in the mysterious room that her Dad always left locked. The lock of course was a number lock, and Abigail had tried every combination she had thought of. Then a thought popped into her head.

Every combination_ she_ had brought to mind, she had to think like her Dad. Calisto squirmed around in her arms. She had to think like her Dad... Calisto jumped out of her hold and he scampered away. She had to think like her Dad... Calisto came back a moment later, carrying some sort of small object. She had to-

Abigail looked over at Calisto and noticed the little object and she took it out of his mouth. It was a flashlight. No, a black light! Then an idea popped into Abigail's head and she turned on the black light. She directed it to the wall that surrounded the ebony door, and then she saw something on the wall.

It was the combination! 25803 shone in a fluorescent green light against the Carolina blue wall. Abigail couldn't help the little grin that spread across her face.

"Dad you sly dog." Abigail whispered to herself quietly.

Abigail punched in the number on the keypad, she saw the red light bulb shift to green and she swung open the mahogany door. She moved her hand around the corner of the doorway, searching for a light switch, but there was none. Then she told herself to think like her Dad and she felt her arm rise up and her fingers wrapped around a chain, then she pulled down and light flooded into the room.

Abigail gazed around the room in absolute amazement; there were papers and pictures everywhere! Some were hung up on the wall and some more were scattered messily onto the wooden floor. What else was attached to the wall was an array of daggers and various types of guns. Abigail walked deeper into the forbidden room, with excitement bubbling up inside her.

Calisto sauntered into the room and jumped onto a desk at the far end of the room. He started to lick his paw as Abigail stepped further into the forbidden room; she tried to avoid the papers that lay unmoving on the floor. When Abigail got over to the desk that Calisto was currently perched on, she took a closer look at the contents that lay on the antique desk. There were some silver bullets, a coffee mug that still had some coffee in it, (it looked about a month old) a tape recorder with a black tape still inside it, and a black and white picture of a lake (possibly a clipping from an old newspaper) with what looked like thick red marker ink that was circling around a cave-like island in the middle of the beautiful lake.

Abigail frowned and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she recognized the lake in a heart-beat. In fact, there was a trail in her backyard that led to the soundless body of water. She often went to the shimmering light blue lake to ponder or to lose some steam. The lake was her favourite place to hang out, and she loved walking through the dark forest just to visit the lake.

In fact, now that she had thought about it, the people who had gone missing had gone into the direction towards the lake. Was that why her father had circled the cave that sat in the middle of the lake? But why did he do that? Could it be-

"Abigail Turner!" A voice thundered into the room. "What in God's name are you doing in here?"

An ice cold feeling traveled down Abigail's spine, she had to grab onto the desk to stop her from shuddering. Then Abigail's gaze traveled to the desk and she saw the tape recorder with a tape inside it, and she snatched it quickly and put it into her thin fall jacket pocket. When Abigail turned she saw her mother.

Cassandra Turner gave a stern cold look towards her daughter. Her eyes were dark blue like Abigail, but they didn't have as much life in them as Abigail's ocean blue eyes. Abigail's mother had dark purple circles around her eyes and they were puffy as well. This made Cassandra's icy look all the more intimidating. Her blonde hair was put into a very messy bun and she wore a white apron with blotches of different dark coloured paints.

"I was looking around." Abigail replied so quietly it was almost inaudible.

Abigail peered at a nail that stuck up from the hard floor, avoiding eye contact with her mother, she almost felt ashamed of what she had done. She had only been curious. Abigail could only imagine her father's face if he found out she had been in the room he forbade her not to go in. Then she felt a weight drop into the pit of her stomach.

Cassandra crossed her arms menacingly, "You know that your father was driven by all this. He has neglected us, his own family! And all for what? To find out what is happening in this town. And you and I both know how well that ended."

Abigail felt a low growl come up deep in her throat, "Yeah, well Dad's dead! He isn't coming back and I know that, do you?"

Cassandra clearly didn't want to believe Abigail and she shook her head, "There's the chance that your father could still be alive."

"Mom, it has been just over a month. I don't want to believe it either, but you've got to look at the facts, he's gone; lost in the system." Abigail replied, "But I'm going to find out what is taking these people, and I'm going to stop it."

The truth was; Abigail knew that whatever was taking these people wasn't normal, wasn't human. About a month ago, Abigail was awake one night; she was just getting a midnight snack. Until she saw her father, he was walking out of his peculiar prohibited room with a dazed look plastered onto his face. He looked like he was spellbound. He walked past Abigail, not even noticing her presence.

Abigail watched helplessly as her father wandered out of the house and into the backyard. Then he vanished into the dark forest. Abigail had clearly remembered the fog that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. The only reason why she hadn't followed her father was because she was too perplexed about what had just happened, but she went to bed, believing that he would be back at daybreak, but he wasn't.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Abigail's mother inquired, her voice was unnaturally high, and at once Abigail snapped out of her trance. "These people are just going missing, no one is taking them, and especially not some sort of _abomination_ like your father believed."

Abigail growled and she walked out of the room with frustration. She shouldered past her mother inflamed. She didn't want to listen to this, only because her mother had no clue of what was going on, just like everyone else in Lawrence, Kansas. Everyone thought that Abigail and her father were nine kinds of crazy.

"Where are you going?" Cassandra asked, although it sounded more like an order for Abigail to tell her where her daughter was headed.

Cassandra followed Abigail as she reached the door that led to the backyard. Abigail just set her slender hand onto the handle of the glass door; she didn't even look at her mother as she answered.

"Out," Abigail replied coldly.

Then Abigail stepped out into the bitter cool air. She walked through the dense forest and looked behind her. Her mother wasn't coming. Then Abigail reached the Maya blue coloured lake and she plopped herself onto a large boulder and she let out a heavy sigh. She played with the rocks and pebbles in front of her feet and then she remembered her father's tape recorder and she took it out of her pocket.

Abigail pressed the play button, and she was slightly startled to hear her father's husky voice. The aura that the tape recorder gave almost made it feel like her father was still alive. Though, Abigail knew better than to dwell on hopeless wishes.

"_If someone **hiss** is listening to this** hiss** I am dead. **Hiss **I can hear her voice **hiss** pounding in my head. **Hiss **I can't say, someone might be listening. **Hiss** but the lake, the cave, she is there. **Hiss **the song she sings has the stench of** hiss** death." _There was some strange hissing noise in the background, like an interference with the tape, but her father's voice never came back, and the tape was over.

A thought appeared into Abigail's head, could there possibly be some sort of message in the quaint hissing noises in the background of the tape? Could it just be too fast to hear it clearly? Abigail re-winded the message and she ran to the nearest library. When Abigail arrived at the library she slowed the message down and pressed the play button and listened immensely carefully.

It was a song, a song being sung by a woman. Naturally, the song wasn't in English, it was in some sort of different language that Abigail couldn't decipher. So Abigail started to toss books off the shelves and skimmed in desperation through them. Abigail searched the supernatural section of the library, but there was nothing that defined what Abigail was looking for.

So Abigail went to the language section instead. She skimmed through the titles and she found Latin. So Abigail searched through that, but sadly, the language she heard on the tape was not Latin. Abigail kept searching and searching until she found it, the language was Gaelic! The Celtic language that was native to Scotland.

Abigail hopped onto one of the library's computers and she typed in the search box: **Scottish Monsters. **She got a few websites, and she clicked on the first hit and read through a description that caught her eye. It was called a Bean Shidh, but well-known as a Banshee. The Scottish Folklore definitely fit what Abigail had just seen and heard.

According to the Folklore, the Bean Shidh would stoop by water and wash blood-stained clothes. Now the blood-stained clothes did not really fit much, but the water did, perhaps that was why her father had circled the lake! The Banshee must be hidden in the cave that was in the middle of the lake, it made absolute perfect sense!

After reading more about the Banshee, she started her conquest on how to destroy the Bean Shidh. Abigail searched and searched and finally she got some hard-core information. It was vulnerable to iron, but apparently it couldn't actually gank a Banshee, back to the lore. Eventually, she had found the answer: The song that the Banshee sings is what can ice a Banshee.

Abigail frowned at this however; she had appeared to have reached a complication. She didn't know the song by heart, so how could she sing it to the Banshee? Plus she didn't even know how to speak Gaelic; she lived in America for Christ's sake! Then Abigail glanced over to a clock on the wall and saw it was 11:45 PM; she was out _way_ past her curfew.

So, Abigail walked home in defeat. When she arrived at her house she snuck into her bedroom and hoped that her mother or siblings hadn't noticed she was gone. Then again, it wasn't like Abigail really cared what they did to her. When Abigail walked into her room she got into her bed, she was too worn out from researching to even change into her pyjamas.

Abigail closed her eyes, and about 15 minutes later she awoke. She heard some sort of noise, so she sat up straight in her bed and looked at her clock which read: 12:00. It was midnight already. Then Abigail searched around her room, trying to find out the source of the noise. Then Abigail located the source of the noise, it was her radio. Strange, she didn't think her siblings would sneak into the room just to turn it on. Plus the song sounded like gibberish. No wait, it sounded like... Gaelic!

Abigail's eyes widened and she shot out of her bed in a swift movement, then she unplugged her radio, but the song just kept playing. Immediately, Abigail knew what she had to do. She zipped up her fall jacket and ran out of her room, into her backyard, through the thick forest, and towards the lake.

The lake was beautiful at night; Abigail had never seen it when there was no sunlight. But the moon and stars seemed to dance in the reflection of the deep blue water. The shimmering lake was something she would have rather wanted to see when she wasn't about to die by a monster.

When Abigail arrived at the body of water she peered around and saw a ramshackle of a boat, she felt scarcely uneasy. However, she got in, even though every fibre in her body was telling her to run away. Then she started to hear the Banshee's song in her head, but she tried to ignore it and she rowed the boat towards the cave, fog started to form overtop of the water.

Not even a minute later, Abigail jumped out of the ancient boat and dashed into the cave. She half-wished she brought a flashlight with her, but she walked into the dark cave anyways. Then she realized that she didn't need a flashlight. There was a hole in the top of the cave that brought light through it, which hit a pool of water that was right under the opening that pointed towards the sky.

Abigail saw only the moon's reflection in the pool of water, but she didn't see a Banshee. Fear started to course through Abigail. What if this wasn't where the Banshee was? What if the Banshee was somewhere else? She was doomed!

Then Abigail heard a mysterious voice. It was the Gaelic song, but this time it wasn't in Abigail's head. Then a body appeared from the shadows, and Abigail was staring right into the Banshee's green eyes, which matched with the green tunic that the woman was wearing.

The Banshee clearly believed she had Abigail cornered, because a smirk grew on the Banshee's face as she continued to vocalize. Abigail thought so as well, until she took an object out of her pocket, it was the tape recorder.

"Hey, I've got a song for you missy, listen to this!" Abigail yelled. Then she smirked and she pressed the play button, and the Banshee's own song that she sang to her victims to lure to their death's echoed around the walls of the cave.

Abigail watched as the Banshee screamed loudly. She had to cover her ears as she watched the Banshee wail and flail until she vanished into the mist. The Banshee was gone now, and Abigail walked over to where the body should have been, but of course there was no body. Then Abigail couldn't help but smile, she had saved many mortal's lives, as well as her own.

Then Abigail felt something that she hadn't before, she felt like she didn't know what to do. The Banshee was gone, her revenge was complete, but what was she to do now? She had pondered this for a while, but she walked home, feeling emptiness in her heart.

When Abigail strode into her house she headed to her room. But she felt a compelling force telling her to check on her siblings. So she obeyed, and when she reached her older sister's bedroom, she opened the door a crack, and when she peered through she saw nothing. Abigail frowned deeply but she walked over to her younger brother's room as well, and it was the same, nothing.

Then Abigail rushed frantically into her brother's room and searched around for a clue that her brother had been in his room. When Abigail walked to the window she saw some sort of yellow power on the windowsill, Abigail put two of her fingers onto the powder and she sniffed it. The powder reeked, but she figured out that the powder was... sulphur?

Then a thought crept into Abigail's head, her mother. Abigail didn't even feel her legs moving as she sprinted into her mother's bedroom, but she saw her mother just standing in one spot, looking at the red wall of her bedroom.

"Mom, Chantal and Julian are missing!" Abigail exclaimed.

Then her mother turned around, but something was different about her. She was actually smiling, a smile that Abigail did not like at all, but what stood out the most was Cassandra's eyes. They were entirely black.

To be continued...?


	9. I Know What You Did Last Summer

It had been a couple of days since the Winchester brothers and Lia were investigating a strange hunt that consisted of an invisible pervert, a super-strong child, a lottery ticket winner, a couple that were going to get married, and a 7-foot tall teddy bear.

A man called Wesley had a grand-father that collected coins. One of the coins happened to be a wish-making coin, but no one should ever use this coin for obvious reasons. However, Wes decided to go against his grand-father's advice once he passed away, so Wes dropped the coin into a wishing-well at a Chinese restaurant. Wes wished for the girl who he had a crush on, to love him more than anything.

What Wesley didn't plan out was the fact that Hope loved him more than everything, and she grew obsessed with him to the point that she wasn't acting like the woman Wesley fell for in the first place.

The magic coin that Wesley dropped into the well happened to not only grant his wish, but also grant the wish of anyone else who wished upon the well. So meanwhile, others started to wish upon the well, like a teenager who wished to be invisible so he could spy on the women in the showers or the little girl who wished her teddy bear to be alive.

However, all wishes turn sour. Dean wished for a foot long Italian sandwich with jalapeno and eventually he ended up having stomach problems. Little Audrey wished for her teddy to be alive and it turns out to be suicidal, not to mention the drinking and the porn.

They soon found out that only the person who dropped the coin into the well, could take it out again and get rid of ALL the wishes placed on the well. It took some time, but the brothers and Lia figured out that it was Wesley who dropped the coin into the well in the first place.

It took some time, but they eventually convinced Wesley to take out the coin. Of course, Lia felt a bit bad about it afterwards because once he pulled the coin out, Hope completely ignored him once again. But that was how life was supposed to be, no one is supposed to get what they want all the time. Plus, if Wesley hadn't pulled the coin out then the town would have gone into complete chaos.

However, that case was closed, and at the moment the brother's and Lia were in a bar, trying to score more money. Dean and Lia (being the ones who practically shared a mind) came up with a plan.

It was fairly simple, Sam would hustle pool and pretend he was drunk. He would lose the first round of the game, making the opponent feel he couldn't lose against Sam. Then Dean and Lia would tell the opponent to stop playing against Sam, since he was drunk. The opponent would feel superior and go against this. He and Sam would play another game for more money and Sam would beat him.

The plan was soon set into motion. Lia stood beside Dean, taking a sip of her beer. Watching as Sam lost the first game purposely. Soon they would try to 'stop' the game.

"Alright come on man, just one more. Give me a chance to win it back," Sam begged the man.

"It's your cash," The man replied.

Lia smirked a bit to herself, the plan was already working out perfectly. The beefy man who Sam was playing against was bald and had a mustache, he looked tough on the outside, mostly because he had a skull on his black t-shirt. However, he was no match for Sam Winchester.

Then Dean walked up to the two, Lia followed closely behind and took a sip of her beer. This was somewhat entertaining to her of course since Mr. Mustache was a bit thick-headed.

"Excuse me, my brother's a little sauced to be making bets," Dean informed Mr. Mustache.

Mr. Mustache glanced over at Sam, "Hey, he insisted."

Lia tried not to smirk, the plan was going so perfectly. Although since Mr. Mustache wasn't looking at her she winked at Sam. She noticed that Sam tried not to smile as he watched Dean and Mr. Mustache talk. But this time it was for Lia to say her well-rehearsed line.

"What my friend means to say is that you've taken quite a bit of dough off of him," Lia pointed out.

Mr. Mustache looked at Lia, she of course knew the look he was giving her, and she had seen it so many times. The trying-not-to-check-her-out look, but of course other guys in the bar were checking her out at that very moment. It didn't matter to her, she didn't want a relationship or a one-night stand. She didn't need one, she had two great friends by her side.

"Shut up you two, I'm fine," Sam spoke out.

Dean looked at his brother, "No, you're not fine, you're drunk."

Mr. Mustache wasn't listening to the two brother's anymore, all he was doing was putting the pool balls into the triangle, along with occasionally glancing at Lia.

Sam ignored his brother, "Let's make it five hundred."

"Five hundred?" Dean asked rhetorically in disbelief.

This was still quite amusing for Lia, she took another swig of her beer and smirked slightly. Fortunately, Mr. Mustache wasn't looking at her at the moment, so he wouldn't suspect the three of trying to trick him into taking his money. As for the acting, Sam was playing a very good drunk man and Dean was very good at trying to stop him. Of course it would almost seem switched around, with Sam trying to stop a drunk Dean. But then again, Dean didn't exactly get drunk anymore, he just drank a lot of alcohol.

"Five hundred..." Dean said once again, looking at his brother this time.

Mr. Mustache took off the triangle, "You're break."

Sam took a rather large wad of bills from his pocket and he set them down beside his drink on the table. Dean was acting as though his brother was being completely ridiculous and Lia was just enjoying the show. When Mr. Mustache crouched down to put the triangle back Dean smirked at Sam and raised his eyebrow slightly.

Lia knew this look of course, it was the: I-can't-believe-this-guy-is-buying-it look. Then Mr. Mustache popped up again, holding his pool stick and Dean and Sam went right back into the act. Then Sam hit the cue ball with his pool stick, breaking the cluster of pool balls. A whole bunch of ball's went into the pouches but Lia didn't count how many. It did sound like a lot of course.

The reason Lia wasn't looking at the table was because she wanted to see Mr. Mustache's face. Of course, it was priceless. It went from smug to disbelief. She looked at Dean and smirked, trying to hold in her laughter. Then she glanced back at Sam and saw his face changed as well.

Sam was looking over her shoulder, but of course Lia didn't know what exactly. It was strange to see his face go from serious to almost shock. What was even more surprising was when he said: "Keep the money."

Dean did a double-take, "Keep the money?"

Sam put his pool stick onto the pool roughly and he walked away. Lia gave Dean a confused look. What happened to the plan? Why did Sam suddenly stop everything? Her gaze followed where Sam was walking and her confused face went to anger. Ruby.

Lia remembered the day she first met Ruby, it was right after Castiel zapped Dean and Lia into the past to when Mary and John were dating. It ended terribly, Azazel came and killed Samuel and Deanna Campbell, and he wanted to make a deal with Mary. It was only until Azazel killed John Winchester that Mary agreed to let Azazel bring John back if she let him come back in ten years for something.

Of course, that something was the fact that Azazel would do something to Sam and give him certain kind of powers, however Mary didn't know this at the time. But in ten years when Azazel was in Sam's nursery, Mary came in. It ended with Mary burning on the ceiling and John wanting to get revenge on the yellow-eyed bastard.

However, when Castiel brought Dean and Lia back he gave them a warning. Saying that Sam was heading down a dangerous road and if they didn't stop him then the angels would. Of course Sam had sneaked out in the night, Castiel gave the two the location of the younger brother.

When Dean and Lia arrived they saw Sam expelling a demon from some guy's body with his mind. However there was a woman with Sam, a woman who Lia and Dean didn't recognize. When they confronted Sam they found out that the woman was Ruby.

Now of course, Lia had no idea who Ruby was, but Dean sure did. Later on Sam and Dean filled Lia in on who Ruby was. Apparently before Dean went to hell Ruby was 'trying' to save Dean from going to hell, of course she never actually saved Dean in the end and Dean went straight to hell.

Although, Lia and Dean don't trust her at all anymore, but for some strange reason Sam does. Lia suspects something happened while Dean was in the pit for four months, but of course Lia wasn't with the brothers at the time so neither of them know what could have happened.

All they know is, they hate Ruby and really want her dead. Lia hates her because of what she is doing to Sam. She was the one who must have taught Sam how to use his mind powers to expel demons from bodies. She was the one who got them all into this mess basically.

There's one thing that Ruby has against Lia though. Something that Ruby and every other demon know (Possibly the angels as well). However, no one else knows Lia's secret, not even the brothers. She hopes to God she will never have to tell anyone and she will kill Ruby if she even lets it out.

At the moment, Dean and Lia were following Sam towards Ruby. If Lia weren't so pissed off she'd be scared of the look Dean was giving. It wasn't anger that shone on Dean's face, it was loathing.

"Well you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near us," Dean told her.

"I just have some info and then I'm gone," Ruby replied.

Lia couldn't help but feel slightly curious about what Ruby wanted to tell them. She had a feeling it must have been important because the last time they met (and also the first time they met) Dean was actually going to kill her.

"Fine, what is it?" Lia asked menacingly, crossing her arms.

Ruby looked over at Lia, "I'm hearing a few whispers."

One thing Lia didn't like about demons was the fact that they were so cryptic. Of course, angels took being cryptic to a whole bigger level. Then again, Lia didn't like one single thing about demons. Perhaps she even hated demons more than Sam and Dean did.

"Ooh great, demon whispers! That's reliable," Dean replied sarcastically.

Ruby chose to ignore Dean's comment, "A girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently some really heavy hitters turned out for the Easter egg hunt."

A few things that Lia started to wonder about at once was: Why did Anna Milton want to escape and why would the demons want her? She let out a sigh and looked over at Dean who was now sitting on a bar stool and taking a sip of his beer. Sam of course was listening to Ruby's every word.

"Why? Who is she?" Sam asked.

Ruby shook her head, "No idea, but I'm thinking that she's important cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

Lia didn't know if she should even trust Ruby with this. What if she was just leading them into a trap? She was a demon after all. Was Ruby even telling them everything or was she keeping something from them? All these questions ran around in her head.

Sam looked over at Dean, "Look, maybe we should check it out."

Of course this wouldn't go well with Dean. Lia knew her best friend well and she knew that he did not like taking advice from demons or any kind of supernatural creature. Lia could blame him either, she didn't like doing that either. So she figured that Dean would tell some sort of lie, but it would be very obvious that it was a lie so then they would end up going on the hunt anyways.

"Actually we're working a case," Dean lied and winked. "But thanks."

"What case?" Ruby asked, not believing him.

Lia felt like hitting her head against the wall at the moment, Dean really couldn't think things through sometimes. Instead though, Lia just put her head on her forehead and looked down, slightly ashamed and not wanting to be seen at the moment. Dean wasn't being completely embarrassing but surely he knew by now that you couldn't just lie right to a demon and expect that it would believe you.

Dean continued to lie, "We got leads... big leads."

"Sound's dangerous," Ruby replied sarcastically.

Big leads... big leads? Come on Dean, you can do better than that! Lia thought. Of course Dean could sometimes be a pro at lying but when it wasn't rehearsed in his head it could just be plain embarrassing. Like the fact that Dean always has a fake occupation that would be rehearsed over and over. However, when he was supposed to lie right on the spot, sometimes it could be completely obvious and sometimes he manages to pull it off.

"Yeah, well it's sure better than goose-chasing after some chick -who for all we know, doesn't even exist- just because you say she's important!" Dean snapped.

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. As far as I'm concerned I told you, I'm done!" Ruby exclaimed.

Dean gave a look that he didn't really give a damn what she said and that he was fine she was leaving. Ruby was about to walk away but Sam stopped her and Lia sighed. She then took Dean's beer just as he was about to drink from it and she took a large swig of it. Then she handed the beer back to Dean and he rolled his eyes at her and took a sip of his beer.

"Wait, wait, wait does this hospital that Anna escaped from got a name?" Sam asked her

The next thing Lia knew was that she was in the backseat of the Impala. Sam was in shot-gun, making a phone call. Dean was driving and Lia didn't even dare to even look at him. Dean was pissed, Lia was unhappy, and Sam was content. Thanks to Ruby they were now working on this stupid case.

"Can I get a copy of the missing persons report?" Sam asked into his cell, then a few seconds later he spoke again. "Great, okay, thanks. Well Anna Milton's definitely real."

"Don't mean that the case is real. This hospital is a three day drive," Dean complained.

Sam was trying to convince Dean that they should work on this case and Dean was trying to convince Sam that they shouldn't work on this case. The brother's always fought quite a lot, but Lia knew that they'd still do anything for each other. But their fighting was sort of getting on her nerves. She hated seeing them fight and bicker at each other.

"You've driven further for less Dean." Sam told him.

Dean shook his head, it was an annoyed sort of shake. Lia figured that the fight would escalate a bit, but then it would calm down and neither of them would speak to each other.

Sam had saw the look Dean had given, "You got something to say? Say it."

Lia's mind trailed off and she remembered the worst fight that the brothers ever had. It was just after they found out that Sam had been exorcising demons with his mind.

Dean went straight to the bed and started packing, taking his stuff and hers. They had just gotten back from a diner after Dean told her coldly that they didn't need Sam. She of course didn't say anything, she didn't want to make Dean more upset than he already was and she didn't want to say anything bad about Sam, even if what he did was wrong.

Sam was sitting at the table reading a book before they came in. When they did walk in he looked up at them both, slightly confused. Dean was now putting his stuff into his green duffel bag and Lia was just standing in the door way. Not saying anything. Not wanting to say anything.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked as he stood up. "Are you leaving?"

"You don't need us. You and Ruby go fight demons," Dean said. "Lia, come on and help me pack."

Lia didn't want to piss Dean off so she did as he requested. She walked over to the bed and grabbed her knife from under the pillow, and some of her clothes; stuffing them into her purple duffel bag. Dean had packed so quickly that he was already heading towards the door. Lia had no choice but to follow him.

"Come on you two." Sam pleaded, in his voice there was the sound of him thinking that they were being ridiculous.

Dean turned around and punched Sam square in the jaw. Lia blinked with surprise and gasped a little, but she wasn't going to break up their fight. Sam deserved it somewhat. How could he not know that what he was doing was completely wrong? She watched the brothers quietly.

"You satisfied?" Sam asked, facing Dean again, a bit of blood on his bottom lip now.

Dean punched him again, throwing his stuff on the ground in the process. Sam wiped the blood away from his mouth; Lia and Dean were glaring at him. But Dean looked more pissed than Lia was. When Dean was angry it scared her slightly, but she saw in his eyes that he was torn between anger and upset.

"Guess not." Sam said rather quietly.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone?" Dean asked him. "How far from normal. From human?"

Lia knew that no matter what Dean said, Sam still wouldn't understand it completely. Ruby had done this to him. She had managed to get him to think that this was all completely fine. That it wasn't bad at all. But Sam didn't know what Castiel had told them. She knew that if they didn't convince Sam to stop then the angels would probably kill him.

"I'm just exorcising Dean." Sam argued.

"With your mind!" Dean yelled. "What else can you do?"

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons and that's it." Sam said.

Dean clearly wasn't believing it. Lia didn't blame Dean of course, since Sam lied to Dean. But then again, Dean lied to Sam, but Lia couldn't tell Sam that, she promised Dean she wouldn't, and she kept her promises, most of the time at least. Lia just put her duffel bag onto the table and watched with a frown on her face.

"What else can you do?" Dean had taken Sam's shirt into his fists.

Sam moved Dean's hands off his shirt, "I already told you!"

Lia wasn't sure if Sam was completely telling the truth, how could they trust him now? He hadn't even told his own brother. But then again... Dean had told her that he remembered hell, and now he was keeping that from Sam as well. They were lying so much to each other, it was heart-breaking.

It was silent for a moment, then Dean spoke, "and I have every reason in the world to believe that?"

Dean then started to walk away from Sam, and Lia let out a sigh. She hated the fact that they were fighting, she hated seeing them fight. However, she didn't like what Sam was doing either and Dean was the only person who was trying to put some sense into his younger brother.

"Look I should have said something. I'm sorry Dean, I am. But try to see the other side." Sam said; pleading ringed in his voice.

"The other side?" Dean turned back to Sam.

What was the other side? This didn't feel like a heads-or-tails situation. Then again, she wasn't really thinking straight right now and she knew Dean wasn't really either. They had found out that Sam was doing some dark stuff behind their backs and he clearly didn't think that it was bad. How could they convince him that what he was doing wasn't good?

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people." Sam said.

"Use the knife!" Dean yelled loudly.

Lia had jumped a bit when Dean had yelled. God he was so scary when he was angry. She knew this was the worst fight she had ever seen them in. They could both be just scary when they got angry, however Dean was a lot scarier. She just hoped that he wouldn't hurt Sam more. Even if he did deserve it.

"The knife kills the victim. What I do most of them survive," Sam pleaded. "Look I've saved more people in the last five months, than we save in a year."

It was dead silent for a moment. Sure Sam had a good argument, but Lia knew this couldn't end well. It was clear that Ruby taught Sam how to do this, and Lia wasn't happy about that at all. She would probably would kill Ruby the next time she saw the bitch. All Lia could think have was hate for Ruby at the moment.

"That what Ruby want you to think?" Dean asked. "Huh? The kind of the way she treating you to use your 'powers'? Slippery slope brother. Just wait and see. Cause it's gonna get darker, and darker, and god knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far." Sam said with truth in his voice.

Dean looked away for a moment, then he walked over to a lamp, and he hit it with a lot of force and sent it flying across the room, it just missed Lia by inches. Lia jumped with surprise and she frowned, God he was scary when he was pissed. She watched as he turned back to face Sam.

"It's already gone too far Sam," Dean said. "If I didn't know you, I would wanna hunt you. And so would other hunters."

Lia blinked in surprise, she almost felt hurt that Dean would say that. Lia could only imagine what Sam was feeling; Lia bit her lip and got closer to the brothers. Lia looked at Dean, and he had coldness in his eyes, while when she looked at Sam, she saw hurt in his. She wanted to comfort them both, but she couldn't do that when they were yelling at each other.

"You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you, and what I'm doing... it works." Sam said; he was already close to tears.

"Then tell me. If it's so terrific, then why did you lie about it to us?" Dean asked as he looked over at Lia and then back at his brother. "Why did an angel, tell me to stop you?"

It was out, Dean finally told Sam that Castiel and the other angels didn't approve of what Sam was doing. She watched as Sam's face changed into surprise. She just prayed that Sam would stop, and that Dean would stop fighting with his brother. She hated seeing them fight

Sam blinked with surprise, "What?"

"Cas said that if we don't stop you, he will. So you know what that means Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. So you just going to stand there telling me that everything is 'all good?'" Dean asked rhetorically.

Before Sam could answer his brother however, his cell started to ring.

Then Lia snapped out of the flashback, she realized that she hadn't missed anything. Sam and Dean were still arguing about this 'case'. She let out a sigh and part of her wished she had missed it. She closed her eyes somewhat painfully as she listened to Dean's answer.

"Oh I'm saying it, this sucks," Dean told him.

"You're not pissed about going after the girl, you're pissed Ruby threw us the tip," Sam pointed out.

Lia heard a bit of tiredness in Sam's voice. He was already tired of fighting with Dean. Lia couldn't blame him for that, they fought practically 24/7 and Lia usually was the one who calmed Dean down. After that fight about Sam exorcising demons with his mind, she was the one who calmed Dean down for hours before they hit the road. She would always be there for Dean and Sam. No matter what.

Dean agreed, "Right, because as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Boy something major must have happened while I was downstairs because I come back and you're BFF with a demon? And I mean poor Lia has no idea what's going on either. She's only known us for almost half a year."

Sam rested his head against the window, "I told you Dean, she helped me go after Lilith."

When Dean had tried to drag Lia into this fight she felt herself lower in her seat so that neither of them could see her. Why did Dean have to bring her into fights? She hated it when that happened. It was like he was forcing her to be on his side for everything, almost like he was trying to make Sam feel like he had no one on his side for everything. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam, everyone was always so hard on him and he could never be normal as soon as Azazel did whatever he did to him. All Sam wanted was to be normal, and Dean was trying to help but it just wasn't working.

"Well thanks for the thumbnail, real vivid," Dean retorted sarcastically. "You wanna fill in a little detail?"

Sam sat up straight, sick with Dean's attitude, "Sure Dean, lets trade stories. You first, how was hell? Don't spare the details."

At once, Sam had won the fight as soon as he played that card. When Dean admitted to Sam that he remembered hell, Sam tried to get Dean to tell him what happened. Unfortunately, Dean wouldn't tell him. Plus he never told Lia either. They were all hiding something from each other.

Fortunately, the boys stopped fighting, but they wouldn't talk to each other either. They both looked as though they were remembering something. Sam was probably remembering something about Ruby and Dean was probably remembering hell, or at least trying not to remember hell.

However, Lia was trying not to think of her little secret, and she looked out the window. Dean and Sam probably didn't even suspect she was hiding something from them and she hoped that it would stay that way. She didn't want to tell anybody, she hadn't ever breathed a word about it since it happened. Only the demons and angels knew, her friends and everyone else were stuck in the dark.

"Of course, I wanna help however I can," The psychiatrist told them.

"The orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asked.

They were currently in the hospital that Anna had escaped from. Lia was standing beside Sam, looking at the woman who was Anna's psychiatrist. Dean was looking around the room quietly, it was Anna's room before she has escaped. The three of them were currently posing as FBI agents. Dean and Sam were both wearing their suits and Lia was wearing her top, jacket-y thing, black skirt, leggings, and high heels.

When they hadn't arrived at the hospital yet Dean would joke around and pretend to check her out and say things like: Nice legs or you look good in that skirt, although it could be shorter. This would earn Dean a very cold look and he would shut up immediately.

Lia absolutely hated what she was wearing. It was extremely uncomfortable. Plus she was so used to wearing her black leather jacket, a spaghetti strap top, ripped jeans, and regular shoes. Not high heels and a skirt. If she didn't need her FBI clothes so much she would have burned them a long time ago. She didn't give a damn who liked what she was wearing, she just wanted her regular clothes back. But she would have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Apparently she knocked him unconscious," The psychiatrist explained. "The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room."

Dean jumped into the conversation, "Hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her."

Dean was right, that was quite strange for a girl to actually knock a man unconscious. Well a girl who was insane and didn't seem to have taken any karate classes. Of course, Lia could do it easily, but she had had lots of practice with fighting and everything.

"We think she might have planned this- waited behind the door," The psychiatrist added.

Lia nodded, "Of course. Now you mentioned that Anna's illness was recent."

Perhaps they could get more information about why Anna became crazy or what happened while she was here. They might just be able to figure out why the demons want her so badly. She must be important if they want her. Of course they would have to find Anna first. The psychiatrist had moved outside of the room, but the three weren't done asking questions yet so they followed her.

"Two months ago she was happy, well adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends... bright future," The psychiatrist explained.

"So what, she just flipped?" Dean asked.

Now that Lia thought about it, she had never actually really met a crazy person. Sure when people find out that the supernatural is real they go a little crazy, but she hadn't actually met someone who were locked into a mental hospital because they went that crazy.

"That's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks Anna was overtaken by illusions," The psychiatrist told them.

Lia blinked, "What kind of illusions?"

Of course, Lia had a feeling that what Anna wasn't seeing wasn't illusions at all. Perhaps the psychiatrist would tell them something that might bring them one step closer to finding out why the demons wanted her so bad. Or maybe this had something to do with the 66 seals.

"She thought demons were everywhere," The psychiatrist answered.

"Interesting..." Dean replied.

The psychiatrist handed Sam what looked like a sketch book. Lia could only wonder what Anna had drawn inside of it. When Sam opened it Lia saw there was a picture of one of those beautiful glass windows you see on Church's. She figured it was a Church because there was a cross right above it. So Anna was religious... that was very interesting.

The psychiatrist continued, "It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."

"That's just batty," Dean lied, trying to make it convincing that he agreed.

Dean looked back at the sketchbook and all three of them looked at every single drawing on the pages. When Sam flipped the page, however, they were shocked to see: "RAISING OF THE WITNESSES" In big creepy bold letters. The symbol for this was also on the page.

Back around just after meeting the two brothers, Lia and the two went to Bobby's house to talk. Apparently Dean had just found out that he had been taken out of hell by an angel named Castiel. Bobby had called a hunter friend of his, Olivia Lowry, to get more information on angels.

It had been when Olivia hadn't called back, that the four of them went to her place to check on her. They had found her body lying on the ground, with salt around and an EMF meter not far away. They knew she had been killed by a spirit. When they called more of Bobby's friends they didn't get any answers from their cells either.

They soon found out that they were being hunted by the spirits as well. Sam had seen the ghost of Hendrickson, and the dead FBI agent tried to kill him until Dean came in and saved him. When they got back to Bobby's they found out what was going on. It was the Rising of the Witnesses, from the book of revelations. They realized that the apocalypse would soon be upon them.

However, Bobby found out how to get rid of all the spirits. When Bobby did the incantation, the brothers and Lia were forced to shoot at the ones who they couldn't save. Lia saw her mother and Lexi, her former hunter apprentice after her untimely death. Eventually they got rid of all the spirits. Later on Castiel appeared to Dean and told him about the 66 seals. When the last seal was broken then Lucifer would walk free.

Naturally, there were more than 66 seals and the first demon created, named Lilith, was breaking them. This was a problem since nobody knew which seal Lilith would break next. Although Lia seemed to be right about one thing, this did have something to do with the 66 seals somehow if this girl Anna knew about them.

Lia turned to the next page and in big creepy bold words again said: "SAMHAIN. THE NEXT SEAL IS BROKEN." Under this was a man who was undoubtedly Samhain. All Lia wanted to know at the moment was how did Anna know about all the seals? This case was just getting weirder and weirder.

Not very long ago, the three were on another hunt that had to do something with the seals being broken. They didn't find out that it had anything to do with the seals until Castiel and another angel named Uriel appeared in their motel room. They explained that a witch in town was trying to raise Samhain.

On the night of Halloween the witch would kill the final sacrifice. Once the witch said a spell then Samhain would rise and that would break the seal. However the angels couldn't find out who the witch was, so they planned to destroy the town completely and everyone in it. The three managed to convince the angels not to do that and soon they were on their way to kill the witch.

Unfortunately, they did not succeed and the seal was broken, Samhain had risen. Sam went after Samhain and expelled Samhain from the body with his mind. Neither Dean nor Lia were happy with this as they witnessed it. Sam went against Dean's wishes. The angels were not happy with Sam, but because he managed to get rid of Samhain they didn't kill him.

"Its revelations," Dean stated.

"Since when does the book of revelations have jack-'o-lanterns?" The psychiatrist asked skeptically.

Lia looked at Dean and saw he was trying to figure out of something to say. She tried not to smirk as she imagined Dean thinking hard. She loved to tease him sometimes and he liked flirting with her but of course not really meaning any of it. But they were best friends, they always would be.

"It's a little known translation," Dean answered.

The psychiatrist nodded, "Ah, well Anna's father was a Church deacon. When she became ill her paranoia took over religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

The three of them nodded at the exact same time. Sure they would find Anna, but they most likely weren't going to bring her back into the crazy institution. Lia thanked the psychiatrist for her time and the three of them walked out of the mental hospital. Their minds were asking a lot of questions that they just couldn't answer.

Soon they were walking up to Anna's house, going to have a talk with her parents. The house was fairly simple and plain, it looked slightly old but in good shape. Dean rapped his knuckles on the front door, Sam stood beside his brother, and Lia was looking around.

Right beside the door had a sign that read clearly: The Miltons. However, no Milton or anybody opened the door which was odd. In fact, Lia looked over to the right and saw that there were two cars in the driveway. So why wasn't anybody answering the door? Lia already had a bad feeling about this.

"Maybe they're not home," Dean told them.

Lia raised an eyebrow, "How is that possible? There are two cars in the driveway."

No one knew what to do for a moment, then Dean reached his hand out to the door knob and he opened the door. He looked at Sam and Lia slightly surprised. It was quite strange to find that the door had been unlocked when it should have been locked in the first place. The first thing that hit Lia was a strange smell, although she tried to ignore it.

Dean looked around the corner of the door, "Mrs. Milton?"

"We're from the Sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple questions," Sam added.

The three walked slowly into the house, Dean went into the left wing while Sam and Lia went into the right wing. The funny smell was much stronger now, it got stronger with every step she took. She knew what the smell was but she wouldn't believe it until she saw it with her own eyes.

That request was soon given as Sam and Lia both saw Mr. and Mrs. Milton laying on the ground with both their throat's slashed and two small pools of blood on the rug and hard-wood floor. Sam let out a heavy sigh and soon Dean came up and stood beside Lia.

Sam crouched down by Mrs. Milton's body and he set his fingers on some sort of substance and took a whiff of it. He quickly put his hand away from his nose and he grimaced a bit. It was fairly obvious of what he had smelled, it was of a yellow color and it was powdery.

Sam cleaned the sulfur off his fingers, "Sulfur, the demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl-"

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around," Dean cut Sam off. "Alright so, I'm Girl Interrupted. I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box, possibly using super-powers by the way. Where do I go?"

Lia spotted a stack of letters and she took them and looked through them to see if any of them were important. Of course, none of them were. She glanced up and saw Sam was looking at a mantel. On top of the mantel were pictures. Like Anna's graduation photo, pictures of the family, and a picture of some Church. Sam picked up a picture, the one of the Church, Lia wondered why he thought that one was so special.

"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

Why did Sam want to see the sketches? Perhaps he had some clue of where Anna could possibly be. Lia hoped so of course, she wanted to get to the bottom of this hunt very quickly. She put the letters back where they belonged and Sam stepped towards Dean who was taking out Anna's sketchbook.

"Let me see 'em," Sam told his brother and he flipped to a certain page in the book. "Check this out."

Sam set the picture onto the dining room table, and he put the sketchbook beside it. There was the window that Anna had drawn, the one Lia thought had belonged to a Church. In the photo was a Church and it had the same window on it that Anna had drawn.

"Of course..." Lia muttered, some of this was starting to make sense now.

Sam looked at the two, "If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?"

All three of them had gone to change back into their normal clothes, then soon they were walking up the stairs of the Church, heading into the attic. They all had their guns drawn and poised to attack anything that could pop up and try to kill them. None of them knew what to expect, but they hoped that Anna would still be there and still be alive. They walked through the door of the attic and looked around.

The place was what anyone would expect an attic to be like, however instead, this attic had a lot of religious stuff. For example, there was a statue of the Virgin Mary, there were a few other things like a couple paintings. It wasn't exactly eye-opening. Although, Sam had a look on his face that said he saw something.

"Dean, Lia," Sam whispered as he pointed his gun into a certain direction.

The three were slowly walking to one of those beautiful windows, however much smaller. It was clear that something must be behind it. Sam put his gun away first, then Dean and Lia did the same, seeing as there was no current threat at the moment. It was then that Sam spoke once again.

"Anna? We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam, this is my brother, Dean and my good friend, Lia." Sam introduced them all.

A voice that was slightly muffled replied, "Sam? Not Sam Winchester?"

Lia knew at once it was Anna, although she couldn't see the girl, it was clearly a woman's voice that spoke. Plus who else would be hiding from something? However, Lia wondered why she had sounded a bit frightened by Sam. Sam wasn't scary at all, even though he was very tall and was sort of dark side at the moment, Lia had never met anyone as sweet and sensitive as Sam.

Sam was startled by her response, "Uh, yeah."

Anna walked out from her hiding place, "And you're Dean? The Dean?"

Anna didn't look at all different from the photos at her house, she had the same darker red long hair and the same warm brown eyes that were almost welcoming. It appeared as though Anna knew them before though. It sounded so in the way that she spoke. How was this possible?

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess," Dean answered, startled as well.

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us," Anna told Dean, then she looked at Lia and gasped. "And you! You're Lia Mysterie! The angels talk about you as well! You're the girl from the prophecies, they didn't know it at first but now they are certain," Anna then looked at Sam, "And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

How on Earth could Anna talk to angels? Lia was also amazed by the fact that Anna had mentioned something about Lia being in some sort of prophecy. What exactly was this prophecy about? Lia wanted answers badly but she wasn't exactly sure if she would be getting them anytime soon.

"Wait so- you can talk to angels?" Lia asked the red-headed woman.

Anna shook her head, "Oh, no, no way. They probably don't even know I exist I just kind of... overhear them."

Alright so maybe Anna couldn't directly speak to the angels, however, Lia hadn't met an honest-to-God person who could actually overhear the angels speaking. Wouldn't it be a bit painful though? Dean and Sam had told her about a physic who had seen Castiel's true form and her eyes were burned out. Then when Castiel tried to speak to Dean, it came out as this horrible high-pitched noise.

Although, Dean had mentioned something about Castiel saying that specific people could actually listen to what an angel was saying, because only certain people could actually not hear that loud ringing noise when angels actually spoke. Perhaps Anna was one of them. But by having the ability to listen to them all and them not speaking directly to her was no average feat.

"You overhear them?" Sam asked, astonished.

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head," Anna replied.

The look on Anna's face when she said that was just amazing itself. She started off as like it was the most normal thing in the world, but then when she had realized what she said, she found out of crazy it sounded. But Anna wasn't crazy. Not to them at least. She was just a girl who was getting pushed into the battlefield of demons. Left to be fought for.

Lia blinked, "Can you hear them... right now?"

Anna shook her head, "Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

At this Lia wondered how many angels there actually were. She only knew of two of them. Castiel and Uriel. She had no idea what they would be saying. Most importantly, she didn't know how Anna could actually hear them speaking. It was incredible! It wasn't like Lia wanted to be in her position of course, she didn't want to be in hiding from demons.

"Wait- so you're telling us that they just locked you up in that crazy hospital just because you can listen to angels?" Lia asked in disbelief.

This seemed to make Anna feel a bit better, "Yes. Thank you."

Anna smiled at Lia, and she couldn't help but smile back. Anna was a nice, sweet, and innocent girl. She didn't deserve to be dragged into this mess. It wasn't her choice to be able to talk to angels. Then again, it wasn't Lia's choice for her father to kill her mother back when Lia was just a teenager. But she tore that thought out of her head, not wanting to remember.

"Anna, when did the voices start?" Sam asked. "Do you remember?"

"I can tell you exactly- September 18th," Anna answered.

Lia blinked with surprise, she knew she wasn't there at the time, but she did remember Dean and Sam saying a while back. But how? Of course it did make a bit of sense. That was around the time when the angels started popping up more and more, and then of course with the whole sixty-six seals thing as well. However, it was still surprising.

Dean looked at Sam and Lia, "The day I got out of Hell."

"First words I heard, clear as a bell- 'Dean Winchester is saved,'" Anna finished.

Lia was still looking at Dean, his face only showed shock. Even though no one seemed to notice it, Lia did. She knew the expression well. The way he moved ever so slightly, and how his eyes were a bit wider. She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him a bit and get him out of his shock. Dean looked down at her, then when Lia moved her hand he looked at Sam.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

Sam scoffed a little, "It's above my pay grade, man."

Lia had to admit, she agreed with Sam. This was big. And although she still hated Ruby for giving them the case, she had to admit that this was something that she hadn't seen before. Then again, it wasn't as bad as the huge teddy bear or going back in time to before she was born. The Winchesters seemed to run into the weirdest hunts she had ever seen.

"Well at least now we know why the demons want you so bad," Lia told Anna. "I mean someone who can listen to angels? They can find out all about what the angels are saying if they get a grip on you. You're like a cute little talking radio station."

Anna smiled a bit at Lia, then decided to change the subject, "Hey, um, do you know - are my parents okay? I-I didn't go home. I was afraid."

Right then, Lia felt in an awkward position. She didn't want to tell Anna that her parents were killed by demons. She was also a hundred percent sure that neither Dean nor Sam wanted to tell Anna the bad news as well. After all, they all had lost their parents, it would be terrible to tell another person that. However, they seemed to be saved since right then, Ruby burst into the room.

"You got the girl. Good, let's go," Ruby ordered them.

Anna widened her eyes and stepped back a couple of paces, "Her face!"

Lia wasn't so excited to see Ruby, she didn't trust the demon at all. Then again she didn't trust any demon at all. No matter what. They were just pure evil, lying, bastards, and she hated them. Ruby wouldn't be any kind of exception since she 'acted' like she was a good demon.

Sam put up his hand, "its okay, she's here to help."

"Yeah, don't be so sure," Dean added.

Lia definitely had to agree with Dean. For all she knew, Ruby might just want to take Anna to the demons. Although, Ruby did seem to be in a pretty big hurry. She had to wonder why the demon seemed too desperate to get out of the Church. It was fairly strange. Was something after Anna?

"We have to hurry," Ruby told them

Lia blinked in confusion, "Why?"

None of this was making any sense, why did they have to go? Perhaps Ruby wanted to take Anna to the demons, although it seemed likely, Lia still wasn't so sure about that. She didn't have any idea what to believe at the moment. However, she still didn't know Ruby seemed almost... scared.

"Because a demon's coming- big-timer. We can fight later, Lia," Ruby told her.

Dean answered before Lia got the chance, "Well, that's pretty convenient - showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?"

Of course, Dean did have a point. It was a bit odd that right when they found the girl that the demons have been looking for, Ruby shows up telling them that they have to leave. What if Ruby was lying or what if she had purposely found the demon and led him or her to where they were?

"I didn't bring him here. You did," Ruby informed.

Lia blinked, "What?"

How could they have brought the demon to the Church? Lia hadn't even seen a single demon since they last saw Ruby. Then again, this was a demon they were fairly skilled at hiding. However, if all of this was true, then that meant that they needed to get out of the Church, and fast.

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now," Ruby answered hurriedly.

"Dean, Lia," Sam attempted to get their attention.

Both Lia and Dean looked at Sam, he seemed to be pointing at something. Their gazes followed to what he was pointing at. There, was a statue of the Virgin Mary, it all seemed normal until something appeared to be falling down her eyes. Something... red. What kind of demon could do that?

Ruby's voice seemed defeated, "It's too late. He's here."

"What do you mean?" Lia asked as she turned to face the demon. "Who is this demon?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lia saw Sam take Anna by her arm and hide her into a closet, so that she would be hidden. Lia hoped that the demon wouldn't find her in there. Then she saw Dean walk up to the statue, he only stared at it, which to Lia, this seemed a bit odd. However, soon he looked away.

Sam came back and he took out a flask. Lia knew only too well that this flask contained holy water. However, for some reason, Lia wasn't sure if this would even be enough, she hadn't ever seen a demon make blood fall from a statues eyes, although, she had seen a lot more than that.

Ruby shook her head, "No, Sam, you got to pull him right away."

Lia widened her eyes, "Are you serious?"

Was Ruby crazy? They had just got Sam out of pulling demons out of bodies. All because the angels had told them to get Sam to stop. Now all of a sudden Ruby was trying to get Sam back into it. Lia wondered what Ruby was doing, and why she was doing all of this. Most of all, Lia wanted to know what she was planning.

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark-side. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die," Ruby told both Lia and Dean.

However, Lia couldn't help but notice the fear in Ruby's voice. It was surprising to hear a demon sound scared about another demon. Then again, perhaps Ruby was just faking it, it was possible of course. Although, Ruby did have a point, but Lia didn't completely agree with it, and she would never admit that she felt a part of it was alright.

Sam looked at all three of them, the look on Dean's face almost made Lia feel kind of sad. His face showed how scared he was and upset with his wide eyes. Although, he was positively adorable, Lia would never think this though. For the first time in a long time, Dean didn't know what to say.

At least Sam knew what to do, he and decided on what he was going to do after a few seconds of thought and consideration. Lia knew the look on his face almost too well, that determined look he wore which was fairly close to his serious look. Sam had put the flask into his pocket.

Dean looked extremely disappointed in his younger brother, but this didn't stay for too long because right then the door blasted open with a loud bang, and Lia jumped a little with surprised, she was a bit afraid, but she didn't understand why. Then the demon walked up the stairs and into the room.

The demon on the outside didn't look overly terrifying, he seemed to have taken a vessel that had a jacket on and a blue shirt, so he looked like someone who had just finished a dinner-date. The demon had a cold malicious look plastered onto his face. He was clearly an older man who had his balding hair combed over.

Ruby took in a big gulp of air and held her breath from fear of this demon. Sam raised his hand and concentrated on the demon, trying to pull the demon out of the man's body. Lia took Dean's hand tightly from a bit of fear. He was clearly trying not to gasp in pain.

Sam brought his hand up and tried to exorcise the demon with his mind. However the normal eyes changed to demon eyes, but the demon didn't seem to be in much pain, in fact the demon put his hand to his throat then his eyes changed back to normal. Lia knew that this wasn't a good thing.

The demon let out a cough, "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam."

The demon took a step towards Sam. Sam looked thoroughly surprised, Lia bet that he was sure that expelling the demon out of the body with his powers would have worked. However the look of surprise quickly turned into a look of pure terror. That terror was justified for what came next.

The demon made a motion with his hand, making it look like he was pulling Sam towards him. Although Sam didn't crash into the demon, he was suddenly being pulled, he flew across the room and smashed into the banister of the stairs. Lia could hear him falling down the stairs. Thump, thump, thump. She desperately wanted to help him and make sure he was okay.

So she started to run towards Sam, but the demon used his mind-powers and pinned Lia to a wall and she was forced to watch what happened next. Lia saw how angry Dean was, he looked pissed when he demon flung Sam down the stairs, but when the demon pinned Lia to the wall, well, there were just no words to describe his anger.

"Lia!" Dean shouted, hoping she was okay.

Lia groaned but she gave him an 'okay' sign with her fingers. Dean then turned to look at the demon, he took out his demon-killing knife then lunged at the demon. Sadly, the demon blocked Dean from killing him, but Dean still tried to kill the demon as best as he could.

Lia was basically forced to watch all of this, she didn't really want to, and she prayed that her best friend didn't get hurt. Then she suddenly realized how ironic it was that a demon was in the Church. She quickly pushed this thought aside, she shouldn't be thinking about that at the moment

The demon looked into Dean's eyes and he gave a cold smile that made Lia shiver a little. The look he gave the older brother was malicious and evil, not that demons weren't evil but this was pure evil. Although, the look the demon gave Dean... it was a look as if they knew each other from someplace.

"Hello again Dean," The demon greeted, trying to sound innocent and not at all bothered by the fact that Dean had just tried to kill him.

The demon's movements were quick as he pinned Dean to the wall that was opposite of Lia, she heard Dean's loud grunt of pain and soon he dropped the knife. Lia didn't want to look and see what would happen next, because she could already guess.

All of a sudden Lia heard screaming from behind her, she wanted to turn and look at what was going on, but sadly she couldn't because she was pinned to the wall from the demon's powers. Although she recognized the scream's as Anna's. She knew that the demon hadn't brought any other demon friends, the only thing Lia could think of that was probably taking Anna was Ruby. It was either so that Ruby could take Anna to safety and away from demons, which Lia doubted a little, or that Ruby was taking Anna back to all the demons so that they could use the girl to listen in on what the angels were saying. Lia just hoped that it wasn't the second one, or else she would tear Ruby apart for hurting her new friend.

Then Lia turned her attention back to Dean and the demon, which she didn't exactly want to do, but it was better than listening to Anna's poor screams. Lia had no idea what Sam was doing at the moment, perhaps he was unconscious. However, all Lia could do was watch Dean and the demon. Suddenly the demon started to punch Dean in the face multiple times, and Lia wriggled, trying to get out of the demon's mind-grasp on her.

Apparently, the demon must have noticed this because he turned to look at Lia, his hand was gripping Dean tight and still pushing him hard against the wall, the only thing that stood out from him was the red liquid coming from his nose. The demon gave Lia a dark smile.

"Hang tight in there Lia Prince, I'll get to you once I'm finished with this scrap of meat," The demon told her.

Lia growled at this and glared at the demon, she wanted to kill it so bad. Was he actually implying that she was married? The look on Dean's face told her that he was very confused about the situation. She really wanted to grab that demon killing knife and stab it through the demon's heart.

However, the demon turned his attention back to Dean. Lia couldn't see the demon's face, she could only stare at his ugly back head, and hear his voice as he spoke to Dean, who looked so helpless, and she wanted to help him so badly, with every fiber of her body.

"Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot- I'm wearing a pediatrician," At this the demon punched Dean hard again. "But we were so close... in Hell."

At this, Lia widened her eyes with surprise. She knew that Dean remembered hell, and after a long time, Dean eventually told his brother. However, he would never tell Lia or Sam about what happened when he was in hell, of course Lia couldn't blame him, but Sam would always press the subject, he always wanted to know what Dean remembered in hell.

Lia didn't understand why Sam would press Dean to tell him, sure Lia was a little bit disappointed, but she didn't want to know all the gory details. She knew that it would haunt Dean for the rest of his life. She also knew that Dean liked to bottle things up inside, and Lia did the exact same thing. She wouldn't want to talk about something as bad as hell. Never.

Dean looked at the demon for a long moment, as if he were trying to recall some painful memory, he must have remembered though because of the realization that dawned on his face. Clearly this demon was one who he knew well if he could figure it out that quickly.

"Alastair," Dean whispered.

Alastair gave a chuckle and he punched Dean again once more for what looked like it was just for the fun of it. Although Lia quickly saw Sam run up the stairs and pick up the demon-killing knife, and swiftly he stabbed Alastair. Sadly, Alastair didn't die, and Lia could clearly see the golden color of the demon inside.

Alastair quickly gave a yell from the sudden pain as the demon-killing knife went into him. The good news was that Lia suddenly felt the hold on her to be released. She was relieved to be able to move again and help Dean and Sam to kill Alastair.

Lia couldn't help but wonder why Alastair didn't die from the demon-killing knife. She did vaguely remember Ruby saying that Sam would have to use his mind to get Alastair out of the body, but Ruby didn't say that the knife wouldn't work. Did Ruby know that the knife wouldn't work against this demon?

The sad part about all of this was the fact that the body that Alastair was possessing was now dead, the only thing keeping him mobile was the demon inside him. That was the only flaw about Ruby's knife, the fact that it would kill the innocent person the demon was taking over.

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son," Alastair said to Sam coldly.

After that Alastair pushed Sam away from him and turned, trying to get the knife out of him, Lia knew it was only a matter of time before Alastair tried to kill them once again. So Lia took her chance and ran to Dean and helped him stand up, she knew he was in a lot of pain. Then Sam ran up to Dean and Lia to check if they were okay.

Lia knew what they were thinking though. They were all wondering how they were going to escape the Church and run away from Alastair, since Alastair was in the way of getting to the exit. The exit would be too slow anyways and he could easily catch up to them. How else could they leave?

Sam seemed to have a solution because he quickly glanced at the large glass window, then he looked back to Dean and Lia as if communicating in silence. Lia didn't want to do it at all, but she knew it was their only option of getting away from Alastair.

The three of them all ran to the glass window, but only Dean and Sam jumped through. Lia had stopped at the last second, she had a small fear of falling, and she didn't like how high up she was, she knew that she could very possibly get hurt by the fall.

Sam and Dean stood up and they looked around for her, then they looked up and saw her still standing there out of fear. She wanted to jump, and she knew that it would be a lot less painful than what Alastair would have planned for her, but she just couldn't move.

"I'll catch you!" Dean yelled up at her.

Lia heard these words and she gave a small smile at the reassurance in her friend's voice. So she closed her eyes and jumped out the window, she felt herself falling and she hoped Dean would catch her and not let her fall to the ground. Soon she had landed into a soft landing, a pair of arms held her.

Lia slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Dean smiling at her, instead it was Sam. Lia smiled back brightly at her friend, thankful for him catching her. Then reality set back in and she realized that they should get going and quickly since Alastair would already have the knife out by now.

Sam seemed to realize this as well because he quickly put Lia down safely onto the ground. Dean gave a look at surprise to his brother, but quickly shook it off as they ran to the Impala. Lia could imagine Alastair's face, looking down at them as they drove away hurriedly.

Then she realized that Alastair now had Ruby's knife. Which would be very bad since they would need the knife to later protect themselves from him or any other demon, but she was too focused on the road to think about all this right now. She was letting Dean and Sam rest, since they were the only ones who got hurt. She glanced at Dean in the mirror quickly, then she looked back to the road.

After a little while Lia had parked the Impala at their motel they were currently staying at. She got out of the driver's side of the car and helped Dean get out of the backseat. Sam was already at the door of their room and opening the door. Lia led Dean to their motel room and as soon as they walked in, Dean took control of himself again and he went into the bathroom.

Sam sat on the bed and he took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt so that he could sew his very deep cut he must have gained from when Alastair threw him down the stairs. Lia cringed a little but she went to Dean and took out a clean rag and started to clear off the blood from his face. When he was clean she went and got three beers from the mini-fridge in the room. She sat down on the second bed and looked at Sam as she popped off the cap off her own beer and took a long swig from it.

All of this 'Doctor' stuff was making her feel a little queasy, she tried not to look too much or else she figured she would throw up in the nearest toilet. She held down her bile and she slowly and reluctantly pulled the beer away from her lips. Sam was just about done sewing his cut and she watched as Dean took off his jacket and started to spit out blood into the sink.

"You better clean that sink," Lia said and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't want to smell blood every single time I have to wash my hands."

Lia heard Dean gave a bit of a chuckle, then he spat into the sink again, this made Lia roll her eyes, yet she smiled softly. Sometimes all a person needed was a little joke after they got their ass kicked. Suddenly, Sam gave a loud grunt of pain as he was finishing. Lia could hear Dean taking some water and spiting that out as well.

"You almost done?" Dean asked.

Dean's voice came out as a croak of pain and strain. Lia could only imagine the pain he was going through at the moment. She was just glad that she didn't get any injuries, in fact she was very lucky for that. She knew though that if they had stayed there longer, then she would have terrible injuries.

Sam's breath quickened, "I'm going as fast as I can."

"Good cause I could use someone to help with my dislocated shoulder over here," Dean said.

Dean then looked at Lia, as if to ask if she would help him. Lia felt the bile churning with her as she imagined popping Dean's shoulder back in place, the thought of it made her sick. So she shook her head at Dean, knowing he would get the message. She did feel a bit bad about it though. She knew that if she had gotten hurt then he would have helped her.

If she wasn't so terrified of anything to do with hospitals then she would have helped Dean in a heartbeat. She thought it was a stupid fear for her to have, she hunted monsters and she was scared of hospitals instead. The logic in that wasn't very bright.

Then Dean started to move towards Lia. Of course, being his best friend, she knew what he wanted. So she opened the beer for him and handed it to him. Lia watched as he took a very long drink from the brownish amber bottle, she wondered if it would help him.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I'll pop it back when I'm finished."

After Sam had said that, he finished sewing the last stitch, he took his scissors and he cut the left over thread. After that he started to breath heavily, and Lia knew what she had to do. Though she didn't like to do much with hospitals, she could handle cuts and smaller wounds, but nothing to do with bones. So she moved quickly.

First she opened the beer bottle and handed it to Sam, when he was drinking it, Lia took a rag and poured some whiskey onto it. She walked up to Sam and very gently dabbed on the wound, Sam gave a quiet grunt of pain, but after he got used to it. Once she finished this, she used the part of the rag that was untainted from the whiskey, and she cleaned up the blood gently. Soon she finished cleaning up around his wound and she threw the rag away.

"So you lost the magic knife huh?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?" Sam asked seriously.

Sam of course, had brought up an interesting and good point. The only thing that Lia knew about that demon was that his name was Alastair, he was super bad-ass since the demon-killing knife clearly didn't kill him, and he was extremely powerful for being able to treat them all as though they were play-toys.

"No one good," Dean answered. "We gotta find Anna."

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay. All right. Come on," Sam slowly stood up and went to his brother.

Lia watched as Sam put his hand on his brother's dislocated shoulder. She bit her lip, hoping that she wouldn't need to have a friendly chat with the toilet. Dean pursed his lips and got ready as he put his hands on the ends on the bed, knowing full-well that this would hurt.

"On three. One..." Sam then snapped Dean's shoulder into place.

Lia heard the crunch and she could feel the bile coming up her throat, but she forced it down. It hurt her on the inside to heard Dean's loud groan of pain, but he quickly stood up straight and went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Both the brothers were fairly sweaty, and Lia had to listen to them both breathing heavily, as if they had just ran a marathon.

Once Dean had regained his breath he asked: "you sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us."

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe," Sam replied.

Lia of course could not hold down the scoff that she made, she just had a hard time believing that this demon could be actually helping them. It was as if saying that wolverine's weren't harmless. Demons were lying bastards, end of story, they just can't be trusted.

"You're kidding right?" Lia asked. "I mean you can't know that for sure. How come Ruby hasn't called us and told us that Anna is okay?"

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go," Sam explained.

Of course, as usual, Sam did have a good theory. It didn't seem like it could be that far off, but Lia just didn't understand why he trusted a demon so much. She just wished that she could get some answers on things for once, but she doubted that she would get them.

Dean scoffed, "You call this 'letting us go'?"

"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us," Sam told them.

Lia took a long swig of her beer, contemplating and thinking about what Sam had just said. She just wished that she could snap some sense into him, that Ruby was evil and manipulating him, but she knew she couldn't do that, because Sam was her friend.

"How is she exactly going to contact us, by using a freaking magical mirror?" Lia asked rhetorically. "Look Sam, I get that you trust her and everything but I gotta ask... why?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I already told you the answer to that question."

At this Lia frowned at him, she couldn't help but wonder why Sam was being so complicated. In fact, he was being a bit of a hypocrite, because he was the one who wanted to know what Dean remembered from hell in the first place, but now all of a sudden he was being so secretive about Ruby. That wasn't being very fair to Dean.

Dean piped up, "You got to do better than that. Hey, and we're not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, we really want to understand. But we need to know more. I mean, we deserve to know more."

Sam wasn't really looking at either Dean or Lia, "Because... she saved my life."

At this Sam started to explain about what happened 6 months earlier, before Dean popped out of hell and before Lia met both of the brothers. Apparently after Bobby and Sam buried Dean, Sam just took off, trying to find a way how to bring Dean back.

So apparently the first thing that Sam did was get drunk, and so when he entered his hotel room he was instantly attacked by two demons. He wasn't sure who they both were until Ruby took back her knife and thanked Sam for keeping it, she also said that Lilith had given her another chance to redeem herself, and all she had to do was find Sam and then kill him.

Although instead of stabbing Sam, Ruby stabbed the demon that had been 'helping' her. She told Sam that they had to get moving, obviously because there could be others coming and they would wonder what happened to the demon who had recently been stabbed.

So Sam and Ruby got out of the room and got into the Impala (it belonged to Sam since Dean left it to him) and they hit the road. When they were on the road Ruby started to nag Sam about french fries, but clearly Sam wasn't in the mood, in fact he was pissed.

Then Ruby went on about how she went through a lot since Lilith tortured her in hell, then she said how hard it was for her to gain Lilith's trust again once more. This sounded odd to Lia, since when did Lilith trust anyone or give a person a second chance?

Then Ruby told Sam how she did it all for him and how she was just trying to help Sam. Sam came back with asking her if she could save Dean. Ruby of course said no. All of a sudden Sam parked the Impala to the side of the road and ordered her to get out.

However Ruby wouldn't get out, so Sam asked who she was possessing. Ruby was so stunned and told him that he never asked her that question, but when Sam insisted she said she was possessing a secretary. Then Sam ordered her to let the secretary go, so Ruby did just that.

Afterwards, Sam drove to an abandoned house to stay at for a while. (The secretary was perfectly fine and didn't remember a thing.) Then, as Sam was cleaning and loading his guns, there was a knock at the door. Sam stood up with a shotgun and answered the door.

There stood the Ruby that Dean and Lia recognized, she appeared to be holding some sort of hospital sheet, saying that the body she was using was alive, but a hundred percent socially unconscious. Sam asked why she was there and she told him that she could get him the revenge he wanted on Lilith for killing Dean.

This changed how Sam felt in an instant, he was all for it, ready to use his powers and to learn how to kill Lilith. Ruby agreed on the condition that he would be patient and sober, when Sam promised her he would do this, she told him that she would teach him everything that she knew.

"So what did she teach you?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam took a deep breath, "Well, first thing I learned, I'm a crappy student."

Then Sam started to explain his next memory, one where there was a demon involved, this demon was of course tied to a chair and trapped in a Devils Trap. Ruby was right beside the demon with the demon-killing knife in her hand, of course she wasn't actually in the trap.

Sam raised his hand to the demon and tried to expel the demon from the body it was possessing. However, the only thing that happened was that there was a little bit of smoke that came out of its mouth, but then the smoke shot right back into its host.

Sam tried this again but it didn't work the second time, in fact blood started to come out of Sam's nose from all the strain that it was putting him in and he got a headache. So Ruby stabbed the demon with the knife and the demon instantly died. Afterwards, Sam buried the body and then took some pain-killers. Ruby came in and told Sam not to worry, that it would get better.

Sam scoffed but Ruby told him that she was talking about Dean, however Sam cut her off, not wanting to hear it. Sam had tears in her eyes and told her he couldn't listen to her about this. Ruby then all of a sudden kissed him after saying he wasn't alone.

Then came the details that Sam was explaining about he and Ruby taking off each other's clothes and so on, then Lia and Dean cut him off quickly.

"Do you WANT me to throw up!?" Lia exclaimed. "You do not talk about this kind of stuff while a girl is in the room! Now I'm scarred for life!"

Dean agreed. "Too much information Sam, we do not want to think about that ever again."

Lia felt the bile already coming up her throat and she washed it down with beer. She took a deep breath, she had never felt so awkward in her life. It was just too weird and too... sickening to think about what Sam and Ruby did. She actually wanted to forget everything and cut out her brain so she wouldn't have to think about it.

"I was coming clean," Sam defended.

"Yeah but now I feel was dirty as anyone possibly could be," Lia rubbed her head. "So for that torture you just put us through, thank-you-very-much."

Of course she was being sarcastic, she looked over at Dean and he had his bottle of beer pressed to his forehead, looking as though he was in immense pain. She couldn't blame him of course since she felt the exact same way. She shuddered a little and shook her head, trying not to remember.

"So aside from all that... blech so far, all you've only told us about a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad," Dean added, annoyed.

"Yeah, well, there's more to the story," Sam explained.

Lia had to admit that she did want to hear more about what happened with Sam while Dean was in the pit. It was just that she wanted to know more about her friend, plus she hated it when people kept secrets. In fact, she was having a hard time keeping the secret from Sam about Dean remembering everything that happened to him in hell, but eventually Sam found out because Uriel blabbed.

"Just... skip the nudity, please," Dean begged.

Lia definitely had to agree with this one, she never wanted to hear anything like that again from anyone, especially her two closest friends. When Dean said this, Lia had nodded vigorously at Sam to show that she strongly agreed with Dean's statement.

"Pretty soon after... that, um... I put together some signs... Omens," Sam explained.

"Saying what exactly?" Lia asked.

Lia was very thankful that Sam had stopped going so in-depth about his... scene with Ruby. Although Lia wondered what kind of Omens that Sam had been looking for and for who. Omens were used to find demons, whenever there was a demon in town there would be things that would point to it. For example, cattle mutilations, (though she had no clue what these demons did to these cows, and she was fairly certain that she didn't want to know) lightning storms, and so on.

"Lilith was in town, and I wanted to strike her first," Sam told her.

Then Sam told them about the argument he got in with Ruby, Sam wanted to kill Lilith but Ruby insisted that Sam wasn't ready to take her on yet. Ruby tried to convince him not to go after Lilith, saying that he was the only one who could take her out, he was their only hope. Then Ruby stopped for a second, then realized the look that Sam was giving her. She explained what she figured he was thinking, that he didn't want to survive, that he wanted to die fighting , she said that if he killed her then he would have to go on living without Dean, then she told him that it wouldn't be what Dean would want.

All of a sudden Ruby started to block his path, so that he wouldn't get out, but Sam wouldn't allow her to get in his way. So he pulled her aside and threatened her by putting the knife to her throat, when he knew that she wouldn't stop him, he let her go and walked out of the door to kill Lilith.

After a month of looking for Lilith, he finally found her. Sam had been walking down the sidewalk then he noticed a little girl with cakes and sweets all around her on the table through a house's window. So Sam sneaked in very carefully through the front door of the house, he held Ruby's knife in a position, ready to attack in a heart-beat.

Sam could see the back of the little girl, she was wearing a light blue dress and was clearly a child. Then all of a sudden the girl looked back at Sam with tears in her eyes and begged him to let her go home. Obviously, Sam knew in a second that this was all a trap.

Sure enough, a demon attacked Sam from behind, taking his armed hand and bringing it back, Sam groaned with pain and dropped the knife, then the demon swiftly pinned Sam to a wall and began to choke him. The little girl watched them helplessly.

Then all of a sudden, Ruby appeared and stabbed the demon closest to her, the demon that had hold on Sam dropped him with surprise. As Ruby was fighting the demon, she ordered Sam to take the girl and run. Sam was in no position to argue, so he picked up the little girl in the blue dress, and he ran out of the house with her in his arms.

When Sam reached outside he put the girl down and told her to run, then he went back into the house quickly to see if Ruby was okay. He saw the demon was choking her against the wall, and a bit of blood was coming from her mouth. So Sam used his physic powers to expel the demon from its body, and for the first time, it worked.

"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here," Sam explained.

There was a knock at the door, "Housekeeping."

Lia let out a deep breath and Dean looked down. Right at that moment was the worst moment for housekeeping to come and knock on their door. It was obvious that Dean was about to say something. Then again, Lia wondered why the maid had come so late during the night.

"Sir, I've got clean towels," The maid told them through the door.

Dean got up angrily and opened the door, "Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?"

All of the sudden the maid walked in, she was a bit round and had darker skin, plus she was wearing the clothing that a maid usually wears. Although the fact that she just barged into the room was unexpected. She pushed the towels into Dean's hands and closed the curtains, then she went straight to Sam.

"I'm at this address," The maid told him hurriedly.

Sam blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry. What?"

The maid had handed Sam a slip of paper with the writing on it of an address, Sam and everyone else except for the maid, looked absolutely dumb-founded. Why was this random maid telling them about some address that she was going to be at? It didn't make a lick of sense.

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot," The maid explained.

"Ruby?" Sam asked.

Lia widened her eyes with surprise, she almost wanted to peek through the window curtains to see if there actually were demons in the parking lot who would be waiting for them. She then looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow at him, he looked just as shocked as she felt.

"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me. Don't worry, coma girl is slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" Ruby exclaimed.

Then Ruby rushed out of their room quickly. When she had gone Lia and Dean looked at Sam with a shocked expression on their faces.

Once they had got their stuff, they did as Ruby told them, soon they were at the cabin and Ruby opened the door for them quickly, before Lia even had to knock. Which was a little surprising, but Lia was glad that at least they weren't caught by the demons surrounding their room.

"Glad you could make it," Ruby greeted.

"Yeah thanks," Sam said, then he looked at Anna. "Are you okay?"

Lia looked at Dean, then she walked into the cabin, Dean followed after he stared a little at Ruby, clearly thinking about the talk Sam had with them, and wondering if he could actually trust Ruby. Though Lia had her mind set on Ruby, and that was that she wouldn't trust Ruby for a second.

"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life," Anna explained.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know."

Dean then looked at Ruby, and Ruby crossed her arms and looked at Dean a bit confused. Lia couldn't believe that Dean was actually going to apologize and thank Ruby, then again, Ruby did save Sam's life, so she could give her a bit of credit for that one.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Dean looked very uncomfortable, "I guess I owe you for... Sam, and I just wanted... you know..."

Lia gave a slight smile and tried not to laugh, it was funny watching him try to apologize to a demon, it clearly looked like hard work for him. Although Ruby clearly looked unmoved by Dean's 'speech'. Which Lia couldn't blame her for obviously, it wasn't really like Dean was good at apologizing.

"Don't strain yourself," Ruby told him.

"Okay then. Is the moment over?" Dean asked, then Ruby nodded. "Good, 'cause that was awkward."

Lia giggled softly at Dean's awkwardness, he made her laugh so much, when he was trying and even when he wasn't trying, but Lia loved it, because through all the tragedies, at least she had something to keep her happy and still smiling. Hunting wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

Anna then spoke up, "Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."

Dean, Sam, and Lia instantly looked at each other, and Lia frowned, her happiness quickly flowed away as she remembered seeing Anna's parents on the floor, dead. Then she sat down in front of Anna and looked into her eyes, trying to think of the words to explain what happened.

Lia took a deep breath, "Anna... when we were looking for you we first stopped by your house, demons had been there and... I'm sorry... your parents didn't make it."

It was amazing to watch how quickly Anna, who looked so sweet and innocent, could have her eyes wide one second, then tears gather in them quickly the next, then finally Anna had her head in her hands as she cried heavily at the sudden tragic news.

"Why is this happening to me!?" Anna demanded.

Lia looked down, she was about to say something but then Anna sat up straight suddenly, she had her eyes wide with fear, and her breathing was loud and fast. Lia had no idea what was going on or why Anna was behaving like this all of a sudden, it wasn't right.

"They're coming," Anna whispered.

Lia instantly stood up and she took Anna and looked around, then she saw an empty room and rushed Anna over to it, then she put Anna in the room and told her to stay put. Then Lia closed the door and when she came back Ruby looked pissed, Lia had a feeling that Dean told her about them losing the knife to Alastair.

All of a sudden the door started rattling violently and it burst open. Sam held his gun close to him, ready to start shooting the moment that whatever was coming for them entered the cabin. The wind blew in their faces and when Lia looked at the door she definitely didn't expect Castiel and Uriel to walk through.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day," Dean told them angrily.

Uriel was looking at Ruby, "Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?"

Lia looked over at Ruby, for an instant her eyes went black from the sudden appearance of the angels, she then realized that this would have been her first encounter with the angels. Which Ruby was lucky for since they were all assholes, especially Uriel.

Castiel cut across Uriel, "We're here for Anna."

"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asked.

With sudden realization, Lia realized that Dean was talking about emotionally, like consoling Anna for her losses. Lia couldn't help but scoff at this, obviously the angels weren't here to help Anna through her emotional problems, and Lia didn't even think they could give a person a pat on the back.

"Stop talking. Give her to us," Uriel ordered.

"Are you gonna help her or are you gonna hurt her?" Lia asked.

Lia glared at Uriel, she couldn't stand this angel. He always managed to piss her off, especially when he ordered them around and act like he was so more superior then them, like they were his playthings and he could get them to do whatever he wanted.

"Neither," Castiel told her truthfully. "She has to die."


	10. Heaven and Hell

Sam looked thoroughly surprised, "You want Anna why?"

Uriel took a step forward, "Out of the way."

Lia wasn't going to let the angels pass, she hadn't gotten much answers today, so she wasn't going to give anyone what they wanted until she got them. She felt like she was living in the dark while everyone else knew all the secrets, she hadn't even got to get Anna to answer her questions yet. They were just too busy with every goddamn thing that kept popping up everywhere.

"Woah, woah, woah, okay I know she's wired and tapped into your angel chats or whatever but it's no reason to gank her," Dean tried to reason.

"Don't worry, I'll kill her gentle," Uriel replied.

Lia felt a growl deep in her throat, she absolutely hated Uriel. Sure, all the angels seemed to be dicks, but Castiel was much better than Uriel. Although, what Dean said was true, it wasn't like Anna was harming the angels, but if that wasn't the case than what was? Why did the angels want to kill Anna?

"You are some heartless sons a bitches, you know that?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"As a matter of fact we are, and?" Castiel asked.

Lia wondered if Castiel was just agreeing with them so that they would get through this quicker. It was either that or Castiel had a very low opinion of angels, or that he was indeed heartless because it was an angel after all. Lia wasn't sure if God -if there was a God- even allowed them to have their own opinions and choices.

Sam looked at Castiel in disbelief, "Anna's an innocent girl."

Castiel shook his head, "She is far from innocent."

What did Castiel mean by that? Anna was innocent! She loved her family and cried when she found out they were killed, she didn't want to hear what the angels were saying, she grew up going to Church for Christ's Sake! What was Castiel trying to tell them? That she had some sort of secret life or something?

"What do you mean?" Lia asked confusedly.

"It means, she's worse than any abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl," Uriel ordered.

Uriel was really pissing Lia off with telling her what to do, she glanced at Castiel who had been staring at her. She saw something flicker in his eyes, was it pain? No, angels couldn't feel pain, that was just too weird. Then she watched as Castiel looked away, and Lia looked back at Uriel.

"No, and that's my final decision, now why don't you just go do your holy missions and leave this one alone?" Lia spat.

Uriel took a step towards her, "Who's gonna stop us, you three? Or this deep whore."

Lia didn't flinch when Uriel stepped closer to her, hell she was looking for a fight, although she didn't know how to kill Uriel of course. Though she watched as Uriel stepped towards Ruby instead and threw her at the wall. Then Uriel walked up to her, and he was going to press his hand against her face, probably to send her to hell.

Dean ran up to Uriel and tried to hit him with the gun, Lia wanted to back up her best friend, so she shot her gun at Uriel as he was trying to break Dean's wrist. Then Uriel looked at her and he snarled and sent her flying into a wall. Though Lia got up and she ran up to Uriel and took out her knife and stabbed him instead, trying to get him to stop punching Dean.

This really pissed Uriel off however because he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air, Lia felt her feet dangling and she tried to kick Uriel, though she couldn't breathe. But then there was some sort of noise and a flashing light and all of a sudden Uriel and Castiel were gone, it looked like they were being sucked away. Then Lia fell to the ground and gasped as she tried to catch her breath again.

Dean spat out some blood, "What the-"

Then Dean stood up and he looked at Lia who was still on the ground, her throat was feeling very sore of course, Uriel had a very strong grip. Dean held his hand out to her and Lia took it, then he helped her stand up and she rubbed her neck gently, though she was feeling slightly better. Lia looked over at Sam who was on the ground, Lia figured Castiel did something to him while they were fighting Uriel. So Dean helped him stand up while Lia went to check on Anna.

When Lia opened the door she was very surprised, she saw Anna bleeding and some sort of symbol drawn on the mirror. Lia widened her eyes, she had never seen this strange symbol before, but Anna looked drained. Lia figured that Anna drew the symbol herself with her own blood, but why? Then Lia ran up to Anna quickly and helped her sit down in a chair.

"Are they gone?" Anna asked.

Lia nodded, "Yeah, yeah they are. What did you do?"

Then Lia took out a rag from her pocket and wiped off the blood from Anna's hand. Then she took out a different clean rag and wrapped it around her wound, Lia wondered what Anna had done and how she knew that it would work, she wasn't a hunter or anything. Why did the angel's want her anyways?

"I sent them away, far away," Anna explained.

Lia nodded, "Well thanks for that, I hate those angelic bastards. But... how?"

Part of her wondered if this was a lie. Did she truly hate the angels? Were they all so bad? Well she knew that she hated Uriel of course. But Castiel... that was a different story, she did like him. She didn't exactly know why she did, but she just did. There was just something about him... he didn't seem like the other angels, he seemed more sympathetic and a bit more nice, even if he could be a dick sometimes.

Then Lia glanced again at the symbol, getting a better look at it, it wasn't like any symbol she had ever seen before. Then she looked at the door, seeing Ruby, Sam, and Dean walking inside, looking at the two. But Lia didn't care at the moment, she was much more interested in what Anna had to say. So she looked back at the red haired girl.

"It just popped into my head..." Anna whispered quietly, but her voice seemed to get stronger when she next spoke. "I don't know how I did it. I just did."

"Seems to be happening a lot to you don't it?" Lia asked rhetorically.

Anna looked up at Lia and gave a small smile to her, Lia smiled slightly back. Then she looked at the group, all of them looked a bit surprised and shocked. But no one said a word for a moment, until Ruby stepped forward and walked over to Anna. Lia stepped aside, wondering what the demon was doing.

Then Ruby crouched beside Anna to say some soothing words. So Lia looked back up at the two brothers, and Dean gave her a look to tell her to join their talk with them. Then the brothers walked out of the room and Lia followed, closing the door so that Ruby nor Anna could hear their conversation.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second," Sam answered.

Lia did agree with Sam on that all the way. There were so many weird things about Anna, but Lia could never place what it was. First there was the fact that she could listen in on the angels conversations, -and no one knew how she could do that- then there was also the fact that the angels wanted her dead, another thing was how she didn't know how she sent away the angels, but she just knew.

Dean nodded, "Yeah I agree, and what do they mean by she's not innocent?"

Lia frowned, "She means more to the angels than we know and possibly for a good reason. Not just angel radio, but also the whole bloody symbol thing. I really want to know how she knew how to do all that stuff. See what you can find out Sam."

Lia suddenly thought of all the things that Anna had said to them when she first met the girl. She knew who they all were because she had been listening in to the angel's conversations. The angels didn't like Sam, which was sort of predictable, since Sam was using his mind powers against demons to send them back to hell. The angels believed Dean was the one to save all the humans somehow or something. Then Anna told Lia something she never would have believed, that she was in some sort of prophecy. However Lia didn't know what prophecy Anna was talking about because Lia never really got a chance to ask because after Alastair popped out of nowhere and tried to kill all of them.

"What are you two doing to do?" Sam asked them.

Dean answered before Lia could, "Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield but sooner or later they're gonna be back. We gotta get her someplace safe, now."

Then Dean opened the door to where Anna and Ruby where, Lia glanced at Sam who took a big sigh. Then Lia followed Dean into the room.

* * *

><p>Of course, the place that Dean had been talking about was Bobby's house. Bobby had let them all in once he opened the door, and Lia led Anna to the panic room. The only other time Lia had been in this room was just after she met the brothers, when they were all fighting spirits of the people whom they couldn't save. Anna sat down in a chair quietly while Lia told her what she knew about the room. Dean stood beside her quietly as he admired the room.<p>

"Iron walls drenched in salt," Lia told Anna as she knocked on the walls, giving off a clanging noise. "Demons won't be able to walk in here."

"Which I find racist by the way," Came a voice from the hallway. "Here."

Lia looked out the door and saw Ruby with her arms crossed, not looking like a happy camper. Which made Lia extremely happy since she didn't like Ruby. Sam definitely trusted her, and maybe Dean did a little bit as well, but Lia didn't. Though Lia was acting like she trusted Ruby, but Lia didn't like any demon, whether they were good or bad. She believed that no demon could be good, because being bad was in their nature, it was practically the natural order. Then Ruby tossed four bags to Lia, and she took one look at them and in a heart-beat she knew what they were.

Dean clearly knew what they were as well, "Hex-bags?"

Ruby nodded, "Extra crunchy, hides us from angels, demons, and all comers."

Lia glanced back at the hex bags, so they hid them from angels as well? Ruby must be a fast learner, since the angels only popped up not very long ago. But she was a bit thankful that the dickhead Uriel wouldn't be poking around any time soon, same thing with Alastair as well.

"Thanks Ruby," Dean said.

Lia handed Dean a hex-bag, then she handed another one to Anna, "Don't lose this."

Anna took the hex-bag quietly and with no objections. Then Lia glanced up at Dean who was putting the hex-bag into his pocket, then he started to look around the panic-room. Lia put her hex-bag into her black leather jacket pocket as well, she would give Sam his as soon as she saw him.

"So Anna, what's playing on angel radio, anything useful?" Dean asked.

"It's quiet," Anna answered simply, then turned to look at him. "Dead silence."

Lia started to wonder if the angels had somehow been able to block Anna out of their conversations now they didn't want her listening in. It wouldn't exactly surprise Lia, especially since the angels very intelligent, in fact, it would be something that she would do if she were an angel. Of course, there was always the chance that the angels were just being plain quiet, but what were the odds of that?

"Well that's nice and not weird at all," Lia replied sarcastically.

Anna turned to look at her, "We're in trouble huh, you guys are scared?"

Was Lia scared? No. Was Lia worried? Definitely. She had no idea what the angels were planning or thinking, she didn't know why the angels wanted to kill Anna, and she was worried that the angels would come and try again to steal Anna. However, Lia only shook her head, not wanting to worry the innocent girl.

"Dean, Lia!" Came a voice, who Lia instantly recognized as Sam's voice.

Lia walked towards the exit of the panic room, she heard Dean telling Anna to stay put and saying to Ruby to keep an eye on Anna. Then the two friends walked up the stairs to see what Sam had to say to them. Lia saw Sam walking through the entrance to the house, he was carrying a bag and Lia was curious to what the contents of the bag were.

"How's the car?" Dean asked instantly.

"I've got her, she's fine," Sam assured his brother. "Where's Bobby?"

Lia walked towards Sam and she handed him his hex bag, he took it without asking questions, and the look that he gave her said his thanks for her giving the hex bag to him. And Lia gave him a slight smile back, then she glanced back at the bag, still wondering what was inside. Though she followed the brothers as they walked to the living room.

"The Dominican," Dean answered, giving his younger brother a smirk. "He said we break anything we buy it."

"Is he working a job?" Sam asked.

Lia secretly wondered what the Dominican was like, she had never been there before. Even though when she was in her early teens her parents traveled quite a bit, they even had an RV for camping. The only thing Lia really liked about camping was the forest, she had always loved the scent of pine and how peaceful everything was. She found it absolutely perfect when it was night and the stars were out, she'd sit by the fire and gaze up at the stars. However she had never been to any place tropical, her parents weren't as fond of that.

"God I hope so, otherwise he's at hedonism in a banana hammock in a tropical cap," Dean said.

Sam gave a pained expression, "Now that's seared in my brain."

Lia gave a soft smile at Sam, even though he was serious most of the time, he did have a sense of humor as well. Lia sort of wished Bobby was here though; helping them. He would be able to help them with what they didn't understand, but sadly he wasn't here, so they would have to do without him.

"Alright what did you find on Anna?" Dean asked Sam.

"Not much, her parents were Rich and Amy Milton. A Church deacon and housewife," Sam explained as he set down a folder and opened a page showing Anna Milton's file from when she was in the crazy ward. "But there is something in her report, turns out this latest psycho episode wasn't her first. When she was two and a half she'd get hysterical any time her Dad got close, she was convinced that he wasn't her real Daddy."

"Who was, the plumber? Little snake in the pipes?" Dean joked.

Lia rolled her eyes at Dean's comment, but she thought about what Sam had said. What he just explained was very curious, she wondered if there was something else instead. She glanced back at the folder and skimmed a couple lines, but didn't find much else so she looked back at Sam.

"Dude you're confusing reality with porn again. Look Anna didn't say, she just kept repeating this real Father of hers was mad, really mad, like wanting to kill her mad," Sam explained.

Dean looked at Sam, "Kind of heavy for a two year old."

Lia blinked, real father? Who could be Anna's real father? None of this was making any sense, she kept getting more questions than answers. She glanced back at the folder, thinking hard about who Anna's real father could be. Unless of course Anna had been lying, but Lia knew she didn't believe Anna had been lying.

"So what's she hiding?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Came a voice from the doorway.

The three turned and saw Anna who didn't look happy at all, and beside her was Ruby who was leaning against the door frame. Lia looked back at Anna, feeling a little guilty about talking about her behind her back. She knew that they were possibly in some deep trouble with her.

Dean looked at Ruby, "Nice job watching her."

Lia ignored Dean, "Sorry Anna. I guess I'll come right out with it. The angels said you were guilty of something, our only question is why in the world would they say that?"

Lia was really hoping for some answers since she hadn't really got many to her questions. Although, Lia guessed that she already knew Anna's answer, but she just hoped she was wrong because trying only gaining more questions was getting very irritating. Lia just wished she knew.

"You tell me," Anna answered. "Tell me why my life has been leveled, why my parents are dead... I don't know, I swear. I would give anything to know."

Sam nodded, "Okay, then let's find out."

* * *

><p>Lia was having a thorough conversation with a physic named Pamela. She had never met this woman, but Lia actually kind of liked her, however, she had managed to get her eyes burned out by looking at Castiel's true form. Soon Lia had to 'end' her conversation with Pamela because they had just pulled up at Bobby's place again. Dean, Pamela, and Lia walked into the house and headed to Bobby's panic room.<p>

"Pamela, hey," Sam greeted once he saw them.

Pamela smiled slightly, "Sam is that you?"

Pamela had reached up towards Sam, and Lia instantly felt sorry for this woman. She obviously hadn't been blind very long and Lia knew she must be having difficulties getting used to it all. Then Pamela put her hand on Sam's cheek, just to check if he was right in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm right here," Sam replied calmly.

"You know how I can tell?" Pamela asked rhetorically. "Your perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon and that poor girl's Anna; and that you've been eying my rack. Don't sweat it kiddo I still got more senses than most."

Lia smiled warmly and tried not to giggle as Pamela grabbed Sam's ass. Sam, who had not expected this, jumped slightly, and Lia looked at Dean, and they both smirked at each other, then looked back at Pamela and Sam. Lia glanced over at Ruby and Anna, who were just standing and staring. Then Pamela walked towards Anna quietly, Lia flashed a grin at Sam and he just rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey Anna, how are you? I'm Pamela," Pamela introduced herself. "Dean and Lia's been telling me what's going on, excited to help. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Why?" Anna asked.

Lia however, already knew why. On the way over to Pamela's place, Dean had told her everything he knew about the woman. And as charming as she may be, Lia knew that she would definitely want to get revenge on Castiel for taking away her eyesight. It was hard to see what Pamela was doing because her back was facing the trio, but Lia saw her take her sunglasses off.

"They stole something from me," Pamela explained. "Demon-y I know, but they're just plastic. Good for business, makes me look extra physic don't you think?"

Pamela laughed and Anna smiled brightly, which made Lia smile a bit. She looked at her two friends who were grinning and she gave them a playful nudge just for the heck of it. Then she looked back at Pamela and Anna and watched as Pamela put her sunglasses on to hide her 'white eyes'.

"Now, you tell me what your deal is," Pamela told her, then she led Anna into the panic room.

Soon everyone except Ruby were in the panic room. Anna was laying on a bed and Pamela was sitting in a chair in front of her. Lia watched fairly concerned, but hoping to get some answers on what was going on. She traded the brother's solemn looks then turned her gaze back to Pamela and Anna.

"Nice and relaxed; now I am going to count down from five to zero, when we're at zero you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down just go deeper and deeper. Five... four... three... two... one. Deep sleep," Pamela hushed in a soothing voice. "Every muscle calm and relaxed, can you hear me?"

Lia watched, she was sitting on a table that was right beside the bed and was watching everything that was going on, Dean was beside her, but on the end that was farther away from Anna and Pamela. Not a single person except Pamela was moving or speaking, then Pamela closed Anna's eyes gently and took her hand away and back into her lap.

"I can hear you," Anna replied quietly.

"Now Anna, tell me, how can you hear the angels?" Pamela asked. "How did you work that spell?"

Lia looked from Anna to Pamela, back and forth, eager and hoping to finally get some answers. She glanced back at Dean who looked back at her, they locked eyes for a moment, as if they were talking to each other without speaking. Then Lia looked back to see what Anna was going to say.

"I don't know, I just did," Anna replied in her quiet trance voice.

Pamela was quiet for a moment, then spoke again, "Your father, what's his name?"

Lia was a bit disappointed that they didn't find out how Anna could do what she could do. But Pamela did ask another question that everyone really wanted to know, so she kept her mouth shut and stared at Pamela and Anna, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Rich Milton," Anna answered quietly.

"Alright but I want you to look further back, when you were very young, just a couple of years old," Pamela told her soothingly. "It'll be okay, Anna just one look that's all we need. What's your Dad's name, your real Dad, why is he angry at you?"

Although, Lia still couldn't figure out who Anna's father really would have been. He could have been some sort of physic or maybe another person who could listen in on angel's conversations. But for some strange reason, Lia found this highly unlikely, but she couldn't think of why she would believe this.

"No," Anna repeated this several times.

Anna started twitching and shaking as she repeated the two letter word over and over again. Lia was starting to get worried and she grabbed hold of the nearest thing she could and gripped it so hard she swore she heard some sort of noise of pain, but it felt a bit warm and soft, but she didn't look at what she had grabbed since Anna screamed and arched her back, making the light in front of her start to flicker she kept screaming awful things, then she sat up straight and made all the lights in the room explode.

Lia instantly let go of whatever it was she had been holding and she jumped off the table with wide eyes, Dean tried to stop Anna but she just hit him hard and he flew into a chair, she was still screaming at the top of her lungs. Then Pamela stepped over Anna and hovered her hand in front of the girl's face.

"Wake in one, two, three, four, five," Pamela said quickly and Anna instantly stopped. "Anna you alright?"

Lia helped Dean up as she looked at Anna, wondering what the hell had happened. The recently screaming girl had just opened her eyes, and Lia looked back at Dean and saw that he was rubbing not his back where he had hit the chair, but his hand. Then Anna sat up straight, it looked as though realization had dawned upon her face.

Anna looked at Pamela, "Thank you Pamela, that helps a lot, I remember now."

"Remember what?" Lia asked.

Anna who had looked as though she had some breakdown, now looked very calm. It made Lia feel slightly uneasy and she shifted a bit on the spot. The question had come out of her mouth before she could help herself, but she felt as though she needed to know what was going on.

"Who I am," Anna explained. "I'm an angel."

* * *

><p>Everybody was now sitting in Bobby's living room, staring at Anna as she paced along the room. Dean still was rubbing his hand, and Lia quickly glanced at her friend's hand and saw there were what looked like fingernail marks, and Lia realized that the thing she had grabbed in the panic room and gripped on with all her might had been Dean's hand.<p>

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others," Anna told them all. "So Castiel and Uriel, they're the ones who came for me?"

Lia shifted a bit, "So you know them?"

Finding out that Anna was an angel was very surprising and shocking, but yet, it sort of all made sense. It all made sense because she could listen in on the angel's conversations because she was an angel herself, and the only reasonable explanation on how she knew how to send the angels back was because she -being an angel and all- would know how to.

"We were kind of in the same fox-hole," Anna explained.

Lia nodded, "But why do they want to kill you?"

This was the question that was really bothering Lia, the one question that couldn't have been answered after she found out that Anna was an angel. Of course, Lia didn't really mind all angels that much, so she didn't really hate Anna, however the same thing could not be said for demons.

"I disobeyed, which for us is about the worst thing you can do," Anna explained. "I fell."

Sam looked at Anna closely, "Wait a minute, I don't understand. So angels can just become human?"

Lia didn't know that angels could become human. She only knew of one fallen angel, the devil himself, Lucifer. But he wasn't a human at all, she didn't know why an angel would choose to become human anyways, then again... it seemed like angels didn't have any free will like humans do.

Anna nodded, "It kind of hurts, try cutting your kidney out with a butter-knife. That kind of hurt... I ripped out my grace. Its energy, hacked it out and fell, my mother Amy couldn't get pregnant, she always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was. The older I got and the longer I was human I forgot what I really am."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are," Ruby blurted out for the first time in a while.

Ruby's words didn't really make much sense to Lia. How exactly were they in trouble? Then it dawned on her, the angels AND the demons were all looking for Anna, the angels wanted her dead because she disobeyed and the demons wanted her because she was mortal and she knew everything about what the angels were saying.

"Ruby's right, heaven and hell wants me, and so I am going to get my grace back, if I can find it," Anna told the group.

Lia frowned slightly, "If? Well where is it?"

That if did not sound very reassuring at all. Lia wondered how they were going to find Anna's grace anyways, she wondered what it looked like, where it was located, would they be stopped by angels and demons on the way? All of these questions popped into Lia's head at once. She felt like it was too many questions and that she just wished she could get them out of her head.

"Lost track, I was falling about ten thousand miles per hour at the time," Anna told them.

"Wait you mean falling like literally, like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet or a meteor?" Sam asked.

Lia couldn't help but wonder what Sam was thinking. Could he perhaps be thinking that when she fell she looked like a meteor? Of course if she had then they would be able to track around the area that she had fell, and if her grace looked like a meteor as well then they would be able to find her grace!

* * *

><p>Dean and Lia pulled up at Bobby's place, they had just came back from dropping Pamela off back at her place. As far as Lia knew, Sam was still trying to figure out where Anna's grace was, or at least the area around where it would be. Then she saw the red hair of Anna, who was looking up at the sky but not facing them.<p>

Lia smiled and walked up to Anna, "Come on kiddo, let's head inside and see if Sam found anything."

Then Lia and Anna walked inside Bobby's house, with Dean following closely behind. Lia was eager to see what Sam had found out about where Anna's grace could be. She did not like the fact that they were practically being hunted by angels and demons, it made her feel uneasy and less safe. Especially since they were fighting against two completely different and strong forces.

When they walked inside, the first thing they saw was Sam, who was standing over a bunch of maps and papers, inspecting and looking at them closely. His face was contorted with concentration as he stared at the papers. Lia wondered why Sam was so serious 24/7, he was so different compared to Dean, and yet, it confused her how they were so alike.

"So?" Lia asked as the three of them joined him at the table, looking at what he had found.

Sam pointed to a spot on the map, "Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

Lia looked at her friend Anna, of course this was odd. It wasn't possible for an oak tree to look over a hundred years when it was only twenty-three years old. Perhaps this was Anna's grace? Lia sure hoped so, she wanted for her friend to find her grace so that this whole mess would be more resolved.

"What do you think Anna?" Lia asked.

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy," Anna explained.

That was good enough for Lia, she looked at the brothers and knew they were thinking the same thing. So they packed all that they thought they would need and got into the Impala, Sam, Ruby, and Anna were in the backseat, while Dean was driving and Lia was riding shotgun. They drove all night until they reached the field where Anna's grace should be.

Dean parked right in the field, right in front of them, clear as the day, was the giant oak tree. They all got out of the Impala, but no one could stop staring at the beauty of the tree, the tree itself made Lia smile a little. It was glorious and magnificent, it was like the sun touched down on this tree only, highlighting it from the rest.

"This is where the grace touched down. I can feel it," Anna murmured.

Lia looked at her friend, "Are you sure about this?"

Lia knew that Anna wanted to get her grace back of course, but she wanted to be sure, she wouldn't want to force a friend to do something that they didn't want to do. Plus, this was a huge thing, especially for an angel. Lia couldn't imagine what it must be like for Anna.

Anna just gave a slight shake of her head, yet, she was brave, since she walked to the oak tree. All of them followed Anna in silence, then Anna started to slowly reach out to the tree. Lia couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for her to get her grace back. Would it be painful?

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam said

Anna was silent for a moment, "It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

Anna had put her hand on the trunk of the tree before she said this, she was silent for a short moment, as if she was searching for it inside the tree. When Anna said that, Lia looked Dean and Sam and frowned, she had no idea who could have taken it, or why they would take it.

After this Dean drove them to find shelter, which just happened to be a barn, it was now nighttime of course, Anna sat down and was checking to see if the angels were even speaking, while Lia watched Dean pace up and down, talking a bit to himself, Lia frowned, she hated seeing him in this worried state.

"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room," Dean muttered.

Ruby frowned at him, "What, forever?"

Lia rolled her eyes at Ruby, wondering why she was such a pain in the ass, then Lia remembered that she was a demon. This basically answered her question all by itself. Dean may trust Ruby a little, but Lia still didn't, she didn't trust any demon, and she had good reason for it.

"I'm just thinking out loud!" Dean yelled at her, out of frustration.

"Oh you call that thinking?" Ruby asked mockingly.

Lia growled at the demon-bitch, it was times like these where she was so tempted to get up and just slap that bitch right across the face. She didn't know what was stopping her of course, then again there was Sam who would probably scold her for it. So Lia just stayed where she was.

At that precise moment, Sam walked in barn, "Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Stop it."

"Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once!" Ruby exclaimed.

There was a note of panic in Ruby's voice, and Lia could understand of course. It was true, and Ruby basically took the words right off of Lia's tongue, it was all she had been thinking about since she realized that the demons AND the angels wanted Anna. At least now Lia understood why, but there were still some questions that she wanted answered. Like the fact that she was involved in some sort of prophecy, Lia was about to ask Anna this, but she suddenly spoke before Lia could get the chance.

"Um... guys? The angels are talking again," Anna stated.

Lia grimaced, "What are they saying exactly?"

There was no doubt, that whatever the angels were saying was most likely bad news for them. Lia just had no idea how much longer she could take the angels, they kept butting in and telling them what to do. There was only one angel that Lia sort of didn't mind, and that was Castiel.

"It's weird... Like a recording... a loop. It says, "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or... we hurl him back to damnation," Anna told them.

Lia looked at Dean, his face went from curiosity to fear, his eyes went completely wide, some would have thought that it would have been surprise, but Lia knew better. She knew how scared he was feeling, and his fear made the anger boil inside Lia. She grew so angry that she grit her teeth and her hands went to fists.

"You know what? That's it! I'm threw with these dick-wads!" Lia growled angrily. "Anna, please tell me you know how to kill these sonsabitches, it will just make my goal a lot easier."

Anna frowned and shook her head, "Nothing we could get to... Not right now."

At this, Lia felt like throwing something or breaking something, it sort of out of anger and frustration, but more so out of worry, worry that her only best friend was going to hell because they wouldn't hand Anna over to the angels. Lia wouldn't allow them to take Dean though, perhaps she would beg them to send her to hell instead? That could work...

"Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism," Dean suggested.

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?!" Sam yelled from worry.

Sam did have a point, Bobby wouldn't be able to tell them anything, basically, Sam was telling them that they had no hope, that they had to give up. Lia closed her eyes with pain, she felt as though it was over, she felt like killing Ruby. After all, it was her fault that they were stuck in this mess in the first place.

"I don't know, but we got to think of something!" Dean exclaimed.

Lia watched Dean walk out of the barn out of anger and worry, she frowned and looked at Sam. Then she followed her best friend, he was sitting on the hood of the Impala with a book in his hands, he was actually reading. Desperately looking for a way to save himself and at the same time, make sure that Anna didn't get taken.

Lia walked up to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder, "Dean... I have this idea, and I know a hundred percent that you're not gonna like it."

Dean looked at her, curiously, "What would that be?"

Lia looked down, she couldn't believe that she was actually going to suggest this, it was so... weird in her mind, for her to sacrifice herself, just for him... she cared about him a lot. Obviously, nothing more than friendship, they both knew this, they both knew that they couldn't be together.

For one, it was because they were just too close as friends, and number two, because of the job, it would be very difficult for one hunter to be with another hunter. Lia wouldn't have to be constantly worrying about him, and him worrying about her if they loved each other. And the final reason, was that they both didn't really know how to keep a relationship, it had been a long time since either of them have been in a relationship. It wasn't really their thing to be honest. However, their friendship was strong, and Lia knew that she would die for Dean in a heart-beat.

Lia took a deep breath, "I was thinking of convincing the angels to put me in hell instead of you."

Dean's reaction was just as Lia expected, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? NO WAY! I WILL NOT LET YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF OVER ME! I'm just not worth that..."

Lia frowned at this, "Dean, you may not allow me, but this is my choice! I would die for you! You are worth everything to me, you and Sam are all that I have and I just can't go living without you."

This was true, there was only two times she was really and truly happy in her life. The first one was when she lived with her foster-father Bob, she missed him every single day, she still regretted not being with him that one night. The second was being with Dean and Sam, all the moments they shared together, all the happiness they had.

Just like that one day, when the three of them were driving to a motel, Dean had popped in some AC/DC, Lia was so happy that she sang along with the song. Dean gave a laugh that sounded of music, then he joined in with her. It wasn't long after, that the temptation finally got to Sam, and he sang with them. In fact, they sang all the songs Dean played until they reached the motel. When they got to the motel, Dean and Lia 'fought' over the couch, Dean wanted her to sleep in the bed, while he would sleep on the couch. However, Lia had won and she slept on the couch. Sadly, she had no blankets to put on herself so she shivered through the night, but when she woke up, she had realized that she had covers all over her, keeping her warm, and then she quickly noticed that Dean had none.

"And you think that I can?" Dean asked frowning.

Lia was struck with the words he just spoke, she had no idea what to respond to that, and clearly Dean didn't know what to say either. They just stared into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity, until Lia almost tackled him in a hug. It took a second for Dean to realize what had just happened, then he hugged her back. She buried her face into his chest, tears stinging her eyes, but she fought so hard to hold them back. She could feel the gentleness of tears slowly fall on the top of her head as Dean rested his chin on her head, him crying, made Lia let her own tears fall and stain his shirt.

"I don't want to lose you," They whispered at the same time.

They pulled away from the hug to look at each other with surprise. Neither of them spoke, until Dean decided to break the silence.

"Lay with me?" Dean asked, then when Lia gave him a look of surprise he went on. "I just mean that- if this will really be your last night on Earth, I want to be with you, and I don't think you want to be alone either."

Lia then smiled softly at him, and gave a short nod. Dean's face lit up a little and he opened the Impala door for her, and she got in. Dean followed and lay down in the backseat. Lia settled herself and lay next to him, she was gently pressed against him, her head rested gently on his chest. She felt one of his arms wrap around her so that his hand rested on her shoulder, while the other hand reached across her belly and held her waist closer to him, so that her front was settled and pressed against his side. She snuggled against him, her head still over his heart, and her hand on the other side of his chest, she listened to the steadiness of his heart-beat as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Her last wakened thought was of him.

They had slept until the morning, Dean had woke up first and tried not to wake her as he got out of the Impala, but as soon as he got out, Lia woke up. She smiled sleepily as the warm sun-rays hit her cheeks gently. She got out of the Impala quickly and saw Dean walking inside the barn, so she followed him. When she walked in he seemed stressed about something, he sat on some crate or hay. She frowned, wondering what was upsetting him.

Soon, Sam had walked in, he must have slept somewhere in the barn of course, since Lia didn't see him come outside. Anna must have slept in the barn as well, when she walked into the room. Lia looked at them for a moment, then she looked at Dean, who was currently taking out a flask and drinking from it.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to be drinking?" Lia asked.

"Its 2 AM somewhere," Dean replied.

Lia frowned at this, she wondered what could be wrong. Everything was fine before this, she didn't think it would be likely for him to start drinking since she was going to sacrifice herself. She thought he would start to drink after she had gone. So something else must have happened. But how?

"What's wrong?" Lia asked him.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Dean lied.

It wasn't hard for Lia to tell he was lying, after all, he was her best friend and she could see through his lies easily. She wasn't sure if she should tell him to tell her what was bothering him, or if she should just leave him alone. She kept debating on this in her head, until she decided to force him to tell her. She was just about to open her mouth, but the doors of the barn blasted open and Uriel and Castiel walked in. Lia knew that whatever they were gonna do, wouldn't be good. As Castiel and Uriel got closer, Sam put his hand over Anna, as if to protect her from them.

Castiel looked at Sam, Anna, and Dean. Then his gaze fell upon Lia, she wondered why he always looked at her, as if he was curious about her or in awe of her. She wondered why he didn't look at the others the same way. However, the moment soon passed and he looked back at Anna.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you," Castiel greeted.

"How?" Sam asked. "How did you find us?"

Castiel was silent, he didn't answer Sam's question, but instead he looked at Dean for a long moment. Dean frowned and looked down, not meeting anyone's gaze. Lia widened her eyes with sudden realization, she now understood why Dean had been drinking. One of the angels must have visited Dean in his dream or something!

"Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Anna, "I'm sorry."

Lia could hardly believe this, Dean had actually sold Anna out. Why would he do that? They had worked so hard to keep Anna safe, and now it had all been thrown away. Lia looked from Dean, to Castiel, then to Anna. Surprisingly, Anna didn't seem offended by this at all. She had a look of understanding on her face.

"Why!?" Sam asked Dean.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me or kill you and Lia. I know how their minds work," Anna said to Sam, then she looked at Dean. "You did the best you could, I forgive you."

Dean stayed silent, and Lia took his hand gently. Dean looked back at her with a little bit of surprise. She knew that would have been a bit of a hard choice for him, since he didn't want to give anyone up. At least this showed that he cared. Dean looked at their hands in silence, then he pulled her into a friendly hug, and Lia hugged him back.

Anna smiled weakly at Lia, "I trust that you will take good care of him."

"Always," Lia whispered softly.

Castiel and Uriel was watching them all in silence. Lia felt this was a little awkward, but she could care less. She watched as Anna walked up to the angels, giving them the look that said she wouldn't run, and that she was ready for them to take her and kill her. Dean slowly pulled away from the hug to watch.

Castiel stared at Anna, "I'm sorry,"

Anna showed no emotion on her face, "No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

Although, Castiel did have a look on his face, maybe it wasn't sorry, but perhaps it was remorse and regret. As though he really didn't want to kill Anna. Lia thought this was a bit... odd, perhaps Castiel was actually gaining emotions. Lia thought about this as she watched the two.

"Still, we have a history, it's just-" But Anna cut Castiel off.

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick," Anna told him.

Of course, angels had to follow orders. They weren't as lucky as humans, they didn't get the luxury of being able to feel and have free-will. Perhaps that was why some of them (like Uriel) were always angry all the time, because they were just jealous of the humans for what they had.

In a way, Lia felt sorry for them. Castiel just stared at Anna, however someone spoke behind them, and the voice gave Lia chills. The sound was so familiar that Lia had to look back, and sure enough. There was Alastair. Beside him was Ruby, who was bleeding and two other demons that Lia didn't recognize.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head," Alastair ordered.

"How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore," Uriel said, walking closer to Alastair.

The demons that were holding Ruby, keeping her standing up and a bit steady. Let go of her and she dropped to the floor. Lia didn't feel sorry for her, it was obvious that the bitch told Alastair where they were, and Lia glared at Ruby, as though she were a piece of garbage.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings," Alastair told him sarcastically. "You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel ordered.

Lia watched Ruby, she was crawling to get out of the way, for safety. It was clear that Ruby was hoping to heal quickly, and she would need it, because when she did, Lia would kill her for what she did. Then Lia felt hands on her arms, Dean moved her out of the way, so that she wouldn't be in the blast zone.

Alastair nodded, "Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste," Castiel threatened.

Dean let go of Lia, he was looking at her, but Lia was looking at the angels and the demons. She couldn't believe it. It was like something in a dream, angels and demons warring against each other. Lia, however, knew which side she wanted to win, and even though she hated the angels, it was better than the demons winning.

"Think I'll take my chances," Alastair replied.

Things started to happen suddenly, Uriel leaped at one of the demons beside Alastair, Uriel ended up ramming the demon into one of the wooden posts of the barn. The other demon went towards Uriel to get him from behind, but Uriel saw this coming and he elbowed the demon hard in the face that he fell to the ground.

Castiel went straight to Alastair, he gave him a few punches in the head, which didn't do much since the guy was a demon. Then Castiel pressed his palm to the demon's forehead, Lia knew that he was trying to exorcise the demon with his angel-powers. However, it didn't work.

"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" Alastair mocked.

Alastair then flung Castiel off him. Lia had no idea what to do, she wasn't sure what she could actually do to help the angels. So she, Dean, Anna, and Sam just stood there like dumb helpless idiots. At least Uriel had more luck, he easily managed to exorcise the demon he was currently fighting. It was clearly painful since the demon started to scream loudly. A yellow light erupted from his eyes and mouth, then he was soon on the ground, the body was possibly lifeless now that its parasite had left.

Alastair then grabbed Castiel by the throat, and started chanting something, as if he was exorcising Castiel. Lia couldn't take it, she felt as though she had to do something. So she took a wrench that she found on the ground, and whacked Alastair hard in the back of the head with it. She knew that it was very brave, and also very stupid.

Alastair held his head, then he stood up and looked at Lia, "well, well, you're stronger than I thought you were, I'll give you that. You may be important to the angels, but not to me!"

Lia had a very high sense that this wouldn't end well. She also sensed that Dean and Sam were right behind her, especially since Dean then pulled Lia behind him, as if to protect her, Lia rolled her eyes at this, but she was secretly grateful. The next thing that happened went by so quickly. Alastair had attacked all three of them. He held up his hand and Lia watched as Sam and Dean fell down to the ground, clutching their hearts. Then Alastair turned to Lia and the next thing she knew was that she felt a horrible feeling, as though she was having a heart-attack.

Lia could hear a sound that told her that Uriel had managed to exorcise another demon. Even though she was still in immense pain and on the ground, she managed to look up to see what was happening. She saw Anna run up to Uriel, and grab some glowing necklace around his neck. Lia knew at once that this was Anna's grace.

"No!" Uriel yelled.

It all happened in one swift moment, Anna stood up straight and smashed the necklace onto the ground. There was a great mass of bright blue smoke. Now Lia knew what an angel's grace looked like. Anna stood right in the middle of all the smoke. Lia watched as she opened her mouth and the smoke went into her mouth. When the smoke had all gone, she fell to the ground, something odd was happening that Lia couldn't explain.

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" Anna yelled hurriedly.

Lia of course did what she ordered. She put her arm over her eyes and closed them so that she couldn't see. She couldn't tell what was going on, but she could hear Anna screaming at the top of her lungs. She had no idea how painful it must be for her, but then she suddenly felt her 'heart-attack' leave and the wind blew all around her. Lia now felt it was safe to look, so she slowly moved her arm and looked around, Castiel was still on the ground and Uriel was standing in the same place where he had been.

Everything looked somewhat normal. Castiel and Ruby stood up, as did the brothers. Lia was looking around the barn, but she didn't see Anna anywhere. She felt slightly upset that her friend had just disappeared, but then she looked and saw a hand in front of her. She looked up at Dean, and took his hand, suddenly realizing that she didn't need Anna, even though she was a friend, she had a stronger friendship than the one she had with her. Dean helped her stand up, then he looked at the ground and saw Ruby's demon-killing knife. He bent down and picked it up, then he stood up straight.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Dean asked. "Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared."

"This isn't over," Uriel started towards Dean angrily, but Castiel held him back.

Lia frowned, it was amazing how Uriel was so exhausted, yet he still managed to be an ass at the same time. Lia looked over at Ruby, but the demon-bitch was silent, which was good because Lia didn't want to hear her ever again. Especially right now. She was just so angry with her. She could understand why Dean would sell Anna out, and that was because the angels would kill her and Sam, but Ruby's was just so that Alastair would stop hurting her.

Dean didn't even flinch, "Oh, it looks over to me, junkless."

The angels were silent for a moment, but in a flap of wings, they were soon gone. Dean looked up, thankfully, all of them were absolutely exhausted and still in a little bit of pain, but at least they were still alive. Which seemed like a miracle itself. Then Lia looked at Ruby as she started to limp towards them. It looked painful, which Lia was happy about.

"You okay?" Sam asked her, concerned.

"Not so much," Ruby told him.

Lia was very happy about this, the more she was in pain, the more happy she was. She just couldn't stand even being in Ruby's presence. It was taking every ounce of strength to not take the knife out of Dean's hand and just ram it right through Ruby's cold demonic heart.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked.

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured," Ruby replied.

Lia suddenly knew what had happened. This was all a set-up, she growled and punched Dean hard in the arm.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" Lia asked angrily.

Dean chuckled, "you were busy at the time. And I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once - angels and demons. It was a damn good plan."

Sam nodded slowly, and Lia knew that he was now thinking about Anna, about the cost of all this. Lia couldn't help but wonder where she was and how she was doing right now. It was sad that they didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to each other. She was kind of missing her friend.

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is," Sam murmured.

"I doubt it," Dean replied.

* * *

><p>After that, they all got in the Impala -except Ruby, who decided to go- and Dean drove, just anywhere to get away from the barn. Then he drove over to the side of the road. The three of them got out of the Impala, and Dean went to the trunk of the Impala and took out three beers. This made Lia smile, she took it and went to the front of the car and sat on the hood. Sam sat beside her and Dean just leaned on the Impala.<p>

"I can't believe we made it out of there," Dean said, after a moment.

"Well, at least we had fun, right?" Lia joked.

This made Dean and Sam chuckle. Then Dean held out his bottle of beer, and Lia clinked it, they all clinked each other's beers, then they all took a sip from their own beers. Then they were all silent once again, Lia watched as the cars slowly flew by them. Then she looked at Dean.

"I know you both heard Alastair," Dean stated. "What he said... about how I had a promise."

Lia nodded, "We heard him."

Lia couldn't believe that Dean was talking about this. She couldn't help but wonder if he was actually going to start talking about what happened in hell. It did seem like everything was leading that way. However, she wasn't sure if she was ready to comfort him when he talked about it.

"You're not curious?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about Hell, and I'm not pushing," Sam stated simply.

Sam gave a small smile to Dean, to show that this was indeed true. That he wouldn't push Dean to tell him about what happened. Dean gave a short nod and he took a sip from his beer once more. Even though there was the sound of birds chirping and the wind, it was amazing how it could be so quiet.

"It wasn't four months, you know," Dean told them. "It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like forty years."

Lia widened her eyes, "Oh god."

How hard it must have been for him, all that torture and pain that hell must be... not for four months but for forty years. Lia could scarcely imagine, in fact, she didn't even want to imagine what had happened. She knew Dean would keep talking about it, because he needed to get it out.

"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy, Li'. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls," Dean told them, his voice was filled with pain, a tear rolled down his cheek. "The-the things that I did to them..."

Lia widened her eyes, then she frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, she couldn't imagine... she couldn't believe... how on earth he managed to do that for thirty years was incredible. She doubted that even she could have lasted that long. In fact, she decided to tell him this.

"Dean... thirty years is a long time, longer than I could have lasted. Dean, you're very strong... and brave," Lia whispered softly.

Lia could hear him crying, she then turned him around gently and saw the tears falling down his cheeks. God, it hurt her to see him cry like this. She wish that he wasn't feeling this much pain. She wanted to take all of his pain away, she wanted him to be happy, so she hugged him once again, and let him cry on her shoulder, and she patted his back gently.

"How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Li'. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

**So that's the end of this chappie :D I hope you enjoyed it. I would like it if you could say what you liked about this chapter and what you found interesting and what you loved about it. I don't own anything from supernatural, I only own one thing: Lia. That is all!**


	11. Family Remains

It had been a month since the Winchester brothers and Lia had seen Anna Milton. That hunt had taken a long time. First, Ruby came to them, telling them to find a girl named Anna Milton, because the demons wanted her. It had taken a while, but they found Anna. When they first met her, it was... odd, she talked about how she could listen in on what angels were saying. All of a sudden though, a demon named Alastair burst in, they managed to get out alive.

After that, Sam told Dean and Lia about why he and his demon-friend Ruby were so close, turns out that she had saved his life many times when Dean was in hell. After that, Ruby came and told them to go to a cabin since all around their motel room was being watched by demons. So they left and went to the cabin in the middle of nowhere. They met Ruby, and since Ruby had taken Anna when Alastair came, Anna was there was well.

Then, suddenly, Anna told them that the angels were coming. So they hid Anna and stood, ready to fight the angels. Sure enough, Castiel and Uriel walked in, they wanted Anna badly, telling them that she had to die. However, just as they were about to fight, the angels suddenly went away in a blast of white light. They checked on Anna and saw her blood on her hands and a sigil written on a mirror. They should have taken this as a sign. She had no idea how she did it.

So after that they decided to bring Pamela over, a physic, to see if she could figure out something about Anna. Pamela put Anna in some hypnotic state, then, when Pamela asked who Anna's real father was, Anna started to freak out. Pamela brought Anna back to the 'real life' and Anna told them that she was an angel.

None of them were sure how it was possible for an angel to forget who she was, especially since she was born. So Anna explained that she 'fell'. She took out her grace (it was like pure energy, the essence of an angel) and she and her grace fell down to earth. Soon, nine months later, she was born.

It was then, that they realized, that they had to find Anna's grace. So Sam searched for it and he found out that an oak-tree that only existed for around twenty years, looked as though it had been around for a century. So they went there, but Anna found out that someone had taken her grace.

After that they went to a barn, somewhere for them to sleep, in the morning the angels arrived. Anna gave herself to the angels but right then, Alastair came back, Ruby had told him where they were. So the angels and demons fought, and Anna took her grace and smashed it, becoming an angel again. Then she disappeared, and so did the angels (who had won the fight). Afterwards Dean decided that they would have some beer, but he didn't anticipate on telling them what happened to him in hell.

They were mortified at what Dean had told them. Apparently Alastair knew Dean in hell, Dean would get tortured every single day and at the end of the day Alastair would make an offer to either get tortured once again or torture others. Time was different in hell though, Dean was gone for four months but down there it was more like forty years. So everyday Dean would tell him no, he did this for thirty years, but he just couldn't do it anymore, so he said yes. He tortured many souls down there, until he was taken out.

Now, Sam was sleeping in the backseat, and Lia was sleeping with her head on Dean's shoulder. They were both so exhausted. However, Dean was looking for another hunt, he had one flashlight in one hand, and he was searching through papers with the other hand. Lia didn't mind his smooth movements as she slept, but soon she woke up and looked around. It was night-time, they were parked in front of what looked like a gate, but they were surrounded by trees. It was safe to park at this spot.

A few seconds later, she heard Sam give a groan as he woke up, he shifted a bit. Lia was slowly getting over the sleepiness as she made more movements and stretched a little. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Sam was rubbing his eyes with his free hand, then he looked at Dean curiously.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't look at his brother, "What's it look like I'm doing?"

It was obvious to Lia of what it looked like he was doing. Lia wondered how on earth he was still going like this, it was like he didn't sleep! Of course, he did sleep, but he didn't sleep much, which was bad. She sort of wished that they could get a small break, but for the past month, that hasn't happened.

"Why are you looking for another job when we just finished one," Lia looked at the time. "Two hours ago?"

"Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So, what do you think... Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?" Dean asked

Lia gave a groan of exhaustion. She knew that it wasn't the "adrenaline" it was obviously something else. Perhaps he didn't like sleep because he got nightmares. Nightmares of his time in hell. That was probably the closest guess since whenever he actually _did_ sleep, he was usually tossing and turning.

"I am all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep," Sam told him.

"Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead," Dean replied.

This of course, was not something Lia liked to hear. In fact she didn't like to hear any sentence with the word dead, because this made her imagine a dead Dean or a dead Sam and she never wanted to imagine her two friends dead. She wondered what it would be like for them if she were dead.

Sam sighed, "You're exhausted, Dean."

Dean was still looking at his papers, "I'm good."

Lia could almost always tell when Dean was lying, she knew that he wasm exhausted. However, he didn't want to admit that to them, because he knew that if he admitted it to them, then they would force him to get some sleep, which of course, was absolutely true.

"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever," Sam stated.

"And what am I running from?" Dean asked.

This question, Lia also knew the answer to. He was running from his nightmares, from all the horrible dreams he had, he was running from what he had told them, to act like it never happened so that he wouldn't have to go through pain and all the pain in remembering what had happened to him, and lastly, he was running from hell itself. Not so much demons and stuff since they hunted them all the time, but he was running from the thought of going back down.

"From what you told me," Sam sighed. "Or are we pretending that never happened?"

Sam got his answer when Dean replied with, "Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry."

Obviously, Lia would never tell Dean to talk about hell and what he told them, ever again, she knew how painful it was for him. As for what he had said, it definitely sounded like a hunt to her ears. Who had heard of a no forced entry inside a locked house? It sounded awfully like...

"A ghost... wonderful," Lia replied sarcastically.

Lia heard Sam give a heavy sigh, and a sound that sounded like he flopped back down on the seat of the Impala. Lia helped Dean put the sheets of paper away, then he started to drive to the house in Nebraska. Lia knew Sam wasn't sleeping, but she did hear him typing away on his laptop, trying to find out more about this house. However, Lia closed her eyes and rested her head on Dean's shoulder, soon drifting off to sleep, where monsters and beasties couldn't hurt her.

* * *

><p>They had finally reached the farmish-house, it was currently daytime so it was easy to spot the pleasant house, plus there were no other houses nearby. It was at this point that Lia woke up, she looked around and saw they had reached their destination. They were currently driving on gravel. Lia noticed the FOR SALE sign as they passed by it.<p>

The house looked fairly nice as they drove closer to it. It was fairly large and painted blue. It was clearly made out of wood and not brick. So this suggested that the house was older. Dean soon parked the Impala on the gravel driveway. Once he had parked, the three of them got out of the car.

The three walked up the wooden steps, Lia could actually hear their footsteps as they walked up the set of stairs. However none of them really spoke. Lia had to admit, it was a nice home, she knew though that inside it, there was something horrible. As they reached the door, Dean started to pick-lock it, so that they would be able to get in.

A couple seconds later, Dean had successfully managed to pick-lock the lock on the door. The three of them walked into the house, it actually looked a bit normal, not creepy at all or filled with insects and mice like the older houses she usually had to enter. In fact, this house was... comfortable.

They started a small search around the house. Lia figured they would go upstairs last, and if there was a basement (which she figured there wasn't) they would check that afterwards. The three of them walked into the room to their right, it seemed like it used to be the living-room. There was an empty fireplace and absolutely nothing was in the room except for the fireplace and heater. Of course, Lia had expected all the furniture and belongings to have been taken away.

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes," Dean told them.

That sentence could not be more true. Lia knew that they should hurry, since it could sell any minute, and she didn't know how long it would take them to finish the hunt. Of course, whenever Lia went on a hunt, usually the house she went to that the owner had died, if she hadn't got there almost right after the murder, it would most-likely be sold. So she would have to come up with some lie and convince the family to get out of the house because of a gas leak or something like that. It wasn't exactly easy work, since that meant that she had to rush to finish the job.

After this, Sam noticed a doorway in the corner of the living-room. He walked towards it and Lia and Dean followed him. They ended up in a yellow-painted room, like the living-room there wasn't really anything in it. However, unlike the living-room, there was a bit more stuff in it. Mostly, it was just cabinets and a sink. It was easy to figure out that it was a kitchen though. There was actually a large crack in the floor, also a sign that this was an older house, since houses didn't have big cracks in the floor that if you decided to pull on it, it would actually come off.

When they walked in Sam opened a cabinet, then the three of them were checking all the cabinets to see if something was in there, possibly something that would signal that a supernatural being had been left there. If there was something there then it would be most likely put there by the ghost, or there was the unlikely case that it had gotten left behind.

"Hey check this out," Dean told them suddenly.

Lia and Sam both stopped looking through cabinets to see what Dean had found. Lia definitely knew that some door or something had been there since there was a crease in the wall that signified that wall had been put over it. Dean then knocked on the empty wall and sure enough, it was hollow, which proved the point.

"It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them," Sam stated.

"Know-it-all," Dean muttered under his breath.

At this, Lia tried not to laugh at what Dean had said, as funny as it was, she didn't want to give anything away. However, at least she knew what a dumbwaiter was. A dumbwaiter was like a small elevator or "lift" that was used to carry objects rather than people. It was useful in the older days.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean pretended as though he hadn't said anything, "What?"

Lia had to turn around so they wouldn't see her trying not to laugh, she pretended to be inspecting the dumbwaiter. She absolutely loved it when Dean joked around, it made her feel a lot happier with all the horrible stuff that was currently happening. She felt as though everyone needed a bit of happiness.

"You said... never mind," Sam cut himself off.

Lia then looked at Dean and saw he was smirking to himself. They then walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the staircase by the front entrance. They walked up the stairs and went into the first room that they saw, which just so happened to be a bedroom, painted a nice sky-blue color. All of a sudden, the EMF started to go off.

"Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, it's a bunch of bubkes," Dean pointed out.

"Needle's all over the place," Sam informed as he took out the EMF.

It was true, the EMF's needle was indeed moving around crazily, the lights on the top of the EMF were all lit up. That either meant spirit activity or something else. Lia watched as Dean went to the mirror to gaze outside, just in case something else was messing with the EMF and sure enough...

"Yeah—power lines," Dean told them.

"Great," Sam said sarcastically.

Lia watched Dean step away from the window, she looked at Sam and watched as he turned off the EMF reader and put it back in his pocket, now since it was basically useless with the power-lines around, Dean and Lia then stood beside Sam as he opened up the closet. When Sam opened the closet, Lia was surprised to see a baby doll head.

"Well... that's not super creepy at all," Lia told them sarcastically.

"Think it got left behind?" Sam asked.

The doll head itself looked very old and very ugly. It didn't have much hair on its head, there was just a little bit of gray fluff on the top of the head. She couldn't help but wonder why there was a doll-head in the closet, she didn't think that there were any little children that lived in the house during the time of Bill Gibson, the previous owner before his death.

Dean gave Sam a look as though he were being stupid, "By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads."

Sam gave a scoff, then he closed the closet-door, once he did this Lia heard a familiar sound, and it did not sound good. She looked out the window, along with the brothers, and sure enough, there was a van pulling up with a moving-truck right behind it. Someone was moving in.

Lia was frowning as she looked out the window, "Sammy, I thought you said this place was still for sale."

"Apparently, it's not," Sam told her with the _obviously_ sound in his voice.

The three then stepped away from the window, they rushed down the stairs and looked for a back-entrance, to see if they could sneak out of the house without the family noticing. Unfortunately, in this old house, there didn't seem to be a back-exit. So they walked out of the front doors and quickly went down the stairs. Then they walked up to the family, deciding to lie and tell them that they had to leave for a day or two.

"Can I help you?" The father asked.

Lia glanced over at the family, it seemed as though as soon as they walked out, they had been spotted. The father looked tired, as though he knew something was going on, his wife was standing beside his daughter. She could hear barking and saw a boy running with a dog. They seemed like a nice and normal family. Lia looked back at the rest of the family and noticed a man who seemed to be taking something out of the back of the van, she had no idea who he could be, but he seemed like he was the one who drove the moving van. He could have possibly been just a truck driver, if his clothes had told him otherwise, since it didn't look like he worked for a company. So perhaps he was friends or related to the family.

"Hi. Are you the new owner?" Sam asked the father.

The father nodded, "Yeah. You guys are...?"

At this, the three of them reached into their pockets to take out their fake IDs. She knew that they were going to come up with a lie to get the family away from the house. She knew they wouldn't like it, but it was all for the best. She knew they would rather be safe then die before dawn.

"This is Mr. Stanwyk, Miss. Culpepper, and I'm Mr. Babar. County code enforcement," Dean introduced themselves.

The father frowned, "We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?"

Obviously, they had different aliases. Instead of classic rock stars, they were named after characters from the movie "Fletch," and "Fletch Lives." Dean and Sam's character names were from the first movie, while Lia's alias was from the second movie. Dean's alias was mentioned as some children's book in the movie. Of course, it was an older comedy movie.

"Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak—yeah, I'd say we got a problem," Sam told him.

The father's wife spoke up, "Asbestos? Meaning what?"

Lia glanced over at the man's wife, she had blonde hair and a blue vest on and -like her husband- she also looked tired from their possibly long drive. The man who had been emptying stuff from the back of the van was now beside the father's wife. As for the word Asbestos, if someone were exposed to it too long, they could very possibly get a disease.

"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable," Sam explained.

The father looked disbelieving, "Whoa whoa whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?"

Obviously, that was basically exactly what they were saying, but Lia could understand that the father was stressed and very tired from all the driving they probably had to do. She did admit, she felt a bit sorry for them, but this was all for the best and for their future safety. She'd rather them not get hurt.

"It's a health hazard. You don't want to," Dean informed them.

"Hold up. We just drove four hundred miles!" The truck-driver exclaimed angrily.

Lia tried so hard not to roll her eyes, driving four-hundred miles wasn't _that_ bad. Then again, this family probably didn't drive much, plus they did have a moving truck. Not to mention the fact that she and the brothers basically drove all the time. So perhaps this guy did have an excuse, even if it was a small one.

"There's a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there," Dean informed.

"All right, and what if we don't?" The father asked.

Lia couldn't believe it, this whole family were the most stubborn people she had ever met. What was the problem of going into a motel for a night? Motel's weren't that bad, she couldn't help but wonder why the father and rest of the family were so eager to move into the house.

"Well, you could stay in this house for the night and go to jail or get a fine, or you could just stay in a nice safe motel," Lia told the father of his options.

The father looked angry, "One night. One night, and I'll take care of everything, ASAP, I promise."

The daughter looked at her father disbelievingly, she was clearly a teenager with the look that she was giving. Lia watched as the truck-driver started to walk back towards his truck, the wife got back in the van. However, Lia had nothing else to say, but of course, the teenager did.

"Another motel? Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one," The teenager said sarcastically.

Lia then watched as the family started to get in their van. Lia looked at the brothers, then they walked over to the Impala and drove off. Lia wondered where they were going, then she figured that they were probably going to speak with someone who knew Bill Gibson, so perhaps a maid or friend. However, first, they stopped at a bathroom in a gas station to change into their FBI clothing. Then they drove up to a very small house and knocked. They were indeed, speaking to Mr. Gibson's maid. The maid didn't let them into the house, but they talked to her through the screen-door.

"What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?" Sam asked.

"I already told the local boys, there was blood everywhere," Mrs. Curry explained.

Mrs. Curry's house told Lia that she clearly didn't get paid that much for working for Mr. Gibson. Her house looked almost like a trailer, it was that small. Her clothes looked a bit cheap and she didn't put on any make-up or use much effort for her messy hair. She seemed as though she had aged a bit more though.

Lia nodded, "And where was Mr. Gibson?"

Mrs. Curry frowned, "Everywhere."

Mrs. Curry seemed deeply disturbed by the memory that she held, and Lia couldn't blame her. It always gave her a sickening feeling when she saw a person's guts splattered all over the room, it was a lot worse though, when she actually saw it happen. She was thankful to say that she hadn't seen it happen often.

"So how long have you been a maid for Mr. Gibson?" Lia asked.

"About five years," Mrs. Curry told her.

Lia knew that this was very good news, because the fact that she knew him for a while meant that she might know if something odd had been happening in the house, or if something had happened to Mr. Gibson that would lead to spiritual activity. Just as she thought this, Dean basically took the words out of her mouth.

"So you knew him pretty well," Dean claimed.

"Well, not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him," Mrs. Curry told them, with a bit of sadness in her voice.

This told Lia one thing, something bad happened. So bad it was probably a death, now for Mrs. Curry to sound _that_ sorry for Mr. Gibson, it must have been the death of a family member, like his wife or a son or daughter perhaps. Not that it should be, but this was good news for them, because if Mrs. Curry knew who it was, they most likely had their ghost.

Sam seemed to be thinking along the same lines, "What do you mean?"

"His wife dies in childbirth. Daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I'd be bitter, too," Mrs. Curry told them. "I think I got some pictures."

Mrs. Curry then walked further into her home to see if she had some pictures. Lia looked at Dean and Sam, so the ghost could possibly be Mr. Gibson's wife or his daughter who hanged herself. Even though it was sad news, Lia was happy that they had gained information this quickly. Not long after, Mrs. Curry came back.

"Here," Mrs. Curry said.

Lia couldn't help but wonder if she had trust issues or something, she opened the screen door only a little bit and thrust the pictures out so that they could grab them. Lia took the pictures first and looked at them. The smallest picture must have been Mr. Gibson's daughter, it looked like one of those high-school photo's. The picture behind it was a picture of Mr. Gibson and his wife, right in front of their house.

"Thanks, can we keep these?" Dean asked.

"Suit yourself," Mrs. Curry said.

Lia gave a small smile to Mrs. Curry, then she glanced at the pictures quietly. If the daughter had been in high school during this photo, then it would have been only a couple years later that she would have offed herself. As for her mother, Lia had a feeling that the picture was taken right after they got their house.

Sam looked at the pictures in Lia's hands, "Now, why'd the daughter kill herself?"

"I don't know. That was before my time," Mrs. Curry explained.

Obviously, it wasn't before Mrs. Curry was born, since she had some gray in her hair and the pictures didn't look fifty years old. However, it was probably quite some time before Mrs. Curry actually started working for Mr. Gibson. Perhaps they would somehow find out why the daughter killed herself, but they wouldn't gain that info from Mrs. Curry.

"Did you ever notice anything odd in the house when you were cleaning it?" Dean asked.

Mrs. Curry frowned slightly, "Like what?"

For this question, Lia knew what Dean was getting at. Did Mrs. Curry see any flickering lights or scratches that sounded like rats. All of these pointed to a ghost in the house, if Mrs. Curry said yes, then this would confirm their suspicions. Lia had no idea what else could be in the house though.

"Like, you know, like lights going on and off, things not being where you left them," Dean explained.

"No. Well, maybe there was one thing," Mrs. Curry said suddenly.

Lia's heart gave a bit of a jump of excitement, whenever a person said "there was this one thing" that would most likely mean that something odd definitely had happened. Lia was just thrilled to hear that there would be something to this case, if she ever had doubts, she didn't have any now.

"What would that be?" Lia asked eagerly.

"Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a...rustling in the walls," Mrs. Curry explained. "Like rats."

Lia glanced at Dean, who looked back at her. Lia then realized that she had been holding the pictures in her hands still, so she put them in her purse. (of course, Lia hated purses, but she only wore one because it was for the FBI costume, otherwise she didn't bother to wear a purse or even own one, she found they were a pain)

"Must have been some big sons of guns out there, huh" Dean asked.

Mrs. Curry shrugged, "Wouldn't know. Never saw any."

This was good news, since the sound that people often heard as scratching of rats, they were mistaken for ghost signs. However, since no one actually believed in ghosts, it was a good cover for them, they could scratch and scratch and the people of the house still wouldn't believe there was a ghost in the house.

"Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?" Sam asked.

They were both cremated," Mrs. Curry told them.

All of a sudden, Lia felt her stomach drop, so perhaps they didn't have this all-in-the-bag. Unless the daughter and mother owned something else that was almost like a remain, but Lia highly doubted this. So the three of them headed back to the Impala, Mrs. Curry was now away from the door, so it was safe to talk about the supernaturally stuff. Then Sam spoke.

"All right. So it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter. Whose ghost was it?"

Lia let out a heavy sigh, "I have got no idea, perhaps we should just go and check out the house quickly."

Then the three of them got in the Impala.

* * *

><p>It had taken a little while for them to get dressed into normal clothes and drive all the way over to the house once more. It was now night-time, and Lia found herself looking out the window, at the stars. She absolutely loved to gaze upon them and their beauty, it was always entrancing to her. Until Dean spoke, made her snap back into reality.<p>

"Crap. So, what now?"

"We could tell them the truth," Sam suggested.

At these words, Lia looked at the brothers, they both seemed to be looking at the same thing. Lia had a bad idea of what it was that was going on, she slowly followed her gaze and looked at the house, she was right, the lights were on. She could hardly believe that the family moved into the house anyways after what they had told them before. They really were the most stubborn family she had ever met.

"Really?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, "No, not really."

After that, the three of them were trying to think of a plan on how they could get into the house and convince the family to get out, so far, they had absolutely nothing. They were now in the drive-way, however, if one of the family members looked out the window, they wouldn't see the black Impala in the night. So they were safe.

Dean had just come up with the lame idea of scaring the family out of the house, when all of a sudden, they all heard a high-pitched girly scream. The three of them got out of the Impala and ran up the stairs to the front door in a flash. They had to see if the girl was okay and if something happened. Dean rapped on the door with his knuckles. The father opened the door instantly.

"We heard screams, whats going on?" Dean asked.

Dean was the first one to step into the house, then Sam, then Lia walked into the house last and looked around. The teenage daughter they had seen before had a blue robe on, she looked scared out of her wits. The younger brother also looked a bit freaked. However the father, looked furious.

"Oh, you three! Did you touch my daughter?!" The father asked them angrily.

Dean seemed disturbed by this, "What? No."

Lia had to admit, the question seemed a bit odd to her, she wondered why on earth the father would ask them that question first, clearly something had happened. Lia then saw the man who opened the door for them, it was the truck-driver they had seen before, but he looked younger than the father.

"Who are you guys?" The father asked.

Sam tried to calm him down a little so he could speak, "Relax, please. You have a ghost."

Lia was shocked by how they took the news. Both the kids stepped forward and quickly started talking, the girl said something that sounded like "I told you" while the boy said something like "it's the girl." However, the father looked at them disbelievingly, as though this was all some joke.

"Both of you, relax," The father told his kids, then he looked at the three of them. "What are you guys playing?"

"Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now," Dean ordered.

At that precise moment, the lights suddenly went out. Lia knew only too well that that sign wasn't good at all. The ghost had probably cut the lights just so that it would have a higher advantage to them. This of course, was true, since seeing in the dark wasn't something that human's were particularly good at.

"All right, everyone stay put, don't move!" Lia ordered.

All of a sudden Lia heard a howling noise of pain. She suddenly remembered that the family owned a dog, she got a sudden bad feeling that the dog would be no more. However, the weird part was how it sounded like it was coming from outside, when ghosts tended to stay inside.

"Buster!" The boy yelled.

Right then, the father and the truck-driver walked out of the house, Lia made an exasperated sound, yes, of course she understood that they wanted to find out what was going on, but it would be safer for them to stick together. So she, and the brothers followed the two men outside, the father was calling the dog's name.

The sound of the dog's whimpers of pain, made Lia feel quite sick. When they had walked down the stairs and got onto the solid ground, the sound of the dog suddenly stopped, and Lia knew what this meant. So did the brothers. They followed where they had heard the sound's though, and there, on the ground, was a trail of blood. Written on the truck in the same red color, said two words: TOO LATE.

Dean looked at Sam and Lia, he definitely looked angry, and Lia understood why. If the family had just followed what they told them from before, none of this would have happened. Then Lia heard the sounds of others gather on the porch, soon the mother, son, and daughter ran to them from the side of the porch.

"Buster!" Yelled the boy again.

The father looked at his family, "Go back inside. Go!"

Lia scoffed at this, it was probably the only good idea that this man had come up with all night. She watched as the family went back inside. When they walked back to the front-door, Lia caught a glimpse of their horrified faces as they saw the blood written on the moving truck.

"We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger," Dean warned.

"First, you better get your family's asses to the motel that my friend here told you about, you'll be safe there," Lia told the father.

The father looked as though he had decided to go with their plan, so they all went inside and gathered up the man's family, then everyone walked outside hurriedly, just in case something happened. Lia looked at Dean as she heard him gave an "oh no." She couldn't help but look to see at what he was staring at.

When Lia saw it she stopped dead in her tracks, she could hardly believe it. She could understand why Dean was pissed, and he had a reason to, since the tires of the Impala were slashed. She looked at the truck and the car and saw that those tires were slashed as well. This was not good.

Dean walked up to the Impala and crouched down to look at the wheels. Lia then glanced at Sam, who went to the back of the Impala. She vaguely wondered what he was doing, then she figured he was probably checking to see if their weapons were still there. She glanced at the father and saw he was staring at the wheels of his own car. Lia had no idea what to do.

"Dude, the guns are gone. So is the... Basically, everything is gone," Sam explained as he looked up from the back of the Impala.

"Well this is just fantastic!" Lia exclaimed sarcastically. "All of the tires are slashed, we can't get outta here."

This was unbelievable, how could a ghost snatch their weapons that quickly? This ghost was just pissing her off, no one would mess with the Impala and just get away with it (except perhaps the astronaut they had met a couple of hunts ago) she wouldn't allow this to happen.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" Dean yelled.

The teenager was shaking, "What's going on... what's going on?"

Lia felt a bit bad for the teenager and the family, none of them deserved this, and she just wished that they would have gotten out of the way, none of this would have happened otherwise. Now though, it was too late. All of a sudden the teenager looked in a direction and she gave a loud ear-piercing scream as young teenage girls tend to do. Lia then looked at where the teenager had been looking, but there was nothing there.

"She's there! She's there!" The teenager yelled, but when it had gone she added, "She was right there in the woods!"

Sam handed Dean and Lia flashlights, then the three of them shone the flashlights in the direction that the teenager had seen the girl, of course, there was no one there. Lia glanced at the brothers and have a grim look to them, she had no clue on what they should do next.

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at his brother, "You want to stay and find out?"

Dean had a good point, since when had a ghost actually been outside? That wasn't normal for a ghost, in fact, this would probably be the first ghost Lia had seen that actually was able to walk outside. Ghosts tended to stay inside, or sometimes where some of its remains were.

"Everybody inside," Dean then ordered.

"Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!" The truck-driver exclaimed.

Lia could hardly believe what this man was saying, did he not see that the tires had been slashed? There was no other way for them to get out of the area with a ghost that was trying to hunt _them. _Lia was wishing that the family hadn't stayed when they were told to go, it would have made things a hell of a lot easier.

Dean ushered the family to the house, "In what?! This ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move!"

* * *

><p>They had reached inside of the house safely. They all cooped up in the living room, Sam was currently putting up a salt barrier so that the ghost couldn't pass. Lia then started to help Dean set up the fire, Dean was holding the iron poker, just in case they got into some big danger.<p>

"Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle. As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be," Dean explained.

The father looked disbelieving, "Safe from ghosts?"

Lia wondered how a single family could all be so full of complete idiots and morons. Sure, the family weren't hunters, but most people Lia had met, actually believed in the supernatural when it was staring right in front of their faces, but not this family. They were all just stupid.

Lia rolled her eyes, "Yes, now stop being so skeptical."

"Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go," The father told his family.

The father went to his family and forced his daughter to stand up, his daughter looked at him angry and confused. Lia was glad to see that someone other than the three of them, thought he was being a prideful idiot and completely unreasonable. Of course, the three of them wouldn't just let him leave.

"Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing," Dean commanded.

"Sir, please. This is what we do. Just...trust us," Sam pleaded with the father.

The father didn't say anything about this, he had already moved across the room with his arms around his son and his wife, the teenager nor the truck-driver had moved. Lia was glad that the father was actually shutting his mouth, she hated arrogant people, they just annoyed her.

"You hunt ghosts?" The son asked them.

Lia gave a nod, "Yeah, we do."

Lia couldn't help but give a bit of a small smile to the kid, he was a lot nicer and more believing than his stubborn father, his eyes were wide with wonder. But he seemed to be giving the look to them as though they were cops or firefighters, and he was in awe of them, this made Lia a bit more happier.

"Like Scooby-Doo?" The son asked.

Dean gave a weak smile, "Better."

Lia figured that Dean was being sarcastic, but thankfully, the boy didn't hear the sarcasm. She knew that their lives absolutely sucked since they were hunters, they couldn't live a normal life like everyone else. They were doomed for the rest of their lives, to them it was a curse.

Sam seemed to have gotten an idea, as Sam usually did. He was smarter than she and Dean, after all, he did go to University. Of course, going to college or University wasn't really Dean or Lia's thing. The thought of going back to school mad Lia was go vomit. Not that it had been horrible, because it wasn't, but to go back to school with all that drama. Sadly, she hadn't escaped the drama since she was now with the brothers. However, learning was boring. She got good enough grades, but it was stressful. Either way, Sam had walked up to the teenager, pulling out the photo's that they had got from Mrs. Curry.

"You saw her outside, right?" Sam asked the teenager. "Okay. Does she look like either one of these girls?"

"Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her," The teenager said.

Since Lia wasn't right beside Sam and the girl, she had no idea which picture the teenager pointed to, so she moved next to the teenager and saw that she had pointed to the picture of the young girl in the picture that looked as though it was taken in school. So it was the daughter, not the wife of Mr. Gibson.

Danny looked as well, "That's the girl in the walls."

Sam then looked at his brother and Lia, "So it's the daughter?"

It seemed as though all the evidence pointed to it being the daughter. They had two eye-witnesses who agreed on the ghost being the girl. So at least now they knew who their ghost was, it made things much easier. But then again, this was a bit odd. The whole hunt seemed a bit weirder than what she was used to.

"That girl in the picture—She-She's dead?" The mother asked.

Lia looked at the mother and frowned, "Yes, she killed herself in this house."

At this, Lia couldn't help but wonder why. Why did the daughter kill herself? Sure, of course people killed themselves because they were overly depressed and so on, but Lia wondered what this girl's reason was. What happened that made her want to commit suicide? Perhaps since Mr. Gibson died, maybe it had something to do with him, perhaps he was part of the reason. But otherwise, she had no idea. Maybe they wouldn't even figure out the answer, maybe when she looked back on this day she would always wonder about this question. Unless they figured out the answer on this hunt.

Dean then spoke, "So, what. The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?"

"Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house," Sam pointed out.

This was true, and Sam had a good point. It had been bothering Lia because she didn't know how on earth Rebecca could still be a ghost when the maid told them that she was cremated. However, ghosts did tend to still be around when they had a possession of theirs that was almost a part of them.

Dean seemed to come up with an idea, "She hung herself in the attic, right?"

"You want to babysit? I'll check it out," Sam told him.

Lia looked from one brother to the other. There was no way in hell that she would let Sam go off in the attic on his own with a ghost lingering around somewhere. She decided that she would go with him, whether they liked it or not. She didn't want her two friends to get hurt.

"You're not going alone, I'm coming with you," Lia told Sam.

Dean looked at Lia, the look on his face screamed:_ No fucking way._ But she just gave a shrug and a bit of a smirk at him, and he knew that there was no way that he could stop her. She was a person who had her own choices and this was her choice. If she died or not she knew that she would die fighting, protecting her friends.

"Look—I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but—" The truck driver started.

Dean cut him off, "It's a spirit, man."

Hoping to God this man wasn't going to be all stupid and stubborn again, Lia looked from Dean to the man, knowing full well that they could have a huge argument right here as there was a ghost roaming around in the house. However, the non-believers wouldn't really give a damn that there was a ghost in the house because they were too stupid to believe-

"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all _Deliverance_ on my ass," The man continued.

"Well, nobody's leaving the house," Dean ordered.

That ghosts can actually exist. So they could die any second because a ghost showed up, maybe then they would believe that ghosts were actually real. These things just pissed Lia off. Although, she was glad that at least Dean could handle them, she knew he was a leader just by the way he gave that order.

"Stop me," The man challenged then he began to walk away.

Dean stopped him after he left the circle, it didn't take a genius to know that he was pissed, "Listen, man. I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole."

Dean then pushed the man back into the circle. Lia knew for a fact that Dean didn't have a gun because the stupid ghostly bitch took their entire arsenal. But Dean had to do whatever it took to get the man back into the circle, and if threatening was what it took, then so be it.

Sam then walked up to Dean and whispered, "Dude, you don't have a gun."

"And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight," Dean explained.

Lia couldn't help but smile a bit at that, no matter what anyone else said, Dean was a bit of a hero. All he wanted was to save people. Maybe it was because of what he did in hell, maybe it wasn't. But it didn't matter what the reason was, he was still a hero.

"You cool?" Sam asked.

Dean thought about it for a moment, then he gave a motion that said 'somewhat', "Go." He told them.

Lia gave a bit of a nod and she left with Sam to go upstairs into the attic. She kept looking around, making sure that the ghost wasn't around or anything, she would much rather not get stabbed in the back when she wasn't looking. Then she and Sam stopped when they both saw the door in the ceiling.

Lia looked at Sam, "Give me a boost?"

Sam grinned then he got on his knees and arched his back for her to step on. Thankfully, Lia wasn't wearing heels -not like she'd want to- and she stepped on his back and opened the "door" to enter the attic, then she jumped up and latched onto the sides, she then pulled herself up and into the attic, then she looked down at Sam.

Lia smiled at Sam and when he stood up, then she reached down, Sam took her hand and she pulled with all her might (he was super heavy) and pulled him up enough to latch onto the sides of the attic's entrance. Then he got in the attic. They both stood up and began looking around.

Mostly there was only junk, so it was hard to find anything good or useful. She couldn't find anything that would have belonged to Rebecca, something that could almost be a part of her. There was absolutely nothing. She looked at Sam, wondering if he had better luck, clearly he had.

"Hey, I found Rebecca's diary," Sam told her.

"Well what does it say?" Lia asked, continuing to look for something useful.

Lia heard Sam open the diary, beginning to read it, but as soon as he started to read, noises began to come into the room, some of them sounded like screaming. Lia looked at Sam and Sam put the diary in his pocket. Then the two jumped out of the attic and ran towards the sounds.

They had reached the living-room, there was a girl who was screaming loudly and trying to kill Dean with a knife. Lia widened her eyes, then Sam did something that was very brilliant, but also it seemed a bit stupid. Lia hoped that Dean was alright though. Sam then took out his flashlight.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed.

The girl stopped trying to kill Dean and she looked at Sam and into the light, then she closed her eyes and let out a scream of pain, then she moved away quickly, it was like the light was burning her. She then ran into a closet. Sam walked to the closet to see if she was still in there. But Lia ran up to Dean and hugged him, then she pulled away and looked for any wounds.

"You okay?" Lia asked quickly.

Dean gave a bit of a nod, then he looked at Sam. Lia looked and saw that the girl had somehow disappeared. Clearly there was some sort of trap-door or passage in the closet, there was no other way that she could have disappeared. But now they knew that there was no possible way that the girl was a ghost. But if she wasn't a ghost then what was she? Perhaps the girl was a human. However none of this was making much sense.

Then the three went outside to look for the family that disappeared. Dean told them about how the girl crossed over the salt, and how he told the family to run away. As soon as they climbed down the many steps to reach the ground, the father ran up to them.

"Where did everyone go?" Lia asked instantly.

"They're all hiding," The father explained.

Lia gave a bit of a sigh of relief, other than being absolutely terrified, the family seemed to be safe, which was good. All they needed to do was to kill the girl (whoever she was) and then the family could go on living a somewhat normal life. Sure, maybe they would need a couple months of therapy, but it would be alright.

Lia gave a nod, "Go get them."

Dean looked at Sam, "So its not a ghost."

Lia watched the father run off, making sure that he didn't get attacked on the way to where the family had gone. Then she looked back at the brothers quietly. Thinking about how all this was possible. It was all very confusing. But perhaps Bill Gibson had something to do with all of this...

"So, it's just a girl?" Sam asked.

"It's not just a girl. It's psycho Nell. I'm telling you, man- humans," Dean said.

Lia had to agree with Dean there, creatures she could understand, all they wanted was to kill and everything else. But crazy people? Sometimes Lia thought that crazy people where actually a bit worse than monsters, only the killer crazies though. They were scary.

"So who is she, then?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself," Dean suggested.

Lia thought about this, sure it could be Rebecca, after all the girl did look somewhat like Rebecca, but then how could she change that badly. Then a thought came to Lia's mind that changed this. It wouldn't make any sense for the girl to be Rebecca because the girl was young, and Rebecca would be something like around forty or fifty by now.

"Dude, no. She'd have to be like fifty years old by now," Sam explained.

Lia nodded then sighed, "We only found Rebecca's diary in the attic."

Lia wondered who the girl was though, obviously she had some sort of relation with Mr. Gibson. Why else would she be in the house? Usually people tend to know if another person is living in your house. But all Lia could wonder was why was the girl attacking everybody?

Either way, they would probably have to read the diary on the fly while running from the crazy girl. Sam would probably be doing that job. There could be anything written in her diary. Perhaps there was some important info that could lead them to figuring out who the girl is.

"I wish you'd found a howitzer. Listen, we got to get this family safe. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off," Dean told him.

"We're okay," A voice came from behind Dean.

Lia looked past Dean and saw the mother arrive looking very terrified, but glad that her family was somewhat safe now. The father and the daughter were right beside the mother. The father looked a lot more calm than Lia would have expected.

"Danny! Ted! We got to go!" The father called.

The truck-driver, Ted, came from around the corner carrying his flashlight. Not bad, they all hid in different places so that it would be harder for the girl to find them all. But that also meant that it would be easier to find one, one who could be easier to take since he or she alone would not be surrounded by possible protectors.

"Danny! Come on!" The mother yelled.

The father and the mother stepped closer to where Ted had come from. Lia had a bad feeling. It seemed like the parents of Danny were also getting a bit nervous and afraid. They must be thinking the same thing that Lia was.

The father added, "Danny, buddy, we got to go!"

Ted looked at Dean, Sam, and Lia, "Told you it was some crazy bitch."

Dean looked at Ted with an angry expression. The guy was quite an asshole. He didn't seem to notice or be worried that Danny was gone and that his parents were calling for him. Perhaps he didn't want to care about that at the moment.

"Yes you did," Dean replied angrily.

Sam looked at the father, "Head to town. We'll take it from here, okay?"

The father only glanced at Sam, then looked back at his wife who was still calling for Danny. But now there was a high note of panic in her voice. It appeared as though Danny had indeed been taken. But neither Lia nor Sam had the heart to tell the couple yet.

"Brian, where- where is he?" The mother asked.

"Danny!" The father shouted one last time as they looked around the clearing.

It was now that they realized that Danny was not going to appear. There wasn't anything that they could do to help him. Lia and the brothers would not let them go and risk their lives to save their son because they did not know how to defeat the crazy girl. At least the three would have a higher chance of survival since killing crazy things was their job. The mother called for their son again, frantically.

"Suse, Suse, Suse. We will find Danny, I promise you," Brian told her as he ran up to her and gripped her lightly by the shoulders. "Take Kate and go now. Now, while you still have a chance."

"Not without Danny, no way!" Susan replied.

Lia frowned as she watched the family. They took care of each other and risked their lives for another. They were what a family was supposed to do. Lia had never really had that. She envied them, though she would never say it.

"I am not going out there with Mom alone," Kate the teenager replied.

Dean decided to put himself into the argument, "She's right. Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed."

Lia was going to put in that the shed was not that safe, until she realized that it was the only shelter other than the house and since the crazy bitch wouldn't let them outside of the property, the shed really was the only safe place.

"I am not going in there either," Kate said with wide eyes.

"Yes, you are. It is the best defense," Dean replied. "The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now. Trust me."

As Brian considered it, Kate had her fearful expression on her face. Lia couldn't blame her, she did not want to be cooped up in some creepy shed. But if it meant that they would be safe, they would have to do it. They knew that they could not try to hunt the crazy girl while having to babysit and keep an eye on other people who would not be able to handle themselves.

Brian considered it for a moment, "Suse. Kate. Go."

Susan took Kate by the arm as she headed to the shed, Kate gave her father a look that said: _You've got to be kidding me_ and _please change your mind and help me_! Lia had seen the look only a few times in her life. Typical teenager.

"All right, you and me will take the outside," Sam told Brian. "You three take the house. Let's go."

It was no surprise that Sam gave the two Ted. Since they were the only two who could handle him without trying to shoot him. Plus there had to be three to go into the house since that was where the creepy bitch probably would be.

The three of them headed into the house, Dean not looking like a happy camper, and began to search around. Dean and Lia went straight to the walls, the girl had disappeared in the closet, so that meant that there must be secret passageways around the house. Lia and Dean both felt around the walls and pressed a bit to see if there was a passage there.

Ted was searching through a box to find some sort of weapon to give to Dean to defend himself, which was a smart idea. But if Ted died, it would be their fault. Lia glanced back at him and saw he took out a butchers knife. Not a bad choice.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked them.

"She's human. She had to come from somewhere," Dean replied coolly.

Lia and Dean continued, until Dean pressed down on a board and it moved. A secret passage had been found. Ted came to help Lia and Dean take the board off. Once they did Lia noticed the blood on the door. Wonderful. That couldn't be good.

Ted gave a disgusted look, "You smell that?"

"Everyday," Dean replied.

This was true. They encountered the gross smell almost everyday, when they went on a hunt. Demons and corpses did not exactly have a flowery scent. But when you have been a hunter for a long time, you sort of get used to the smell after a while.

Dean took the knife from Ted and he aimed the flashlight so he could see in the dark pit. It would probably be best for Dean to have the weapon, good thing the girl hadn't stolen every weapon they could use against her. Who would think of looking in the box labeled: KITCHEN for weapons?

Dean moved deeper into the passageway and he flashed the flashlight around all walls in case the girl might be around the corner. But it didn't seem like she was there because he went inside without a single scream. Good so far. Lia could hear him stand up.

"Come on," Dean told them.

Got got in the passageway without a single response. She did not need to be told twice. If Dean said it was okay, then it was okay. She trusted him. Ted, however, was not so sure. But he went into the hole anyways with only slight hesitation. He was turning out to be a better guy than Lia had originally thought.

The three headed off through the hole. It smelled bad and it was very creepy, and there were a lot of spiderwebs. But it wasn't so bad, could be worse. They could be running through the passage from the crazy girl. At least at the moment it was safe.

As they went further in, Dean stopped. Lia looked to see what was wrong, there seemed to be a hole in the ground. Lia held onto her breath, she knew what Dean was thinking. There was no way she would let him do it on his own. Ted saw the hole and he also knew what Dean was thinking.

"You're not going down there," Ted told him.

Dean heaved a sigh, "Well, do you want to?"

Ted did not say anything to that. Smart move. Who would actually say yes to that question? No one would want to go into some creepy hole where it was likely that the killer girl would be. Dean then started to go down into the hole.

"Please nobody grab my leg. Please nobody grab my leg," Dean prayed quickly and soon he dropped down to the ground.

Lia bit her lip and she started to go down into the hole once she did not hear Dean scream, meaning that the crazy girl was not right under the entrance. It took a few moments for Dean to realize that Lia was going into the hole as well.

"No, no, no, you go back up there," Dean told her with his protective tone.

"Dean, don't be a fucking moron," Lia replied.

Soon Lia dropped into the hole and Dean gave her a very unhappy look. Lia just sent him back a smile. Even if Lia was very rude to him or did something he didn't like, he could never stay mad at her forever. Dean just shook his head at her.

"You two bicker like a married couple," Came Ted's voice from above.

"Shut up," The two of them said in unison.

The two of them then began to look around the room, Dean gave a startled sound as he flashed the light into a dead rat, he had thought that the rat was the crazy girl for a moment. He took a few deep breaths then began to look around again.

Lia and Dean both shone their flashlights onto a furry looking creature in the corner. It was Buster, the dog. Lia frowned at this, she always liked animals and to see a beloved family pet dead was sort of heartbreaking. But there was nothing they could do about that.

"Dog. It's what's for dinner," Dean said quietly.

"Find anything?" Ted asked.

"Yeah your mangled dog on a stick," Lia murmured quietly then said louder. "We seem to be in her kitchen, not really a good one though."

The two of them looked around more in the room. Lia glanced at Dean and he made a motion for her to come over, there was two stick figures that were drawn in blood. Creepy. But what did it mean? One was a boy and one was a girl.

Then Lia and Dean heard a loud scream and they looked at each other then raced back to the entrance. Ted's head fell into the hole and they both jumped from fear. It was too late. He was dead. Now the guilt had started to rise in both of them. The crazy bitch had killed him.

* * *

><p>Both Lia and Dean were standing outside of the shed, Dean knocked on the door. The two of them had went back to the family to tell them the news about Ted's dead. Both of them had felt guilty and horrible the entire walk back. No doubt they would blame it all on themselves. Dean had carried Ted's dead body outside and they had quickly covered up his body, they couldn't bury him at the moment, but the family probably would later.<p>

The easy part had been done. They had put the body somewhere more respectable. Now came the hard part, telling the family. No one would be able to take this very well, but it was hard to tell someone that it was partly your fault that their beloved friend or family member died. Lia had to admit, she was slightly afraid of having to tell them what had happened.

As they both headed back to the shed, it was the first time Lia actually had a good look of it. It looked fairly crappy, but safe, Dean was right. It was creepy but there was only one door. She started to get worried that the crazy bitch might have gone after the family and Sam, but as they neared the shed, she could hear quiet talking. They were safe, no screams. Plus, Sam was stronger than anybody gave him credit for, but she still felt like Dean when it came to Sam. She couldn't help but feel worried about him.

Dean rapped on the door quickly a few times, "Sam, it's me."

Lia heard Sam speak to the family, then she heard a sound as though they were moving something that was in front of the door. A desk or table of some sort probably. It sounded a bit heavy. But soon Sam opened the door a little and once he saw Dean and Lia, he opened the door wider for them to enter. Dean went in first, then Lia. Unsure of how to bring this news. Lia closed the door behind them.

"Did you get Danny?" Susan asked, when Lia shook her head she asked: "Well, where's Ted?"

"He's outside," Dean told her.

Lia gave a frown at this and looked at Dean, seeing the guilt and regret in his eyes. They deserved to know. But they had been through so much already it seemed. They lost their dog, their son could be dead and now... it just wasn't right.

"Well, why doesn't he come inside?" Susan asked.

"Because I had to carry him out. I'm sorry," Dean answered.

Lia could hear how sorry he was in his voice. She wished she could say something to make this better, but she couldn't. She looked at the family. All of them had disbelief in their eyes. Like they knew he was dead, deep down. But wouldn't dare admit it unless it was confirmed.

"You're...what does that mean? What does that mean, you're sorry?" Susan asked.

"Are you saying that he's dead?" Brian added on.

_They will probably blame us for it, and I won't stop them or disagree_. Lia thought to herself. It was bad enough that they were worrying about their son, this would probably make them believe more about how unlikely his chances of survival might be.

Susan tried to disbelieve what was right in front of her, "No. No, he's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that, are you?"

"We were in the walls and she attacked," Dean told them. "And I couldn't get to him in time."

Lia watched their faces with sorrow. The mother began to cry into her husband's shoulder. He held her and on his own face was sadness. The daughter just looked completely shocked. Lia couldn't think of how to comfort them, they would just have to comfort each other.

"Uncle Ted is dead?" Kate asked.

"I shouldn't have left him alone. I'm very sorry," Dean said to them. Then he left the shed.

Lia frowned and looked at the family, "We shouldn't have." She added on.

Then she walked out of the shed and followed after Dean. She wasn't sure why. Part of her did not want to see their heartbreak and tears. Another part of her wanted to comfort her friend. She quickly caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey... we can't save everybody," Lia told him.

Dean stopped, he didn't turn to face her, "I know but... we could have done something different."

"We could have, but we can't change anything about it now," Lia agreed slightly. "If anyone is to blame, it's me. I went in after you, I should have stayed with him instead. I don't know what I was thinking."

At this, Lia noticed that Dean stiffened a bit. He turned to face her with a frown on his face. He didn't even have to say anything, she knew he disagreed with her. But it didn't make the guilt inside her go away. As long as she looked at that family, the guilt wouldn't go away.

"Don't be ridiculous, you went after me because... well, you were afraid I could get hurt. None of us knew what was down there and the only reason we left Ted there was because we were worried that he could get hurt coming down with us," Dean told her.

Lia bit her lip, then she hugged him, "Do you even know who is to blame?"

Dean was surprised by the hug at first, but slowly arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her back. Lia rested her chin upon his shoulder, feeling a bit of comfort and protection at this contact. That was what it felt like to hug Dean Winchester.

"No, I don't," Dean admitted quietly. "Either both of us, none of us, but not one of us."

These words comforted Lia the most, he basically said that they would be together, not just one, both. As though they could not be separated. If they were both to blame, they would be okay, because they would be together. One to comfort the other, feeling the exact same.

"Have I ever told you how much I love our friendship?" Lia asked.

Dean chuckled lightly, she could feel a gentle tickle against her ear from his voice, "No. But I guess I don't really need you to tell me, I already know... that was possibly the mushiest thing I've ever said."

Lia gave a soft laugh at that. That was Dean, always ready to tell a joke to make slightly awkward moments disappear. That was one thing she loved about him. She almost wished this moment would last forever, but they both knew it couldn't.

"Man, this is one long hug," Dean whispered quietly, to himself and to her.

Lia giggled softly at that and pulled away, "Sorry."

They both caught the voices inside the shed, but Lia only heard one word: Andy. Who was he? Could this family have been through even more before this day? She looked at Dean and he was frowning slightly as well. Back to work.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, Brian had left the shed, he stood in front of the house, staring up at it. Lia looked at Dean, then the two walked up to Brian. Neither of them were sure why, but they felt they needed to talk to him. Lia was curious to who Andy was.<p>

"Andy your son?" Dean asked as he stood next to Brian.

"Oldest," Brian told Dean, he seemed very troubled about it, for good reason because he added on: "He got himself killed in a car accident last year."

Lia gave a frown at this, and Dean had the look that seemed to ask: _why? _Why these people? They had just lost their son. Moved to a new place. Now they lost a family member and another was in trouble. What they went through already was bad enough.

"I'm very sorry," Lia said to him softly.

"It nearly tore Suse and I apart. Still could, I imagine. That's why we moved here. Fresh air, fresh start. Not even my line. Marriage counselor. 'Course, she might be right. After all, what could possibly go wrong in the country?" Brian asked sarcastically.

Of course, Lia already knew that when two parents lost a child, it was highly likely for them to get a divorce. They usually just couldn't handle the guilt and depression. But they had made through that rough patch, at least they went to see a marriage counselor.

The look on Brian's face made Lia feel worse. He had a smile, but it was fake. As if he were trying to tell a morbid joke. Lia had no idea what to say to that. But she had a feeling that Dean would, after all, he looked as if he were about to say something important, like a vow.

"I'm getting your son back," Dean told him. "If it's the last godforsaken thing I do."

"Why do you care so much?" Brian asked curiously.

Lia knew why Dean cared so much. It was because he cared about family. It wasn't hard to tell that he believed a family should always stick together. And he was right. This family had been through so much already, they couldn't lose more, it would ruin them.

"Dean, Lia," Sam appeared, showing them the journal. He had found something interesting. "We gotta talk."

The three of them walked back into the house, all of them holding their flashlights. Lia wondered what it was that he had found. But whatever it was, it could really help with them fighting the girl. The three of them walked into the living-room.

"What did you find?" Lia asked quickly.

"That girl who keeps popping up, I'm pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter," Sam told them.

Lia widened her eyes. Of course! It made perfect sense! After all, Rebecca was too old to look like that, like a teenage girl. So then they had no idea who the girl was, until now. But this also left a few questions still. Like why would Rebecca have killed herself?

"Rebecca had a kid?" Dean asked incredulously.

"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant," Sam told them.

"Jeez, rent _Juno_ and get over it. Wait, why kill herself after the baby?" Dean asked.

Lia had been wondering this as well. Usually a mother would at least try to stick around to take care of a baby. Not off herself right away. Sure she'd been ashamed, but she had to stand up and take care of her responsibilities. Unless...

"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up where nobody could ever see it," Sam answered.

Dean looked a bit confused, "Why would he say that?"

Sam didn't say anything to that. Instead he gave a slight head shake to say: _Don't make me say it, you know. _And because of that, Lia and Dean suddenly did understand. Once Lia understood she tried really hard to get it out of her head. Gross! If Mr. Gibson was still alive, she would have definitely killed him.

"Oh gross. So the daddy was the baby-daddy too?" Dean gave a disgusted look.

"Dude was a monster, Dean," Sam replied.

At least now they knew why the girl had killed Mr. Gibson, and why she didn't seem to like the dark. She had killed Mr. Gibson because he locked her up inside the walls of the house, where she couldn't be seen. Therefore she never would have seen the dark, either. Plus, she also would have hated grown-ups because she was put through this hell by one.

"Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, man. So she's been locked up her whole life?"

"I suppose so. You see how she is with light, and she only comes out at dark, its because she probably has never been let out of the dark," Lia told them both.

"Okay, so, what, then, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad? Slash Granddad?" Dean asked, when Lia nodded he went on. "Well I can't say I blame her."

Lia had to agree with Dean on that. After all, she basically did not have a life. She didn't get to play. No doubt she spent her whole life plotting to kill her... father/grandfather. There wasn't so much to do in walls. She wouldn't have learned how to speak that much, or read for that matter. She would have been stuck in the walls her entire life, doing nothing except explore. But even she would have explored them more than anyone else. She had a higher advantage than any of them because of that.

"I'm sure her life was hell, Dean. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder," Sam told him.

"Like you know what hell's like," Dean replied, bitterly.

Hell was a bit of a touchy thing to say to Dean. And Lia couldn't blame him for that. He spent a long time down there, getting tortured everyday for thirty years, then torturing others for another ten. Even though it was only four months up here.

"You know he didn't mean anything by that," Lia told Dean soothingly, and his shoulder's relaxed slightly.

"So where do we find her?" Sam asked.

That was a good question. Lia had no idea where they would find the crazy girl. Somewhere in the walls, of course. But it would be nearly impossible to pinpoint her exact location. But if they could figure out where she was, or where Danny was...

"Kid's gotta eat, right?" Dean said aloud, when he saw Lia's confused face, he went on. "He kept her hidden, locked up, but he had to feed her, didn't he? I think I might know where."

* * *

><p>They were in the kitchen, this time with Brian as well. Dean was breaking a hole in the wall, it was the piece of wall that was hollow when the three of them inspected the house earlier that day. It was a dumbwaiter that probably hadn't been used in a while.<p>

"Could've kept her hidden here for years. Kept her fed, nobody would ever know," Sam explained to Brian.

Dean soon tore the wall apart from where the dumbwaiter was. Brian flinched a bit at the loud sound of the wall hitting the ground. Sure enough, there was a hole, and a shaft. Sam stuck his head in and looked at the bottom, shouting Danny's name. But no voice came back.

"Watch out, I'm going down." Dean told Sam as he backed out of the hole.

"No. That's my son!" Brian said.

"I know it is, but I said that I would get him. I will. Let me," Dean told Brian, as if it weren't really begging, but an order.

Brian didn't move though. He would let Dean do his best to find his son. Lia however, grabbed Dean's arm gently. They both looked into each other's eyes. It was all they needed. He knew she was going in with him, and he wasn't going to stop her. She let go gently and Dean got in the hole and began to climb down to the bottom.

"Save me some snacks," Lia said with a bit of a weak smile at her attempt of telling a joke to Sam and Brian. Then she followed after Dean into the hole, going down the ladder. She heard Dean land on the ground and move out of the way so that she could land.

Once her feet touched the ground, she looked at Dean, he gave her a bit of a weak smile. She took out her flashlight from her pocket. She turned it on and she and Dean began to search around. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

Not long after, they soon found all their weapons. Great! They had a better advantage now that they had their precious weapons back. One bullet to the heart and she'd be dead. But the odds were even now, she still knew the walls better than anyone.

"Bitch is a klepto," Dean muttered under his breath.

Lia gave a soft laugh and she looked around, spotting another gun she picked it up for herself to use. Now they were both armed. They could come back for the rest of the weapons after all of this was done. Dean called out Danny's name a few times. They both stopped moving when they heard a scream.

They both looked around and there was a bunch of bricks missing from a wall, enough for both of them to get through the hole though. Dean shone the light through the hole, and there was Danny. Lia picked up a knife she found on the ground.

The poor boy was tied up and wriggling. She got the knife and began to cut the ropes. Soon he got out of the hole and took off whatever was tied to keep him from talking clearly. But he seemed to be okay, which was good. He was safe now. Sorta.

"Your dad's upstairs. Come on. Watch your head, watch your head," Dean told him quickly.

"Hurry, he's coming back," Danny replied.

Lia felt chills crawl down her spine. He? This was not good. Lia was positive that the bitch was a girl, sure she could be a he. But what were the chances of that? If there really were two of them... they were in bigger trouble. She hoped she was wrong about that.

"He?" Dean asked.

"Her brother," Danny answered.

_Shit. _Was all that Lia could think, over and over again. It only got worse when there was a yell. And Dean was tackled to the ground. Lia widened her eyes and she raised her gun, but she was worried that she might miss the bastard and hit Dean instead. She faintly noticed that Danny headed towards the exit.

"Dean!" Lia yelled.

Dean continued to wrestle with the boy, he tried to stab Dean, but Dean was quick, he grabbed the boy and managed to get him off. And that was when Lia shot the boy. He fell to the ground, dead. Lia was breathing hard, not because she was tired, but because she could have lost her friend. She helped Dean stand up then she hugged him tightly.

Dean hugged her back quickly but then he said, "Come on, we gotta go. Now."

Lia nodded, she pulled away and ran towards the exit. But Sam fell down through the hole, she jumped, but when she saw it was her friend, she relaxed. They were safe, but now they needed to check on the family. That crazy bitch was still out there.

As they exited the house, Lia was relieved to see that the family was alright. Three members were sitting on the stairs, Kate was crying, and the mother was holding the son, but they were safe. Then they walked down and saw Brian staring at something. Lia followed his gaze and there was the girl. She was dead. Brian had managed to kill her.

* * *

><p>It was morning. Sam had retrieved all of their weapons and Dean and Lia just finished replacing the tires. Then Susan and Brian came to say their farewells. Lia was happy to see them though, now that they were safe. They were good people.<p>

Dean straightened up, "Thanks for the head start."

"Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?" Brian asked rhetorically.

"It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing, really," Sam replied.

Lia gave a soft smile. This conversation wasn't as awkward as she thought it would turn out to be. It was actually... nice. She wasn't sure why though. Perhaps it was the bond that appeared after you saved a person's life. Usually people weren't this nice afterwards, they just wanted you to go away and never see them again.

"Well, thank you," Brian said and shook Dean's hand.

They all shook hands.

"You okay?" Dean asked them.

"No, we're the opposite of okay, but we're together," Susan said and Brian took her hand gently. "Thanks."

Lia gave a soft smile to both of them. She knew she was going to miss them a little once they took off. It would be hard to forget this hunt. Part of her did want to forget it, but another part of her wanted to remember it. This was a good family, it made her wish she had her own.

* * *

><p>They had stopped under an overpass to eat their lunch. Burgers. The three got out of the Impala and Sam handed them their burgers. Lia sat beside Dean on a concrete block and unwrapped hers and took a bite. Feeling a bit hungry. But Dean wrapped his burger up. You could always tell something was wrong with Dean when he didn't eat.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lia asked him.

"I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that," Dean told them.

Lia understood completely. She understood what he was saying and she agreed with him. But she also knew that part of him wasn't just talking about the two siblings back there, he was also talking about his time in hell. Which Sam also picked up on.

"You were in hell, Dean. Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human," Sam told him reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse." Dean replied, and Sam heaved a sigh, as though he didn't agree. "They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure."

Lia raised her eyebrows with surprise. Dean had never said that before. He never said he enjoyed torturing people in hell, it always seemed like he didn't. But of course he regretted it now, perhaps he didn't back then. Lia had no idea what to say to that.

"What?" Sam asked with surprise.

"I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever." Dean told them, but mostly he told this to himself.

Soon Lia felt a hand holding hers, the grip was tight. Lia looked at Dean, but he was looking at the ground. They just held hands in silence. Supporting each other.

**Hope you guys liked it :) sorry it took so long. I'll try harder next time to get the next chapter finished faster. Next chapter will be After School Special. I have decided that I will most likely skip the episode after this one. **


	12. After School Special

Blue Oyster Cult was playing quietly from the stereo inside the old 67 Chevy Impala. The rain had just ceased, but little drops of water slowly fell down the sides of the beautiful vehicle. It was calming. The day had barely begun. Right now kids would still be sleeping, school wasn't about to start for a while.

It had been a while since the Winchesters (plus Lia) had been on their last hunt. This hunt was different from any hunt that either of them had seen. The creature had not been anything supernatural, instead it was a crazy girl. In some ways she was like a monster, simply because her father/grandfather locked her up in the walls of the house where she never saw light and nobody ever knew she existed. Meanwhile, her mother killed herself. One day, crazy girl had enough and killed her old man.

Shortly after that, the three of them went over to said house and began to check it out. But not long after, a family arrived. They were the new owners of the house. The three managed to get them away from the house by telling a lie (as hunters tend to do) and then they went to ask questions about the man to people who he knew. They found out that his wife died in childbirth and his daughter hung herself.

Once they got as much info as they could get, they went back to the house, only to find that the family didn't stay gone. They tried to think of how else to get them out of the house when they heard a scream. Once they arrived in the house and had a heated discussion with the father of the family, the lights went out and there was a howling noise outside.

The family's pet dog. They left the house to see what was going on and on the moving truck were words written in blood, telling them it was too late to leave. They were stuck. While inside, the crazy girl had gone and slashed their tires and took their weapons. Of course, nobody had any clue that this crazy girl was actually a girl. In fact, the three originally thought that she was a ghost, the ghost of Rebecca.

They all went back into the house, there was a salt ring placed around the family. Lia and Sam went to the attic to get some more clues. They had just found Rebecca's diary when they heard a scream from downstairs. There was the crazy girl trying to kill Dean, she had been over the salt line. Sam flashed light at her from his flashlight, she did not like that. She disappeared inside the closet. One thing was for certain, she wasn't a ghost.

Not long later, the youngest of the family disappeared. So Lia, Dean, and the Uncle went into the house and found the passages inside the walls. When Lia and Dean went down into the girl's "kitchen" they heard a scream. The Uncle had been killed. The two went back to the family to tell the bad news. Not long later, Sam told them about reading Rebecca's diary. Turned out that she was not the girl at all. It was her daughter. So Lia and Dean went back into the walls to find the son who had disappeared, with Sam and the father there to help them if they found the boy.

Eventually they did find him, and once they untied him, he told them about the girl's brother. Suddenly they were attacked by said brother, but Dean managed to kill him. When they found the family again, the father had killed the girl. They were done. The family didn't seem so bad when they left. Even though they had been put through hell, they figured they'd be able to make it through.

That hunt hadn't had such a bad ending as they thought it might have. Lia was thinking about the family, even now. She and Dean weren't speaking. Just sitting in comfortable silence. Sam had been in the hospital for a while now, dressed up as an orderly. Sam had found a hunt in a city where he and Dean once went to school for a short time. Apparently at their old high school, a girl killed another girl in a bathroom, yet the killer said that she had no control of herself when she did this. Sam suggested that she had been possessed.

"How does it feel?" Lia eventually asked.

Dean sat up straight when he heard her speak. He seemed dazed, as though he were sleeping or tired. As one usually gets when they sit around doing nothing for half an hour. He slowly looked at her, puzzlement on his face. He seemed to be getting wider awake now.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confusedly.

Lia gave a small smile, "How does it feel, to be visiting a school you went to before."

At this, Dean scoffed. Lia got her answer by this, without him having to say anything. He didn't seem to care, or believe someone should feel different at all about visiting a school they had been at previously. Then again, Dean had never stayed at a high school, he didn't have the attachment others did.

"You serious? It's just a school. Not some sappy romance," Dean told her.

The silence turned back on. They both took in his words, thinking about it. Lia soon looked back out the window, not saying another word. The raindrops on the window still lingered, but Blue Oyster Cult seemed to be louder than before. The silence had turned uncomfortable.

"Besides, I hated that school," Dean muttered under his breath.

Before Lia could look at him and ask, "why?" Sam got into the backseat of the car with his new information he had gotten from the girl. Hopefully they had something important, otherwise they were back to square one and would have to walk into the school without any idea of what could be in there.

"So?" Dean asked

Sam let out a quiet sigh, "I think she's telling the truth. I mean, the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically - kind of sounds like demonic possession to me."

There were two key words in that sentence that struck out, as if they did not belong. Was he not a hundred percent sure that the girl had been possessed? He had been fairly certain when they had been discussing the case. This did not sound good at all.

"What do you mean by "kind of"?" Lia asked

"She didn't see any black smoke or smell sulfur," Sam informed them.

"Maybe it's not a demon. I mean, kids can be vicious," Dean added.

Lia had to agree with Dean on that one. If the girl had not seen any black smoke or smelled sulfur then it probably wasn't a demon. Usually a person would at least remember the black smoke. Most people knew if they had been possessed. Perhaps this girl was just crazy? Although... it didn't sound right. It didn't sound like she would actually kill this person, but then again, Lia didn't know her.

"Well, I mean, we're already here. Might as well check out the school," Sam suggested.

Dean gave a slight nod and looked away, "Right, the school. Truman High, home of the Bombers."

It wasn't hard to tell he didn't like that idea. He looked a bit more tense, a bit unhappy. Lia looked at Sam, wishing he had filled more in when they had received the case. But perhaps he would later, once they checked out the school. But Sam's idea was good, it was better than just leaving when there could be something dangerous in the school.

"What's your point?" Sam asked.

Dean gave a slight shrug, "I don't know, I mean, we went there for a month, a million years ago. Why are you so jazzed to go back?"

To be honest, Sam didn't seem so "jazzed" to go back to the school. He was just doing the smart thing by deciding that they should at least check it out before they pack up and leave. It wasn't hard to tell that Dean really did not appear to like the school.

"I'm not. I just think it's worth looking into," Sam told him sincerely.

"All right, well, what's our cover? FBI? Homeland Security? Swedish exchange students?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry. I got an idea," Sam gave a small smile.

At that, they drove off.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Lia stood in the back of a classroom, wearing casual modern clothes. She folded one side of her loose, thin white sweater over the other side. She was posing as a teacher's assistant. It was surprising, Sam had gotten a new "job" as the janitor, meanwhile Dean was in the gym, subbing.<p>

The students started to arrive. All of them chatting in their little groups as they sat in their desks, when they noticed she was in the classroom, a few of them began to whisper while the boys just stared. Five more minutes later, the class fell silent as the teacher stood up.

"Hello class," The teacher said, getting their attention. "I'd like you all to meet Miss. Young, she'll be my assistant for the day."

A few of the students muttered "hello", while others stayed silent. Lia gave a tiny smile and began to hand out the notes for the day to each student. A few of them whispered when she past, while some boys stared at her all dreamy-like. Lia rolled her eyes at this.

"Boys," Lia muttered under her breath.

She finished giving them all the notes. Then she went and stood at the back of the classroom in silence. Hours went by, she handed out more notes and worksheets as the hours went by. More students piled into the classroom every now and then. Mr. Wyatt, the teacher, asked her to go photocopy a test. She went off to the photocopier room.

Once she got back into the classroom, the bell rang, symbolizing it was lunchtime. Once all the students left the classroom, eager to get a break, Lia went to the front of the classroom, heading to the door to leave.

"Miss. Young," Mr. Wyatt called before she exited.

Lia turned to Mr. Wyatt with a smile, "Please, call me Lia. I'm not that fond of calling someone by their last name."

Mr. Wyatt gave a quick nod, mentally taking note of that. It was true though, she didn't like calling a person by their last name. It was too formal for her taste. Especially since her own last name, she had been given from her real father. The one who killed her mother.

"Right, um... would you like to grab a coffee with me?" Mr. Wyatt asked.

Lia gave a nod, "I'd love to."

Mr. Wyatt seemed to relax slightly at that, he gave her a smile, then they both exited the classroom.

Their little "date" went well. She felt bad that she would probably leave soon and never see him again, but it was enjoyable that she got the chance to relax and have a bit of fun. The two drank their coffees, they laughed, and they talked. There was something about Chris (which she soon found out was his name) that she just enjoyed. He was older than her of course, but he acted her age. He was fairly immature and funny. When they decided to head back to the school to get some lunch, Lia handed him her number. Even if she wasn't going to see him anymore, hopefully they'd be able to talk again.

The two arrived in the teachers lounge, where they got their food. Lia saw Dean, (in a red gym one-piece tracksuit) eating his sloppy joe happily, while Sam sat and looked around, wearing his janitor disguise. He saw Lia and waved her over. Lia looked at Chris, who seemed a bit confused that she already knew people.

"Sorry, they're buddies I've had since high school," Lia apologized, with a slight hint that she was going over to talk to them.

Chris got the hint, "Right, see you back in class." He gave a friendly smile.

Lia smiled back at him, then she went to the two brothers and sat down quietly, beginning to eat her food. She didn't get a sloppy joe though, she managed to talk the cafeteria lady into giving her something that wasn't so messy. She couldn't risk getting food all over her face, that would just be embarrassing.

"Where have you been all this time?" Sam asked with a stern look.

Lia shrugged, "On a date."

At this, Dean choked on his food. However, he managed to quickly recover. Lia patted his back gently. He stared at her, a mix of shock and anger on his face. Perhaps even worry. She knew what was coming on: "The speech". Most hunters have heard it before.

"Look, I know. I'm not going to be with his guy forever. I know that I can't. Sue me for just trying to get a distraction from this nightmare we live. He's a nice guy, sure if I wasn't hunting then maybe..." Lia sighed and shook her head. "It was just a harmless, innocent date. We just had coffee, nothing special. I gave him my number, but I doubt we'll see each other again."

The boys just stared at her, Dean's anger and worry faded away. She had said everything that they were going to say. Lia, now satisfied, finished eating her food. She glanced up at the clock, they only had a five minutes left to talk. She then looked at the brothers once more.

"Didja... you know, jump his-" Dean started, but Lia cut him off.

"I haven't been gone for that long!" Lia rolled her eyes.

Why he would ask that sort of question, she had no idea. It wasn't like it mattered. It just was completely unimportant to what they were doing. Which was hunting. They didn't have that much time to discuss plans, they were wasting time with these questions. But Sam had the look, the business look.

"Alright, Dean and I have decided that we're gonna leave. I've scouted the place and there's nothing. Plus nothing out-of-the-ordinary has happened. There's probably nothing here," Sam didn't seem very happy about this decision.

Lia glanced over at Chris, who was happily talking to some other teachers. She looked back at the brothers and sighed, "alright."

"Actually, give it ten minutes after lunch," Dean said, with a hand on his stomach. Having that look one got when someone really needed to go to the washroom for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Lia was getting ready to leave, quickly gathering her things in the classroom when Chris was teaching. She didn't want him to notice her leave and not come back. She was just about to sneak out of the classroom, when the intercom turned on and the Principal spoke through:<p>

"_Attention all students, there has been an accident in classroom 105. No student is allowed to enter this room, students who have that classroom in another block, will go to room 117. Every student must now go to the gym to attend a nonviolence assembly._"

Lia stopped in her tracks, thoughts now running rapidly through her mind. So, clearly something very important happened. Perhaps something similar to what the one girl did to that now dead girl? It was likely, although, whatever happened, no one died, otherwise students would probably have to go home.

Chris then began to instruct the students outside of the classroom and he followed after them, motioning for Lia to follow him as well. They all went to the gym. Lia would have rather enjoyed meeting up with Sam and Dean, no doubt they were going to check things out.

Students began to pile into the gym, just about the whole staff and students were in the classroom. Lia was about to take out her phone and text Dean, when she saw him on the other side of the gym. He caught her eye and waved for her to go with him to the exit. But she shook her head, trying to signal that she couldn't leave. He must have understood though, because he gave a nod and left.

"I can't believe this..." Chris muttered under his breath.

The Principal began to speak, it was then that Lia learned what had happened. She quickly took out her cell and gave a text to Dean, telling him everything that had happened in room 105. Apparently, some guy -out of anger- took a jock's hand and stuffed it into a Cuisinart. She knew that Sam was already checking it out. He would have probably had to clean the blood. Lia stood with Chris during the entire long assembly. Once the assembly was over, the bell had rung. School was over.

Chris turned to Lia, "Lia, I was wondering, perhaps tomorrow we could-"

But Lia cut him off, she had to do this, even though she didn't want to, "I'm sorry Chris... but I can't. I've gotta go to Wisconsin. My sister called me just after Lunch. My mother has Cancer. I'm heading out tomorrow or the day after. I'm not sure when or if I'll be back."

It hurt her to see his disappointed and upset face. It really did. At that moment, Lia cursed the job. She wished that she could stay, but she knew she couldn't. Chris just gave a slow nod of understanding, muttered that he was sorry, and he walked off. Lia then stood alone in the empty gym.

* * *

><p>Hours later, nighttime, Lia was shivering slightly. She looked around the empty graveyard. Watching in case someone saw them. On the way over, Dean and Sam filled her in. They were facing a ghost, and not just any ghost, a really pissed off one, so pissed off it possesses people and gives off ectoplasm (AKA, gross black goo).<p>

Along with this, Dean had found out who the ghost was. A kid who killed himself on campus in 1998. A kid named Barry Cook, who Sam knew when they went to the school. Barry also happened to kill himself right in the bathroom where that one girl was killed.

Turns out that the M.O. of the ghost, was "nerds" going after bullies and popular kids. And well, Barry when he went to high school, was a nerd and was bullied. He had a very rough time at school. Lia couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy, even if he was killing people at the school, he must have been driven very far to commit suicide.

Sam and Dean climbed out of the hole, Sam threw in the salt and fuel and Dean lit the remains on fire.

"So long Barry Cook," Dean muttered.

Once the remains were burned, the three of them covered it all up and soon they were out of the graveyard and into the Impala. Lia glanced at Sam, something was definitely bothering him. Dean must have noticed it as well because he then asked him:

"You alright?"

"Barry was my friend, and I just burned his bones," Sam answered quietly.

Lia said nothing. She knew how hard that must feel. She knew that Sam felt like he just violated his friend's peace. Nothing could make that feel right, Lia knew it, but she wasn't sure that Dean understood. When it came to symbolic stuff like that, he didn't understand.

"Well he's at peace now, Sam," Dean replied in a soft tone.

"I mean, if Dad had let us stay just a little while longer, maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?"

Lia frowned at this. Now he was blaming himself for Barry's death, which was not right. It wasn't fair to himself, even to Barry. She was sure that Barry would not like to see Sam like this, blaming himself for his own choice, his death. No one would want that.

"Sam, don't blame yourself for Barry's suicide, there was nothing you could have done. He was too far gone. You shouldn't think like that, I'm sure Barry wouldn't want to see you like this," Lia told her friend gently.

"Lia's right. I mean, you read the coroner's report same as me. Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant known to man. School was hell for that kid. His parents had split up. He just wanted out. It was tragic, but it's not your fault," Dean added. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad we got out of that town. I hated that school."

It wasn't hard to tell that Dean hated that school, there was just something in the way he spoke about it, and when they first entered the school he seemed so tense. If he hadn't told her before that he hated the school, she would have already known it by now.

"It wasn't all bad," Sam replied defensively.

"How can you say that after what happened to you?" Dean asked.

Sam looked over at his brother, and there was something in his eyes, as if he were remembering some day, some day when something bad happened. But Lia had no idea what was going on, she stared at the two tense brothers, not saying a single word.

"What exactly happened?" Lia asked quietly, so quiet, as if she were afraid that she would scare them by speaking.

Dean stared at the road, "He was bullied. Some stupid kid hit him."

After that, nobody spoke a word. Sam looked out the window, still remembering, while Dean and Lia sat in uncomfortable silence. Neither of them knowing what to say. Eventually they got to their motel room and all of them, after what seemed like a long day, lay down to rest.

* * *

><p>Lia just walked back into their motel room with coffees in her hand. She was still a little tired from their late night last night, but that was to be expected. Most hunters had to stay awake for long periods of time. Usually it was fine until you woke up in the morning, just realizing how tired you are.<p>

Dean and Sam were already up, but it seemed like they had just been arguing before she had walked in the door. Lia rolled her eyes and put the coffees on the table. She took her own and soon the boys took theirs as well. Everything was silent for a few seconds as they all had a sip.

Once Dean finished, he said to Lia, "Sammy wants to go back to the school, to see a teacher." He said it as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

Sam frowned at his brother, "He's a good guy." He sighed softly. "You should know, he's the one you went on that date with."

At that, Lia frowned, but she gave a nod after a long pause. She wasn't sure what to say to that, but she knew that she would not be able to go into the school to talk to Chris, not after what she had said the day before, he would get suspicious and she didn't want to hurt him.

Soon they had arrived at the school in the sleek 67 Chevy Impala, Sam got out of the car to talk to Chris and then it was just Lia and Dean sitting alone in the car. They never spoke a word to each other for a what seemed like forever, but was actually just five minutes.

"So... didja really like that guy?" Dean asked.

Lia shrugged, "I barely know Chris, but... yeah... I could have seen myself being with him."

By "being with him", Lia meant settling down. Dean understood what it meant. But they both knew that what she wished could never be possible, all because of the job. The job that ruined her life and Dean's. They both sat in uncomfortable silence once more.

"Why him?" Dean suddenly asked.

"I don't know..." Lia admitted. "But I suppose he's like the guy that I almost settled down with."

Dean chuckled, "You? Almost settling down with a guy?"

But his smile faded when he saw her pained face. Lia just stared out the window for a few moments, recalling those memories that she had always kept hidden in the back of her head. Like a box that you find and left closed for years and years, only to open it once again.

"It was a long time ago, he was a nice guy. Kind of like Chris. Intelligent, funny, handsome. But that's the thing about the job, you can't settle down with people. The job ruins that opportunity. To be honest, I want out. But I can't get out because I know that no matter how hard I try, the job will follow me everywhere I go. But I'd like to settle down and live a normal apple pie life. Either way though, I'll always stick by you," Lia said with a weak smile.

Dean stared at her for a moment, then he looked at the front, "I kind of know how you feel."

But before Lia could say anything, Sam knocked on the window frantically.

* * *

><p>The three of them were sitting on the Impala with drinks in their hands. Thinking over what just happened.<p>

"That ghost is dead. I'm gonna rip it's lungs out! Well, you know what I mean," Dean said with anger.

Sam had a puzzled look, "It knew my name, Dean. My real name. We burned Barry's bones. What the hell?"

As it so turned out, Sam was attacked in the school before he could talk to Chris, he was attacked by the ghost. Which came as a shock to all three of them. They had been sitting there for a while now as Sam told the story and they tried to think things out.

"Clearly we missed something. Maybe Barry has other remains or maybe it isn't even Barry, I don't know," Lia said with a shake of her head.

Dean, meanwhile, pulled out a file and was looking through it. Trying to find what they had missed, some big clue that could help with this mess. But Lia was stuck, she had no idea (if it wasn't Barry) who the ghost could be. She never went to Truman. But Dean found out something, because he had a "Eureka" face on.

"Check it out-" Dean showed them the file. "Look, Martha Dumptruck, Revenge of the Nerds, and Hello Kitty - they rode the same bus. This would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks. I mean, ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt. They can't just bail."

"Unless this one can. Dean, there's lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles, then whenever they leave the body, they're bungeed back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want," Sam explained.

They figured it out! Well, at least most of it, now they knew that there was something on the bus, some sort of remain. So they knew where the source was coming from, all they needed to figure out was who the spirit was. Once they figured that out then they would be able to nab the ghost.

"There's only one problem; it'll be harder to figure out who the ghost is. I mean, think about how many kids could have died in that school. It'll be difficult. The ghost could be anybody, especially if its remains is on the bus," Lia said with a frown.

Dean gave a nod, "I agree, but lets just check out that bus first, we can worry about that later."

* * *

><p>Not long later, the three of them were on the Truman High School Bus. Searching around for some clue or remain that could lead them closer to getting rid of the ghost. A ghost who they still did not know. Lia was looking in the back, under some seats for clues. Sam was walking around with the EMF reader which was going off. Dean was looking in the middle section of the bus with his gun in his hand.<p>

"Definitely ain't clean," Sam told both of them.

"Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty!" Dean banged on the ceiling of the bus with his gun. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Lia grinned slightly at that and laughed a little. Then she kept on looking, but stood up when she found nothing. Then she went towards the middle to look there around the seats. Sam kept walking around with the EMF, Lia listened to it's loud screeching noises.

"Man, I don't get it. No one ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here," Sam told them.

Dean seemed to agree, "Yeah, but a flap of skin, a hair, I mean, hell, a hangnail- something's got to be tying the ghost to this place. We just got to find it."

Dean then moved to the front of the bus to look up there for some other clues. If there was something important on the bus it would most likely be around the front of the bus, as long as they were looking for a remain of course. Mind, there could also be a clue there as well.

Sure enough, a minute later: "Got a new driving permit. Issued two weeks ago."

Lia and Sam both went up to Dean to check it out.

"Just before the first attack," Sam mentioned.

Sam was right, now that Lia thought about it. The first attack... the one girl killed the other girl in a bathroom and was sent to a mental hospital. The first "nerd" who had been attacked. This was interesting, so they knew that this driver had something to do with all of this.

"Yeah. Name of the bus driver is Dirk McGregor Sr., 39 North Central Avenue," Dean read.

"McGregor?" Sam asked.

Uh oh. Lia knew what was coming. That Sam knew this McGregor guy. Lia took the permit from Dean gently and looked at it. But Lia wasn't sure how Sam could know this guy. Dirk had white hair and a big nose, he was too old for Sam to know. Chris wasn't even close to this guy's age.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

"I knew his son," Sam explained quietly.

Dean gave an over-exaggerated look, "Do you know everybody at this school?"

* * *

><p>The three of them walked into Dirk McGregor Sr.'s living-room. It was an alright house, Dirk seemed to live alone though. There was no liveliness in the house, like there was something missing, or perhaps the void was filled with... sadness. Lia didn't know this for sure though.<p>

"So, you were friends with Dirk?" Dirk Senior asked.

"Yes, sir, in High School," Sam explained.

Dirk Senior gave them the motion to sit down. Lia sat beside Dean on the couch, while Sam and Dirk Senior sat down in armchairs. Lia looked over at the mantel, where some pictures lay. One picture was of a teenaged boy, this was probably Dirk in High School.

"I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman," Dirk Senior muttered.

"When did, uh- when did Dirk pass?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"He was 18."

Lia frowned at that, mostly she sympathized with Dirk Senior. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to have lost a son at such a young age, especially just losing a son in general. She had no idea what to say to that, she wasn't even sure how to react to that.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked.

"Well, there was, first, drinking, then drugs, and then too many drugs. And then he just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming, you know? Dirk, he, uh- he had his troubles," Dirk Senior explained.

That last sentence was vague. Too vague. It needed to be explored, Lia had no idea what sort of troubles Dirk Senior meant, it was probably something at school. When Sam had talked about Dirk on the way over, he explained how Dirk had bullied him and Barry at school. Perhaps it had something to do with that?

"What do you mean by "troubles"?" Lia asked

"School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money, and, well, you know, kids- they can be cruel. They picked on him," Dirk Senior explained.

Lia saw, out of the corner of her eye, the surprised reaction on Sam's face. Lia had to admit, she was a little surprised herself. If he was bullied, then why did he bully Sam and Barry? Was something wrong here? Was Dirk actually never bullied like Dirk Senior thought?

"They picked on him?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him- Dirk the jerk. And after what happened to his mother, he…" Dirk Senior trailed off.

Lia knew that Dirk Senior thought he had said too much already. He had a hurt expression on his face. But something appeared on Sam's face. Something like realization and regret. Lia didn't know why he had that expression, but she wouldn't ask him about it later.

"His mother?" Sam asked.

Dirk Senior gave a nod, "Yeah, Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you- you watch somebody die slow, waste away to nothing... it does things to a person. Horrible things."

This poor man! That was all Lia could think. Not only did he lose his only child, but he also lost his wife. It was clear that he was not over these deaths, but who could get over something like this? Dean just looked down, with surprise and clearly sympathy. Meanwhile Sam also had the same look, but added with regret.

"I didn't know about his mother," Sam told him softly.

Dirk Senior shook his head, "He- he wouldn't talk about her, not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy."

Lia now understood. Dirk did bully Sam and Barry and other's, to vent out his own emotions. He was going through a hard time and needed to take it out, if his mother hadn't died he probably wouldn't have bullied in the first place. And then he was bullied, and that just made things even worse for him.

"Well, we'd really like to pay our respects, Mr. McGregor. Um, you mind telling us where Dirk is buried?" Dean asked.

Dirk Senior shook his head slightly, "Oh, he wasn't. I had him cremated."

"All of him?" Dean asked quickly and awkwardly.

It appeared as though the words had slipped out of his mouth, like he didn't mean to say it. Both Lia and Sam looked at Dean quickly, as if to tell him that this was not exactly the thing to say. Whether it gave them more answers or not, but Dirk Senior didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I kept a lock of his hair," Dirk Senior replied slowly.

"Oh, that's- that's nice. Where do you keep that?" Dean asked quickly.

Dirk Senior had a look of suspicion on his face, "On my bus, in my Bible."

* * *

><p>It had taken a while to catch up to the bus. They had gotten to the school only to find that the basketball team went on the bus to another school, the three had a bad feeling that Dirk would have taken possession of the bus driver. Either way, they needed to get to that bus. So Dean raced to get ahead of them.<p>

They had been waiting for about 5 minutes, ready to fight. Their plan complete, the only thing left to do was to actually get Dirk into the afterlife. Sure enough, the bus came and all the tires popped as they ran over spikes. The bus swerved to the side of the road and the bus driver walked out.

"Dirk!" Sam yelled and cocked his gun.

"Dirk" turned around, "Winchester," he snarled. "Winchester. What are you gonna do, shoot me?"

"Don't need to," Sam replied smoothly.

Dean appeared behind Dirk and he wrapped rope around him. They all knew that the rope was soaked in salt water, so that he couldn't get out. Sam ended up explaining this to Dirk as Dean finished tying the rope and quickly went into the bus to find the lock of hair. They both waited for a moment, but Dean yelled to them that the hair wasn't in the bus.

Sam looked at Dirk, "where is it?"

"No way you'll ever find it," Dirk told them calmly.

Dean soon came back and stood just behind Sam and beside Lia. His eyes wide open, looking at his younger brother who held the shotgun firmly and aimed right at Dirk. Sam walked quickly up to Dirk and he took him by his jacket and forced him against the side of the bus.

"Where is it!?" Sam demanded.

"Sam Winchester. Still a bully. You, you jocks... you popular kids... you always thought you were better than everybody else. And to you, I was just Dirk the jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you," Dirk replied.

When he said "jocks" he looked at Dean, and when he said "popular kids" he looked at Lia. As if guessing by what they looked like, who they were in high school. Even if he was an ass, Lia still felt a little sorry for him, because he had such a hard, short life.

"I'm not evil, Dirk. I'm not. And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable, and we took it out on each other- us and everybody else. That's high school. But you suffer through that, and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that... you or Barry," Sam said sorrowfully.

"Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever," Dirk replied.

All of a sudden, he held his breath as he began to break through the ropes. Once he broke free he started towards Sam, Lia took a step towards them, but Sam quickly fired rock-salt at him. The guy who Dirk had possessed fell slowly to the ground. The three walked up to the man, but a moment later Sam was tackled to the ground.

This time Dirk had possessed one of the basketball players, and he turned Sam so that he could punch his face. Dean quickly picked up the shotgun and shot at Dirk, but it didn't seem to be working. Between punches, Sam was able to quickly say to them:

"Lia, Dean, find the hair!"

Lia ran onto the bus while Dean went to the body. Lia quickly searched through the driver's seat and the papers, but there was no hair. She exited the bus, ignoring the stares from the basketball team and their coach, and she went to Dirk and tried to pull him off of Sam, but he was too heavy.

Dirk didn't seem to notice or care that Lia was trying to pull him off of Sam. But it wasn't long later that he pulled back. Lia let go and looked at Dean, he had found the hair and set it on fire. She looked back at Dirk and saw the shadow of a spirit and embers disappear into the sky.

The basketball player fell onto Sam, which made Sam squirm, almost as if the jock was crushing him, which he was since the basketball player was a bit overweight.

"Little help?" Sam choked.

Dean looked over at Sam, and a grin split onto his face, "He's giving you the full cowgirl."

Lia rolled her eyes at Dean, she turned back to Sam and tried to push the basketball player off, with a bit of difficulty. Then the three of them went straight to silence, the only sound that could be heard was their breathing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sam went into the school to talk to Chris, Lia and Dean sat in the car quietly for a while. Just like they had been while they had been waiting for Sam to come out of that mental hospital. Lia stared at the school in silence, thinking about Chris.<p>

"So... what do you think about the school?" Dean asked.

Lia shrugged, "Well... I don't _hate _it, but every school has something good about it and something bad about it."

Dean gave a slight nod and he stared out the window, at the door, waiting for Sam to get back. He seemed in a rush to get going. Lia couldn't blame him, she knew that something bad happened to him at the school, but she knew better than to ask him.

"What about that "Chris" guy, anyways?" Dean asked and he looked at her.

Lia sighed heavily, "I already told you, I really like him but we just... can't be together."

Dean gave a look as if to tell her that he understood. He stared at the school, thinking hard about something. It seemed difficult for him, but he gave a movement, and unlocked the doors of the car. Lia glanced quickly at him, in confusion. Not understanding why he unlocked the doors.

"Why don't you go and say goodbye?" Dean asked, it wasn't really a question though. He seemed sincere.

Lia gave a bright smile to her best friend, and he gave a small one in return. Next thing she knew, she was running down the hall towards the classroom. She met Sam on the way, who stared at her in surprise and confusion. Clearly wondering why she was in the school.

"Where are you going?!" Sam asked.

"I'll meet you at the car in a minute!" Lia yelled back.

With a bright smile, she had said that running past Sam, looking back at him only for a second. Then she hurried to the classroom, to make sure that she would make it on time, that he wouldn't leave before she got to him. There was just something she needed to do first before leaving. She entered the classroom and Chris looked up in surprise.

"Lia? What are you doing here?"

Lia walked up to him quickly, she grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him in, and kissed him.

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the delay :P I do not own any of the characters (except Lia) or what they say. Blah blah blah :) **


End file.
